


Warning signs

by SedaIlandereKaden



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Romance, Sci-fi/fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 115,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedaIlandereKaden/pseuds/SedaIlandereKaden
Summary: The Elves are secretly preparing for war and some of their operatives have to gather all necessary resources - whether it means to break the rules, save lives or kill. One of them has one more handicap - she's human and has to convince the Scoia'tael to cooperate... Will Coinneach help her to catch up with Iorveth and Isengrim?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write just 'the usual' story from the typical Witcher Universe (well, partially at least), but rather a sort of 'science fiction/fantasy' story intertwined somehow with the Witcher World and with many of the characters from either the Witcher Books or Games. However, the majority of the story takes place in the Northern Realms and relies heavily on Sapkowski's books and CDPR's games. In case you're not fond of both genres you might not find it appealing, nevertheless I hope you'll enjoy the story.
> 
> The main characters are the elves & my OCs – nope, sorry, not another Geralt & Ciri story...
> 
> PS: Apologies for any mistakes in grammar or wording – English is not my native language and this is my first fanfic ever published in a foreign language. Although I'm trying to check the text every time before I publish it, I'll welcome any reviews/inputs on how to improve my writing skills.
> 
> * The text in italic is to express the thoughts of a person at the given moment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters related to the Witcher Books or Games. I've done this for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. The rest of the story as well as the other characters are mine and for these I do claim all the rights. This story or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the author.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On April 2nd 1268 the peace treaty was signed. It finally ended the 2nd war between Nilfgaard and the Northern Kingdoms. The Peace of Cintra provided Temeria with more lands. Dol Blathanna became a free and autonomous land. Judging by the views of the living survivors, this was the only positive outcome.

Nilfgaard has lost the majority of the army and the previously conquered territories. Kovir had huge financial losses after supporting the Redanians, who – together with the Kaedwenis – haven't received anything as reparation. Kaedwen had to pay Kind Demawend for Upper Aedirn. Aedirn suffered the most territorial losses.

And all the elven officers from the Vrihedd brigade, who have fought for Nilfgaard, were to be extradited to the North. Supposedly to receive fair trials with benign judgements. Or even amnesty.  
Supposedly…

It took them long to retreat together with the remnants of the Nilfgaardian army. The elves felt safe. Until Hamilcar Danza – the Nilfgaardian officer who has so much campaigned for the commanders of the Scoia'tael to be recruited into the Nilfgaardian Imperial army – has managed to gather them all in one spot. Surrounded by soldiers and crossbowmen. He read aloud the conditions of the peace treaty. All the time accompanied by shouts and curses from the surrounded elven officers of the Vrihedd brigade.

They've put them in shackles and loaded them onto a ship. September 1269 just began as the ship set sail towards Dillingen.

* * *

  
The five individuals standing in the small meeting room halfway across the galaxy and debating already for more than an hour didn't know that last bit. Winter was nearing its end, the air was getting warmer each day. The first leaves appeared on the trees in the park outside in front of the building.

„Are you kidding me?!" she asked with disbelief in her voice and raised an eyebrow.  
Her gaze was jumping between the four elves in the room looking for any hint of a joke on their faces. But they were quiet and their looks serious.  
„Keaira, we can't send there anyone else..." Elanhar broke the silence finally, his icy blue eyes staring back at her almost apologizing for their request.  
„Oh, you mean in fact – 'not an elf'!" she leaned back on her chair and continued with obvious irony in her voice, her arms folded on her chest: „So let's send the human – nobody will care if she breaks the law, just as long as she'll do the dirty work..."

Ariven – the tall blond green-eyed one leaning against the wall across the room - slightly frowned, but quickly looked out through the window on the side. He knew she's right – it was forbidden to intervene on worlds that have not yet reached the industrial age - and that world was now somewhere in its Middle Ages. But they had no choice this time.  
After another while she broke the silence with disgust in her voice:  
"You've made me work twice as hard as anyone else to pass the Academy, you did everything to frustrate and disgust me, to make me give up... And when despite of all the obstacles I've passed the final tests, accepting your rules, your way to live, swearing an oath on the Codex you hammered into my head for years, then the first task I get assigned by the Federation is this? Really?!"

The third older male in the profusely decorated jacket, standing with his back to the room in front of the large window, spoke now in a low calm tone:  
„We're standing at the precipice of war and the situation is very fragile. We need to prepare and need every advantage if the negotiations fail."  
„Governor Lhoril, with all due respect, but I can't imagine, that this is really necessary. How can a few medieval savages help..." she started to argue, well aware of her inappropriate tone and choice of words in order to express her objections, yet couldn't finish as she was bluntly interrupted by the fourth male:  
„Watch your tongue, little Dh'oine!" his fists clenched at his sides, his green eyes piercing her with open hatred.  
„Charming! Who are you anyway?" Keaira stared back at him defiantly, her mood on the freezing point already from the whole previous discussion.  
This one was a stranger. She has never seen him here before, nobody bothered to introduce him when she entered the room, and the whole time while Elanhar was explaining to her the reason and the details of her assignment, this stranger was glaring at her in a condescending manner making her only more angry.

„That's Eredin Bréacc Glas, he's..." Elanhar started to explain, but this time she interrupted him:  
"I see... no need to explain further El, I know very well who he is – his ill fame is hardly a secret."  
"Please, we all need to work together here!" the governor tried to intervene before the situation gets out of hand, but the small woman and the black haired elf had already narrowed pupils, clenched teeth and the air quickly thickened with tension as they were trying to kill each other just with their gazes.  
"You little disgusting worm with no respect!"  
"Says the man who committed regicide on his own king!"  
"How dare you! In my world those like you are nothing more than pitiful slaves!"  
She leapt to her feet, her face red, the chair behind her tipping over and falling to the ground:  
"And in mine the elves exist only in fairy tales!"

They all visibly winced. Including her. She remembered something again...  
The governor broke the following silence with an inconspicuous cough, looked at Eredin, making a graceful gesture towards the door:  
"May I propose a short break and invite you for a drink?"  
They walked out of the room while Keaira was staring at the opposite wall on purpose, ignoring the angry face of the Aen Elle.

Ariven looked at Elanhar and slightly nodded. El stood up and quickly left the room as well. When the door behind him closed, Ari sighed:  
"Kea..." his tone was soft.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I was just... angry..." she continued to stare at the wall trying to avoid his look.  
He came closer, leaned against the table in front of her and tilted towards her, so that he could look directly into the eyes of the short woman. He could smell her pleasant scent of red poppy with a touch of cinnamon, but kept his self-control.  
"You know everything about that world, you know the history, the current situation. You speak the local languages and the Elder Speech almost perfectly. You know, we must send a human as an elf would have no chance to move that freely around as you can on that world."  
She looked back at him with squeezed lips and he continued:  
"You will have no possibility to use any modern medication or firearms and you'll be completely on your own. And that's the reason why we're sending you and nobody else..." he gulped and then silently added: "...because you're one of the best I've ever trained..."  
Suddenly he straightened his back, looked to the side and a second later he walked out of the room without looking back. He had to do it before his eyes would betray him, before he would say more than he wanted to reveal...

She was left standing there in the empty room, without any movement, her lips still squeezed, staring at the place where his eyes were just a moment ago...

* * *

  
The horse was galloping through the night at an insane pace, the road's dust whirling with each of the horses' steps, leaving an opaque dust cloud behind them. She was literally pinned to his neck. The small redanian unit escorting Coinneach Dá Reo to Drakenborg has already long ago entered Redania and was still several hours ahead of her. She needed to reach them before they'll get to the fortress.  
In her mind she was cursing at El anyway – he took so long with the preparations, that now it was almost too late. She was shocked about what is happening when she arrived.

A few weeks ago she's found in Dillingen Angus and Riordain already dead – stabbed and strangled to death in a small shed near the port. At least Isengrim managed to escape the same fate according to a local fisherman who saw it all happen. She would have to find him later, for now he seemed to be alive and more or less safe.

Nobody heard anything about Iorveth – but there were rumors, that he has managed to escape the group escorting the others towards the Ravine of the Hydra. If these were true, then she had enough time to find him later as well. If not, then she couldn't help him anyway – the troops escorting the rest of the captured Scoia'tael commanders were too large to deal with on her own.

Coinneach Dá Reo was for now the only one from her list about whom she knew where he is and who's life she had the greatest chance to still save.


	2. The ruse

She didn't even have to slow her horse down or stop it, when she sensed them ahead of her. The horse was perfectly trained and slowed down instinctively until he finally stopped in such distance, that they couldn't hear her, but near enough for her to be able to walk the rest quickly on foot. He moved his ears back and forth and watched her as she jumped down without using a stirrup. His fur had a dark chestnut color, the mane and tail black, a distinct grey dot on his muzzle. She stroked him on his forehead: "Thank you Lanaer."

It was a dark cold moonless night and almost windless. She was at an advantage. She pulled off her hooded cloak and threw it over the saddle. With her hand she quickly checked her belt with the retractable swords buckled on her hips and her fingertips went over the hilts, if each is at its place. A malicious grin appeared on her face. Elanhar would go crazy if he would know, that she has taken them with her... But they've only ordered her to use such weapons, which are common on that world and in that given time period, which was also meant in fact to protect her identity. If these weapons have to be the local ones, or if she can use her own made from modern materials and using the newest technologies, that wasn't so clearly specified anymore by anybody. But she was aware of it, that those swords she carries with her, are against these rules. She cannot afford to leave a single one here, when she's going to leave. Besides, they are not hers...

* * *

  
"You'll need some swords." Ari winked at her with the hint of a smile, when he was handing the belt over to her.  
He was standing at her front door suddenly out of nowhere the evening before she left. It startled her. These swords have been custom-built for him and she knew, that he has received them once as an honorary gift. Only a few have been awarded like this.  
"I... have my own... I can't do this... they're yours and they're priceless! What if..." she resisted, although they both knew very well, that she was yearning for such swords from the moment on, when he started to train her with them. And he made her swear back then to keep this training a secret, or they would both be in trouble if somebody would find out.  
"I've picked for you the shorter ones, the ones you've mastered the best... And you know yourself, which one is for what – you know their names and purpose. So take them now at last and don't make me beg you!" he reached out his hand and literally stuffed the belt with the swords into her palm.  
For a moment she held onto his fingers, when she grasped the belt into her hand and looked into his eyes. She liked their marvelous emerald color. And what sometimes appeared in those eyes, when he was looking at her for a while longer, even though he tried not to reveal anything and had a perfect self-control.  
Now he hesitated.  
She saw how his nostrils slightly expanded and for the fraction of a second she spotted that hungry longing in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath, straightened and added with a light smile:  
"You'll handle it, you've handled worse."  
His face as if made of granite again. After that he turned to leave and while walking away he said casually: "And take care of yourself."

* * *

  
She was silently treading over the bumpy ground, positioning her feet carefully between the fallen twigs and with her eyes she was following the group of soldiers sitting around the fire, loudly shouting during a card game.  
The tree, to which Coinneach Dá Reo has been chained to with his back, was right in front of her. Despite the darkness she could see the swollen broken fingers, the wrists ragged and bleeding from the iron manacles. His forearms were twisted into an unnatural pose in such a way, that the chaining to the tree for multiple hours during the night would cause the biggest possible pain and prevent the prisoner from sleep. She was now barely six and a half feet away, when she noticed like he inconspicuously slightly turned his head to the right. She knew he heard her. And that he wouldn't rat her out – a redanian soldier or a random wayfarer would surely not sneak to him from behind his back a long way round through the forest so inhumanly quietly, when there are barely thirteen feet away from them seven fully armed soldiers sitting. She spotted, that two of them had crossbows leaning at their sides.

With her eyes she was practically hypnotizing the haggling guards and she was almost lying pinned down to the ground, when she crossed the rest of the distance and with her fingers gently touched his wide palm.  
"You still have two days until you reach Drakenborg on foot, I need to think of something, so that we don't have later immediately half of the garrison on our trail. You have to hold out for a while longer."  
She was whispering it along the tree trunk as silently and as fast as she could in Elder Speech. Even though he could barely hear her, he noted a slight accent, which he could not quite place. But most of all he was surprised, that it's a female. He would have rather expected, that someone from his former commando would try to get him out of this, but not some strange female – this made no sense. Despite all the doubts he flimsily squeezed her fingers as a sign of understanding. She seemed to be his only hope for now.  
Just before she sneaked away again, she noticed his profile in the firelight. He had visibly a broken nose, his upper lip was covered with dried blood, there was a bruise under his eye, and he looked as if being on the brink of total exhaustion. Those pigs were clearly giving him a good thrashing for days on their way to the fortress. It made her angry.

She returned back to Lanaer, throwing the hooded cloak again over her shoulders and she jumped back up into the saddle. Keaira remembered a small settlement which she has passed through some two hours ago. That could be the solution. A disgusting one, but in a situation, where she was left to her own devices, she was following the motto, that the end justifies the means. She turned the horse around and spurred him to a gallop.

* * *

  
The sun was rising, when the horse trotted to the first completely burned down house and she dismounted. This time she stowed the cloak into one of the saddlebags. She untied a scarf from her upper arm which she used for covering her nose and mouth, binding it together at the back of her head above a loosely tied ponytail. Somebody has thoroughly massacred this place not so long ago...

She was slowly stepping over the burned or chopped corpses and carefully pushing with her gloved hand the hair from the males' temples to the side to see the ears, alternatively raising their upper lips to check the teeth when somebody has cut away their ears before. Keaira tried to avoid the pools of blood, the stench in the surrounding air was unbelievable and she didn't feel an urge to vomit because of the sole reason, that they have drilled her during the training for whole weeks exactly for this.

She was just passing by a young woman lying on the ground in a huge stinking decomposing pool of blood mixed with feces, with empty wide opened eyes, her throat cut from ear to ear, the clothes ripped from top to bottom, breasts burned with a heated knife or the tip of a sword, legs spread wide, a knife stuck in her lacerated cunt... About three feet away from her an infant with a cleaved head was lying. She shook her head and sighed heavily when watching the scene.

Kea heard a thump as if something would've hit the ground. She immediately turned her head that way, but there were only the last two cottages - still standing - in front of her. She ducked and sneaked like a cat around the first one, cautiously looking around the corner. In the small area between the cottages three dirty men armed with swords were crouching down. They were searching the pockets of the dead, pulling off the boots and pieces of clothing they could use and they were taking everything they've found what seemed to be worth it. The rest was thrown aside.  
 _Damn, that's the last thing I need now. I really don't have the time for such delays at the moment.  
_ She noticed, that not so far away a tall well-built male was lying with his face down on the ground and in her mind she prayed, that he's an elf. But she couldn't reach him without being seen.

She slightly rotated her belt with the swords on her hips, so that Essmaiweth was at her right hand. Some of these swords had their own names as unique technologies and materials have been used to create them. The name of this one meant loosely translated 'the one, that grants a quick death' and its special strong single-edged blade allowed her to cut through bones, tendons and muscles to a certain extent without the need of using too much power or efforts. She remembered how Ari has taught her to handle first of all this sword.

* * *

  
"You're small, you have a lower weight. You don't have that power to be able to cut off with just one strike an arm, a leg, or even a head with a common sword, when you need to get rid of your opponent fast or incapacitate him. That's what Essmaiweth is for. It gives someone weaker like you the possibility of the same powerful blow as a grown elf when standing against a single opponent, which allows you to end the fight quicker without unnecessary exhaustion. But remember, that not even the best of all swords will help you, if your enemy is faster, better, more experienced and has more stamina than you... and he doesn't even have to be stronger."

* * *

  
She came forward from around the corner, pulled the scarf from her nose and mouth down to her neck, shifted her weight slightly to her left leg and positioned her hands at her hips, so that her palms touched the belt with swords.  
"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen..."  
All three of them immediately jumped up and unsheathed their swords. They didn't hear her approach and she caught them off guard.  
Keaira continued: "Just carry on, I don't see you and you don't see me. Deal?"  
The first one, obviously the leader of this comic trio, was eyeballing her from head to toe, then he gave her an amused smirk and waved with the tip of his sword into her direction:  
"You think you're funny, little girl, huh? I don't see a bow or a sword, the only thing I see is the knife strapped to your thigh. And you don't have a chance with that against three men armed with swords. Instead I see a nice pair of tits in that tight jacket of yours and I'll gladly help you get rid of the blade with my own teeth, when I'll be playing a bit between your legs..." he showed his ugly yellow holey teeth and made a move towards her.  
_Gods, how much I love the beautiful white elven smiles with those small equal teeth! –_ flickered through her head suddenly and she almost shivered with disgust at the mere sight of his slobbery mouth.  
 _I really don't have the time for this! –_ crossed her mind again.

"Maybe you should ask the lady first, if she agrees?!" she snarled, twitched her hand and with one fast fluent move she pulled the hilt out of the belt and instantly pushed the safety lock.  
The sword unfolded with a quiet clicking sound and in the moment when it reached full length, the guard and the pommel have activated. It took only the split of a second. The silvery steel blade with its extremely sharp edge was shining in the light of the rising sun and the man with the rotting teeth had noticed, that what he thought to be a second fuller on the wide blade first, was in fact an inscription in elven lettering carved along almost the whole length of the curved blade. The beautiful elven pattern on the guard had a greenish color interwoven with silver. The leather on the hilt was dyed with the same green color.  
None of the men has ever seen anything like this before.

"Shit! Forget the bloody loot, Fattie! That's some kind of a sorceress or something! I'm not in the slightest mood for being killed by a mad slut because of you!" yelled the last man at the back, turned backwards and started to run along the cottages to a forest path, where their horses have been tied to a tree.  
The second hesitated for a while, but then quickly turned and without saying a word also ran towards the forest.

A remarkably vicious smile has flashed over Keaira's face as she observed the man with his ugly mouth in front of her, standing there now alone against her:  
"So, bloede Dh'oine, shall I repeat once more my previous proposal, or are you insisting on yours?!"  
One could see on his face how greed and lust inside are struggling with fear.  
Suddenly he squinted his eyes and took a step forward swinging his sword. She expected it and this dirty swine was already at first glance not the greatest fencing master. She only leaned a bit to the right to avoid the tip of his sword, which flew by her cheek and shoulder, shifting her weight from one leg to another. At the same time her sword separated with a sudden hit from the bottom up in a short powerful curve his wrist, which was holding his sword, from the rest of his arm. His wrist still holding the sword fell to the ground and blood gushed from the man's open forearm. His eyes widened in shock, his bottom lip trembled and for a second he was struck dumb watching his own blood spurting out from the wound. A moment later a mad howl sounded through the air as he grabbed the wound and tried to stop the bleeding with his other hand.

"You fucking bitch! You elven piece of shit!" the man was kneeling now, covering the stump on his right hand, crazy from the pain and shouting curses at her at a fast pace.  
She could hear two horses galloping away in the distance.  
Keaira bent forward towards the man and pushed her hair back behind her ear.  
"Do you see any pointed ears you stinking dog?" her voice was as cold as her gaze.  
She slowly straightened up and before he realized it, she gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands, hauled off in a broad arc and separated his head from the torso with one fast blow from the right side.

The torso remained for a while in kneeling position as if it would not know to which side to fall, and then after a moment it slowly descended towards her feet. The blood splashing from the neck in the same rhythm as previously from his forearm smudged her high elven jackboots, which were strapped with buckles up to her knees. His head rolled some three feet away and stared at her with eyes wide open. She remembered how Ari once told her, that after being cut off the eyes and the brain still perceive the surroundings for another fifteen or twenty seconds.  
She looked into the thug's eyes and spoke ice-cold as before:  
"Be glad Fattie, it was quick..."

With a fast twitch of her arm she shook off the blood from the blade and thoroughly wiped it clean with a piece of the dead torso's shirt. Then she pushed and turned the safety lock on the hilt with her fingers. The guard, pommel and the blade immediately retracted back into the hilt. With another skilled move she inserted the hilt into the round pocket at the outside of her belt. Only the topmost last inch was emerging from the pocket. There were eleven pockets around the belt, but she only carried eight of the shorter swords, that Ari gave her. The others were not necessary. She was used to these eight, each of them had its place on the belt and its purpose. The pockets had inside their upper part a special ring, which held the hilt in place and prevented it to fall out during jumps or somersaults. At the same time when squeezed from the side, it allowed the wielder a fast drawing of the sword. The one who wanted to learn how to handle these swords, had to learn how to use the belt as well, as they inextricably belonged together.

Keaira had the feeling, that she's starting to feel this surrounding pervasive stench on her tongue. She spat and pulled the scarf over her nose and mouth back again. At last she could move towards the dead male's body, which she has noticed earlier nearby. He was lying on his stomach. She bent down and pushed his hair back. A pointed ear appeared.  
 _Finally!  
S_he was relieved, that she can stop to force her way through all the other dead corpses and that she's found what she needed.  
Keaira turned the dead elf's body to lie on its back.  
 _What a shame..._ she thought.  
He had that typically beautiful symmetric face and pleasant delicately chiseled features. She couldn't tell his age – still had problems with it although El has desperately tried to teach her how to do it. But she noticed, that he has about the same height and figure as the one she was looking for and when she turned his head, she could see that the profile matched more or less as well. At least according to what she managed to observe during the short moment in the night. Nobody has stolen his clothes or even boots yet.  
 _Probably it was all too big for those human harpies._

Something came to her mind and she looked to the small forest path, which the two thugs used earlier to escape. A third horse – a palomino - was still standing there...  
She walked over and assessed him. To her surprise he looked healthy, well-fed and calm. He wasn't for sure a racing champion, but on the other side also not a slow draft horse. The fur was light brown, the mane and tail almost white, the saddle comfortable and of best quality. Her guess was, that it's stolen just like the horse. She untied the horse from the tree, stroked him on his forehead and tapped on the side. The horse nodded and snorted slightly, she took the reins and lead the horse next to the dead elf.  
 _Well, this is going to be much harder..._ She scratched her head and sighed. Then she called Lanaer over with a whistle.

Her horse immediately trotted carefully to them, avoiding to step onto the corpses. She reached out to the backside of the saddle and pulled out a rope. Then bent towards the dead elf, put the rope under his back and tied a knot on his chest. She threw the rest of the rope over the palomino's saddle and pointed with her hand to a spot on the other side for Lanaer to go there. After that she tied the end of the rope to Lanaer's saddle and ordered: "Pull!"  
The horse moved, the rope fully expanded and Lanaer cautiously walked forward trying to avoid the further corpses on his way. Keaira was holding the palomino's reins, so that it doesn't twitch too much. The dead elf's body at the other end of the rope slowly got off the ground towards the palomino's saddle. Shortly the elf's head reached the top of the saddle and tumbled down on the other side.  
"Slowly!" she ordered. Surprisingly the palomino was standing still during the whole procedure. When the elf's upper body finally completely fell over the horse's saddle and his legs remained hanging down on the other side, she told Lanaer to stop. She went over to him and untied the rope from his saddle, then turned back to the palomino and used the rest of the rope to firmly strap the dead body on the horse's back.

Afterwards she mounted Lanaer, pulled off the scarf from her face and tied it back to her upper arm. Then she grabbed the palomino's reins into her hand. She looked briefly back, if her 'cargo' is really thoroughly fixed in place. Her eyes stopped at the elf's ass protruding from the saddle.  
"Damned shame..." she mumbled and forced her horse into a trot leading the palomino behind them. She knew, that there's no need to rush like all the nights before, but she needed to reach the redanian escort as quickly as possible. It would be a great advantage, if they would have later with Dá Reo enough time to cover a large distance still during daylight.


	3. Road to Drakenborg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> badraigh = 'fuck'; or also: 'cunt'

It was late morning, when she spotted in the distance the redanian escort with Dá Reo. She stopped the horses for a while and observed the group moving on the dusty road. There was one rider in front of the group, she recognized behind him Coinneach, next to him and behind him were the other six soldiers slowly walking. She cursed in her mind – she hasn't expected to see a rider. She has overlooked the horse in the night, which must have been out of her sight when she sneaked up to them. She'll need to get rid of the rider first. And fast.

She turned, bent down and tied the palomino's reins to Lanaer's saddle. After that she pulled out from a side pocket a hair ribbon and tied her hair into a knot on the back of her head, so that it doesn't obscure her sight later. She was still thinking about those two smaller crossbows, which she saw in the night. She will need to get very close to them to see which two soldiers from those seven have them. That will be her next priority.  
Under normal circumstances she would get rid of the crossbowmen first, but if there's a rider with them, she'll have to rely upon her speed and focus on him. She was sure she can deal with the rest of them without bigger trouble. Keaira was rather worried, if one of those soldiers won't use Coinneach Dá Reo as a hostage before she manages to kill them. Or worse – they might kill him when they realize, that she came for him.  
She checked and amended with her hand quickly the belt with swords. She pulled out her cloak from one of the saddlebags, covered herself with it and dragged the hood down deeply in front of her face. With the cloak's bottom she covered the elven embroidery on the blanket emerging from underneath the saddle. She took a few deep breaths and spurred the horses into a trot again.

* * *

  
The squad was slowly moving on the dusty road on foot, the silhouette of Fort Drakenborg loomed large on the horizon in front of them. The rearmost soldier noticed the approaching rider behind them and warned the others. They stopped and watched the oncoming person and two horses. One of the soldiers grabbed the collar on Coinneach's officer's uniform of the Vrihedd brigade and yanked him to the roadside. He leaned the drawn crossbow against Dá Reo's side. The rider was coming closer and they spotted a dead body on the back of the second horse.  
„False alarm." Said one of the soldiers at the front. „That's just some bounty hunter who's going to Drakenborg for a reward..."  
They visibly eased up, but the mounted armsman in front of the escort didn't stop to keep an eye on the approaching rider. Something was not right. He turned his horse towards the rider. He was holding a drawn crossbow in one of his hands, leaned against the forearm of his other arm and slowly directed it at the rider. After a while he realized, that the rider is too small for a man.  
„How many female bounty hunters do you know?!" he growled angrily.  
The soldiers were immediately vigilant again. Coinneach Dá Reo carefully turned his head and examined the oncoming rider. He could see with his trained eye in an instant, that it was in fact a woman. He noticed the hood dragged down much too deep and the cloak thoroughly covering the whole saddle. He braced himself and inconspicuously looked downwards at the crossbow leaning against his side. He assessed the angle under which he could evade a possible shot. Then he looked back at the cloaked woman…

„Stop now! Not one step further!" barked the mounted armsman, when she was just a few feet away from them.  
He raised his forearm with the crossbow leaning on it and pointed it towards the cloaked female rider to show her, that he's serious about it.  
_Killing two birds with one stone..._ flashed through Keaira's mind, when she saw the crossbow in his hands.  
The horses stopped and a hand in a long grey-green glove slowly emerged from underneath the cloak. With a gentle gesture she implied not to shoot. Coinneach immediately spotted the small brown elven embroidery on the glove's hem. Fortunately none of the soldiers, nor the armsman, had such fast perception for details as him.  
„I'm on my way to Vascoigne for a reward." said the woman to the soldiers.  
Her voice was pleasant and she had a slight accent in her pronunciation. Dá Reo immediately recognized it – it was the same as the one in the night before. While she was talking, she slowly pulled away the hood from her face and her hand remained on the hood's edge. For a short moment they all looked at her amazed. Including him.

The unknown woman had a very nice oval face, sensual lips, a delicate nose and hazelnut eyes with long eyelashes. The end of her left eyebrow was intersected by an old barely visible scar which ended at the outer corner of her eye. Her curly chestnut-brown hair tied to a knot at the back of her head revealed her rounded human ears.  
„Don't lie to me, sweetie!" the armsman continued to growl angrily.  
The helmet on his face extended down to the tip of his nose, above the nose were only two slots through which his eyes could be seen.  
„Why do you think, that I'm lying? You seem to be a quick thinker, so tell me then what other reason would I have to carry along a dead elf to Drakenborg?" replied with a stoically calm voice the unknown woman to the armsman. He paused for a while.  
„And who is the dead elf then, if you think, that you'll get a reward for him in Drakenborg?!" asked one of the foot soldiers with a smirk on his face and broke the silence.

The woman slowly turned her head towards them.  
_Too slow..._ realized Coinneach Dá Reo and instinctively tensed his muscles before the expected attack.  
Keaira's eyes were during this slow turn quickly jumping from one soldier to another looking for the second crossbowman.  
_Damn!_ She cursed in her mind, when she saw the crossbow leaning against Dá Reo's side.  
For a brief moment she noticed, that his hands are tied in front of him, looked into his face and their eyes have met. He slightly nodded with a nearly invisible motion of his head. _I'll manage..._

Her head started to slowly turn back to the armed rider. Now she was assessing the strength of each soldier. Her sight remained pinned to the crossbow in the armsman's hands.  
„Coinneach Dá Reo." She replied with the same stoically calm voice as before and her hand slid inconspicuously to the buckle holding her cloak.  
For a second they were all silent and then the soldiers started to laugh aloud. The armsman's hand on the crossbow relaxed a bit...

What followed immediately after that would remain in detail in Coinneach Dá Reo's memory until the end of his life.

* * *

  
In the fraction of a second he saw, how the cloak is falling from the woman's shoulders revealing her saddle and clothes with elven ornaments. And her jacket reinforced with a dense net of steel eyelets. At the same time one of her hands flew away from her thigh in a forward motion. A knife glistened in the air.  
The armed rider with the crossbow in his hands didn't have the time to take a shot anymore. Like in slow-motion he started to tilt back on his horse while the knife's hilt was protruding from one of the narrow slots in his helmet.

Suddenly out of nowhere a sword appeared in the woman's other hand. At lightning speed the sword's blade has cut through the carotid artery of the nearest soldier. The stream of blood from his throat splashed onto the woman's high elven boot with decorated buckles. The soldier's body fell immediately to the ground.  
Time slowed down…

Coinneach reacted to it all just a little bit earlier than the soldier leaning the crossbow to his side. With a fast turn backwards he got out of the way of the flying arrow, which was fired just a second later.  
The tip of the arrow scraped the back of his jacket.  
The soldier standing closest to the crossbowman has started to move with a warning shout and a sword in his hands towards Dá Reo.

The armsman's dead body has now fallen to the ground next to his horse with his right foot trapped in the stirrup.  
The tip of the fired arrow has struck the armsman's horse right behind the saddle.  
The horse reared up in pain on his hind limbs with the arrow stuck in his side and wildly neighed.

The woman propelled herself with a fierce jump onto her horse's saddle.  
The other three soldiers have started to move simultaneously towards the woman's horse.  
The woman shouted a short command to her horse and at the same time bounced off from a crouch from the saddle.  
One of the three soldiers hauled off to a blow from the bottom up with his sword against the woman's horse with a loud shout.

Dá Reo raised his hands above his head and stretched the chain between the manacles while turning to the back of the crossbowman.  
The chain between his manacles flew by with a rattling sound in front of the crossbowman's face and cut into his throat.  
The soldier attacking Coinneach raised with both hands and a wild shout his sword above his right shoulder.

The woman's horse has turned away from the attacking soldier with a jerk to the side and started running in a heavy gallop with the palomino right behind him. Her cloak thrown over the horse's back slipped at the same time down to the dusty road.  
The blade of the soldier's sword attacking the woman's horse has closely missed the running palomino's tail.  
The tip of the sword has now glistened in a high arc above his head while his loud shout subsided.

The woman made a somersault during her flight high above the three soldiers.  
Two of the soldiers attacking the woman moved their swords to strike and at the same moment they turned their heads to watch the woman's somersault in the air.  
The woman thudded to the ground into a crouch with a loud gasp and with the sword in her hand behind their backs.

The armsman's horse now started galloping at full speed, following the palomino, dragging the dead armsman with the knife in his eye along with him.  
All three galloping horses disappeared together between the trees in the forest with the cargo of two dead corpses.

Coinneach Dá Reo crossed his arms behind the crossbowman's neck and pulled him with the chain to the side between himself and the attacking soldier accompanied by a furious scream.  
The crossbowman's hands released the crossbow and flew up to the chain choking his throat.  
The soldier attacking Dá Reo has disemboweled with the moving blade of his sword the crossbowman's stomach from underneath the last left rib down to his right hip.  
A part of the bowels emerged from the crossbowman's open stomach and started to fall to the ground in a pendulous arc.

The woman straightened up in an attacking position and at the same time a second sword appeared in her hand.  
The two soldiers now standing with their backs to her started to turn their bodies towards her.  
The woman crouched again slightly and attacked simultaneously with a wide swing of both her swords the two soldiers turning in front of her.  
With a loud shout the woman cut off with one blow of her right sword the left forearm of the first attacking soldier and at the same time slashed the right knee's ligament of the second attacking soldier with her left sword.  
Both injured soldiers in front of the woman have simultaneously fallen to the ground with a hellish yell.

The soldier previously attacking the woman's horse started to lift his sword above his right shoulder and moved towards the woman.  
The blood splashing from the woman's swords had hit from both sides his face during his approach.  
He hauled off to strike the next blow from high above his right shoulder and shifted his weight from one leg to another ignoring the blood landing on his face.

The sword in the hands of the soldier attacking Coinneach Dá Reo ended the move next to the soldier's left calf and the crossbowman's blood flying away from the blade has fallen to the dusty road in a broad arc.  
The crossbowman's squeezed throat let out one last wheezing howl and his falling body started to pull down Dá Reo's hands with the chain.  
Coinneach didn't manage to release in time the chain between his manacles holding the crossbowman's neck and bending forward with his hands weighted with the dead corpse he raised his sight looking for the attacker in front of him.

The blades of both swords in the woman's hands were rotating in fast circular moves around her head and body and then suddenly punched from each side into the neck of the third soldier in front of her. The blood gushing from his neck has covered her face and the top of her elven grey-green leather jacket.  
The woman released both swords leaving them stuck in the neck of the soldier and turned her body towards the soldier attacking Dá Reo while suddenly another sword appeared in her hand.

The third soldier behind her with two swords in his neck fell at the same time quietly with his back onto the road raising the dust in a cloud around him.  
The soldier with the severed left forearm released his sword and tried with a painful scream to stop the blood flow from his elbow.  
The second injured soldier also released his sword and was holding with a high-pitched yell on the dusty road his bleeding right knee.  
The soldier with the severed left forearm tried to get as fast as possible on his knees to the nearest bushes on the roadside.  
The soldier lying on the ground with the injured knee started to shout curses at the woman.

Coinneach saw how the sword in the hands of the soldier standing in front of him started to lift up to the soldier's left shoulder preparing for the next strike.  
The right wrist of the woman's hand tossed her sword high up into the air above her and at the same time her upper body bent backwards and turned in a spin.  
Dá Reo instinctively reacted to the incoming sword blow with an evasive maneuver to the side while he was watching with his eyes the furious facial expression and the moving sword blade of the attacking soldier.  
The woman jumped from one leg to another in her rapid rotation while the falling sword turned with the tip of its blade towards the soldier attacking Coinneach.

On the ground behind the woman two injured soldiers were winding in pain and screaming for help.

Coinneach tensed the muscles of his arms with all his power during the evasive maneuver and pulled with a fierce scream the crossbowman's dead corpse still hanging on the chain of his manacles along with him.  
The woman's rapidly turning leg has hit in a broad arc in the air the pommel of her falling sword with perfect precision and timing, propelling it with tremendous speed horizontally towards the attacking soldier.

In that moment, when the attacking soldier started to drop down his sword towards the evading Coinneach Dá Reo, the blade of a horizontally flying sword flashed next to his temple.  
Dá Reo saw how the silvery steel blade pierced the soldier's temple and for a fraction of a second he noticed the last part of the tiny elven inscription carved into the blade - ‚...iweth'.

The woman landed on both her feet back on the ground after kicking the sword, straightened up and almost immediately the next sword appeared in her hand.

The dead falling soldier with the woman's sword in his head has hit in his movement Coinneach's shoulder with the tip of his sword and ripped his officer's jacket open, causing a two and a half inches long wound.  
While still bent forward, Dá Reo's eyes automatically moved into the direction from which the elven sword came flying.

The woman was standing bestriding the back of the soldier with the severed forearm, lying with his stomach on the ground, held his head up in the air by pulling his hair and was cutting his throat with her fourth sword. One last gurgling bubbling long cry of the soldier ringed in Coinneach's ears.  
The injured soldier with the bleeding knee tried to crawl away from the woman with a begging scream.  
Behind him two crossed elven swords were soaring up from the dusty road, stuck in the neck of another dead soldier.

Dá Reo's eyes turned back to the ground in front of him and noticed the fallen sword of the soldier who attacked him before.  
He propped up with his leg the crossbowman's corpse and finally loosened the chain from the dead soldier's throat.  
In that moment, when the second gurgling bubbling cry sounded through the air, Coinneach Dá Reo grabbed the sword on the ground with the broken fingers of his hands and with a painful facial expression turned towards the woman standing on the dusty road.

* * *

  
It took mere minutes until it was all over. Everything was dead silent now. The dispersed dust slowly started to fall back to the ground. Keaira and Coinneach were standing about thirty feet apart, silently looking each other over from head to toe. They both looked horrible.

She had her face and the top of her jacket covered with flowing blood droplets. The grey-green colored hardened leather jacket, embroidered on her back and shoulders with a brown elven ornament, reached down to the middle of her hips and tightly engulfed her body. The jacket had a wide collar fastened up on her throat with a decorated buckle. Her upper arms were covered with a dense net of steel eyelets ending underneath her elbows. The dense net was also around the whole collar and on the front side of her jacket. A green scarf was tied to one of her upper arms.  
The tight dark brown tumbled leather pants were embroidered with a grey-green elven ornament along the seams. A leather sheath for a knife was tied to the outside of her right thigh. The dark brown tight-fitting knee-long boots were fastened up on her calves with decorated buckles and the upper part of the shaft had a broad fringe in a grey-green color embroidered with a brown elven ornament. One of the boots was almost completely covered with fresh blood.  
She had a broad leather belt around her hips with round narrow pockets covering almost the whole belt and a small pouch was at the front side. The long tumbled leather gloves had the same color and ornaments as her jacket. The cloak lying nearby on the ground had the same dark brown color as her pants and boots, but without any ornaments.  
He could see at first sight, that she has a nicely shaped buff body with feminine breasts and hips. She was quite small, he guessed that her height was just a bit more than five feet.  
She was standing there splay-footed with her weight on the right leg, holding a curved elven sword in her right hand. Blood was dripping down from the sword's blade and she was partially covered with the road's dust. He saw her panting from the previous physical exertion.

He had a swollen broken nose and the dry blood was adhered to his upper lip. A bruise was under his right eye. Aside from that he had a really beautiful symmetric elven face framed by auburn mid-length hair and his cat shaped eyes had a remarkable olive-green color. An old very deep scar intersected the middle of his left pointed ear and ended on his cheek bone.  
He was way over six feet tall, his broad shoulders, a muscular chest and strong arms were clearly visible in the white shirt underneath the unbuttoned black Vrihedd brigade's jacket. He had a ripped emblem with three silver lightning bolts on one of his sleeves. On the shoulder above it she could see through the torn jacket a fresh bleeding wound.  
He was wearing light brown leather pants on his firm long legs and black knee-long elven jackboots fastened up with buckles on his calves. Her sight remained for a short moment on his crotch and her mouth twitched slightly.  
_That's quite a sizable equipment even for an elf..._  
He was holding a raised sword in his hands in a defensive stance. His wrists were ragged and bleeding underneath the iron manacles, the chain linking both manacles was hanging down along his forearms. He held the sword in swollen broken fingers, on his face a painful grimace and he seemed completely exhausted.

* * *

  
„What do you want from me, filthy Dh'oine?!" he growled at her after a while with gritted teeth. Aside from the hostile tone he had a deep manly voice.  
„To save your life." She replied calmly.  
„Why would you do that, human?" he asked again, but now with a more peaceful tone.  
„That would take too long to explain, we have no time now. I can tell you everything on the way." She said and bent down to the dead body lying underneath her feet.

With a slight surprise he watched her as she skillfully ripped off a piece of the dead corpses' shirt, then shook off the blood from the sword's blade with a fast twitch of her arm and wiped it thoroughly clean with that rag. After that he heard a quiet clicking sound and the sword suddenly disappeared from her hand. Only the hilt remained in her palm, which she then inserted with a fluent move into one of the narrow pockets on her belt.  
Now he understood from where so many swords appeared in her hands before.

„And why do you think, that I'll go anywhere with you, human sorceress?!" he laughed sarcastically.  
She sighed sullenly: „Because you have currently no other choice, Coinneach Dá Reo – leader of a Scoia'tael commando, officer of the Vrihedd brigade, the elven division of the nilfgaardian fourth Cavalry Army led by Isengrim Faoiltiarna, also known as the ‚Iron Wolf'. Commanded by Major General Markus Braibant during the battle at Brenna. You were convicted for the participation in the siege of the town Dillingen to death by hanging at Fort Drakenborg, which is notoriously famous for special torturing methods for non-humans. As far as I know, your charges included terrorism, killing civilians, torturing prisoners and massacring the wounded in hospitals..." she watched from the corner of her eye how he literally froze as she said this and then she added shortly:  
„And I'm no sorceress. If you meant my swords, there's no magic behind it. They are simply produced in a way, which is not known here, that's all."  
He raised curiously one eyebrow: „How do you know so well who I am?"  
„I'll explain that on our way as well." She replied while she walked to the dead soldier lying on the road with two swords stuck in his neck.  
She grabbed one and released it from the soldier's neck with a strong twitch. Then she cleaned it in the same way as the one before. She inserted the hilt into one of her belt's pockets and repeated the whole procedure with the second sword.

He hesitated a bit and then he lowered his hands holding the sword, but kept it in front of his body.  
„Just release the sword now Coinneach. I'm not your enemy. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing there..." she told him with a cold voice, when she threw away the bloodstained piece of cloth, which she has previously used to clean her swords, into the bushes on the roadside. She picked up her cloak from the road and wiped it clean. All the time not even looking at him.

He quickly glanced at the whole massacre around them. He knew she's right. She was damn quick and didn't hesitate to attack alone seven redanian soldiers. She could easily deal with him as well. Under normal circumstances they would be more than equal opponents, but he was now at the end of his tether. Coinneach finally released the sword from his sore fingers and dropped it to the ground.  
„Do you really expect from me, that I will now voluntarily walk away from here on foot with some strange Dh'oine into the unknown?" the snooty sarcastic tone of his voice remained.

The woman folded her cloak in the meantime and untied with one hand the green scarf from her upper arm. She wiped her bloodstained face thoroughly clean, then wiped away as best as she could the blood from the jacket's shoulders and from her boots. She crumpled up the scarf and stowed it in the small pouch on her belt. Then she slowly walked towards him with the folded cloak in her hand while she was talking:  
„Would you like to rather wait here, until somebody comes to pick you up from Drakenborg? Are you craving so much for their torture and death by hanging? The loud noise we made a while ago could be heard quite far. Sooner or later somebody will come here and then they'll chase you. If you go alone, they'll catch you quickly. You're so weak, that you'll walk just a few miles before you break down."

In the meantime she came close to him and stopped just three feet away. She was looking up into his face.  
_She has really a very pretty face for a human..._ crossed his mind.  
Kea continued after a short pause: „Look at you – you have a broken nose, broken fingers on your hands, you've been beaten up, the wound on your shoulder must be sutured and your wrists must burn awkwardly underneath those manacles..." they both looked downwards to his hands.  
„Oh, and I almost forgot – you'll hardly catch something to eat in the forest with those manacles..." now she had a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
„Maybe you should try to choke a rabbit with that chain. You've managed that quite well with the crossbowman..." she raised her head again and looked into his eyes with a mocking smile.  
The hint of a smile appeared on his face as he imagined that.

„I have a proposal for you, Coinneach. I will help you to get away from here, I'll find a healer for you, tell you who I am, why I'm here and what I would need from you. After that you can decide for yourself, what you will do with the information. If you continue to accompany me, or if we go separate ways. It's up to you and I have no right to force you to anything. But I haven't risked my life in vain – you owe me something and all I want for it, is that you hear me out."  
While she was talking he was observing the scar on her eyebrow and her moving lips, on which after another short pause a pleasant smile appeared.  
„And one more thing – we will not walk on foot, don't worry." She added and without breaking her gaze she shortly whistled.

The sound of trampling horse hooves echoed in the forest on the opposite side of the road and soon after her horse appeared between the trees. Following him was the palomino with the dead elf strapped to the saddle. They both looked that way. To their great surprise the wounded horse with the arrow stuck in his side appeared behind the palomino. He was still dragging along the dead corpse of the armsman with his right foot trapped in the stirrup.  
„Oh, my knife has returned. I'm quite relieved - won't have to buy a new one..." she made a scathing remark with such cold sarcasm in her voice when looking at the arriving horses, that it has send a chill down his spine. He understood, that he should not mess with her.

The horses walked onto the road and the woman's horse came close to her. The small woman turned, walked over to the saddle and stowed her cloak into one of the side bags. After that she took off one of her gloves and stroke the horse very gently on his forehead. The horse lowered his head and she leaned her head against his.  
„Thank you Lanaer." She whispered with closed eyes and stroke him again.

Dá Reo was watching the scene stunned and on his otherwise motionless elven face an open surprise could be seen. That astonishing sudden change in the woman's tone and the tenderness in her hand as she stroke the horse were in huge contrast to the previous fight and to the way how she talked to him.  
„You have many faces, Dh'oine." He said when he regained his self-control again and the expressionless mask returned to his face.  
„Just like you elves." She replied with a short smile, that appeared on her lips for a moment.

Keaira slowly went with her hand through the horse's neck, chest and forelegs with her bare hand, then turned her palm and looked at it. Then she continued over his whole side to his tail and checked her hand again.  
„Skillful, Lanaer, not a single scratch. Very good." She smiled again and tapped the horse on the side. The horse seemed to snort satisfied.  
„Ehm..." coughed Dá Reo.  
She looked at him with a question in her eyes. Without saying a word he raised his hands and rattled with the chain on his manacles. The woman nodded, turned away and went over to the dead armsman. She bent down to him and pulled her knife from his eye with a strong jerk. Dá Reo realized, that she's quite surely not doing this for the first time. Then she thoroughly cleaned her knife on the armsman's pants while she was still bent forward and inserted it into the sheath on her thigh. She started to search the pockets of the armsman and after a while she straightened up with a victorious smile. She turned towards Coinneach and waved in the air with a key in her hand.

He faintly smiled and nodded. She returned back to him, unlocked the manacles and carefully pulled them off his hands. Then she laid the manacles to the ground with the key in one of the locks. It was a great relief. He rubbed his ragged wrists and nodded again to thank her.  
„Good, and now the second part of our show..." she said, picked up the sword, which was lying at his feet and went over to the dead soldier with her last sword in his head. She laid the army sword down next to the dead corpse, bent down and grabbed the hilt of her sword, which was stuck in the head. Then she heavily pulled it. Coinneach was standing behind her and watched her, his sight remaining for a while on her ass. The sword moved just a little bit and remained stuck in the soldier's temple. She cursed aloud with a few words.

„The correct pronunciation is ‚badraigh'." he said from behind her back.  
Bent forward as she was, she just turned her head to him and looked into his face. Surprisingly he had a big grin on it from ear to ear.  
She turned her head back to her sword and spoke with a calm voice:  
„Thanks for correcting me. You can do this next time as well, I'd like to improve my pronunciation." But she had also a big grin on her face which he couldn't see.

She twisted the sword a bit, then propped herself with one leg against the dead corpse and pulled the hilt with all her power. The sword flew out immediately so fast, that she recoiled and jumped to keep the balance. Afterwards she repeated the same procedure as with her other swords. She wiped her sword clean with a piece of cloth ripped from the dead soldier's shirt and after retracting it she inserted the hilt into one of her belt's pockets. She threw again the bloodstained rag into one of the bushes on the roadside. Then grabbed the army sword, leaned the tip of it to the wound in the soldier's temple and inserted it with a strong push into his head. Coinneach Dá Reo realized why she has brought a dead elf with her on the other horse...

He went over to the palomino and untied the dead body from the saddle carefully with his broken fingers while hissing painfully a few times. Then he threw the dead body over his shoulder, but had to crook a little bit under the corpse's weight.  
„Where to?" he asked towards the woman.  
She slowly looked around the area watching the positions of the dead soldiers. Then she moved, walked towards a tree nearby on the edge of the forest and pointed with her hand. Dá Reo brought the corpse to her.

„Lean him with his chest against the tree and pull off your jacket." She said and looked at him.  
He laid down the dead elf into a kneeling position and leaned him against the tree as she told him. He undressed the jacket and again quietly painfully hissed a few times. She took the jacket from his hands and started to put it on the dead elf. As he saw how she's struggling with the dead weight, he helped her. She returned to the manacles lying on the ground, grabbed them and tied the dead elf's hands behind his back. Then she went over to the dead armsman and stowed the key back into the same pocket where it was before.

She walked over to the dead crossbowman who was strangled before by Coinneach. Picking up the crossbow from the ground, she took an arrow out of the soldier's quiver, placed it in the crossbow and drew it. He stepped aside from the dead elf and watched her. She aimed, held her breath for a moment and took a shot. The arrow strongly pierced the elf's body right between his ribs where the heart is.  
„Nice shot." He said appreciatively.  
„Just because it's a crossbow. If it would be a normal bow, I'd let you shoot instead."  
He looked at her with a question in his eyes and she added: „I'm terrible in archery. I had to repeat the tests twice."  
„Tests?"  
„Never mind, I'll explain that to you later as well." She waved him off and laid the crossbow back to the ground next to the crossbowman's hand.

They both walked over to the horses. He noticed, that the grey-green blanket underneath the saddle has the same brown elven embroidery as her clothes. She untied the palomino's reins from her horse and threw them over the palomino's neck. Despite her relatively small height she jumped remarkably skillfully up to her horse's saddle without using the stirrup.  
Coinneach went over to the palomino, tapped the horse's neck while looking at the saddle on his back. Then he looked the horse over from head to toe.  
„Nice horse. Good saddle." He nodded and looked at the woman.  
„Don't ask, that would also take long to explain." She waved him off again and for this moment they were not talking about it anymore.

He got up to the saddle and grabbed the reins with his sore hands. The woman looked slowly around again.  
„Good, we can leave. It will take some time until they figure out what happened here and that it's not you."  
"What about him?" spoke Coinneach behind her back.  
She turned in her saddle and looked what his eyes are aiming at. He was looking at the armsman's horse with an arrow in his side.  
"He's injured, he would slow us down. The wound is not too deep. If they take care of him, he should be fine." she replied and then tilted her head a bit looking down at the dead armsman with his foot still in the stirrup.  
A malicious smirk appeared on her face when she added: „And I like the scene..."  
He said nothing, just looked back at her with a cold motionless face.  
She spurred her horse and trotted towards the forest.

Coinneach Dá Reo was watching her back for a while, then looked around and his sight remained on the silhouette of Fort Drakenborg in the distance. The woman stopped on the edge of the forest, turned her horse around and watched him. He was looking for a long time at the fort. Then he turned his head to her, nodded in agreement and spurred his palomino towards her.


	4. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> daen'ce = thank you  
> fraere = brother  
> sor'ca = sister

They went through the forests in a fast trot and every time, when they've reached a clearing, they've spurred the horses into a gallop. As dusk began to fall they were already quite far. None of them has spoken yet.

Suddenly a road appeared between the trees ahead of them. They went along, staying hidden in the forest and slowed down, when they heard noises from a nearby settlement. Both carefully approached it on their horses and observed the first houses. Keaira noticed, that his hands are shaking a bit and realization hit her - the air grew cold and he's only in his shirt, barely sitting in the saddle, tired and with chattering teeth. She silently reached into one of her saddlebags, pulled out her folded cloak and handed it over to him without saying a word. He looked at the cloak in her hand, then into her eyes and proudly turned his face away without saying a word.  
„As you wish..." she said with disgust and stowed the cloak again into her bag.

Kea dismounted and walked on foot towards the settlement between the trees. She was gone for a long time when his whole body started to visibly shake from the cold. It was early fall and the temperature was promptly dropping after sunset. When she returned, she just shook her head and climbed back into her saddle. The elf gave her a questioning look.  
„There are only humans. That wouldn't be a good idea." she replied seeing his gaze.  
He nodded silently and suddenly put forth his hand towards her, his wide palm open.  
„Is the cold already bigger than your hatred against the Dh'oine?" she asked sarcastically.  
He bit his tongue instead of answering and kept his hand in front of her.  
Kea studied his face for a while, then bent down, pulled out her cloak from the bag again and stuffed it into his hand. While nodding gratefully, he threw it over his shoulders and carefully fastened up the buckle on the cloak.  
„I see, it's still not that cold to say ‚thank you'." she reacted to it with another scathing remark. The elf remained silent and just spurred his horse again into a trot through the forest.

* * *

  
They've passed by two more settlements on their way until they've found a remote small village. She could hear his stomach rumbling and right after that her own as well. They had both nothing to eat since yesterday evening.  
_Let's hope we'll have some luck now..._ Kea thought when she dismounted from her horse and quietly walked over to the first houses in the darkness.

They had. She noticed with a smile on her face, that a female elf walked out of a house with a sleeping child on her hands and then entered another house a bit further away. At the other end of the village the door opened on a small tavern and a tall black-haired elf went outside, followed by a half-elf.  
„So good night and tell your wife, that the soup was really excellent." said the tall elf to the innkeeper and walked over to his horse.  
„I'll do, good night and drop by again." the half-elf waved with his hand, went inside and Keaira heard, how the door bar snapped into place.  
The black-haired elf mounted his horse, spurred him into a trot and disappeared in the forest nearby.

She returned back to Coinneach, took her horse's reins and said without looking at him: „I think, we'll get finally something to eat."  
He dismounted from the palomino, also took his reins and followed her. Both silently crossed the village, walked over to the tavern's door and Keaira knocked.  
The door bar rattled and the half-elf opened the door.  
„Did you forget something?" he asked with a smile which immediately froze as he noticed them. He looked them over with fear in his eyes.  
Standing in front of him was a small human woman wearing a dirty elven armor and behind her a tall elf in a dark cloak. Exhaustion, a broken nose and bruises on his face, hunger and cold in his eyes. The woman quietly pulled out of a small pouch on the front side of her belt a tiny object and handed it over to him. The half-elf gulped and looked at her palm, in which a small emerald was glittering. The innkeeper carefully took it from her hand, then quickly glanced around, stepped aside and whispered quietly:  
„Sit down by the fireplace, I'll take your horses to the stables."

The woman turned to her horse, mumbling a few words, then gratefully nodded together with the elf and entered the tavern passing him by.

* * *

  
Vascoigne, the deputy commander of Fort Drakenborg, was nervously pacing around the room and angrily lashing the side of his jackboot with his quirt.  
„Are you trying to tell me, that the whole escort is just simply lying around there dead, with them also Dá Reo, nobody has seen or heard anything, and nothing is missing?!" he bawled at the breathless man in a uniform standing in the doorway.

„Y-yes sir..." stuttered the obviously frightened soldier, who just came running to tell him, that the regular messenger, who has been riding between Tretogor and Drakenborg, has found one days' ride away from the Fort the whole escort and the prisoner lying dead on the road.  
„What do you take me for, an idiot?!" screamed Vascoigne so loud, that the soldier winced and hit the door jamb with his shoulder.

„Shall I go and have a look at it?" asked with a cold voice the second man, who was in the room with Vascoigne.  
It was a tall muscular man wearing a hunting suit. He was sitting on a chair behind Vascoigne's table with his legs in high boots placed on the table. There were several knifes inserted in the pockets of his jacket and on his thighs, next to him a sword and a bow with a quiver were leaning against the wall. His long red hair was at one side of his head intersected by a broad scar, which was framed by a strip of grey hair. Several additional ugly scars were on his face and a part of his nose was missing. Cold and sinister steel-grey eyes were completing his overall horrifying look.

Vascoigne nodded and replied with a commanding tone to the second man while determinedly walking towards the door:  
„We'll go together, I want to see that with my own eyes!"  
The other man stood up, took his weapons and followed him without saying a word.

* * *

  
They chose a table nearest to the fireplace. Given the late night hours there was nobody else in the tavern except for them. Both sat down with relief on two chairs opposite to each other. Coinneach unbuttoned the cloak and threw it over his chair. Keaira unbuttoned her elven jacket and also threw it over her chair.  
She was silently watching the slowly bleeding wound on his shoulder. His gaze stopped for a moment on her breasts pronounced under her blouse and then skipped to her face.  
„What's your name, Dh'oine?" he broke the silence between them after a while.  
She scowled at him angrily being fed up with the constant ‚Dh'oine' she heard from him all the time.  
„Keaira."  
„Keaira... and?" he looked into her eyes.  
„Keaira Ther'eyllis." She answered after a short hesitation, when she noticed, that his question is sincere and the snooty look from his eyes has disappeared.  
„Strange name." He hasn't stopped staring into her eyes.  
„It's an elven name." Kea replied and when she saw his skeptical look, she added:  
„Not YOUR elven name, it's not originating from the Aen Seidhe. The Aen Muire have given me that name. When they've found me, I was too young to remember my own."

He had an apparent surprise on his face, but before any one of them could speak again, the door behind her slammed and the half-elf has entered the tavern. Keaira only slightly turned her head and watched him from the corner of her eye. He came close to their table, quickly glanced at her embroidered elven jacket, then at Coinneach's nose, shoulder and fingers and cleared his throat:  
„I'll get a healer, my wife will bring you some food and drinks in the meantime." With that he turned towards the low door to the kitchen next to the fireplace and shouted:  
„Bring the soup and a bread, Mairead. We have guests."  
Then he looked at them once again and added: „And bring also the rest of the roasted pork and some wine. The soup won't be enough..."  
Keaira smiled at him: „Thank you."  
The half-elf returned the smile and nodded, then looked at Coinneach and said: „We take care of our own..."  
Then the innkeeper went outside and the door quietly closed behind him.

For a while they were again staring at each other silently until a woman didn't appear in the kitchen door. She was a bit sturdy, but quite attractive, had a friendly smile on her face and in her hands two bowls with a soup and half of a bread. A human just like Keaira. The woman placed everything on the table in front of them and handed them over a small jar with cutlery from a nearby table. Then she turned and went back into the kitchen.  
They silently took the spoons and started to eat the soup. His hunger was too big to ask her any further questions now and she was too tired to start the whole complicated explanation.  
The door quietly squeaked, the half-elf entered and behind him an elf with golden blond hair with his hands full of small pouches. They both greeted them with a nod and the elf placed the pouches on a nearby table, walked over to Coinneach and examined him slowly.  
„I'll need hot water and bring also some vodka for disinfecting the wound." Then he looked at Coinneach's nose and fingers and quietly asked:  
„Can you handle it, fraere?"  
Dá Reo finished eating the soup, laid the spoon aside and silently nodded.  
The half-elf went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with the requested hot water in a small pot and a bottle of vodka. He placed it on the table and disappeared again.

Keaira finished eating her soup, slightly nodded to the healer and followed the half-elf and his wife into the kitchen too. They were quietly whispering something to each other.  
She spoke to them with a soft voice: „We don't want to cause you any trouble. I'm really grateful for your help. And for the healer, but we should..."  
The half-elf's wife interrupted her: „Don't even think about going somewhere now! I was just telling my husband to prepare a hot bath for you in the morning. You both need it." And she smiled at her.  
Keaira only now realized how awfully they both with Coinneach must look.  
Then the half-elf added: „We have one guestroom, I'll prepare it for you. We don't have often guests over night." he turned and went to the narrow stairs leading to the upper floor on the other side of the kitchen.  
Keaira was looking at his wife for a while, then returned the smile: „Thank you again."

The innkeeper's wife wanted to reply something, but suddenly a muffled scream from the next room could be heard. Keaira was with two fast leaps at the kitchen door and placed her hand already on her belt as she stormed into the front room. She was stopped by the surprised gaze of the blond elf. He was just holding in his hand one of Coinneach's outstretched fingers and applied a mixture of healing herbs to it. Both elves were slightly startled by the way how she barged into the room.  
She shortly mumbled „I'm sorry..." and walked backwards with a lowered head into the kitchen.  
„He'll be fine sweetie, don't worry, Jarlath is an experienced healer." The half-elf's wife smiled at her again.  
Keaira nodded with an almost ashamed smile: „I think I'd like to have some of that wine now, if you don't mind..." pointing with her finger towards a jug.

She was sitting in the kitchen with the innkeeper's wife, they were having some small talk and when the half-elf came back from the upper floor, he joined them in their chit-chat. After a longer time the blond elf appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.:  
„I'm done. Only two fingers were broken, the rest is just badly beaten. I've straightened his nose. The wound on his shoulder is sutured and I've applied an ointment to the bruise under his eye as well as to his wrists. He has a few more bruises on his chest and legs, but that should be all right in a few days."  
„How much do we owe you?" asked Keaira.  
„Nothing." replied the elf and added towards the half-elf: „And I don't want anything from you either."

All three of them have looked in surprise at him when he continued: „I did it for free and gladly. I think I know, who he is..."  
Keaira's face turned from surprised to suspicious, but the elf quickly added: „Maybe we should all talk openly..." and he nodded towards the front room.  
„And we could use some of that wine as well..." his gaze stopped at the jug, from which the half-elf's wife and Keaira have been pouring the wine out before.

Keaira silently looked at them all and then she followed the healer into the front room. The half-elf took a big plate with the rest of the roasted pork and another bread, his wife refilled the wine jug and took with the other hand a tray with clean cups.  
They all sat down at the table, Coinneach and Keaira started to eat the pork with bread and the innkeeper's wife poured some wine for all of them into their cups.  
After a few bites Coinneach couldn't stand it anymore and asked: „So talk brother. What's going on?" and took a swig of wine.  
„I recognized you by the scar on your ear. You're Coinneach Dá Reo, right?" asked the healer outright.  
Coinneach was eyeballing him for a while and then nodded: „I had the feeling we've met already before..."  
„In Brokilon. Shortly before the war started. You were just leaving to the south, when I've arrived." continued the elf also with a short nod. „You were advising Milwa to stay in Brokilon back then."  
„I hope she listened to my advice. How's our sister?" Coinneach faintly smiled, but the smile froze immediately on his face as he saw the blond elf slowly and with a serious face shake his head.  
„Fuck!" slipped from Coinneach's lips, but he quickly regained his self-control and took another swig of wine.  
They were all silent now and the innkeeper's wife filled their cups again.

„I told her back then, that it's our duty to go to this war, that it's our baptism of fire... She warned me, that this fire will burn us all up... She was right..." added Coinneach quietly with such bitterness in his voice, that Keaira quirked an eyebrow.  
„Ehm... That's not all..." whispered the healer as he cleared his throat. Keaira noticed how Coinneach's jaw hardened.  
„How much do you know about the fate of the other Scoia'tael?" asked the blond elf carefully.  
„Almost nothing since the time they've arrested us. I mean myself and the other officers of the Vrihedd brigade. And they've separated us, when we've arrived in Dillingen..."  
The blond elf nodded and took a big swig from his cup. Keaira and the half-elf with his wife were for now only quietly watching the two elves.  
„The Scoia'tael were scattered to the four winds after the war. At least what was left of their commandos..." the blond elf paused for a while and then he quickly spilled out the rest as if each word would burn in his mouth: „Some ran to Brokilon, others in small groups mainly to Temeria and Aedirn. A few went even to Dol Blathanna, but Enid an Gleanna expelled them from there..."  
Coinneach gritted his teeth.  
„When they brought you to Dillingen, they've picked a few of you and the rest went with a large troop of soldiers heading for the Ravine of the Hydra..."

Keaira cleared her throat and to their surprise interrupted the healer while looking into Coinneach's eyes: „They've chosen in Dillingen only you, Isengrim, Angus and Riordain." Her eyes returned to the blond elf. „The others went with that troop."  
The elf nodded and continued: „Iorveth managed to escape in the first night. Only he did..." he gulped heavily, then raised his cup and drank everything at once.  
„The others ended up dead in that ravine..." he dropped his head and the fists on his hands placed on the table were clenched.

It was eerily silent now in the tavern. The half-elf and his wife also dropped their heads. Keaira was holding her forehead with a hand and said with a quiet distressed voice: „Oh no! Too late... It's too late..." and stared at the empty plate in front of her with absolute despair in her eyes.  
Coinneach was observing her for a while, then turned towards the blond elf: „I don't believe it! And I won't until I see this myself!"  
„Don't go there brother, it's a grim sight. Deagan was here just a while ago. He came directly from there..."  
Coinneach raised one eyebrow: „Deagan lives?"  
„Yes, a few Scoia'tael stayed here. Fugitives from different commandos. They're hiding in the forest nearby..." nodded the healer.  
„They drop by from time to time to stock up on supplies, or to eat something." said the half-elf suddenly.  
„Or I treat their wounds if necessary." added the blond elf.

They were quietly drinking their wine for a while, all hypnotizing the table with their eyes as if scared to look at each other.  
Then Coinneach spoke: „Daen'ce, fraere."  
„How did you manage to escape?" the healer asked him.  
Coinneach looked at Keaira. She was still holding her forehead with her hand leaned on the table and was staring utterly devastated at her empty plate. The other elf looked at her, then back at Coinneach and he understood.  
„If they were taking you to Drakenborg and you've managed to escape Vascoigne's men, he'll send someone to bring you back..."  
„I think that might take a while..." Keaira interrupted him with a cold look on her face: „There's an elf wearing the officer's jacket of the Vrihedd brigade lying dead on the road to Drakenborg along with the whole escort..."  
The blond elf raised one corner of his mouth to a smirk: „Interesting solution." then he turned to Coinneach and continued again with a serious face: „Aodhan is working for him and you can't trick him, you know this yourself..."

Coinneach visibly twitched and threw a hard look at the healer.  
The healer continued: „You need three things: new clothes, new weapons and some rest – at least for two or three days. I strongly recommend the last one and at the same time it's enough for me to get you the first and the second."  
Coinneach took a breath and already wanted to disagree, but the healer stopped him with a fast move of his hand:  
„If you stay up there," he nodded with his head towards the guest room upstairs, „then Aodhan will pass by here in the meantime. I'll take care of it, that he follows a wrong trail..."

Keaira looked at everyone and stopped her gaze on the blond elf:  
„Why do you want to help us so much, if you didn't even want to take anything for the wound treatment?" She had suspicion in her voice.  
The blond elf smiled at her: „Because we all help each other, sor'ca. After all, you've helped him as well..."  
This was the first time on this world, that an elf had friendly smiled at her and talked to her with respect. She returned the smile with a grateful nod.  
The innkeeper slowly stood up, looked at Coinneach and then at Keaira: „You gave us more than enough. I'd be happy, if you take Jarlath's advice and stay for a few days." and he turned to his wife with a smile. „I'll prepare a hot bath for them in the morning. We should go to bed dear, it's quite late."  
The innkeeper's wife also stood up, smiled as well and pushed the wine jug towards Keaira and Coinneach: „If you'd like to sit here a bit longer... The guest room is upstairs on the right side."  
After that they both said good night and went away through the kitchen. Jarlath stood up, picked up all his pouches with the healing herbs and ointments and looked at Coinneach. He was waiting.  
„Thank you for your help, Jarlath. I really appreciate it. And I will listen to your advice." was Coinneach's reply with the hint of a smile on his lips.  
They both nodded to each other and the blond elf went out into the dark quiet night. The door silently closed behind him and Keaira has placed the door bar on the door's hooks just like the half-elf did before.

When she turned away from the door, she glanced at Coinneach sitting behind the table.  
He pushed away with his hand the empty plates to the table's edge, filled their cups in front of him with wine and motioned with the other hand towards her chair:  
„I'd like to pay my debt now and listen to what you have to say, Keaira Ther'eyllis."  
Kea sighed deeply. She was extremely tired and she knew, that it will be hard to explain the whole thing to him in an understandable way. She wanted to sleep.  
It was as if he would read her mind: „Make it short if you want. I can ask about the details tomorrow as well..."

She nodded, sat down on her chair again and took a swig of wine. Then she took a deep breath and started:  
„Aside from the Aen Seidhe, there are two other big groups of elves: the Aen Elle and the Aen Muire. They live on other worlds, not here. The Aen Elle have by now evolved further than you, the Aen Seidhe, and they've only very recently joined the Elven Federation. The Elven Federation is an association of many Aen Muire worlds and some other smaller elven groups. The Aen Muire are yet another thousands of years ahead of you all – their civilization, culture, sociopolitical norms, technologies..." she looked at him for a while, because she awaited a scornful laugh from him, that she's telling him fairy tales. But he was listening motionless and with a serious face. He drank a bit from his cup and waited.

„The Aen Seidhe on this world are slowly dying out. For centuries you're killing each other with humans. The Aen Elle have conquered the worlds on which they live. They have eradicated the humans living there and kept only a few alive to serve them as slaves. That was by the way the main problem, when they've negotiated their admission to the Federation. But I'm deviating from the subject... The Aen Muire have always lived with the humans in peace. Since the very beginning. They've respected and learned from each other. When the Aen Muire mastered the way of traveling between he worlds and settled on new ones, they've agreed with the humans, that they'll relinquish to the humans the world from which they've originated. They wanted to avoid right from the start any conflicts or disagreements, that would sooner or later arise, because the human population was growing much faster than the elven one."

She remained silent for a while again and drank a bit of wine.  
„Please continue." said Coinneach and his eyes haven't stopped studying her face.  
„Ehm..." she cleared her throat again and thought about how to explain the rest to him as simple as possible.  
„Unfortunately, as it turned out, the humans are a too aggressive race even towards each other. After a few centuries they've destroyed in huge consecutive wars themselves and the world both they and the Aen Muire originated from..." she sighed. „Only a few humans have remained. They fled in very small groups to other worlds and there they are slowly dying out. Maybe it's better this way..." she added quietly and remained silent again looking at the wine in her cup.

Coinneach was listening to her and her last remark surprised him. He didn't expect to hear it from a human. He slowly filled their cups with wine again.  
„Continue, Keaira. Please." he repeated the word 'please' again and this time she could see in his eyes, that it's sincere.  
„The Aen Muire have not condemned the humans despite that. They help them until today and they've welcomed with open arms those, that fled to elven worlds. But not with the same kind of respect anymore. A few human groups have secluded themselves on worlds, where nobody else lives, no elves as well. The life conditions there are too bad, but those last ones didn't have much choice when they fled... Generations later the people there hardly could remember any elves at all, considering them to be just myths or legends... I come from one of such worlds..."  
„You've mentioned, that they've found you." Coinneach nodded and the intensity of his gaze remained unchanged.

„Yes. I don't know what has happened. As I said, I was too young to remember anything. I only know, that I was the only one, who survived there as a small child... Until today nobody wants to tell me, what has happened there back then. The Aen Muire who have found me, took me to Gwaeloth. That's the capital world of the Elven Federation. There one elven family adopted me, gave me my name, raised me..." then she couldn't resist and looked at him angrily: „I grew up amongst you, my parents are elves, all my friends are elves, I understand the humans even less than you and your constant disdainful 'Dh'oine' is really offending me." she bit her tongue and turned her head away towards the fireplace with a frown. „I'm sorry, I got side-tracked..."

„I understand. Even though it's quite hard to believe it all now. But if you'd be lying, I would see that." he interrupted her and then he shortly added with an unexpected friendly tone in his voice: „I won't call you like that again. I own to you at least that much for saving my life."  
She looked at him with quite a surprise on her face. He suddenly smiled: „And I can even say 'thank you'."  
She vaguely returned the smile and for a while they were silently looking at each other.

Kea took another breath before she continued: „The Elven Federation is just one part of the so called Great Union. It's an economic-sociopolitical coalition of many races from many worlds. There are three main key players almost equally sharing the power within the Union. The Elves, the Z'evelians and the Aardaqs. I'll explain to you the details later, otherwise we wouldn't have enough time even during the whole next two or three days now..." she smiled apologetically. He nodded without saying a word.  
She sighed: „And now the more difficult and unpleasant part." she drank up her wine and he again refilled both their cups.  
„The Elves and the Aardaqs have recently discovered at the same time a few new habitable worlds. Both sides are staking a claim to these worlds. Both sides are obviously not interested in the fact, that an another race is living on some of those already..." she had bitterness in her voice. „During the last Great Union assembly it was decided, that the Elves and the Aardaqs have to settle this among themselves. The Union considers this to be just a local territorial conflict and the other races refuse to get involved in this. Approximately in ten months the negotiations will start within the Union area on a neutral territory, where both sides should reach an agreement. But both sides are too stubborn to abandon their claims."

„Are you expecting a war?"  
„Yes, although both the Elves and the Aardaqs are preparing for it secretly. Of course, they'll send the best representatives they have to the negotiations and they'll try to reach a peaceful agreement. But each side wants to have an advantage over the other if the negotiations fail..."  
„Politics has always been a sordid business..." now he had bitterness in his voice as well. He raised his cup and looked at her. She nodded, raised her cup as well and they drank some wine.

„And now I'm actually getting to the point why I'm here. As I said, the Union doesn't want to be involved in this and if the Elves and the Aardaqs start a war, nobody will care about how the conflict ends for both parties. The only thing the Union will care about, is the compliance with the so called Codex. If one of those two races violates the Codex, they will be excluded from the Union, which will have wide-ranging negative economic and political consequences for that race. Not to mention, that the main representatives will be judged as war criminals. And that for some groups within the Union this conflict will be convenient as they'll be able to strengthen their own positions within the Union in the meantime."  
„And what is stated in that Codex?"  
„Amongst other things, that if we wage war directly on a world, where already an another civilization exists, that has not yet reached the industrial age, then none of the parties involved is allowed to use new modern weapons..."

He started to get the hint from her story, although unsure about the 'industrial age' she mentioned.  
„It would be a slaughter, not a war. That Codex was established by the Great Union after the first Aardaq-Z'evelian war. Both sides have literally in hours destroyed with newest weapons during their conflict an entire evolving civilization... It was simply standing in their way..." she was looking at him with sad eyes. „It was at the very beginning, when the Union was not yet stable enough and it almost disintegrated at that time." she drank a bit from her wine again and cleared her throat.  
„So in case, that the negotiations will not end well and a war breaks out, it'll be carried out in many different ways. One of the most important will be the ground offensive directly on those worlds. In the end it will be about it who will conquer these worlds. That race living there is currently in their Middle Ages - same as you are here and they use very similar weapons..."

„And how is that related to me?" he asked although he already guessed what her answer will be.  
„The governors of the Elven Federation decided on a secret meeting, that they'll break their own rules." a slight irony could be heard in her voice now. „Only very few still have excellent proficiency in using such outdated weapons as you have. Don't get me wrong, using swords is still very common, but not many are really excellent at it. To gain advantage in this kind of war, the governors have send secretly a few like me to some elven worlds like yours, although it is strictly forbidden to visit these worlds – there's a specific elven Codex for that as well by the way, which was established a long time ago by the Federation itself. Each one of us got a list with names. The names of elves, who are masters in tactics and strategy, and in the use of these old weapons. From what I've read, obviously also masters in the necessary cruelty and ruthlessness..." she gave him a cold stare. He returned it.

"Now I understand it. And who's on your list?"  
„Fourteen names. In this order: Isengrim Faoiltiarna, Angus Bri Cri, Riordain, Iorveth, Coinneach Dá Reo, Ciaran aep Dearbh, Ciaran aep Easnillen..." she said one after another the names of fourteen most feared officers of the Vrihedd brigade or members of the Scoia'tael and added sarcastically: „The governor told me, that without Faoiltiarna I don't even have to come back..."  
"If you should not visit our world - or worlds like ours - then how come you're about to start a war on a similar world?" he quirked an eyebrow with a sarcastic undertone in his voice.  
"Only the species belonging to the Great Union are protected... " her voice trailed off.

Coinneach was silently looking at her for a while and then drank up everything from his cup. The flames in the fireplace were slowly dying.  
„So to summarize: some elves about whom I've never heard of, have send to our world a human female to look for fourteen Scoia'tael, who hate nothing more than humans, to convince them to leave their own world, abandon their brothers and sisters who fight here for their freedom and their rights, make a journey into the unknown and fight there a war because of a conflict, which has nothing to do with our world..." he gave her a cold stare. „Do you realize how ludicrous that sounds...?"  
„I do. That's exactly why I didn't want to come here and asked for a replacement with someone else." she replied with the same cold stare.  
Then she suddenly stood up, took her jacket and left without saying a word.

* * *

  
Coinneach slowly drank the rest of the wine, then he also stood up and watched the dying flames in the fireplace for a moment. He turned, took her cloak from the chair and went upstairs to the guest room. When he entered, she was just taking away a thick woolen blanket from the bed and walked over to a rocking chair standing in the corner next to a small table underneath a window. She unbuckled her belt with swords and untied the leather sheath with a knife from her thigh, leaving it all lying at the table's edge. Dressed as she was, she wrapped the blanket around herself and sat down in the chair. Without saying anything she closed her eyes, tilted her head a bit to the side and nestled down to find the best position to sleep.  
„You can sleep in the bed, I'm used to sleeping on the ground." he said to her, when he closed the door.  
„Sleep, Coinneach. You need it now more than me." she replied with closed eyes in a tone, that stopped any further discussion about the topic.  
He sat down on the bed's edge exhausted, took his boots off and stretched himself out on the bed. In just a few minutes his chest was moving in a regular rhythm in a deep sleep.  
Keaira was watching him with squinted eyes. _A fiasco... Total disaster..._ rushed through her head shortly before falling into an uneasy poor sleep.

* * *

  
Vascoigne, the other man and two soldiers were galloping through the dark night on the road to Tretogor. They wanted to reach the dead escort as soon as possible in the early morning. At dawn the horribly looking redhaired man in the front slowed down his horse and walked over to the first soldier's corpse lying on the road. He dismounted and the others followed. Vascoigne silently looked around the area and turned to the man:  
„What do you think about it, Aodhan?"  
The tall redhaired man quietly reached into one of his pants' pockets, pulled out a short leather band and tied his long hair to a ponytail at the back of his head. Two pointed elven ears emerged from underneath his hair...  
„Stay where you are, I need to look thoroughly at the footprints in the dust." said the mutilated elf with a cold voice and remained standing on one place.

They were standing there for almost an hour without moving until the sun wasn't high enough in the sky to see the whole surrounding area clearly and sharply. Aodhan slowly moved and started to watch the tracks coming from Tretogor.  
„What's the weight of your messenger and what kind of a horse does he have?"  
„His weight is about the same as this one has." nodded Vascoigne with his head towards one of the two soldiers, who were accompanying them. Aodhan turned and looked the soldier over from head to toe in detail.  
„And the horse?"  
„All of our horses are almost the same. We use..." the mutilated elf stopped Vascoigne in the middle of the sentence with a quick wave of his hand and was now looking the horse over from head to toe thoroughly. Then he turned back to the tracks on the road and to the injured horse standing nearby, behind which a dead armsman was lying on the ground with his right foot trapped in the stirrup. He started to circle around him in a wide arc. Behind the injured horse's back he stopped for a while watching the tracks coming from the forest. After that he continued along the tracks on the road towards Tretogor for another two hundred feet. His eyes were pinned to the tracks in the dust constantly measuring them. Then he turned and went back to Vascoigne.  
„Two other horses. Two riders, one was female."

Vascoigne looked at him in disbelief, but the elf waved him off again with his hand: „I'm not about to explain anything to you, it is as I said."  
The elf slowly started to inspect the corpses, he bent down over them and carefully examined their injuries.  
„Elven swords. The attacker was fast and without mercy."  
„I knew, that his pals will try to get the asshole out of this!" snarled Vascoigne furiously. He looked at the dead elf in the officer's uniform of the Vrihedd brigade with an arrow in his back, leaned towards a nearby tree, and growled maliciously: „You've almost made it, you son of a bitch!"

The mutilated redhaired elf straightened up above one of the dead corpses and looked at Vascoigne hatefully. Then he turned away and was watching for a while the footprints of female elven jackboots in the dust. He walked over to the dead soldier with a sword in his head and was looking at the sword in his temple for a long time... After that he turned and watched the disemboweled crossbowman, raised his sight and looked at the dead elf.  
He started to walk towards him, but stopped in the middle of the distance. Right in front of him were the tracks of two horses leading towards the forest. _Again one male and one female rider..._ He squinted his eyes and looked with suspicion at the dead elf in the black jacket in front of him. Suddenly something crossed his mind and he quickly went over to the dead body.

He bent down and pushed back the dead elf's hair behind his left ear. The elf raised his gaze to Vascoigne standing nearby and waved him over with two fingers. The other two soldiers remained standing on their places.  
Vascoigne came close to Aodhan with a questioning look. But the redhaired elf only silently pointed with his fingers to the dead elf's ear. Vascoigne looked at the left ear on the dead corpse, then back to the mutilated elf in front of him.  
„A pointed ear. So what? He's a fucking elf, isn't he?" Vascoigne shrugged his shoulders dull-witted.  
Aodhan's look hardened and he whispered angrily: „This is not Coinneach Dá Reo!"  
Vascoigne's face immediately turned pale.  
"Are you sure?" he whispered back.  
"Absolutely. Coinneach Dá Reo has on his left ear an old deep scar. And I know this for sure because he has it from me! I know him too well to fall for this trick!" the mutilated elf continued to snarl angrily but quietly so that the two soldiers don't hear them.

In that moment Vascoigne's face turned from pale to red:  
„Fuck! The others must not know, do you understand me, elf?!" the commander of Fort Drakenborg furiously continued to whisper. „If word gets out, that he escaped me and that I haven't followed the order and didn't hang him in the Fort, I'll lose my head! And you can look for a new job! Fucking elves! I could do without this..." Vascoigne's mouth was almost foaming while Aodhan's face started to wrinkle in a terrible grimace.  
„Fucking pointy-eared rats! They should have cut their throats right there in Dillingen when they've arrived..."  
He didn't finish anymore as the mutilated elf's hands flew up suddenly, grabbed Vascoigne's collar underneath his chin and drew his face towards Aodhan's, stopping just an inch away.

The tall elf started to straighten up still holding Vascoigne's collar. Vascoigne's feet were now barely touching the ground with their toes.  
„You should watch the way how you're talking and to whom, Vascoigne!" said the redhaired elf with a quiet deadly cold voice and pure hatred was in his eyes. „Don't forget who I am! I'm not your servant and the fact, that I'm doing the dirty work for you doesn't mean, that I have to listen to this slander!"  
„Calm down, they're looking at us..." objected Vascoigne quietly as well and tried to loosen the elf's grip on his throat, but the elf was much stronger than him.  
„What do I care?! That's your problem, just like this unknown dead elf!" Aodhan continued to hold him relentlessly on his tiptoes. „I can leave whenever I want. And leave this damned mess to you!" the elf continued coldly speaking. „Or I can help you to quietly fix this. It's up to you... But surely not, if you don't start to watch your tongue!" he added cynically.  
„I'll pay you! I'll pay!" blurted out Vascoigne quickly in fear.  
The elf's hands slowly released him back to the ground: „You'll pay. And a lot!" Aodhan was watching him from above.  
Vascoigne silently nodded and fixed the collar on his uniform. Then he shouted at the two soldiers standing not far away: „Don't stand there like cattle! Take the dead prisoner and let's go back! The order was to bring him to Drakenborg and that's what we're going to do!"  
The two soldiers were looking at each other in surprise for a while, then one of them shrugged his shoulders and they walked over to Vascoigne, Aodhan and the dead elf.

The redhaired elf returned to his horse and mounted it: „I'll go immediately. They have a head start of at least a day. Give me everything you have now!"  
Vascoigne was too afraid to oppose him. He walked over to his horse, reached into one of his saddlebags and pulled out a full pouch. Coins were chinking in it. He threw it towards the elf. Aodhan skillfully caught the pouch in the air and stowed it in a pocket on his saddle. Then he nodded to Vascoigne and spurred his horse into a fierce gallop following the trail of the male's and female's horses. He was the whole time thinking about who that insanely effective female elf might have been, who managed to kill the whole escort...


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> daen'ce = thank you  
> daerme = good night  
> evall = horse

She woke up from her bad sleep with such a hard twitch, that the rocking chair in which she was sitting has moved. Her face was illuminated by the morning autumn sun shining through the window. She quickly looked at the bed. Coinneach Dá Reo was lying there with his head leaned against the headboard and was watching her.

„Don't you think it's a bit hypocritical, that you as a human don't have really the best opinion about humans because of their aggressiveness and at the same time you don't mind to support now the elves in the same behavior?" he broke the silence without even saying 'good morning'.  
She stared at him for a while: „What do you want to hear from me, Coinneach? That I'm doing it because it was an order and nobody asked about my opinion?"  
„Don't hide behind orders. I heard very well the different undertones in your voice when you were speaking about humans and when about elves last night."  
„I can hardly explain that to someone... Well, anyone..." she remained silent for a moment.  
„Yes, I'm a human, but I grew up with elves only. I was raised according to your norms, your behavioral rules. Sometimes I don't understand you, but I understand the humans even less, because I've met only a few in my life. People don't know where I belong to – I'm a human, but I'm different than they are. In that moment, when I speak, they hear an elf and they keep their distance. They cannot place me anywhere. It's similar with the elves. Unless they get to know me better, they only see the human in me and have a problem to accept me among themselves. For the humans I'm just a cold killer without a heart who turned against her own race. For the elves I'm too emotional with insufficient self-control. In a way I don't belong to neither of them..."

He slightly tilted his head and was carefully listening to her.  
„Maybe I am really a hypocrite... Or you can even call me a racist... The humans never gave me anything good. That innkeeper's wife is probably the first human, whom I've met, who's friendly to me... The elves on the other hand gave me everything. A new life, the chance to be someone. They taught me how to see the beauty in the world around us, and the beauty in them... They always helped me, they never gave up on me. Even though it's sometimes not easy with me..." she faintly smiled. „Maybe it's only a feeling of gratitude or solidarity with you – I don't know... But I feel a strong bond with the elves, not with the humans. I already had to make in my life a few decisions who's side I'm on and it was always the elves. Without a single doubt... So if supporting the elves ultimately means to kill in their name other races, then I'll do it..."

She took a breath and wanted to add something, but in that moment somebody knocked on the door. The door slightly opened and the innkeeper's wife looked inside with a smile: „I've brought you something for breakfast. I hope I didn't wake you up."  
„No, no, it's all right." answered Keaira. „Thank you very much, that's very kind of you." and returned the smile.  
The half-elf's wife went in and laid a tray onto the table. Then she turned and before closing the door behind her she added: „There's a hot bath prepared for you downstairs." She nodded towards Keaira and silently closed the door.

Coinneach stood up, filled their cups with herbal tea from a small jug and started to eat a bread with bacon.  
They were eating in silence. She looking out through the window. He intently staring at her face.  
„Keaira..." he said after a while with a serious voice. „I have a few questions about what you've told me yesterday."  
She laid aside her half-eaten bread and took a sip from the tea before shortly looking at him:  
„Go ahead, ask, I'll answer all of your questions." Then she looked out through the window again and added bitterly: „It probably doesn't matter anymore... It was really a mad idea..."

To her big surprise his first question was: „If I theoretically agreed – what are you offering me for it and on what terms?"  
She stared at him in disbelief for a while. Then she quickly regained her composure and repeated to him everything what El ordered her to. At length. She didn't skip or hide anything. He was listening carefully to her the whole time. Every now and then he interrupted her to ask for further details.  
When she finished, he thought about it for a long time. Then the elf looked straight into her eyes:  
„Good. I have just one last question now. Will I ever be allowed to return back here?" he was piercing her with his gaze...  
She was silently looking into his olive-green eyes and slowly shook her head negatively. He squeezed his lips and turned his face towards the window and the forest behind it.  
Kea stood up without saying a word, went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

  
When she came to the kitchen downstairs, she noticed in one corner behind a curtain a wooden tub filled with hot water. The half-elf's wife came from the front room and when she saw Keaira, she walked over to her.  
„Give me your clothes in the meantime, sweetie. I'll clean them and wash also the blouse. Until they dry out, you can wear a dress, that's left behind after our daughter..." her eyes darkened with sadness when she said the last sentence.  
„Thank you. I'm really grateful. And my name is Keaira." she smiled at the half-elf's wife and reached out her hand.  
The woman shook it happily: „I'm Mairead. And we already told you yesterday, that you've given us more than enough. We gladly help you." She had a bright warm friendly smile on her face.  
Keaira nodded, went behind the curtain and shortly after she was already immersed in pleasant hot water washing herself with a soap. After her bath she wrapped around herself the prepared linen sheet and Mairead has brought her in a while a crimson dress with a bodice. Kea smiled slightly amused when she looked at it. Mairead's daughter had obviously smaller charms as Keaira and when she put the dress on, she saw how Mairead scratched her head:  
„I think we need an additional scarf..." They both burst out laughing.  
She politely rejected the cap, which Mairead handed her over, and tied her wet curly hair at the back of her head into a loose ponytail.

After Mairead had fixed the scarf on her cleavage, they heard the front door squeak. A moment later the healer appeared in the kitchen doorway. He was looking at Keaira quite surprised for a while and then the corner of his mouth twitched in a sneaky smile.  
„I almost didn't recognize you."  
„Ehm..." Keaira looked downwards at the dress she was wearing. „Well, I'm not really used to something like this..."  
„Coinneach?" asked Jarlath when the smile disappeared from his face.  
At the same time a door upstairs slammed and Coinneach was walking down the stairs into the kitchen. He looked at them all and his sight remained on Keaira. The surprised look on his face and the sneaky twitch of a corner of his mouth were just the same as Jarlath's a moment ago.  
Kea rolled her eyes and went away from the kitchen into the front room. The innkeeper's wife followed and left the two elves alone.

„I've brought you something." said Jarlath.  
„You went for it during the night?"  
„Yes. It would be quite stupid to go there during the day with half of the village noticing, don't you think?"  
Coinneach nodded approvingly.  
„How much of a head start do you have?"  
„My guess is, that we were about one day's ride away from Drakenborg."  
„In that case I won't wait any longer. If Vascoigne really sends Aodhan to catch you, then he'll be here around dusk."  
They were both looking at each other seriously.  
„What are you planning to do?"  
„Deagan sends his regards..." said Jarlath instead of answering the question with a faint smile and Coinneach understood.  
„The horses are in the stables." Coinneach nodded.

Jarlath turned away and after a short while he brought from the front room in his hands new elven jackboots, socks, long gloves, pants, two shirts, a heavy elven armor jacket and a long winter cloak. All the clothes had a brown and dark green color with beautiful rich yellow and red embroidery. He laid everything down next to the wooden tub and turned away again to get the rest of the items. Coinneach looked at each piece of the clothing one after another measuring them. Jarlath has guessed his size exactly right.  
He came into the kitchen again, in one hand a belt with two elven curved swords and a thigh-sheath with a big hunting knife, in the other hand a completely new elven recurve bow with a quiver full of arrows.  
„You have a good eye, Jarlath." Coinneach nodded to him appreciatively.

The blond elf smiled and went out of the kitchen into the front room. Keaira was standing there and waiting, while Mairead was removing the ash from the fireplace and prepared some wood to light a new fire.  
Kea stopped him: „Give this to them. Please." she grabbed his hand and laid something into his palm. Jarlath slowly spread his palm and looked at the small diamond glittering in his hand. He raised one eyebrow and looked at her.  
She smiled apologetically: „I had no time to sell them yet. I don't have your money."  
„They'll refuse it."  
„They don't need to know, that it's from me."  
„They'd do it for him for free." he nodded towards the kitchen and looked at her with a serious gaze.  
„I know, Jarlath. But if you and them are planning what I'm thinking, then you all deserve this for the risk." she returned a serious gaze to him as well. He nodded, smiled and hid the diamond in his jackboot.  
„I'll take your horses. I'll be back with them tomorrow evening."  
„It has to be two of you. One female..." she had a questioning look on her face.  
„I've already taken care of this." Jarlath nodded again and wanted to leave as she stopped him again.  
„Wait, my horse won't go with you voluntarily..."  
He looked at her astounded.  
„He's specially trained. I'm going with you."  
And they both went to the stables. There they've saddled up the horses and she slowly handed over the reins to him while saying a few short orders to her horse. Then she turned to Jarlath, gave him some instructions and told him a few orders to which the horse is used to. He was carefully listening to her and nodded at the end.  
„Watch out in the evening. And if you can, take a close look at Aodhan. It's always good to know whom you're dealing with..."  
„Daen'ce." she bowed gratefully.  
He went out of the stables and quickly waved over a slim female elf standing nearby dressed in a riding suit. They both mounted the horses and shortly after disappeared silently in a trot in the forest next to the tavern.

* * *

  
Keaira tried to keep herself busy during the day in order not think about it, that Coinneach still hasn't answered anything to her proposal and that she as well didn't know what his decision is going to be. Kea didn't want to waste time unnecessarily as she didn't know anything about Iorveth's and Isengrim's fate. Faoiltiarna was the most important one and she needed to get to him quickly. As long as he lives. But she also knew, that she has to give Coinneach some time to think about it all and especially to recover. She had no idea what she would do in his position if somebody would confront her with such an unbelievable story...  
Kea hung up her clean washed clothes to dry in the guest room so that they don't attract too much attention outside.

Coinneach entered the room. He was dressed in his new brown and dark green clothes after his bath and was holding in his hand a sheet with his old clothes enfolded in it. He silently laid the knotted sheet into a corner, sat down on the bed's edge and slowly started to sharpen his two new swords. She watched him for a while. He seemed very different in his new elven clothes. He wasn't the exhausted shabby miserable elf anymore whom she's met the day before. His shoulders were proudly squared, his gaze concentrated and he didn't move a muscle on his face, when he was sharpening the swords with his sore hands. He was only holding a bit aside the two broken fingers tied together on his left hand to not strain them too much. The swelling on his broken nose and on the bruise in his face was shrinking, his wet hair neatly tied into a ponytail displaying his pointed ears.

She left him in the room and went to see Mairead. Kea offered her to help out serving the guests and so they were the whole day long cooking, serving food and drinks and from time to time having a chit-chat in the kitchen when there wasn't so much to do. After dusk a group of five dwarves came to the tavern. They've eaten a bit and drank quite a lot. Then they started to sing funny dwarven songs and made everyone in the tavern laugh. Keaira was sitting with Mairead in the kitchen and they were both laughing aloud as they heard their songs. The half-elf was during the day away to stock up on provisions and when he returned in the evening, he placed everything in the storage room, greeted the regular guests and sat down at the dwarves' table, whom he all knew very well.

Coinneach was the whole time in the guest room upstairs - sharpening his swords, the knife, adjusting the bow - and thinking all the time about the whole situation. About the war and how Nilfgaard extradited them to the Nordlings, about how the Scoia'tael as he knew them before practically seized to exist. About how many of his friends, brothers in arms and others whom he knew were now dead. About how much the world has changed in the past few months and how he didn't recognize it anymore. He didn't know himself what to do next. He remembered how he accepted the thought of his early death on his way to Drakenborg and that he didn't expect anything from life anymore. And suddenly this strange human woman was here who saved his life in the very last moment and gave him an offer, about which he would a few months back laugh at best. If he wouldn't be thinking right away that she simply lost her mind...

* * *

  
The horse of a new arriving guest snorted outside the tavern. It was almost dark now when he heard a strong man jump down from the horse. He carefully looked outside the front window down at the tavern's entrance. The burning torch placed next to the front door illuminated the man's red hair intersected by a broad scar framed with a strip of grey hair. Coinneach didn't hesitate for a second. He immediately opened the room's door, ran down to the middle of the stairs and bent forward to have a look inside the kitchen from above. Keaira was just washing up some cups and placed them on a clean tray.  
„Keaira!" he whispered quietly. She turned and saw the look on his face. He silently stretched out his hand and pointed with a finger towards the front room. She understood. She quietly nodded and showed him with her hand to go back to the guest room. Keaira quickly checked with her eyes the scarf covering her cleavage. She had an elven tattoo, that started right above her right breast and Aodhan must not see it under any circumstances... Kea fixed the scarf, took a new wine jug for the dwarves into her hand and went to the front room.

Just as she has entered the room, the tavern's front door opened. A tall man was standing in the doorway almost touching the door's lintel with his head. Everyone in the tavern was suddenly silent at the mere sight of him. He had a terribly scarred face and a part of his nose was missing. A sinister gaze flashed in his steel-grey eyes. The dwarves regained their composure as the first one's and started to sing another funny song. A few guests shortly glanced at the arriving man and quickly returned back to their food, drinks or conversations. The innkeeper sitting at the dwarves' table was thoroughly watching the man. The tall man entered and closed the door behind himself. Then he slowly went over to a small table in the corner and sat down so that he could see everyone in the room and also the front door. He pulled off his hunting jacket and waited.

Keaira placed the wine jug on the dwarves' table, winked with one eye at the half-elf and walked over to the scarred man's table. With a surprise she realized, that he's an elf, when she saw the tips of pointed ears emerging from underneath his hair. But her face didn't reveal anything and instead she forced herself to give him a slight smile.  
„What can I bring you?" she was quickly checking with her eyes his clothes, noticed the knives and the elven sword next to him while she hasn't stopped smiling.  
„Bring me some wine and a piece of meat with a bread." he snarled at her with a displeasing tone in his voice and carefully looked her over from head to toe.  
His gaze stopped at her covered breasts and a sleazy smirk appeared on his face. Kea nodded still smiling and went away into the kitchen.

Disappearing behind the kitchen door she looked at Mairead. The innkeeper's wife was obviously frightened.  
„That's all right, we'll try to get rid of him fast. The sooner the better." Keaira whispered to her, took a small wine jug and a cup and brought it to the redhaired elf.  
When she turned again towards the kitchen to get some meat and bread, he suddenly smacked her ass. She jumped and almost offhand slapped his face, but she held back in the very last moment. She suppressed her anger quickly, turned her face to him and grinned with the best girlish smile she could manage. He grinned back at her showing his small white elven teeth in a terrible grimace.  
Keaira went into the kitchen and whispered quickly one curse after another. Mairead didn't understand a single one, but it wasn't necessary when she heard Keaira's tone...

She took a piece of roasted meat and half of a bread and returned back to the mutilated elf.  
„Anything else?" Another forced smile.  
„Maybe when I finish my meal, sweetie..." he snarled with a sleazy tone and kept watching her breasts.  
She forced herself again into a smile and went over to a table, where a fat man with his wife was sitting. They've paid and stood up to leave.  
Suddenly the mutilated elf spoke aloud with a booming voice across the whole room:  
„Good man, it looks like you were here for a while with your wife. Tell me please before you leave, did you see an elven couple here before?"  
The tavern was dead silent again. The fat man was looking frightened at the mutilated elf and sharply shook his head.  
„No sir, we didn't see any elves here when we've arrived." He grabbed with a shaking hand his wife and slowly started to move towards the front door.  
„Are you sure?! An elf as tall as me, auburn hair, green eyes, with a scar on his left ear. There was a female elf with him. Smaller or very slim..." Aodhan was piercing the fat man with his gaze and a clear threat could be heard in his voice.  
The dwarves slowly reached out for their axes underneath the table and silently observed the scene.  
The half-elf stood up and cleared his throat: „Sir, no need to scare my guests if you want to ask something." Then he looked at Keaira – she tried to shut him up with her gaze - but he continued: „And there's no need to smack my daughter's arse as well. I can gladly tell you what you want to know even without it."  
The elf's sinister look jumped from the fat man to the half-elf next to the dwarves. He noticed the dwarves' tense faces and hands hidden underneath the table just as Keaira did.

The fat man with his wife literally ran out the front door and it loudly slammed behind them.  
„Don't be so touchy, innkeeper." growled the mutilated elf. „I just wanted to have a bit fun with her."  
„There was an elven pair like the one you've described here before the dawn. They woke us up. I gave them something to eat and then I kicked them out. I didn't like them. I don't need any trouble!" snarled the half-elf back at him and fearlessly stared into the elf's eyes.  
The half-elf had a lot of elven blood in his veins and grew up with them. He owned the tavern already for many years and has often helped fugitives or the Scoia'tael, whom later someone was asking him about. To lie so perfectly, that nobody would realize it, was something he has mastered already a long time ago.

Aodhan was silently intently watching him for over a minute, then he quickly nodded and as if nothing had happened he started to eat the meat in front of him. Keaira shortly looked at the half-elf and went into the kitchen. The innkeeper sat down next to the dwarves again and after a while they've started to sing a new song.  
When the mutilated elf finished his meal, he waved Keaira over: „I'd like to pay."  
He pulled out a bag with coins and threw a few onto the table. She collected them again with a forced smile, while he stood up and threw his hunting jacket over his shoulders. Kea already wanted to leave the table, when he suddenly grabbed her elbow, bent down to her ear and whispered threateningly:  
„And now you'll be so kind and show me the horses in your stables."

Dozens of thoughts quickly rushed through her head, but she was only angry in that moment, that she doesn't have her knife or her swords with her. She cautiously nodded and slowly started to walk towards the front door with the elf right behind her. The innkeeper stood up and wanted to walk over to them, but the elf stopped him with a quick wave of his hand:  
„Don't worry, pal, I won't hurt her. I just want to check something."  
Keaira slightly shook her head towards the innkeeper to leave it be.

They went out of the tavern and turned towards the stables. Coinneach was watching them from a dark room through the front window on the upper floor. He clenched his fists and a curse slipped from his lips. He knew all too well what Aodhan is capable of...

Keaira opened the door on the stables, the mutilated elf passed her by, went inside and started to thoroughly check the horses. She was watching him closely all the time. The way he moved, the way he walked, his height and weight, she assessed his speed, strength and agility. This elf was really a very, very experienced, strong and dangerous opponent. If they don't get rid of him somehow, they're having a huge problem...  
After a while he turned to her and another sleazy smirk appeared on his face:  
„I see your father told the truth. What a shame, that I'm a bit in a hurry, sweetie..." he walked over very close to her and suddenly out of nowhere his right hand flew up to one of her breasts and he squeezed it. She quickly stepped back and immediately suppressed another instinctive reflex to grab his hand and break his wrist. Kea turned her face away and looked downwards to the ground so that he can not see the anger in her eyes. He thoroughly misinterpreted her behavior as being shy...

Aodhan smirked maliciously: „You never know, maybe I'll drop by some time again..." he snickered, went out of the stables and walked over to his horse.  
She watched him as he took the burning torch from the wall next to the front door and mounted his horse with it. He circled around in front of the stables watching the tracks on the ground. Then he slowly walked with his horse towards the forest, where Jarlath and the female elf headed to in the morning. He turned back a few times to check the tracks and walked over to the forest's edge. There he stopped for a while and illuminated the ground with the torch. He threw it away and spurred the horse into a gallop through the dark forest.

Keaira tilted her head to her back and watched the stars in the night sky. She exhaled in relief, went over to get the torch from the ground, placed it back into the wall bracket next to the tavern's front door and went inside.

* * *

  
The guests left one after another during the late evening, the innkeeper closed the door and helped Keaira and Maired to clean up everything. Coinneach went down to the kitchen and prepared some food with the half-elf for all of them. Keaira silently turned and went upstairs into the guest room.  
When she returned, she was wearing again her own clean elven clothes with the washed green scarf tied to her upper arm and her hair tied with a hair ribbon into a knot at the back of her head.  
„Thank you Mairead." she returned back to the innkeeper's wife the crimson dress and the scarf she was wearing during the day.  
„My pleasure, sweetie." replied the friendly woman, but Keaira shivered slightly as she heard the last word.  
She saw Aodhan's mutilated face in her mind while hearing it. Tonight she wasn't in the best mood.

When the half-elf and his wife said good night and went to their bedroom, Coinneach filled his and Keaira's cup with wine and sat down in the kitchen with her.  
„When Jarlath returns with our horses, we'll immediately leave." he told her and watched her.  
She drank up the whole contents of the cup at once and stretched out her hand to him to refill it again.  
„We're leaving?" she curiously looked at him.  
„The longer we stay here, the more dangerous it is for these people. I don't want them to pay a nasty price for their help if somebody like him comes back here..." he refilled her cup and noticed, that her hand is barely visibly shaking.  
„Who is that mutilated elf, Coinneach? He's dangerous as hell!" she asked again and stared at him with angry eyes.  
His face hardened and his lips were squeezed:  
„A long time ago he was a member of the Scoia'tael. We were in the same commando. When we've lost our leader, a huge quarrel started amongst a few of us. We had... different opinions on many matters." he took a swig of wine and continued with a sarcastic tone:  
„So we've quickly settled it between us and he had to leave back then. Since that time he's working for the Dh'oine out of pure hate and revenge and helps them to hunt down elves, especially the Scoia'tael."  
„I see... and how did you ‚settle it'?" she asked sarcastically as well.  
Coinneach smirked malevolently and pointed with a finger towards his left scarred ear: „I guess you've noticed the scar on his head..."  
She smiled shortly, then shook her head with a serious face again: „To help someone like Vascoigne, that's quite a change of mind for someone, who's been a member of the Scoia'tael. Wasn't there something more behind it?" she gave him a questioning look.  
His gaze hardened again: „There was, but that's none of your business, Keaira."  
She nodded and didn't ask further questions about the topic as she could see, that he won't tell her anything more about it.

„Would you like to know anything else about what I've told you yesterday evening and today in the morning? Do you have any further questions?"  
„Not about what you've told me, but about what you haven't told me yet." he had a cold look in his eyes while saying it.  
„What do you mean, Coinneach?" Kea raised one eyebrow in surprise.  
„You said yesterday in the evening, that in Dillingen they've only picked me, Isengrim, Angus and Riordain. We already know from Jarlath what has happened to the rest. Iorveth is the only one who probably survived. What about the other three?!" he stared relentlessly right into her eyes.  
She gulped and slowly said: „They've brought all three of them into a shed not far away from the port. Angus and Riordain were stabbed and strangled to death... It looked horrible inside... Isengrim managed to escape, he probably lives and is hiding somewhere..." she watched as the corners of his mouth fell down for a second, but he quickly regained his self-control.  
„I came too late, it was all over at that time... I couldn't help them anymore..." she hung her head, stood up and while walking away towards the stairs she quietly added: „I'm sorry, please forgive me."

He remained sitting there until he didn't finish drinking the whole wine. And then suddenly to his own surprise his stomach turned and he puked at length into the garbage bucket in the kitchen.  
It wasn't from the wine.

When he finally came upstairs into the guest room, Keaira was already wrapped in the woolen blanket sitting with closed eyes in the rocking chair just like the night before. He knew, that she's not sleeping yet. He noticed, that the sheath with her knife is missing on the table. A possible reason crossed his mind, why she so quickly tied it back to her thigh.  
„Did he hurt you?" he asked carefully, when he laid down onto the bed and leaned his head against the headboard so that he can see her.  
„That's none of your business, Coinneach." she replied to him with closed eyes in the same way as he did before downstairs in the kitchen.  
He was silently watching her for a while and then he spoke to her again: „I have a favor to ask."  
„A favor?" she opened one eye while speaking and looked at him.  
„Come with me to the Ravine of the Hydra. There I'll tell you how I decided. If I refuse, I'll make sure, that one of Deagan's people will accompany you and helps you find Iorveth and Isengrim. If I agree, then we'll need to get rid of Aodhan somehow..."  
She closed her one eye and replied with a cold voice: „We'll see tomorrow, Coinneach. Daerme."  
Coinneach blew out the candle on the bedside table and turned to the side: „Daerme, Keaira."

* * *

  
By the time he woke up in the next morning, the rocking chair was already empty. Her belt with swords was also missing from the table. Instead a tray with breakfast was standing there. He noticed, that she has already eaten her portion. For a moment he felt uneasy about the fact, that he has slept so deeply not waking up to the slightest of sounds as usual. The thought was discarded with a slight frown as he stretched his limbs.

Coinneach stood up and walked over to the table. He heard a noise from the forest's edge behind the tavern, leaned forward and looked out through the back window. Keaira was just finishing a set of exercises with two swords. After a few fast circular moves she threw both up into the air quickly one after another into different heights and distances and from two fast flips kicked them both away. Both swords rattled as they've hit two separate trees nearby and remained stuck in the tree trunks. He quirked an eyebrow and slowly finished his breakfast watching her through the window in the meantime, as she walked over to the trees to get her swords and hid them in her belt. Then she made a few more flips, jumps and somersaults and disappeared after a while behind the corner of the tavern. With a brooding look on his face he took the tray and brought it to the kitchen.

There he has met the innkeeper's wife.  
„Thank you." he handed the tray over to her dismissing his current thoughts, trying to smile.  
„You're welcome." Mairead smiled back.  
„When Jarlath returns in the evening with our horses, we leave. I'd like to ask you for some provisions for us. If it's not too much trouble for you."  
The innkeeper's wife nodded: „Of course it's not, I'll prepare and pack something for both of you."  
He thanked her with a short nod and went to see the half-elf.  
In the front door he almost bumped into Keaira who just came in.  
„Good morning." she greeted him and wanted to pass him by, but he stopped her with a gentle move of his hand.  
„So, are we leaving tonight?"  
She raised her head a looked up at him: „Are you sure, you're already strong enough? And are you sure, that you really want to go there?"  
„To ask something like this an elf, who already decided, is quite a waste of words..."  
She rolled her eyes: „Yes, I was missing yesterday already the whole day long exactly this elven hogwash..." she turned and left through the kitchen.  
He had a grin on his face as he went outside.

They've spend the day by helping the half-elf and his wife. Coinneach was chopping wood, trying to use his left hand as little as possible, and repaired the wooden fence behind the tavern. Keaira was preparing the food and washing up in the kitchen so that Mairead can take care of the guests. She noticed, that for a small tavern somewhere in the middle of the woods, Maired had a surprisingly good variety of different herbs and spices.

The innkeeper has shown Coinneach a place not far away from the tavern, where he could burn his old clothes and when the fire was burning, he threw the sheet with all his old clothes into it. He sat down on the fence's wooden railing and watched the fire. It was after dusk already and the fire just started to swallow the black jackboots when Keaira came over to him. She silently sat down on the railing nearby as well.  
An old long forgotten memory suddenly flashed through her mind.  
„My dad once lit up a midsummer bonfire behind our house and said it's for my birthday..." she quietly whispered and then strongly twitched as if waking up from a bad dream.  
Coinneach looked at her in surprise: „You mean your real father?"  
„Yes..." she looked at him with fear in her eyes. It was for the first time he had seen her like this. „I... I just remembered that suddenly..."  
„You don't have to be scared of memories, Keaira." he turned his face towards the fire. „It's the future, that can hurt you..."  
They remained sitting there in silence, each one immersed in their thoughts, until the fire slowly burned down and nothing remained of this old clothes.

From the forest on the opposite side a silent trampling of horse hooves sounded. They both noticed it at the same time and carefully watched the forest's edge. After a while Jarlath appeared with the slim female elf on their horses. Both horses had their hooves covered with pieces of cloth and the she-elf was dragging behind her horse a large tree branch to cover their tracks. They both looked very tired.

Jarlath walked over to them and dismounted. He handed over the reins to Keaira without saying a word. Coinneach went over to the blond elf and gave him a friendly hug. They both tapped on each other's shoulders and Coinneach gratefully nodded towards the female elf, who jumped down from the other horse. Keaira came closer to her and stretched out her hand. The female elf shortly smiled at her and shook her hand.  
Then she spoke to Keaira with a smooth pleasant voice: „They asked me to tell you, that they thank you." and when she saw Keaira's surprised eyes, she added: „For him..." The female elf nodded towards Coinneach „...and also for that... gift."  
And without saying anything more she turned away, waved shortly to Jarlath and disappeared between the houses.

Keaira turned her face to Jarlath with a questioning look.  
„I had to tell them, otherwise they wouldn't accept it." he waved his hands apologetically and smiled at her.  
Coinneach was watching them both silently not knowing what they're talking about. Kea noticed a slight frown flashing through his face for a second.  
She shook her head in disbelief, but smiled as well towards Jarlath. When he turned back to Coinneach and they started to talk quietly, she went around the corner to the front side of the tavern. The half-elf just came out through the front door, she could hear the guests' loud conversations and laughter before the door closed.  
„I've already prepared and stored everything for you in the stables. Mairead doesn't want to bid you farewell..." he wiggled a bit nervously. „She says it brings bad luck..." and smiled ashamed.  
Keaira smiled as well, then she walked over to him and gave him a hug. „Thank you. I won't forget you."  
The half-elf returned the hug shyly and helped her to carry everything from the stables to the back side of the tavern.

They stowed the provisions into their saddlebags, Coinneach tied the sheath with his knife to his thigh and buckled on the belt with his two new elven swords. He strapped the bow sheath to his back and tied the quiver onto the right side of the palomino's saddle. He shook hands with the half-elf and Jarlath, then fastened up his armor jacket and mounted his horse. Keaira waved to the innkeeper and shook Jarlath's outstretched hand.  
„Don't spur the horses too much, we had almost no rest at all." the blond elf told her with a tired voice.  
She nodded, fastened up her jacket and also mounted her horse. They left the horses' hooves covered with the cloth pieces for now and slowly walked over to the forest. Keaira turned in her saddle and looked back before they disappeared between the trees. The half-elf and Jarlath were thoroughly covering their tracks around the tavern. Coinneach spurred the palomino into a trot and she followed.

* * *

  
At dawn they've found a small rocky ledge and hid underneath it. They've unsaddled the horses and removed the cloth pieces from their hooves. With the saddles under their heads and wrapped in their cloaks they've slept for a few hours.  
Keaira woke up through a gentle tap on her shoulder.  
Coinneach was bent down over her: „We should go. Deagan will slow Aodhan down, but he surely won't stop him. He'll find the trail again..."  
She nodded, stretched her arms and legs and they've quickly eaten a bit from what Mairead has packed for them. After a while they've continued their journey. When they've reached a crossroad, she looked around. To the left the road was leading towards the Ravine of the Hydra, to the right towards Tretogor and further away to the lowlands at the Pontar river. Without any hesitation Coinneach turned left and she followed in a trot.  
„So, do you have a name for him finally? He should have a name if you want to keep him..." Keaira asked while looking at the palomino.  
Coinneach shortly looked at her, then downwards at the palomino and answered with a boyish grin: "Evall."  
"Very creative..." she made an ironical remark also with a grin.  
The word 'evall' meant 'horse' in Elder Speech.

At noon they went through a mountain pass and started to ascend on a rocky road towards the ravine.  
Lanaer suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and fully turned around.  
"Wait." Keaira said to Coinneach. He stopped the palomino, turned in his saddle and watched her and her horse. The horse wiggled with his ears and left them in a forward position. Then he raised one hoof. Keaira was silently watching the hoof underneath her. The horse slowly moved the hoof backwards and took a small step back. This horse's warning sign was well known to her.

"Somebody is following us." Keaira said quietly and focused her sight on the mountain pass through which they just came.  
Coinneach turned the palomino around and went over to her so that he was right next to her side. He pulled out the bow from the sheath on his back and took an arrow from the quiver. He prepared both for a shot, but hasn't drawn the bow yet. It was very silent around them and they could easily hear the faint sound of trampling horse hooves. Coinneach drew the bow and aimed high up into the distance towards the exit of the mountain pass. They were both listening for a while. A moment later he slowly relaxed his hand and loudly whistled. The same whistle returned as an answer from the mountain pass.  
"Multiple riders. Aodhan would be alone." he explained when he turned his face to Keaira.  
Three riders emerged from the mountain pass' exit. She noticed their elven clothes and equipment from afar. Scoia'tael. The group was led by a black-haired elf on a beautiful black horse. Behind him was another dark-haired elf and on the third one a blond elf with mid-length hair, both on brown horses. Keaira recognized the black-haired elf as the one whom she saw leaving the tavern in the night, when they've arrived there with Coinneach.

A large smile appeared on Coinneach's face when he saw them. He inserted his bow back into the sheath on his back, pushed the arrow back into the quiver and jumped down from his palomino. The three elves trotted towards them and the black-haired elf jumped down from his horse even before it fully stopped. He quickly rushed to Coinneach and they firmly hugged each other. The happiness about their meeting could be openly seen on both their faces.  
"Deagan!" said Coinneach, then he nodded towards the other two elves with a smile. "Niall, Eirnin."  
They nodded back and all three elves turned their heads towards Keaira. All three had the typically beautiful symmetric elven faces. The black-haired elf had golden colored eyes, the other two blue colored. She guessed, that they were all about the same height as Coinneach and also well-built as him.

"I suppose you're the reason why Neach is still alive." spoke the black-haired elf to her and looked her over from head to toe.  
She slightly nodded: "Keaira."  
She was still sitting on her horse and had to look downwards at him. She wasn't sure what to expect from them. They were Scoia'tael and hated nothing more than humans like her.

He walked over to her and slowly stretched out his arm with a slight smile. Kea returned the smile and dismounted. Now he was looking downwards at her when they shook hands. The other two elves also dismounted and shook hands with her.  
They introduced themselves one after another. She was a bit relieved hearing no biting remarks or 'Dh'oine'.  
Deagan turned to Coinneach: "We perfectly disoriented Aodhan. We parted ways into different directions on eleven horses, three of those had female riders. It'll take a while until he gets out of that mess."  
Coinneach nodded with a smirk: "I was already afraid, that you'll attack him instead."  
"I'm not scared, but I'm also not mad, Neach." Deagan returned the smirk.  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
"Jarlath..."

Coinneach nodded again, mounted his palomino and motioned with his hand towards Keaira to follow. Soon they were all back in their saddles and continued on the rocky road towards the ravine together. Deagan and Coinneach were at the front side by side, behind them Keaira and next to her Eirnin, the blond elf. At the back Niall was closing the group. Coinneach and Deagan were quietly talking the whole time. Keaira was silent, but she noticed, that Eirnin is watching her from the corner of his eye.  
"You didn't have to send us that diamond." said after a while the blond elf with an unfriendly tone.  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Keaira reacted quickly.  
"Why did you help him? You're a human... And you know, who he is..." this time he looked unpleasantly straight at her.  
"I'm not from here and I'm not very fond of my origins... You elves have a strange tendency to constantly remind me of it... I've already told him why I've helped him. Exactly because he is who he is." she nodded with her head towards Coinneach and stared back at the blond elf with an unyielding gaze.  
Eirnin looked back at Niall. They exchanged a brief telling look and Eirnin turned back to Keaira with distrust in his face:  
"Don't know how it's there where you're coming from, but here the elves don't like the humans and the humans don't like the elves even more... We can hardly speak about mutual trust or even saving each other's lives... It's quite the opposite in fact..."  
Keaira angrily looked at the blond elf: "I'm not forcing anyone to trust me and I don't need to buy anybody's favor either. I can take care of myself. Maybe you should bite your tongue, you talk too much for an elf..."  
She could hear a muffled chuckle behind her back and the offended blond elf turned away his head to the other side.  
Deagan and Coinneach were quietly whispering with grins on their faces.  
"She has a sharp tongue..."  
"She grew up amongst elves..."  
Kea could only hear the quiet chuckles of both the elves in front of her.

The rocky road led them to a vast plateau. About 300 yards ahead of them was the edge of the ravine on one side of the plateau. The horses slowed down to a walk and everyone was carefully looking around. Keaira noticed many splashes and pools of dried blood covering the whole plateau. Too many. Deagan's and Coinneach's horses reached the edge of the ravine and stopped.  
She saw how Coinneach looked downwards and then immediately raised his head and took a deep loud breath. Kea passed by Deagan's horse and stopped next to him. On her other side was Eirnin and alongside him Niall. She leaned slightly forward in her saddle and looked downwards as well.  
What she saw took also her breath away...

Dozens of elven dead bodies were lying upon each other at the bottom of the ravine twisted in unnatural poses. All of them were wearing the black officer's uniforms of the Vrihedd brigade. On the ledges along the ravine's wall were many bloodstains. She could see on some dead corpses lying on top with tilted heads their slit throats, others had deep open wounds on their chests and stomachs, a few had no hands or legs...

She moved with her horse backwards, away from the four elves standing at the ravine's edge, turned her horse around and looked into the distance. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind, but she couldn't concentrate on any of them.  
Eirnin and Niall turned their horses around after a while as well and went further away to the side. They were both silently looking at the ground. Deagan was watching Coinneach for some time, then he turned his horse around without saying a word as well and walked over to her.  
"We'll wait for you at the mountain pass." his gaze was chillingly cold and he spoke to her with clenched teeth.  
Kea quietly nodded.  
Deagan waved at Eirnin and Niall and they left in a trot back towards the rocky road which led them here.

Keaira turned her face to Coinneach. He was sitting on his horse with his back to her, his head hanging down, looking for a very long time at the ravine's bottom. Then he slowly turned his head to the side and she noticed the fallen corners of his mouth, the tightly squeezed eyes and the slight shaking of his shoulders.  
And then she realized, that this tough battle-hardened elf is crying...

She silently turned her horse and slowly walked away towards the rocky road. When she reached the entrance of the mountain pass, she walked over to the three elves waiting there. Nobody said a word. Eirnin and Niall looked to the side, only Deagan looked straight at her as she came closer.  
"I think he needs to be alone for a while." she whispered and swallowed the knot forming in her throat.  
Deagan was intently staring at her and then he silently nodded with gratitude in his eyes.

They were waiting there for over two hours. Then they heard a horse slowly descending on the rocky road. Keaira turned in her saddle and watched Coinneach approaching. He was sitting in the saddle with his back stretched, on his face an obscure expressionless mask showing no emotions. But she noticed his reddened eyes and turned her head away. He passed them by without saying a single word and continued towards the mountain pass. The silent group proceeded back towards the crossroad.

As they've arrived at the crossroad, Coinneach stopped and turned his horse towards her. She walked over to him and stopped in the opposite direction so close to him that their knees in the saddles almost touched each other. Deagan, Eirnin and Niall passed them by and waited a bit further away.  
He was silently looking into her eyes for a long time. Then he took a breath and told her with a determined voice:  
"I think, that I have now no more reasons why I would like to come back here again. It's time to find Iorveth and Isengrim. You have my word, that I'll do everything to convince them, that there's no future for us elves here anymore."


	6. A meeting in Tretogor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> sor'ca = sister  
> daen'ce = thank you  
> evetean tuath're = good luck (literally 'much luck to you')

From that moment on the crossroad they were all five traveling together. They were going to Brokilon and had a long journey ahead of them. Now they were approaching Tretogor, the capital city of Redania. From there it was another three hundred miles to Oxenfurt, where they wanted to cross the Pontar river. Then around Gors Velen to the borders of the Brokilon forest.

They were already for more than a week on their way through forests and swamps avoiding the cities and bigger villages. And for the whole time Coinneach didn't speak a word to her. He was mostly talking to Deagan. Keaira and Niall were following them and Eirnin kept a larger distance from the group and was watching out, if they're not being followed by someone. He was still upset about her brazenness.

She had a few interesting discussions with Niall on the way – she tried to amend her knowledge about this world and about some parts of the past of these elves and the Scoia'tael. Niall was at the beginning surprised by the extent of the information she already had, and a bit reserved. But then he saw her genuine interest and started to talk openly to her. In the end he was himself asking many questions about things they on the contrary didn't know. It was natural for her and she understood. It was a medieval world, where information and news were traveling only slowly and she was a great source of knowledge about the history and geopolitical development of this world, which she has gained during her studies and later at the Academy.  
She noticed, that during these discussions with Niall, Deagan and Coinneach mostly remained silent and she knew that they're listening.

When they came out of the woods again, they could see the northern outskirts of Tretogor in front of them. Coinneach and Deagan at the front stopped.  
„We should circle around the city from the east, there's more cover and we don't have to go such a long way around as from the west." Deagan said.  
„All right guys, then I'll meet you near Oxenfurt." Kea smirked, passed them two by and started to walk slowly directly towards the city's outskirts.  
„Keaira?!"  
She turned in her saddle. Coinneach was staring at her, one eyebrow raised and he was shaking his head in disagreement. Aside from a small wound on the upper part of his nose, all the bruises, wounds and the swelling have already disappeared.  
„We need some money and I can't exchange the gemstones for it in a forest..." she replied with a sarcastic undertone.  
„I'm not sure if that's a good idea, if you'll go there alone like this..." said now Niall and pointed with his hand to her elven clothes.

She looked downwards at herself, then again back at them and had an even bigger grin on her face now as the one before:  
„I think, that the clothes are the least of my problems. In fact it doesn't really matter, what I'm wearing. I just need to open my mouth and I'm already in trouble." she winked, turned back to the city and before spurring her horse into a fast trot she loudly added:  
„And I'm for sure not taking one of you with me – I'm not in the mood to watch your feet dangling in the wind, when they hang you on the first tree they'll find..."  
Deagan was also grinning now, Niall just shook his head in disbelief. They both spurred their horses and went to the east towards the next forest.  
Coinneach was standing there for a long time and watched her leave with a gloomy face. Then he also spurred his horse and followed Niall and Deagan.

* * *

  
Keaira threw the cloak over her shoulders and at least partially covered her elven clothing. Niall was right, but she had no choice. They'll have to abundantly bribe a lot of people near Oxenfurt to get safely to the other side of the bridge over the Pontar river to Temeria. It won't be that easy with four elves...  
She walked amongst the first houses on the outskirts. The people standing around were scowling at her. She didn't care.  
Kea carefully pulled out of one of the saddlebags a small bundle of maps and quickly looked through them. She found the tiny map of Tretogor, raised her sight and searched the nearest church towering up between the houses. A moment later she spotted another church further away. She slightly turned the map, looked around, quickly stowed the bundle back into the bag and turned the horse to the left. Keaira left the hood of her cloak purposely down on her neck, so that it's clearly visible, that she's a human and the town guards, who were literally everywhere, don't stop her unnecessarily. She tried to keep her horse as calm as possible and walked very slowly while trying not to look directly into the guards' eyes.

She crossed the outskirts and walked over to the smallest northern city gate. Without hesitation and with her most beautiful smile she came close to the armed guards standing next to the gate.  
„Stop, woman! Who are you and what do you want here?" asked one of the guards and pointed with a crossbow at her.  
Kea stopped her horse, but didn't stop smiling and said with a kind voice:  
„A messenger. I'm having a message for Jasper Vivaldi from Vimme Vivaldi from Novigrad."  
The guard snickered: „I have never seen such a messenger like you before."  
Then he snarled still pointing with his crossbow at her: „So tell me, messenger of the Vivaldi's, how's young Vimme doing? Business is good?"  
Keaira smirked: „I'm not sure how good you know Vimme, but he's definitely not young – his beard and hair are a bit too grey for that. And if I omit his fat belly, which is getting bigger each year, then thanks for asking. He's in good health even in his old age and the business is going quite well. Otherwise he'd probably not have his personal calculator made of golden wires with rubies, emeralds, onyxes and agates..."

The guards' jaws have visibly dropped and the one holding the crossbow has also lowered his hands.  
„All right, I have probably misjudged you..." mumbled the guard and added: „But I won't let you enter the city with weapons anyway."  
Keaira calmly unbuckled her cloak and revealed her clothes.  
The guard's crossbow was quickly pointing at her again.  
„Are you mocking me, woman?! I hope you didn't think, that I'll let you inside the city with these clothes on and moreover to see Vivaldi in them?!" barked the guard angrily.  
She kept her temper: „I have a very urgent message, which I was supposed to convey here on the shortest possible path. That means to go straight through the woods, not the long way around using the usual trade routes. I hope you don't think, that I'd enter the woods full of those disgusting elves in normal clothes?! Then I could as well paint a target on my back!" she reacted indignantly. „A dead messenger is a bad messenger! And I have the order to convey the message as soon as possible, whatever it takes! I had no time yet to change my clothes. I can assure you, that I'll gladly do that right away after delivering the message."

The second guard whispered something into the ear of the first one.  
„All right, all right..." said the first guard again. „Go on then, I can see, that you carry no weapons. But if you make any trouble in the city, then you'll end up in jail. Is that clear?!"  
Keaira only silently nodded. She hid her belt with swords and her knife already long before in one of the saddlebags. She was relieved, that the guards were asking no further questions and didn't want to see the seal of the Vivaldi's, about which she knew, that their messengers are always carrying with them. To say, that she's lost it somewhere on the way, would have been a poor excuse.

She noticed an inconspicuously looking man standing near the gate, who was watching the whole scene. It was clear for her at first glance, that this is someone from the redanian secret service. _Dijkstra's man..._ flashed through her mind. Considering her looks and the ruckus she has raised at the city's gate, she wasn't surprised, when the inconspicuously looking man quietly started to follow her through the city's streets.  
She wanted to avoid the secret service, especially the redanian one, as much as possible. Aside from Nilfgaard it was the Redanian's who had amongst the Nordlings the best and most feared secret service. And she had absolutely no desire to meet Dijkstra himself, the head of the Redanian Intelligence. She would most probably not survive a meeting with him.

At that time she couldn't know, that in a few months she'll be looking for him...

* * *

  
They heard a familiar whistle in the distance behind their backs. All three of them stopped and waited, while Deagan whistled back. Shortly after Eirnin appeared between the trees. He was rushing in a fierce gallop towards them.  
„Where is she?!" was his first question before anyone of them could ask him anything.  
„In the city, she wanted to get some money..." answered Deagan, but he became nervous.  
„Are you mad?! We have Aodhan on our trail!" shouted Eirnin outraged.  
Coinneach twitched slightly, but immediately reacted:  
„Aodhan is looking for me in the first place and maybe some female elf. He doesn't know, what she looks like, neither does he know, that she's a human and not an elf."  
Eirnin calmed down a bit, but then also quickly answered:  
„I've seen, where you've parted ways – what do you think, whom will he chase first?! Four elves or a single female?!"  
„Fuck!" quietly cursed Deagan, then looked at Coinneach and waited.

Niall was cursing aloud: „Shit, we didn't think about that!"  
„She claimed, that she can take care of herself, so forget about her and let's go! And fast!" said Eirnin again and almost spurred his horse already, but the other three elves were standing there still and looking at each with doubts on their faces.  
He looked at them in surprise:  
„You've got to be kidding me! What are you even thinking about? I'll surely not risk my life by entering the lion's den only to help some pathetic Dh'oine!" Eirnin was yelling at them angrily, but all three quickly snarled back at him.  
„If you wouldn't be acting like a sulky child already for over a week, you'd realize, that she's quite a smart woman." said Niall.  
Then Deagan added: „Don't forget, that she saved Neach's life..."  
Coinneach just looked at Eirnin mercilessly: „And I'd be glad, if you wouldn't call her Dh'oine anymore!"  
Eirnin was staring in disbelief at all the three Scoia'tael in front of him for a while and said with a lot of disdain shortly after:  
„Did she fuck the brain out of all three of you in the meantime, that you're all suddenly having the hots for her?!"

Within a second Coinneach's right hand flew forward and grabbed Eirnin's arm almost dragging him down from his horse as he pulled him with a jerk towards himself:  
„Say something like this once again and Aodhan will be the least of your problems! Understood?!" Coinneach was furiously barking at him.  
Eirnin's face turned slightly pale, but he quickly restrained himself:  
„Who would have thought, Neach! Since when are you so concerned with the well-being of human women? If I remember correctly, then the last one that crossed our path during the war, was begging us after three hours to rather finally cut her throat...!" growled Eirnin back at him.

Coinneach's left fist has hit in that moment Eirnin's jaw from the side with such force, that if he wouldn't be holding him with his right hand, the blond elf would've fallen from his horse.  
„Enough!" shouted Deagan. „That wasn't the first nor the last crap we did – and you were as always amongst the first, Eirnin!"  
Both elves were furiously glaring at each other, but Coinneach released Eirnin's arm and Eirnin was spitting blood to the ground.  
Deagan continued angrily: „I don't care if you beat the shit out of each other later, but for now we have Aodhan on our trail and she's in a city, which no elf with at least a bit of common sense would voluntarily enter! Neach, we can't help her right now! If she's really that good as you say, then she can take care of herself! We cannot attack Aodhan here, you know it yourself! Let's go!"  
Coinneach was looking at him for a while strangely, his lips were still squeezed in anger. Then he nodded and all four disappeared in a gallop between the trees.

* * *

  
Keiara slowly walked over to the splendid house in a rich quarter of the town, which was surrounded by heavily armed guards. She dismounted, turned around with a brazen smile to the inconspicuous man from the redanian secret service and waved him with her hand. He angrily turned his head away and looked to the side. She used this moment to quickly reach into one of her saddlebags and pulled something out. Not even the guard standing closest to her did manage to see what it was.  
She went over to him:  
„I have a message from Vimme Vivaldi. For Jasper only. It's very urgent." and showed him on her palm a middle-sized cotton pouch in front of herself so that the agent behind her back doesn't see it. The guard immediately understood, nodded with his head and escorted her inside the house.

He told her to sit down in a richly decorated hall and disappeared in the house interior. Shortly after an older bearded dwarf wearing an expensive suit was walking towards her. He looked her over from head to toe and then motioned with his hand for her to follow him. They've entered a smaller side room, where a gnome was leaning over a table busily writing something into a thick book.  
„Ehm..." Jasper Vivaldi coughed aloud. The young gnome twitched slightly, but stood up immediately and left the room with a curtsy. Jasper Vivaldi closed the door behind him and turned to Keaira.

„It doesn't happen every day, that a human woman in elven clothes with an agent on her heels and a pouch full of gemstones comes to my house as a customer – according to my guard's information..." he was again eyeballing her.  
„I know the Vivaldi's don't like humans that much, especially if they mean trouble. So I'm not going to prolong it unnecessarily..." said Keaira, walked over to the table and laid the cotton pouch onto it. Jasper Vivaldi looked at her from the corner of his eye while he came close to the table and untied the lace on top of the pouch. A handful of gemstones glistened on the table. His experienced eye quickly counted almost twenty of them. He looked at her in surprise.

„And what would my unusual customer like to have for these in exchange?" he said in a sudden gentle tone.  
One corner of Keaira's mouth twitched with the hint of a smile:  
„All the common currencies - crowns, ducats, florens, nobles, orens and thalers. It doesn't have to be that much of the latter one's..."  
Vivaldi had open surprise on his face: „Is the lady planning to go on a longer trip?"  
„Let's say I do and let's say I don't know yet where my journey will take me. I'd like to be prepared for all the possibilities..." she had a broad smile on her face.  
„Of course, if you would manage to obtain everything until today's late evening in the necessary quantity, then I'll gladly add an extra to your usual provision..."  
„Ehm..." Vivaldi cleared his throat again and scratched his head in uncertainty.  
„I'll try. But I'd advice the lady not to come back here in the night again with an agent on her heels and not through the front door..." he looked at her.  
„Thank you. I was hoping for your renowned discretion and I'll gladly take your advice. So what should my nightly arrival here look like?" She hasn't stop smiling...

* * *

  
Aodhan violently spat into the smoldering embers, which he has just found in the forest. Then he mounted his horse and rushed in a fierce gallop through the forest following the tracks of five riders. He was raging for over a week already because of how the Scoia'tael tricked him with those eleven horses. He's lost two full days just by looking for the right tracks. Finally he's found Deagan's and two others and those have led him to the tracks of Coinneach and the female elf. He was chasing them without a break at such pace, that in one village he had to change horses as his was already wheezing from exhaustion. With a new rested horse he almost caught up with them just before Tretogor.

He came out of the forest and stopped. Four tracks were leading to the side towards the woods in the east. One was leading straight towards the city. He immediately realized, that it's the one of the female elf.

And in that moment the first doubts emerged in his mind. What if she's not an elf at all?! No elf would go straight to Tretogor – even less a lonely female elf... Some things now suddenly started to make sense, others have lost it completely. If it's a human woman, then he now understood, how she could come so close in a calm trot to the redanian escort on the road to Drakenborg to be able to attack them. But why the hell would any human save an officer of the Vrihedd brigade and help the Scoia'tael?! All the more a woman?! This made no sense at all.

He hesitated for a moment... His target is Dá Reo, but if he could catch her alone and squeeze her for information, she could tell him, where they're heading to and he would have a chance to pass ahead of them and wait for them somewhere on a suitable place... He knew, that they have to go around through the woods and off the usual tracks and main roads. He would be at an advantage, he knows a lot of people in Tretogor, somebody must have seen her...

A malicious smirk appeared on his face, he turned the horse towards the city and spurred him into a gallop again.

* * *

  
Keaira came out of the bank and looked around. The inconspicuously looking man from the redanian secret service was not there anymore. But she noticed two other men on the other side of the street, who were suspiciously long loitering around a house. She sighed – she'll need to get rid of them until the evening and don't cause any trouble for herself. Kea mounted Lanaer and slowly returned to the small city gate, through which she came here. The guards were just changing. The two new ones were staring at her surprised, while the other two leaving the gate nodded towards her. She nodded back with a forced smile and turned behind the gate towards the nonhuman district. One of the agents following her remained standing at the gate, while the other one continued to follow her.

She stopped in front of a large tavern called ‚The Bearded Axe', where Vivaldi has sent her to and grinned in her mind.  
 _I bet, that the innkeeper is a dwarf and that an axe will be hanging on a wall somewhere inside the tavern..._  
And so it was. When she entered, all of the guests in the tavern remained silent for a while. Almost all of them were dwarves, then three elves, one human male and one halfling. Not a single woman. She nodded to all of them to greet them and sat down at a small table in the corner, that was free. She was already again wearing her belt with swords and the knife on her thigh. All the guests just quickly looked at her and then stopped taking notice of her. Except for the three elves. She saw, that they're watching her from the corners of their eyes.  
Keaira pulled off her jacket and loosened the lace on the neckline of her blouse. She noticed on the opposite wall above the fireplace an axe pinned to the wall and a sturdy dark-haired dwarf in an apron was approaching her. She smiled.

The innkeeper looked her over from head to toe and carefully studied her elven clothes. Then his sight remained on the knife strapped to her thigh and his eyebrows furrowed.  
„If there's a chance to avoid it, you won't have any trouble with me." she silently spoke to him and chinked with a few coins in her hand, which she's taken as an advance from Vivaldi. The dwarf's eyes glistened.  
„But if there should be any trouble..." she continued quietly „...then I'll make up for it."  
A large smile appeared on the innkeeper's face, but disappeared right away, when she added:  
„I'm coming from Vivaldi… I'll have something to eat and some wine. But I need to get rid of the agent standing now outside your front door and another one at the small northern city gate..."  
The dwarf wiggled around nervously...  
„I'll pay for that of course as well..." Keaira said and the dwarf inconspicuously took the offered crowns from her palm. He nodded and went back into the kitchen.

One of the three elves sitting at the table nearby was now looking at her with open interest. He had on his lips and chin a nasty old scar from a sword or a knife, but it has not affected his elven charm. He had light brown hair and eyes of almost the same color. A very nice face and figure. She faintly smiled at him and noticed for a second the hint of a smile on his face as well.

The innkeeper brought her after a while a big portion of scrambled eggs with a piece of bread. She nodded thankfully. When he returned the second time from the kitchen, he's brought a small jug with wine and a cup.  
„When do you need to get rid of those two agents?" he asked her whispering.  
„Very late in the evening. Right before I leave." she whispered back.  
„Where do you need to go then?" asked the dwarf quickly again.  
„To Vivaldi again. That means two houses away from Vivaldi..." she winked at him. The innkeeper understood, nodded and left for the kitchen again. Shortly after she could see how the dwarf is leaving the tavern through a back door next to the kitchen.

The brown-eyed elf was silently watching her quiet talk with the innkeeper and then how the dwarf left. He raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at her. She stared at him for a while, then motioned with her hand towards the empty chair at her table. The elf said quickly something to the other two sitting with him at the table, stood up, took his cup and walked over to her. The other two elves only shortly looked at her and returned back to their conversation.

„You need some help, sor'ca?" he smiled at her as he sat down on the opposite chair.  
He had a very pleasant voice and was swallowing her with his eyes. Her pussy tingled.  
 _I really need to get laid..._ flashed through her mind as she was watching him.  
She returned the smile: „Yes, but I think the innkeeper will manage..." and filled his cup with wine from her jug.  
„And although I'm flattered, please don't call me ‚sister'. It evokes thoughts of incest in my mind..." she smirked at him while saying that.  
The brown-eyed elf just wanted to take a sip from his wine, but the cup in his hand stopped in that moment in front of his lips and hearing her last remark he had a lecherous smile on his face: „In that case – my name is Lorcan."  
„Keaira." she raised her cup and took a sip of wine.  
„If it's not too indiscreet - I'd like to know, what's a cute girl like you doing here alone – in such an unusual place and in such unusual clothes... A bit dangerous, isn't it?" he spoke to her quietly while she was eating.  
„Did you all eat already something?" she asked instead of answering, but had to smirk when he called her a 'girl'. Her young face was still deceiving a lot of the people around her.  
„Yes." he smiled.  
„Then have some more wine, I'll pay..." she returned the smile.

Lorcan's sight remained on her lips. Without saying a word he raised his hand, held it up for a while and when he heard behind his back the footsteps of the innkeeper's aide coming towards them from the kitchen, he laid his hand back onto the table. She noticed further deep old scars on his uncovered forearm.  
„Or were you already leaving...?" she asked.  
„We're not in a hurry... My friends will surely enjoy a longer stay with a jug of good wine... And you?"  
„I have a few hours time – I don't need to leave before the late evening..."

The innkeeper's aide just arrived at their table.  
„Bring me two big jugs of wine, one for this table and one for my friends over there." Lorcan looked at the aide, then suddenly stopped him with his hand as he was about to leave, turned his face to Keaira and looked into her eyes:  
„And what are you planning to do until the late evening?" he asked her outright and raised one corner of his mouth to a smile. His eyes were literally burning...  
„How would you like to call it? Unwind? Relax?" she squinted her eyes and also raised one corner of her mouth. Lorcan winked at her and turned back to the aide: „Bring our jug upstairs into one of the guest rooms."  
Then he pulled out from his pocket a pouch with coins and paid for everything right away. She noticed, that he paid for her food as well...

„Daen'ce, but you didn't have to..."  
„My pleasure. I like you."  
„Are you always so fast?"  
„Rarely. But there are certain opportunities, which an elf should not miss." Again this smile with one raised corner of his mouth.  
„I'm surprised by your interest in human women. The elves are usually not very fond of them..."  
„In that case think of me as an exception. If my guess is correct, then you're not exactly a typical human woman and not from here anyway..."  
„The clothes can lie..."  
„But not this..." he said quietly, stretched out his arm over the table and touched with his fingertips the upper part of her elven tattoo in her cleavage.  
Only now she realized, that she partially uncovered it, when she loosened the lace on the neckline of her blouse. Before he pulled his hand away, he went shamelessly with his fingers over her throat up to her lips and smiled again.

She returned the smile and continued eating while they were talking.  
„That's why you've offered me your help?"  
„Maybe..." another lascivious smile. „You still haven't told me, what kind of trouble you're in. And you have some, considering how the innkeeper left, when you've finished talking..."  
„Let's say, that I need to get somewhere in Tretogor unnoticed and I wouldn't like to answer unpleasant questions from Dijkstra's men while getting there..."  
„I see... And how do you want to leave unnoticed from where you're going to? His agents are almost everywhere. Somebody will be on your heels again in no time."  
„I guess you have some experience with that."  
„Three elves sitting in a tavern in Tretogor with pockets full of money..." he grinned „I think that speaks for itself..."  
„Hm, and if my guess is right, then you're not from here as well..." she grinned at him. „How do you plan to get away from here unnoticed?"  
„Maybe the same way as you... Just merely out of curiosity – why do you think, that I'm not from here?"  
„I recognize the slight accent you have, I just can't place it..." She was unsuccessfully trying to figure it out already the whole time.  
And then she suddenly realized it in that moment as he spoke again.

„What's new on Gwaeloth?" he winked at her and switched from Elder Speech into muiren llinge - the language of the Aen Muire elves.  
Now she slowly stretched out her hand over the table, unbuttoned the decorated buckle on his shirt and pushed it aside. The edge of the same tattoo as she had appeared above his right pec muscle...  
Her face quickly turned from surprised to amused and then to angry.  
„I see... I'd like to know what you're doing here." she furrowed her brows while she also switched into muiren llinge.  
His face was serious now: „Until you came into the tavern I thought, that I'm the only one here. I'm already for almost two years here."  
„Two years?!" she interrupted him with a raised eyebrow, but a gut feeling told her, that something in what he said was not right. She ignored the feeling for the moment.

„Yes, originally I was send here to find and kill somebody. He fled and was hiding here. One of the most wanted persons within the Federation. He probably thought, that he's safe here on this medieval world and that the Federation will not dare to send someone here, because it is forbidden..." he ironically smiled at her during his last words.  
„I'm only here for over a month. I have the insane order to convince some Scoia'tael to leave this world with me. Allegedly they are essential for the Federation..." she had irony in her voice as well.  
„They've send you... to look for Scoia'tael..." he tilted his head to his back and laughed aloud. Then he threw a hard sarcastic look at her:  
„I'd kick the governors' asses..."  
„I'm not really fond of it myself." she replied and quickly explained to him the current situation within the Union from the past few months.  
When she finished, he nodded: „That would explain, why when I've fulfilled my task, they've asked me to stay here and join the Scoia'tael. I had to send regular reports about the situation here and about certain elves..." he slightly smiled again.

„Well, nobody told me on the other hand, that we have someone else here. And for such a long time already... I see how much they've 'omitted' to tell me."  
„I don't think, that the governors would like to publish that much, how often and in what extent they're breaking their own rules." He winked.  
Her anger subsided and she grinned: „They probably didn't expect, that we both meet at the same time in the same place – in a tavern right in Tretogor. And that we recognize each other."  
He chuckled: „You have to admit, that the chances are really unbelievably slim."  
„You're right about that..." They were smiling at each other.  
„So, what's your problem? I'll gladly help."  
„I need to exchange the gemstones they gave me for money. I had no time to do so yet. I've asked the innkeeper to get rid of the two agents, which are on my heels since I've left Vivaldi's bank. I have to go back there during the night and I'd like not to be bothered by them while doing so."  
„Hm, that's why you're here – Vivaldi told you to go to this tavern." he winked at her again and she smiled.

Just as she finished her meal the innkeeper's aide came to their table and slightly coughed with a silly smile.  
Lorcan raised one eyebrow with a questioning look: „Would you still like to relax for a few hours?"  
„I'm literally yearning for a good relax already for weeks..." she licked her lips while replying.  
He squinted his eyes and again raised one corner of his mouth into a smile:  
„I'll tell the other two to make an arrangement with the innkeeper, when he comes back. We'll go to Vivaldi together and we'll lead you out of the city safely."  
Kea nodded. They both stood up and while she has taken her jacket and followed the innkeeper's aide, Lorcan went over to the table, where the other two elves were sitting. He quietly talked to them. She noticed how one of them looked in surprise at her as she was leaving, when Lorcan was talking to him.

* * *

  
The four elves went around Tretogor through the woods and continued their journey to the southwest towards Oxenfurt. Coinneach stopped for a while, turned his horse around and was looking at the city's silhouette behind them.  
„Neach..." Deagan spoke silently to him.  
„I know..." replied Coinneach quietly as well. „But without her we won't get there so easily."  
„You don't have a choice anyway, you have to get out of Redania. We'll wait for her near Oxenfurt as agreed. If she doesn't come, then we'll have to try to reach Brokilon on our own. There we can think about what to do next."  
Coinneach turned his face to him and had that strange look in his eyes again:  
„I don't want to think about what's next, I'm done with this world, Deag..."

Deagan was staring at him in surprise. Niall and Eirnin were standing a bit further away, the same huge surprise could be seen on their faces as well.  
A big bruise started to build on Eirnin's jaw, he was still spitting blood.  
Coinneach looked them all over from head to toe and then told them everything with almost a single breath. When he finished, Deagan was silently watching him for a long time.  
„Do you trust her, Neach?"  
„You know very well, that I immediately see it, if somebody lies to me. Even if it's a very good liar. She wasn't lying."  
„Are you absolutely sure? Have you decided for good?"  
Instead of answering Coinneach gave him an angry stare.  
Deagan only nodded, turned his horse and added: „We'll wait for her near Oxenfurt as long as necessary."  
All four of them spurred their horses into a gallop again. The dusk began to fall.

* * *

  
Aodhan entered the city's outskirts while following the woman's trail. He walked over to the first agent he saw without any hesitation and pulled out from a pocket on his jacket a small badge. The redanian crowned silver eagle and the emblem of Drakenborg shimmered on it. He held the badge right in front of the agent's eyes and snarled:  
„Vascoigne sends me. I need to speak to your boss immediately."  
The agent looked at the badge, then looked the mutilated elf over from head to toe with disgust and nodded: „Come with me."

* * *

  
As Keaira entered the furthermost guest room, which the innkeeper's aide has shown her, she could hear Lorcan running up the stairs. She left the door opened, walked over to the large table, where a wine jug was standing and filled the two prepared cups with wine. She threw her jacket casually over a chair next to the table.  
The door behind her closed and Lorcan has placed the door bar on the door's hooks. She turned around.

He took off his shirt without saying a word, threw it onto the floor and walked over to her. She noticed, that the tattoo on his muscular chest is damaged on a few places through scars. Some of them were from bullet wounds. Just like some of hers.  
He grabbed her blouse, pulled it out of her pants with a jerk and pulled it over her head. While she unbuttoned her belt with swords and threw it over the chair, he untied the knot at the back of her head and let her curly hair down. They were both staring into each other's eyes with their breath accelerated through half-opened mouths. They both didn't give a damn about the wine anymore, the longing for a good fuck after a long time was simply stronger.

He immersed his fingers into her thick hair and pushed it behind her back. Then he went with his hands over her breasts and stroke with his fingertips her hardened nipples. She grabbed his belt, unbuttoned it, his pants following right behind. Keaira reached into his crotch and pulled out from his pants his big hardened cock. She crouched down and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. Lorcan tilted his head back with closed eyes, gently pushed her head with his hands against himself and moaned aloud. Just a few moves in her mouth were enough for his cock to become as hard as stone.  
He slightly pushed her away, smiled and started to unbutton the buckles on his high elven boots. Keaira as well took off her boots and untied the leather sheath with her knife from her thigh. She threw it simply onto the floor. He took off his pants in the meantime and started to take off hers. He pulled them down to the middle of her thighs, then grabbed her ass and hoisted her onto the table. She straightened her legs and he took her pants off with a twitch and threw them onto the floor as well, adding to the mess piling up there.

She propped herself with her hands on the table behind her and silently spread her legs wide open. He crouched, pinned his lips to her pussy and started to lick her with his tongue. She was very wet already. Keaira tilted her head back and loudly moaned. When he straightened up after a while, she grabbed his cock and pushed it against her pussy. Lorcan gripped her ass, pulled it onto the table's edge and slid inside her with a powerful thrust. They both loudly groaned with lust. She pushed the wine jug and the cups aside with her hand, laid her back onto the table and clenched her legs around his loins. He firmly grasped her hips and started to thrust inside her fast and hard. They were both throatily moaning. She squeezed her breast with one hand, placed the other on her clit and started to play with it. He was watching her hand above his cock sliding deep and hard in and out of her pussy. He felt her tighten around his cock. Lorcan wanted to wait until she comes, but he simply couldn't resist anymore. He emptied himself inside her during a few very deep powerful thrusts with a long muffled scream. She hissed shortly in pain because of his length.

Shortly after Lorcan took a few deep breaths and released the grip of his arms on her hips. He bent down to her, embraced her head with his hands and slid with his tongue inside her half-opened moaning mouth. Keaira pushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, but didn't stop to play with her clit. He felt her pussy squeezing his cock more and more inside her. He pulled his lips slightly away and watched her. Her breath stopped for a moment, her back arched and she tilted her head back with a loud throaty groan. Her pussy tightened hard so abruptly, that he quickly released her head with one hand, again firmly grasped her hip and thrust inside her once more so that she doesn't push him out. At the same time he groaned into her ear enjoying with closed eyes that overwhelming feeling. Kea's arms relaxed and she hugged him around his shoulders. Lorcan was standing there still leaning over her with his face buried in her hair covering her neck, propped up on one elbow holding her head and with his other hand still gripping her hip. They were both panting heavily.

„That was exactly what I needed!" Keaira whispered after a while into his pointed ear.  
Lorcan smiled and kissed her neck: „Me too."  
They both laughed. He straightened up and then slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy while watching her face. She wiggled a bit and purred in pleasure. He grabbed the cups with wine and handed one over to her. Kea sat up and they both took a big gulp. She jumped down from the table, laid the cup aside and silently took Lorcan's hand. He drank up, also laid the cup aside and followed her to bed.

* * *

  
The chief of the city's secret service was carefully listening to Aodhan. They knew each other already for a few years. He knew, that this mutilated elf's visit in the town means nothing good. Then he called over one of his men and gave him a few short instructions. The man immediately left.  
„Where do I find you, when I have some information for you?"  
„Red Dusk." replied Aodhan with a malicious smirk. It was the finest and most expensive brothel in Tretogor.  
The chief furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him: „I'm not sure, if they'll be willing to fulfill your special wishes."  
„I can afford it." The horrible sleazy smirk hasn't disappeared from Aodhan's face. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out a few crowns and threw them onto the chief's table:  
„But just in case, send one of your men with me. I'd be glad, if the brothel's owner would very willingly agree with my visit and with my special demands..."  
The chief of the city's secret service sighed unhappily, then inserted the coins into his pocket and called over another one of his men from the hallway. He quietly whispered some instructions to him. An expression of sheer horror flashed through the face of the agent and he shortly looked at Aodhan. He froze him with a chillingly cold stare. The agent only very unwillingly nodded to his chief, turned to Aodhan and motioned with his hand towards the door.  
The mutilated elf again maliciously smirked at the chief, nodded and left.

* * *

  
„Whom exactly are you supposed to take away from here?" asked Lorcan.  
He was lying next to her on the bed, supporting his head with one arm and playing with one of her nipples with his other hand.  
„Fourteen Scoia'tael, most of them are officers of the Vrihedd brigade." Keaira named one after another all from her list.  
„Hm... then you're most probably left with only two of them. You know that, right?" he looked at her and left his hand rested on her tummy.  
„I know, I was at the ravine..." she gulped heavily and looked at the ceiling, not really wanting to remember the sight.  
After a while she turned her face to him: „But there's three of them, not two." and she winked.  
He raised one eyebrow and silently waited.

„Coinneach Dá Reo will wait for me near Oxenfurt. We parted ways before Tretogor. I don't want to risk it, that they catch him again..."  
„Dá Reo?!" Lorcan had an open surprise on his face. „Officially he was hanged over a week ago at Drakenborg!"  
Then he slightly grinned: „Good job."  
She didn't return the smile and while seriously looking at him her eyebrows knitted with concern:  
„It's rather the root cause of the whole problem. The fact, that Coinneach escaped him, is Vascoigne trying to cover up to save his own neck. That's why I'm having now a very dangerous elf on my trail. I'm not completely sure if I'll be able to oppose and defeat him. I had the chance to take a very close look at him... As far as I could observe, then Dá Reo as well as the other Scoia'tael traveling with us are quite daunted by him..."  
„Who is it?" Lorcan now asked seriously as well.  
„I only know his first name – Aodhan."  
Lorcan's jaw hardened: „How much do you know about him?"  
She stared at him intently: „Obviously much less than you..."

„I'm long enough here to know exactly who's who. He's a remorseless sadistic asshole and he has especially with Dá Reo a score to settle. He hates him. If Aodhan is on his trail, then you really have a problem... He won't give up. He'll not miss such a chance. You can get rid of this elf only by killing him... And many have already tried... Even Dá Reo himself. It ended in a draw – and Dá Reo is one hell of a dangerous guy himself..."  
He looked at her slightly worried and stroked her cheek. „If you can, try to avoid a fight with him, when you're alone..."

Keaira silently nodded, but knew she can't promise it. She looked out through the window, it was already dark outside now. Her hand searched for his crotch and she squeezed his cock. Lorcan smiled, grabbed her upper arm and turned her onto her stomach.  
He pushed her hair away from her back, laid down onto her and started to gently kiss her neck and back. She purred like a cat. He stroke her ass with one hand, moved it to her pussy and his fingers started to play with her clit while she started to moan and bucking her hips. After a while he knelt behind her and lifted her ass up. She knelt as well, propped herself with her arms against the headboard and spread her legs.  
This time he took it slowly and made a few breaks as he was sliding in and out of her. He waited until she came on his cock and emptied himself inside her a long time later, while they were both moaning aloud.

* * *

  
It was late evening when the agent entered the smoke-filled lounge on the brothel's ground floor. He noticed a few quickly leaving guests and the horrified faces of a few whores sitting at the bar. A loud desperate female scream sounded from the upper floor. The brothel's owner came close to him, his face red with anger:  
„I hope you came to finally take him away from here – one of them didn't survive it already!"  
The agent looked in disgust at the ceiling while the brothel's owner furiously but quietly continued:  
„I did not spend a lot of money for these whores just to have them tortured to death within one evening by a mad monster!"  
The agent silently nodded and slowly went upstairs. Another long painful female yell sounded behind one of the doors.  
He strongly knocked on the door: „I have the information you wanted." shouted the agent through the closed door.  
He wasn't in the slightest mood to enter the room.  
He heard a diabolical laugh from behind the door: „Then wait for me downstairs pal, I'm almost done!"  
The agent turned away and shortly before going downstairs he heard from behind the door another desperate scream of the tortured woman. He furrowed his brow, walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka.

A while later the mutilated elf appeared at the bar with a horrifying satisfied grin on his face.  
He walked over to the brothel's owner: „How much?"  
„Is the other one alive?!" the owner snarled.  
„She was still breathing when I left..." chuckled the elf hideously.  
„You son of a bitch!" barked the owner and jumped up from a chair.  
The blade of Aodhan's knife was in that second pushing against his throat.  
„Take that – should be enough..." snarled the elf back into his face with a chilling voice and threw a smaller pouch with coins onto the table nearby.  
The brothel's owner gulped silently and his eyes glanced downwards at the pouch with the knife still pushing against his throat. Cold sweat was forming on his forehead. He nodded slowly without saying a word.  
Aodhan released him and hid the knife in one of the sheaths on his jacket with a skilled move.  
The elf turned to the agent: „Let's go, you can tell me everything outside."  
The agent drank up the rest of his vodka and looked at the brothel's owner when leaving. His hands were shaking as he took the coin pouch from the table.

* * *

  
Keaira and Lorcan went downstairs into the tavern. There was nobody else aside from the two elves and the innkeeper. The elf, who looked at her previously so surprised, when she went upstairs, was now smiling at her and winked.  
She returned the smile and winked as well.  
The dwarf turned towards her: „Shall we go?"  
Kea nodded. They all took their gear and went outside the tavern. None of Dijkstra's secret agents was there anymore. She took her horse's reins into her hands and followed them through dark quiet streets. At the gate the dwarf handed over some coins to one of the guards, silently nodded and disappeared in the darkness, returning back to his tavern.

They reached the specific house without any trouble, led the horses into a narrow dark dead end street and entered the house. They went downstairs into the cellar and proceeded through small underground passages with many thick doors towards Vivaldi's bank.  
Keaira knocked on the last locked door and said the agreed password. A young gnome opened the door and waved them inside with his hand. They went upstairs into the bank through a secret stairwell.  
Jasper Vivaldi was already waiting for them in the hallway.  
When he saw Lorcan, he lightly smiled: „I had no idea, that you know the lady. If she would've said that right away, I'd be more accommodating."  
Keaira smiled at Lorcan, but they both didn't say a word.

Vivaldi has led them into a small side room. Bags full of coins were lying prepared on the table. Vivaldi opened one after another and with the calculator in his hand named all the currencies and how much he's giving her for which gemstone.  
Then he pulled out of a pocket on his jacket her cotton pouch and laid it onto the table:  
„The rest is here. I didn't want to exchange too much, so that you have no troubles on your journey..."  
He remained silent for a moment, while she has taken the bags one by one and stowed them into one of the saddlebags she has previously untied from her saddle and brought with her.  
„You can exchange the rest in any of our banks. We gladly serve you. Just show them this..." he added and handed her a small gold coin over.  
She took it into her palm and looked at it. The emblem of the Vivaldi's was stamped on it.  
Kea raised her head, took her cotton pouch from the table and pulled out a small ruby:  
„I've promised you an extra provision for your promptness and discretion – thank you."  
She handed the ruby over to Jasper Vivaldi and he nodded thankfully as he took it. Keaira inserted the gold coin together with the cotton pouch into the front pocket on her belt and closed it carefully. They've shaken hands, said goodbye to Vivaldi and returned back to their horses the same way as they've arrived.

She tied thoroughly the bag back onto the saddle making sure, that nobody will hear the coins during the horse's walk. They mounted their horses and Lorcan was leading them for a long time through many dark side streets across the city to another city gate. Without saying a word he passed by the guards standing at the gate, followed by the two other elves and Keaira. One of the elves bent down in his saddle and handed over some coins to one of the guards. The guard took them silently, turned his face away and pretended not to see them.  
It took them a while until they've quietly crossed the large southern outskirts of the city and arrived at the road leading to Oxenfurt.

Suddenly behind them the church bells started to ring and raised an alarm. All four of them turned in their saddles. One of the houses in the rich quarter of the town was burning. The fire and the heat were so intense, that they could see the whole tower of a nearby church brightly illuminated. They gave each other a questioning look. Lorcan nodded to the other two elves and they spurred their horses into a trot towards the east, disappearing in the darkness.

He walked over very close to her and watched the fire: „I just hope it's not Vivaldi's house..." and then he turned his head to her: „Rather don't stay any longer..."  
She silently nodded. He slowly reached out for her arm, tilted in his saddle towards her and gently pulled her over to himself. She kissed him.  
„I'll see you back home. Take care of yourself." he whispered, released her arm and turned his horse around. They both smiled at each other.  
„Evetean tuath're, Keaira." he spoke again in hen llinge as he started to move away.  
„Same to you, Lorcan." she turned her horse around as well and spurred it into a fierce gallop to the southwest towards Oxenfurt.

* * *

  
In that night the Vivaldi's bank in Tretogor burned to the ground.  
The charred corpses of four dead gnomes, one dwarf and Jasper Vivaldi have been found in the ruins of the burned house in the next morning.  
Before Vivaldi died somebody chopped off all his limbs and cut out his tongue...


	7. The Green Oak

It was raining buckets for almost an hour already. Lanaer was slowly walking on the road, she was tightly wrapped in her cloak and had dragged her hood deeply in front of her face. The raindrops were loudly hammering onto her hood, pouring down onto her nose, mouth and chin. The gloves emerging from underneath the cloak in front of her were completely soaked. The horse's mane was sticking to his neck and a slight mist ascended from his body. A bit of the water got into her right boot during a heavy gust of wind and Keaira started to feel really cold. If she wouldn't have her cloak, she would be completely soaked through with the rainwater. The sky was almost black with lightning repeatedly striking the horizon in front of her.

_Oh beautiful! If I don't get there soon to dry and warm up, we both end up with a cold..._  
The thought ran through her mind as she pulled the cloak more tightly to her body. With her other hand she patted Lanaer's neck. "Hold on buddy, it shouldn't be far away anymore."  
She spoke to him softly, but in her mind she was cursing. On both sides of the road was a thick dark forest and there was not a trace of any housing in sight. But the storm came closer to her by the minute and she was upset. Keaira spurred the horse again into a light trot. Thankfully she was already very near to Oxenfurt, not far away from the place, where she was supposed to meet Coinneach and the others.

* * *

  
Four tall elves entered the noisy tavern and looked around – from behind a large table in the right corner a dark-haired elf stood up with a jolt and a wide smile, yelling loudly:  
"Deagan!" and after the split of a second his face turned to open shock, when his gaze stopped on the next elf: "Neach?!"  
All the other eight elves at the table twitched and turned their heads towards the new arrivals with stares of disbelief.  
"Cian!" Deagan went over with quick steps and greeted the standing elf behind the table, hugging him firmly. Eirnin and Niall followed with loud cheers. Coinneach just shortly waved with his hand, but remained standing at the front door and looked around the tavern very closely.  
They were lucky to arrive in time to escape the huge storm coming their way from Oxenfurt. It just slightly started to rain as they've left their horses in the stables.

It was a large tavern with massive walls of stone, in an unremarkable small village outside of the main road, approximately a two hours ride from Oxenfurt. The place where they should meet Keaira again. A place, which will allow them to wait for her with full bellies and a roof over their heads after weeks spend in the woods. And all that despite of the fact, that they were still in Redania and that the tavern was owned and led by a human man. Despite the fact, that the secret agents knew, that this is one of the places, where the Scoia'tael are welcome and where they regularly meet.

The tavern was located in an area, which was governed by Oxenfurt. James Verndahl, the tavern's owner, was a tall muscular man in his prime – and he was the brother of the local secret service's chief. But he has never hidden his sympathy for the Scoia'tael, who saved his life once as he was a small boy. As long as the tavern was a 'neutral ground' and James welcomed and served all the guests evenhandedly – including the secret service agents – his brother has covered his back. Dijkstra never learned about this place, even though some of the agents from Oxenfurt came here from time to time. One of the reasons was also, that nobody has cared about the other guests and James Verndahl always made sure, that there were no fights or even worse 'problems' at his place. Another reason why some of the agents even liked to come here was, that this place was a great source of new information for them. But here James' word was the law – everyone is equal. And everyone who knew about the tavern and has visited it, had to comply with this rule. This was ensured as well by Verndahl's numerous guards tactically positioned inside and outside of the tavern.

Coinneach's eyes quickly scanned the wide room. The tavern was almost full, most of the guests were elves, although only the nine who have greeted them, sitting by the huge table at his right, were Scoia'tael. Amongst others there were humans, a few dwarves and Neach also noticed three secret service agents in the opposite corner, who were just finishing their meals and who were very thoroughly ignoring the four new arrivals. The huge room was filled with noise of people talking, singing and some music played by a traveling bard.

The tavern's backdoor has opened and Verndahl came in with his hands full of chopped wood. As his eyes caught the sight of Coinneach, his mouth formed a large smile. Without a word he dropped the wood at the fireplace, quickly crossed the room in between the full tables and the guests and greeted Neach with an outstretched arm.  
"I thought you're dead..." he told him quietly.  
Coinneach's corner of the mouth twitched a bit with the hint of a smile as he returned the handshake.  
"Not yet, James. Nice to see you."  
Verndahl's gaze wandered to the Scoia'tael's table.  
"I'll let the staff bring you an additional table. What would you like to have?"  
"Something warm for our stomachs – and for our throats." Neach had a small grin on his face.  
"Aaah, I see you still remember my special hot honey mead." James returned the grin and nodded.  
"Do you have any free rooms?"  
"Last two. But the best ones – the ones at the end of the second floor. They both have their own bath tubs and fireplaces. For how long?"  
"I don't know yet, James..."

Verndahl was carefully watching him for a while and once he saw the serious look in the elf's eyes, he just quietly nodded and said:  
"You can have the rooms for as long as you need."  
"Thank you."Neach nodded slightly as well, then hesitated for a moment and added:  
"Could you please arrange a hot bath for us in both of the rooms to be ready before the night?"  
"Of course." answered James already with one foot moving towards the kitchen.  
Coinneach turned and moved to the group of Scoia'tael, where the waiter was just joining more tables together for them to have more space. As soon as additional chairs have been brought, they all sat down and Cian automatically offered his seat at the head of the table to Coinneach.  
"Looks like old habits die hard... commander..." said Deag teasingly to Neach as he sat down at his right side.  
Coinneach thought about his remark for a while, then frowned, but said nothing. He quietly sat down and started to eat the food, which has just been served.  
The storm was now thundering directly above the tavern, making the cutlery on the tables slightly shake with each lightning strike, that hit the earth around the small village.

* * *

  
It didn't take long for Aodhan to understand where the small group of elves is heading to, when he was leaving Tretogor. He knew, that Coinneach wants to get out of Redania as soon as possible and he knew from Vivaldi, that the human woman has not exchanged any gemstones for the currencies of the states north of Redania. That left him as possible directions Temeria in the south, Kaedwen in the east and Aedirn in the southeast.

To reach Kaedwen and Aedirn would be easier, but it was further away and there was practically nowhere to go there for the Scoia'tael. Besides, Kaedwen had an even worse reputation amongst the non-humans as Redania. Dol Blathanna was located behind the Pontar Valley, but he knew, that Enid an Gleanna will tolerate no Scoia'tael there. So he discarded the idea of those two directions. But going further south across Temeria would allow them to reach Brokilon – and that has always been a good hiding spot for elven fugitives and a meeting place, where they often left and exchanged messages.  
To get to Temeria they would have to cross the Pontar river and that was possible only by using one of the few known bridges. For him there was only one of them suitable enough – the main bridge at Oxenfurt. He was well aware, that the guards on that bridge are probably the most corrupt in all of Redania. They would let the elves cross the bridge for a nice bribe and for another one offered to the temerian guards on the other side the group would have no trouble to reach Temeria. And the human woman had enough money for that...

Dá Reo and the others will have to take a small break at least for a while during their travel and with the autumn weather now fully unfolded, they'll surely use a tavern for a night or two on their way. Again only one possible solution came to his mind – Verndahl's ‚Green Oak' not far away from Oxenfurt... It was a risk to bet everything on one card, but Aodhan's sixth sense was never wrong. That was one of the reasons why he was such a damn good and highly paid mercenary.  
In that moment, when he found the familiar tracks of the woman's horse on the edge of the muddy road a few days later, he knew he was right. He spurred his horse into a wild gallop with a wide vicious grin. It was absolutely clear, that she still hasn't reached the elven group, which was ahead of her. Maybe he can catch her as long as she's still alone... Based on the description from the tortured and dying Vivaldi it looked like she's exactly his type. And he didn't want to miss such a chance. Plus, he wanted to know who she is – and what her plans with Dá Reo are.

* * *

  
Keaira was cursing in her mind, wrapped in her soaked cloak while listening to the loud sounds of thunder. Despite his training, the horse lightly jerked with each booming thunder. A few days ago she has stopped on her way in a small town and bought some new clothes, a very good bow and arrows and a spare armor jacket. Without elven embroidery. As a woman in armor she was still drawing some attention, but at least she wasn't literally a walking provocation anymore. But she has forgotten to buy a winter cloak and now she was utterly upset about herself.

She has used the time while being on the road just alone on her own thinking the whole situation over and looking at it as objectively as possible. She's planned a few of the next steps to make the most of what she was left with. Finally the first shock has subsided and she returned to being herself – focused, determined and ruthless if necessary.  
Now she realized how overwhelmed she was with the reality of this world despite her whole training and the excessive knowledge she had about it. How shaken by the fact, that she has almost completely failed to fulfill her mission immediately at the beginning in the first few days. That has thrown her so much off balance, that she's made several mistakes.  
She should have killed Aodhan right there on the spot in the stables, when they've met the first time and they were alone. Sure, she didn't want to endanger the tavern's owners and Coinneach, who was still too weak at that time, but she should have tried...  
She shouldn't have told Neach anything personal, just mere facts related to her assignment. After all, he was just one of her targets.  
 _Although an interesting one..._ she smiled.  
And she shouldn't have allowed Deagan, Niall and Eirnin to join them – they were increasing the risk of getting caught or getting into some trouble. Without them she would have been much faster and less suspicious alone with Neach... Aside from that, there was the risk that Coinneach will reveal something to them and she had explicit instructions, that only the primary targets are allowed to know all the facts. At this time she had no idea, that it's already too late and that those three know the whole situation.

After chewing on and digesting all of her emotions from the past few weeks, her 'defense wall' was back up – the mask behind which she's hidden her true self. Built over years of her life amongst the elves. The wall, which her brother taught her to create and helped her to strengthen it. She remembered when she once as a teenager arrived home crying...  
„You're like an open book, you wear your emotions on your face and uncover your weaknesses this way. Don't be surprised when somebody takes advantage of that." he told her back then, sitting with her still sleepy in the early morning hours at the kitchen table with a cup of mint tea.  
„Do you want to have the word ‚prey' written on your forehead for the rest of your life?"  
Keaira smiled at the memory. Her brother was the first one whom she told about her intentions to go to the Academy and he was the only one to support her in her decision.

Her adoptive parents were hoping that she grows up to be a proper lady, marries a wealthy elf and this way strengthens the position of her family in the aristocratic circles on Gwaeloth. Instead their stubborn adoptive human daughter decided to be a special agent serving the Federation. That was for them a kick in the teeth and when she reached adulthood, finished her finance studies and moved away to her own place, getting her first job, they've almost immediately cut ties with her. It bothered her, she liked them a lot and truth be told they were otherwise in fact parents with a great heart, but they also wanted to maintain their social status at any price. She understood, although she has secretly cried quite a few nights over it alone at her apartment back then.  
And then again, when during her second year in the Academy one evening Ari came to tell her, that her brother has died in an accident and that they cannot let her attend the funeral. When El saw her the next day with red swollen eyes during their training and was mocking her with sarcastic comments for several hours, she swore to herself, that she won't allow anyone ever again to hurt her feelings.

But why did she then tell so much about herself to Coinneach? Relatively just a little, but still more than to anybody else she knew. Well, not counting Myri who was her best friend. And maybe Ari... It was disturbing that the feelings she had towards Neach were as intense as she had towards Ari. But she knew Ari and Myri already since a few years, while Neach was almost a stranger. Knowing him just about a month or two, while most of the time he wasn't even talking to her or they weren't together... Why does she trust him just the same as them? Why somebody like him? Just because he allowed her to see him when he was weak? Or because he accepted her weakness without judgement?

She was fighting for a long time with her mixed feelings, going through the information she knew about him. She liked him. He piqued her interest. He was exceptionally intelligent. One of the most experienced Scoia'tael. A born leader. Dominant, tough guy. Merciless, but just. Solid granite on the outside, pleasant inside. Those dangerous olive-green cat shaped eyes were attracting her like a magnet. Slowly she realized he's exactly her type...  
Keaira frowned. Her first assignment and the first elf who crosses her path is throwing her off balance like that. Aside from the fact, that he's one of her targets. How did she call them? Medieval savages... The corner of her mouth twitched in a smile with that thought, but then she was serious again. She cannot afford any feelings. Not with her type of work and not when thinking about what awaits them in a few months back home.  
Despite her best intentions, when she was falling asleep that night, his face appeared in her mind again and what was worst – it wasn't the first nor the last night in which this has happened...

During her stay in the small town Keaira remembered a tip she got from Lorcan and went to a small inconspicuous shop. She was greeted by a young very bored looking woman. When she spotted the bow on Keaira's back, she visibly tensed and watched her with a frown on her face.  
„I'm looking for Scannal." said Keaira with and ice-cold voice right away and laid a few coins onto the narrow counter in front of the young woman.  
The woman behind the counter stopped frowning, but for the moment just observed Keaira and made no attempts to take the money from the desk.  
„I just want to talk to him and get some information. I'll pay for it, of course..." added Keaira and was staring unpleasantly into the young woman's eyes.  
The woman visibly gulped and then very carefully reached out with her hand, hovering over the coins on the counter.  
A loud clap sounded, when Keaira suddenly moved her arm and slammed the young woman's hand with the coins against the counter, holding it there with force.  
„I have no intentions to cause any trouble," added Keaira almost with a growl while the other woman tried desperately to get her hand out of her grasp, „but I need these information really a lot and really fast, so if it's necessary, then I will cause a lot of trouble without hesitation."  
Keaira finished the rest of the sentence leaning forward over the counter and this time it was her frowning at the young woman from a very close distance.  
„Ehm... and what am I supposed to tell Scannal - who's looking for him?..." whispered the woman, when Keaira finally released her hand. She immediately pushed her hand towards her belly with the coins in a fist and holding it with the other hand as if she has just touched a hot plate, face full of fear.  
„A friend of Lorcan. That has to suffice." replied Keaira with a cold voice and moved towards the shop's entrance door.  
„I'll be back here in an hour." she added over her shoulder and slammed the door behind her as she walked out of the shop.

An hour later Keaira again entered the small shop. Instead of the young woman there was a tall grey-haired elf standing behind the counter. On the other side of the shop near the entrance door was another elf. This one was younger, had for an elf a surprisingly bulky build and was armed to the teeth.  
„Stay there!" he snarled at her, while she checked the room with her eyes. Nobody else. But her sixth sense told her, that there's somebody else in the backroom behind the half-opened door.  
„What do you want from Scannal, human?!" the bulky elf snarled again and to emphasize his words he slightly waved with his sword, which he was holding in his hands ready for battle.  
„That's something I'm going to talk about with him only." replied after a short pause Keaira with a calm voice while staring directly at the grey-haired elf. She couldn't tell their age very well, but she could obviously see, that the elf standing behind the counter is an elder even despite his deceiving young looks. And according to the description she had from Lorcan, she assumed, that he's Scannal.  
The grey-haired elf made a small gesture towards his guard and after a short hesitation the guard sheathed his sword.  
„And what is it, that I'm going to talk about with Lorcan's friend?" the old elf raised a corner of his mouth into a small smile. In spite of his beautiful soft voice he spoke with harsh authority and the dangerous sparkles in the gaze of his dark blue eyes revealed, that in reality he surely had no need for a personal bodyguard.  
Keaira's mouth also twitched in a smile. „I need a few information and I'm willing to pay for them."

She slowly took the bow from her back and together with the quiver gave it to the bulky elf. He looked at her a bit unsure, then at Scannal and took everything from her with an appreciative nod of his head. Keaira then unfastened the leather sheath with her knife from her thigh and gave it as well to the guard. Again he took it with a slight nod and went to the backroom. She knew she still has her swords in case she needs them, but didn't even bother to unfasten her belt and start to explain as nobody on this world knew this type of swords, so her belt didn't raise much suspicion anyway...  
Shortly after the guard returned with two chairs and placed each one on the opposite side of the counter. The old grey-haired elf sat down and relaxed while motioning for Keaira to sit down on the other chair.

„With what kind of information may I help you?" he asked her while she sat down comfortably leaning against the back of the chair.  
„Tell me everything you know about Isengrim Faoiltiarna, Iorveth, Coinneach Dá Reo and Aodhan. Things none of them would speak about loud and things that not every little child already knows, or which I cannot read about or find out elsewhere myself..." she was smiling when saying that, but in this moment it was the smile of a predator. Slowly pronouncing each word, deliberate and with the same authority in her voice as the old elf had before.  
The grey-haired elf was watching her for a long time without moving a single muscle in his face in the silence which now filled the room. Keaira was sitting there the whole time without movement as well and was patiently waiting. The elf's eyes were piercing her with a cold stare looking her over from head to toe. He was trying to figure out how much of her calmness and confidence is just a facade. There was also something about her accent...

Dozens of minutes have passed without any one of them making a single move. In the end Scannal nodded again with his head:  
„First you'll have to answer my question."  
Keaira smiled and motioned with her hand towards the elf to continue.  
„What's your native language?"  
„Muiren llinge. Just like Lorcan's." replied Keaira still with a smile and waited for Scannal's reaction.  
For a moment a smile appeared as well on the elf's face.  
„The gods must have a strange sense of humor if they create in this vast universe so many worlds, so many species – and yet they arrange it the way, that certain people will always meet in the right place at the right time..."  
Keaira instantly realized based on the extent of the knowledge, which Scannal summarized in just one single sentence, that the elf in front of her is an Aen Saevherne – one of just the very few legendary elven mages.  
„Maybe it's this way to make our lives easier. And maybe because this way some things are even more complicated. Maybe it's just a game for them. So that they're not so bored..." she replied to Scannal with a whiff of irony and a raised corner of her mouth.

To her surprise the old elf openly laughed aloud. Again he looked her over from head to toe, but this time with a lot of respect.  
„Good, let's talk then and I'll give you the information you desire. But it will be a very long talk and I also wish to learn something new. If you have enough time and the will to share with me the information, which I want to know, then we can simply call it a barter trade and you don't have to pay me anything."  
His face was serious again when saying this and he was waiting for her reply.  
Keaira nodded shortly without hesitation. „I agree to your proposal."  
„In that case - please be my guest." the grey-haired Aen Saevherne had again a charming smile on his face and waved to his guard. The bulky elf closed the entrance into the shop and left for the backroom, from which a while later the same young woman came, who was in the shop the first time Keaira entered it. She silently brought a jug of wine and two glasses.  
„Thank you, but for me water only, please. I'd like to listen to it all with a clear head." Keaira grinned and the young woman immediately brought another jug with water.  
Scannal only quietly nodded, sipped a bit of wine and started to talk...

When Keaira left the shop, she guessed, that around ten to eleven hours passed in the meantime. It took her far longer than planned, but it was worth every minute. She gained information, which she would never find in the Federation Archive and which drastically changed her view on some things...

Unbeknownst to her, Aodhan has on the opposite side of the town entered a small inn, wanting to eat and again exchange horses. They were just thirty minutes away from each other as she left the town towards Oxenfurt.

* * *

  
The storm was almost directly above Keaira now and the cadence of the falling raindrops was nearly unbearable. She gave up, turned away from the road into the woods and went deeper between the trees. She didn't want to risk it anymore on the wide open road with all the lightning above her head and she definitely had enough of the rain.  
A thought crossed her mind, she giggled aloud and spoke to Lanaer:  
„Imagine the evening news at home: ‚A federation agent and her horse were struck by lightning while being on a mission recruiting Scoia'tael from the Vrihedd brigade, who's emblem by the way consists of three silver lightning bolts.' That's what I'd call irony of life."  
Thanks to the storm and the black clouds she wasn't visible from the road even though she stopped just a few feet away near a dense bush under a wide tree. A dark figure in a dark cloak on a dark horse in very dark surroundings was sitting motionless in the saddle with eyes closed and waited until the storm passes by. A lot of memories floated in her mind...

She remembered the first day at the Academy. They were standing there in a few rows. All 64 who were accepted that year. From that nine females. And she was the only human. After the welcome speech their future teachers and mentors were introducing themselves. They were working in pairs and each pair of teachers was responsible for four cadets, which they've picked at the beginning and remained with them until the very end. Which often meant a very quick end - either by the cadet giving up during the very harsh years of training, or by dying during one of the tests. The final test alone had a casualty rate of 76%.  
The teachers were some of the best the Federation had to offer – former agents, war heroes, famous specialists. A lot of them passed the Academy themselves.  
_Wait – no... not ‚passed' – ‚survived'!_ she thought remembering Ari's words from her first year:  
„You do not ‚pass' the Academy – you have to ‚survive' it. Those, that think, they can pass are usually those, that give up and just leave on their own. The rest will stay and try to survive. But only the best will do..."  
They had classes of history, strategy, tactics, anatomy, psychology... Endless hours of training with all sorts of weapons, without them, survival trainings...  
She knew the teachers will pick them based on the results of the first tests, which they had in the first week. And she also knew, that whoever it will be who picks her, she won't have it easy as a human woman – it was the first time ever in the history of the Academy, when females have been even accepted into the training program and the general public reaction to this decision was very negative. She remembered the press and the media gathering around them like hungry vultures each time they've left the Academy's premises for a drink in a nearby bar. _Ugh..._ Kea shuddered with that memory - she probably hated nothing more than those journalists.

After about two hours during the welcoming ceremony the blond elven female next to her left quietly whispered: „Damn, I just hope they won't say all their titles during the introduction otherwise I'll not be able to hold it any longer and have to pee right here in front of everyone..."  
Keaira smirked: „Well if it helps you I'm having the invitation letter here with me – you could use it to wipe yourself..." she said through gritted teeth trying not to laugh.  
The redhead next to Keaira's right giggled: „See, I knew I should have brought it with me as well, might need some paper myself..."  
All three had by now already trouble holding still, shaking and trying not to burst into laughter when a fourth female voice joined them from behind Keaira's back: „Not sure about you three ladies, but I'm used to wet toilet paper. Can you imagine how these golden letters must scratch?"  
„I don't think they'll scratch your pussy much more than a good five o'clock shadow..." added Keaira with a wide smile.  
The four were now almost choking as they've tried to stifle their giggling and the whole conversation did not go unnoticed by the two teachers standing closest to them. In order to save the situation Ari asked for a short break in the ceremony and El had them four escorted to the bathrooms.  
To their surprise they've learned a week later after the first tests, that their teachers will be El and Ari of all people. And so the four of them - the blond grey eyed Myriel, the red-haired green eyed Eronia, the brown-haired brown eyed Keaira and finally the brown-haired blue eyed Ruadil - formed right at the start an inseparable friendship and were at the end of their training almost legendary. And not just for their inappropriate humor. They were the first and the only females in the Academy's history who have survived the final tests.

Keaira was smiling when remembering all of this. She was still sitting motionless in her saddle and waiting until the rain subsides. The worst of the storm has already passed her by and the lightning was now illuminating the direction from which she came. Suddenly she felt Lanaer tense up. She opened her eyes and watched from underneath her hood how he moved his ears back and forth and then turned his head towards the storm. In between the lightning she could see in the distance a lone rider, who was galloping towards her on the road.

Without a word she slowly moved her hand to the horse's right ear and lightly pulled on it. The horse immediately returned his head to the previous position and remained absolutely still. Keaira carefully adjusted her dark wet cloak making sure, that nothing light colored can be seen from the road.  
_Only a madman can rush through that storm with such speed..._ she thought when observing the oncoming person.  
In the very last moment, when the rider has passed her by in a wild gallop not more than 40 feet away, she fully realized who it is.  
 _You can get rid of this elf only by killing him..._ Lorcan's words popped instantly into her mind. And on her face hidden underneath the cloak's hood an ugly malicious grin appeared.  
_I think it's time to get rid of you, you sadistic bastard..._  
She waited until the rider disappeared from her sight, spurred the horse into a gallop as well and rushed out of the forest back onto the road to follow Aodhan.

* * *

  
„What's that?" asked Cian sitting at Coinneach's left side, when the waiter put on their table in front of Neach a jug with steam rising from it.  
„Hot honey mead." replied Neach, filled his mug and offered some to Cian.  
He only frowned, curled his lips and shook his head:  
„No, I'd rather have another jug of beer..." and waved with his empty beer jug in the air for the waiter to see it.  
He didn't try to call him – the waiter wouldn't hear him in the loud noise within the tavern anyway.  
Neach smirked: „You don't even know how it tastes, but you make a face as if I'd offer you a henbane brew."  
„Thanks, but I bet, that it's so sweet, that if we'd be in the forest, you'd attract all the vermin within a radius of several miles..." Cian was smirking as well and his brown eyes were sparkling with laughter.  
The waiter has just brought him a new jug with fresh beer and took the empty one. „Nothing beats a good beer."

„Do you ever drink anything else than beer, Cian?" asked with a smile Deagan and joined their small talk.  
„Sure, water – but only if my head hurts too much in the next morning." answered Cian quickly and they all laughed and relaxed.  
„But women like the sweet stuff more than licking off some beer foam from your lips, Cian." said Deag again with a smile and continued:  
„Maybe that's the secret, why Neach never had any problems with them – look at what he's drinking and how the girls are stuck to him like glue..." he laughed and winked, when he noticed how the pale-haired elven female sitting at a nearby table tries to catch Coinneach's attention with flirty smiles.  
Neach registered Deagan's look and the elven female, but only replied with an emotionless face: „Thanks, but no, you should know she's not my type."  
Deag stopped smiling and watched the look on Coinneach's face, both staring at each other for a long while. Cian noticed the sudden tension in the air and quickly understood, that it's best to let them talk alone for now. He turned away and joined the discussion which the rest of the Scoia'tael had at the table.

„You've changed... But I'm glad as well, that after the last few weeks you're returning back to normal..." said Deagan quietly after some time and poured some honey mead into his mug.  
Coinneach didn't reply. He was watching his own mug, deep in thought.  
„You like her?" asked Deagan again and remained watching him closely.  
Neach slightly frowned: „I've said already, that she's not my type..."  
„I didn't mean her..." nodded Deag towards the pale-haired elven female. „You know very well whom I'm talking about..."  
Anger flashed through Coinneach's eyes: "That's a topic I'm surely not inclined to discuss at all!"  
But Deagan remained determined and persistent:  
"If you have the feeling, that it's an accusation, then you're wrong. I have eyes and have known you for too long." he took a sip from his honey mead and before Neach could say anything, he quickly continued: "You're not alone, I like her as well..." and again he remained staring into Coinneach's eyes.  
If this somehow surprised Neach, he didn't show it. He regained his old balance and self-control and was only without any emotions staring back at Deagan, who - ignoring Coinneach's behavior - continued again:  
"You've always been like an older brother to me and I'm probably one of the very few who knows, that you're not such an insensitive dead-hearted bastard as they say. So you could know, that I'm not trying to provoke you, but simply want to talk to you like an old friend."  
Deagan took again a sip of his mead, looked back an Neach and this time waited for his reply.

"I'm sorry, Deag. I'm just not used to talk about things like this after so many years. People always expected from me to make the decisions without being sidetracked by such little 'details' like feelings. Those were simply a luxury I could not afford, so I've learned to push them back and bury them as deep as I could." replied Neach quietly after a longer while.  
"But everything, that happened in the last time, has turned my life upside down... You're right, I've changed – at least in a few things. It was quite hard these past few months. Nothing is anymore as it was before the war, everything has changed – even the circumstances..."  
Deagan only silently nodded and patiently waited. He could see, that Coinneach finally relaxed enough to talk openly, so he let him go at his own pace.  
"As elves we've so often laughed at the humans for their ridiculously short life spans, calling them primitives without a culture and savages who breed like rats... Only as they were escorting me to Drakenborg, I've realized, that at least they are living their short lives to the fullest, never wasting a minute. And if given a chance, they take it, they don't let it go. They're not waiting for anything... I've realized how much I've missed in my life, because I thought so selfishly, so arrogantly, that I have enough time for everything. And then it suddenly hit me, that my life will end much sooner than I've expected and that there won't be any other chances... Then she appeared out of nowhere and saved my life in the very last moment. And as I was watching all my friends down there dead in that ravine, I swore to myself, that I won't miss any chances ever again. I want to live every minute I have, because tomorrow may not come..."

Neach remained silent, gulped and staring into his mug again he added:  
"Now I don't care anymore what the people think about me. I've decided to leave this place and start again somewhere else completely anew. Somewhere, where the elves and the humans don't cut their throats just because they're different... I've got a second chance and if that means to fight one last war and then finally live in peace being able to do whatever I desire, then I'll do everything I can for that..." he paused again, drank up his mead and then refilled his mug.  
The thick honey mead changed color in the dark mug and reminded him of Keaira's eyes. He smiled at that thought. "... and yes, I like her. A lot..." and then – just for the split of a second – a flash of anguish flickered in his eyes: "I'm just afraid I've lost the ability to show it on the outside..."  
Deagan nodded again and with his next words he's earned a surprised look from Neach:  
"I want to go with you Neach – I don't want to stay here either." he took another breath and wanted to add something more, when the door to the tavern opened.  
And suddenly from one second to another it was dead silent in the room. Standing in the door was a tall red-haired elf with an ugly mutilated face, completely soaked through with rainwater.

* * *

  
Keaira watched the fresh tracks of Aodhan's horse on the muddy road in the weak light of the fading lightning on the horizon. The clouds above her head were still dark. In that moment, when the tracks turned to the left away from the road into the forest next to an old milestone showing the remaining distance to Oxenfurt, she realized, where he's heading to. She smirked and stopped watching the tracks. She spurred Lanaer again into a gallop and was hurrying towards the Green Oak tavern.

* * *

  
Instead of what Deagan planned to say before, he just quietly growled at Coinneach:  
"Neach, no trouble at Verndahl's tavern... You know the rules..."  
Coinneach's eyes were hatefully piercing Aodhan who was still standing in the middle of the opened door, his hands lying on the table formed to fists, the knuckles white.  
He just quietly snarled back to Deagan through gritted teeth:  
"I know them very well, Deag! I just hope this fucking pig remembers them just the same!"  
Aodhan slowly closed the door behind himself, leaving the wind and the cold outside, and thoroughly checked the whole room with a malicious smirk. He was enjoying the reaction, which his appearance caused every time he walked in somewhere. He was enjoying the fear he felt emanating from all the guests at the tavern and which he was causing.  
Even James Verndahl himself reacted to the total silence and came out of the kitchen. He immediately recognized the elf standing at the entrance door. James leaned against the door frame of the kitchen door, folded his arms on his chest and watched with a hard gaze what the elf is going to do.

Aodhan noticed the agents in the left corner, but those have ignored him just like they did Coinneach's group before. Two elven females sitting at a small table underneath a window at the backdoor of the tavern gave him angry looks, stood up slowly, laid a few coins onto the table and left the tavern through the backdoor. His gaze wandered to the right corner. At the head of a long table full with only Scoia'tael was sitting Coinneach Dá Reo, who was watching him with squinted eyes. For a while they were staring at each other across the whole room. Both had their hands curled to fists. Both had pure hatred in their eyes. Nothing more revealed their true feelings for each other.  
But that was more than enough for Verndahl. He coughed loudly and looked at Aodhan with a question in his eyes. Aodhan tore his gaze away from Coinneach after a while, looked with respect at James, shortly nodded and without saying a word went over to the now free small table underneath the window. He sat down, face towards the room, and took off his jacket.  
The tension in the tavern disappeared, people started to talk again, the bard started to sing and the waiters were hastily running between the tables to serve all guests.


	8. Getting rid of obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> fraere = brother  
> badraigh = fuck; or also: cunt  
> va faill = good bye

Keaira crossed the village and arrived in front of the stables of the Green Oak tavern, dismounted and pulled off her cloak. The rain has by now completely stopped, but her clothes were dripping wet. The dark clouds above her head started to move towards the north, following the storm. She entered the stables and looked around. First she spotted the palomino in the row of horses next to Deagan's black one. She smiled.  
 _Good, looks like they've made it.  
_ Then she went around the corner.

There was a young stable boy leaning against a small hay bale half asleep. She cleared her throat. The boy winced and jumped up in surprise.  
Keaira smiled at him: "Hello young man. I've wondered if you could help me."  
He just nodded silently and stared at her in awe looking at her brown armor jacket and the bow on her back. She hasn't stopped smiling, reached into the front pocket on her belt and took out three silver coins. The stable boy's eyes twinkled and his mouth formed a large smile.  
"I'll give you this first one, if you take very good extra care of my horse. We've been through some heavy cold rain recently, so I need you to rub him completely dry and cover him with the warmest blanket you have. Keep him warm and give him enough water and food." she passed him the first coin.  
He greedily took it from her hand and nodded multiple times: "Don't worry m'lady, I'll give him the best food we have and an extra blanket as well."

"Good, now here's the second for you, if you go out for a while and wait until I change my clothes. I'll call you, when I'm finished and tell you what to do then, all right?"  
The young stable boy blushed furiously, but nodded again and rushed out of the stables. Keaira almost giggled aloud.  
 _You're going to have a 'nodding day' today, poor boy...  
_ She untied several bags from Lanaer's saddle and placed them near the wall. Then took from one of them her old clothes, boots and elven armor. She quickly pulled off all her wet new clothes, dried herself as best as she could and dressed into her dry old clothes. She tied the knife's leather sheath back to her thigh and buckled up her sword belt. She packed the wet clothes with her cloak back into the saddlebag and whistled for the stable boy. The young boy came running and stopped with an open mouth a few feet away from her when he saw her in her elven armor.

"Young man, do you remember the elf, who came on that horse?" she asked him ignoring his stunned facial expression and pointed to the palomino. Again the stable boy only silently nodded.  
"Fine. The elf was supposed to rent some rooms in the tavern, so I want you now to take all these bags and bring it all to his room. Then you call a maid, give her this coin," she pulled another extra coin from her pocket and handed it to him, "and ask her to hang all my wet clothes to dry. I don't want to find them still stuffed in the bag when I'll get to the room, understood?!" she stopped smiling for a minute and the stable boy slowly closed his mouth, gulped and carefully took the coin from her hand, while nodding hastily.  
"And you'll take my bow and the quiver and bring it to the armory. Clear?"  
The boy just nodded again and she hat to bite down a grin.

"All right, then go. What are you still waiting for?" she asked him with her head tilted to the side and was now smiling again. She knew exactly what he's waiting for, but she was now in the right mood for playing games.  
The young stable boy blushed again, coughed and twitched obviously not knowing how to say it without being impolite.  
Keaira almost laughed aloud, but then she decided not to torture the boy anymore:  
"You're waiting for your third coin, right?"  
The boy just nodded again and blushed even more looking down to the ground.  
"Well, first do what I've asked of you and when you get back, then you'll get the third. Deal?" she raised an eyebrow and still smiling waited for the boy's reaction.  
He happily smiled back at her - "Yes, m'lady, I'll be right back." - took all her bags, the bow and the quiver and left the stables. She took the saddle down from Lanaer's back in the meantime and hanged the saddle's blanket on a hook in the wall to dry. The stable boy was surprisingly quickly back.

"Did you arrange everything so quickly?" she asked him with suspicion.  
"Yes, m'lady, I've just given everything to the maid down in the kitchen – for that silver coin she'll do the rest already on her own." he grinned at her.  
"Hm, smart young man." she winked and grinned back. Then she stopped and her face became serious.  
"All right, we had a deal, so here's the third coin. And for that one, boy, you're going to tell me exactly how far the 'neutral ground' goes around the tavern and where it ends." she was holding the silver coin between her thumb and index finger in front of the stable boy's face.  
He watched her in shock: "You... you... but... there will be trouble if I tell you..." the boy was stuttering with a pale face.  
Keaira slowly took his hand, placed the coin in his palm, tilted towards his face and whispered:  
"Little man, there will be trouble if you don't tell me! I don't want to break the rules of this house, but there's somebody inside that tavern whom I won't let go away from here so easily. And I don't want Mr. Verndahl's guards trying to kill me – it would not end well for a lot of people. That is exactly why I need to know how far away I have to be from the tavern! Do you understand that?" She was squeezing his palm with the coin and staring coldly into his eyes. The young boy slowly nodded again and whispered back:  
"Yes, I understand m'lady. But it's better if I show you."  
She released his hand and followed him out of the stables.

* * *

  
Deagan knew Neach long enough to see the changing emotions in his eyes when they watched Aodhan taking a seat and ordering some food as if nothing has happened.  
"Neach, I'm sure she's alright." he said quietly, but had to admit he was worried himself.  
Aodhan was here and Keaira hasn't arrived. Did he somehow follow her and has he done something to her?  
Coinneach winced as he heard the doubts in Deagan's voice.  
"How come he's here? How could he know? And she didn't show up yet!" he was whispering back to Deagan not wanting anyone else to hear, but in that moment Eirnin sat down next to Deag and Niall tapped on Cian's shoulder asking for his seat. Cian threw a questioning look at Neach.  
"Sorry fraere, but I can't explain everything now. We were supposed to wait here for someone and the fact, that Aodhan just appeared, might mean, that something happened to the person we're waiting for. I need to talk to the guys."

Cian nodded respectfully and left to sit at the other side of the table. Niall sat down on his chair and slightly turned it, so that he could see Aodhan across the room.  
They were all four watching him for a while until Eirnin broke the silence:  
"I just really hope she's okay. Not that I would care about her that much, but the thought, that HE might have done something to her is making me sick..."  
Both Deagan and Coinneach gave him a death glare, so he refrained from saying anything more.  
Niall turned to Neach: "We're supposed to wait and I'm not giving up that idea until we're sure that something really happened."  
"I have to agree with him, Neach. I doubt that she'd be so careless to leave some tracks or clues for him to follow and I definitely think, she can take care of herself good enough not to be killed by him. Naw, don't forget he's not stupid, he probably figured out where we're heading to on his own – there were not that many choices left anyway..." added Deagan.  
Coinneach suddenly smirked: "Well, she's not careless enough to leave tracks or clues by mistake, but she's crazy enough to do it on purpose – of that I'm quite sure."  
"How can you..." started to ask him Deag with a surprise on his face, but stopped in mid-sentence, when he noticed Neach's huge smile and his look.  
He followed his gaze to a young maid, who was on her way from the kitchen towards their table with some saddlebags in her hands.  
Deag immediately recognized the bags and a large smile appeared on his face as well:  
"I wonder what kind of a joke she's planning right now."

The maid reached their table and spoke quietly to Coinneach:  
"Ehm, sir... Apologies for the interruption, but I'm supposed to bring these to your room. Would you mind telling me if that is all right with you and to which room I can bring them?" The young maid was heavily blushing in front of the four grinning Scoia'tael and when she called Neach 'sir', Niall almost started to laugh aloud.  
Coinneach took one of the bags from her hands, slightly opened it and looked inside. He kept grinning, closing the bag again and handing it back to the maid when he replied:  
"The very last room on the second floor please. What else did the woman tell you?"  
"The woman?" she stared back at him not understanding what he's talking about.  
Neach was now a bit unsure, but continued: "The woman who gave you these bags."  
"But... I've got them from the stable boy – I haven't seen a woman... sir..."

Now they stopped grinning and Neach quickly looked at Aodhan's table. The mutilated elf was carefully watching them, the maid and the bags. But he had suspicion in his look and didn't seem to know what's going on. Coinneach relaxed a bit again.  
"Good. Was there anything else?" he asked the maid who was still standing there.  
"Well, I've been also told to dry the clothes in one of the bags, but I didn't want to poke around..."  
Neach faintly smiled, took another two bags from her hands, checked the contents and then gave her both back saying:  
"The left one – please make sure to dry everything properly. Thank you."  
The maid blushed again, shyly smiled, took the bags and left for the upper floors.  
He turned back to Aodhan's table, their eyes have met and for the first time in many years Neach had a smirk on his face when watching Aodhan. He raised his mug, waved towards him and took a big swig of his mead.  
The look on Aodhan's face was priceless...

* * *

  
A while later the door to the tavern opened again. A small woman entered. Half of the tavern almost went silent again, but the woman immediately smiled around, which caused the most people to pretend ignoring her and continue their conversations. But she was much aware of the fact, that a lot of them are closely watching her from the corners of their eyes. She closed the door behind herself, quickly scanned the room and noticed both Aodhan opposite the door as well as the long table full of Scoia'tael and Coinneach at the table's head on the right side. She winked at him, then turned her head towards Aodhan. Lowering her head and watching him from underneath her eyebrows, she raised just one corner of her mouth high in a malicious smirk.

He was watching her stunned for a moment. She could see in his eyes the moment when he realized who she is – only this time she wasn't wearing a crimson dress, but a damn elven armor. And then the next realization hit him. If she was the one in the dress, then it could only mean, that Dá Reo was somewhere around there that evening as well, while he left the woman in the half-elf's stables just to go on a chase for ghosts into the forest. They were both the whole time there, right under his nose...  
And the next thought already angered him to no end – he must have passed her by somewhere on the road between Tretogor and this tavern and not too long ago. Maybe she was even watching him doing so... _This little brazen..._  
Then he saw the evil smirk on her face and it was too much. He slowly rose from his chair, hands in fists, lips twisted in a furious snarl.  
Without any further look to anybody else she slowly approached his table still holding their gaze with that one-sided malicious smile.

* * *

  
"What the hell is she doing?!" asked Deagan while the whole Scoia'tael table went completely silent.  
"Giving us a good show." answered Coinneach with a wide smile. "Just look at him – she managed to piss him off in just a few seconds without even saying a word..." he shook his head and chuckled.  
"Are you now nuts as well?!" Deag looked back at Neach, "I mean she's not pissing off some weak little inexperienced boy – that asshole is a crazy fucking dangerous bastard!"  
Neach stopped chuckling, looked back at Deagan, but still smiled:  
"That's exactly why she's doing it here and nowhere else, fraere! Somebody must have told her about the rules. And she's now using them to the fullest."  
His eyes sparkled and the big grin somehow didn't want to leave his face. Deagan just looked at him in disbelief for a moment and then lightly smirked as well:  
"You know what, Neach? I think you two just simply deserve one another – you're both crazy just the same..."  
Eirnin grabbed the empty honey mead jug and waved with it in the air.  
"I guess we should lean back, have a good drink and enjoy the show then."  
"Wait, I have a better idea." said Niall suddenly and called James Verndahl over.

* * *

  
Keaira reached Aodhan's table, carefully grabbed the back of the chair on the opposite side of the table, moved the chair and slowly sat down. He was still standing watching her with gritted teeth.  
"I had no idea you could be such a gentleman, that you stand up when a lady joins your table." Keaira smiled at him.  
He narrowed his eyes, then regained his composure, straightened his back and also slowly sat down again.  
"You have a big mouth little girl when we're not alone in a stable." he replied sarcastically.  
"Oooh, touché."  
"Though I have to say I liked you better in that dress. Your tits were a bit more... in reach..."  
"Oh, I hope you enjoyed that brief encounter with one of them, because that was the first and the last time you've ever touched them. But I guess I can do you a small favor – given the fact how much you like little human girls..." she countered again and loosened the lace in her cleavage, revealing this way now the upper part of her tattoo. She saw him blinking shortly.

"I thought you might like it."  
"Nice elven tattoo, what a shame you've covered it the first time we've met."  
"Well I thought it might give you the wrong impression. I mean – eventually you could have been thinking, that I'm not the tavern owners' daughter. Would somehow destroy the whole show we've arranged for you – don't you think?"  
"True, you have no idea what I'd have done to you if I had known back then who you are..." now there was a clear threat in his voice next to the sarcasm.  
"Based on what I know, I have a pretty good idea what you'd have done to me. Or shall we say – what you'd be trying to do... 'Cause I'm almost sure you'd not succeed."

The tone in their conversation was slowly changing, being more serious now.  
"You're no match to me, little girl, you could not have stopped me. And you'll not be able to do so later as well. I'm going to get you and then I'm going to kill Dá Reo!"  
"Hm, and I thought you're supposed to bring him back to Drakenborg. Didn't Vascoigne send you?"  
"Sure, the fool is even paying for the whole fun here. But it was at that point when you and those Scoia'tael have tricked me in the forest with the horses, when it got more... personal. Now I don't give a fuck about Vascoigne, I just want you dead!"  
"A-haa and whom exactly do you want dead? Coinneach? The Scoia'tael who helped us? Me? Please be so kind to elaborate further, because the simple maths are telling me, that it might be a bit of a problem for you to accomplish that – you're just one elf, we're quite a few... more."

Aodhan crossed his hands on the table and leaned over to Keaira:  
"First I'm going to play and have my fun with you little girl. And when I'm done and you're still breathing, you're going to beg me to kill you. I might even take a little souvenir to remember our little encounter – I thought about cutting out this nice tattoo from your skin. The colors are so... enticing."  
"See, that's a good idea! I might take a small memento as well when I kill you – do you still have that badge? You know – the one with the redanian crowned silver eagle and the emblem of Drakenborg... I'd love to have that one." she also crossed her arms on the table while saying it and leaned towards Aodhan.  
He didn't reply anymore. Their faces were now just about five inches away from each other and none of them wanted to break their gaze first.

Somebody cleared his throat right next to their table. They both looked up – it was James Verndahl himself holding a jug and two mugs in his hands and smiling at Keaira:  
"The four gentlemen from the table in the right corner are sending you both this and wish you a pleasant conversation."  
He placed the two mugs on the table and filled them from the jug.  
Aodhan's face went pale with anger as he quickly turned his head towards the Scoia'tael's table.  
"What is that?" asked Keaira curiously when she saw the steam rising from the mugs.  
"Hot honey mead. A specialty of the house." Verndahl replied with a smile.

Keaira took one mug and took a sip. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the rich sweet flavor in her mouth.  
Opening her eyes again she returned a wide smile to James: "Simply heavenly. Thank you."  
Then she turned towards the Scoia'tael's table, held her mug high, bowed with her head and winked. All four of them returned the gesture and drank from their mugs. She could see how they're barely keeping it together trying not to openly laugh.

"Stop mocking me, little dh'oine!" snarled Aodhan at her with hands formed to fists again.  
"Why should I? I enjoy it quite a lot." she replied with a very calm voice and a provocative smirk.  
"Besides, Coinneach and the others seem to enjoy it as well..."  
"I'm looking forward to finally kill him. I was waiting for this chance for years. Now he's just as brazen as you because we're in this tavern, but the last time I've met him, he wasn't so brave!"  
"Looking at the scar on your head I'd say he was more than brave – a shame he didn't split your head in two back then... I wouldn't have to deal with you now."  
"You think you have to deal with me?! Oh please! Don't make me laugh little girl! You're just an annoying obstacle in my way and it will be ME dealing with YOU before I kill him."  
"Funny you say that, because for me you're the obstacle here! I guess this is what the military strategists would call a deadlock situation. What a fitting name..."  
"There is no deadlock for me – I'm going to wait for you somewhere on the road, when I leave here and be sure - I won't be alone!"

"Wouldn't you rather deal with it right now? Or are you too much of a coward scared of one little dh'oine?"  
Aodhan gritted his teeth again, but straightened up and raised an eyebrow:  
"How do you want to deal with it right now? You're obviously very well aware, that we cannot start a fight around here. But I have to admit that I've had enough of your insults by now."  
Keaira smirked again with just one corner of her mouth:  
"There's a window right behind your back 'sweetie'... If you look out, just tell me if you can see the birch tree almost at the end of the clearing, about 250 yards away."

As the storm has passed, the late afternoon sun was now shining through the few remaining clouds in the sky, giving enough daylight still for them to clearly see the huge clearing behind the tavern and the lone tree almost at the edge of the woods. Aodhan turned and looked out of the window. As he turned back, Keaira was already standing.  
"That is the end of the neutral zone you cowardly bastard. And nobody will move a fucking finger if we start a fight there." she spoke slowly now also through gritted teeth and started to move towards the backdoor next to their table.  
"You're sure you want to go empty handed with just that knife on your thigh?" he asked her in a condescending manner.  
"I have everything I need with me, stupid boy!" was the last thing she said before walking out and heading straight towards the tree.  
Aodhan stood up as well and threw a few coins onto the table. A waiter came to collect them.  
"Keep the table free for me – I'll be back shortly." said Aodhan with a nasty grin, then turned towards Coinneach, held his mug high and took a swig while Coinneach's smile slowly faded... Then he turned and left the tavern through the front door to get his sword from the armory.

* * *

  
Keaira reached the birch tree and looked around. She tried to remember the place the stable boy has pointed out because of the little hole hidden in the high grass there. She slowly moved around.  
 _There's the tree log near the birch, the hole should be a few steps to the left...  
_ She carefully scanned the ground while buttoning up her armor, fastening the buckles on her boots and adjusting her belt. She found the hole with her eyes, although she had to stand almost next to it to see it.  
_Good, I like the little advantages in life..._  
Kea smiled, but then listened carefully to her surroundings. She was almost sure, that Aodhan will not simply come straight to the tree. He'll try to sneak up on her.

And she was right. A flying knife suddenly appeared and only thanks to her training she was able to quickly move to the side in the very last moment. The knife hit the steel eyelets on her left upper arm and bounced off into the wet grass. Keaira was already looking into the direction from which it came flying and yelled loudly:  
"Just like I thought – you're a fucking coward! You're scared shitless from a little girl in that moment when she's armed and not just simply a whore you can fuck! And you're a former Scoia'tael? No wonder they've expelled you from their ranks!"  
Another knife came flying, but she was already expecting this one and also heard Aodhan move in the meantime, so she knew the direction from which the next attack might come. This time she evaded the knife without even being touched by it.

"Go on like that stupid boy and soon you're out of knives! Just one more left if I remember correctly..."  
She lied – she knew he still has two as she quickly looked him over in the tavern, but she wanted to lure him out into the open.  
"And you have only a single one as well you fucking brat – you wanna fight with a knife against a grown elf? You stupid little bitch!" He yelled back at her as he stepped out of the woods about twenty yards away from her.  
She quickly looked at his boots.  
 _Soaked through from the rain – good, you're in for some nasty surprises my dear...  
_ He was holding a curved elven sword in his right hand and an another knife in his left. On his face that malicious smirk again, but it quickly disappeared as he watched her slowly taking something out of one of the pockets on her belt and then he heard a silent clicking sound. In the fraction of a second she had suddenly a sword in her hand as well.

* * *

  
One of Verndahl's guards watching the whole thing from the middle of the clearing turned and ran towards the tavern. Inside Coinneach was watching the empty table where Aodhan was sitting with Keaira just a few minutes ago, then stood up and went over to the table.  
"Neach?" Deag was following him with furrowed eyebrows. "Do you think the same as me?"  
Coinneach didn't reply, instead he looked out of the window as he noticed both Keaira and Aodhan did the same before. His eyes went wide in an instant – at the end of the clearing he could see two figures standing opposite each other with drawn swords in their hands.  
"An'badraigh..." he yelled, not finishing the sentence and stormed out through the front door to get both his swords from Verndahl's armory. Only knives were allowed inside the tavern.  
Deagan just now saw the two figures next to the birch tree and recognized both Keaira and Aodhan.  
"Oh dear gods, that woman is really crazy." he whispered and immediately followed Neach.

The guard has just arrived at the tavern, when Verndahl noticed the commotion and came out of the kitchen.  
"What's going on?!" his voice thundered through the tavern.  
Some of the guests were looking out of the window and the Scoia'tael have all jumped up from their chairs ready to follow Neach and Deag. Those two have just circled around the tavern and were running towards the end of the clearing with their swords in their hands.  
The guard quickly explained the situation to James, who gave him quietly some orders and then he turned to Cian:  
"Cian, hold your guys back! Nobody moves out of the tavern now!"  
Four guards came in through the front door and positioned themselves inside the room.  
"That goes for anybody else as well! Everyone stays nicely inside until the situation is not resolved!" growled Verndahl to the rest of the guests. Nobody dared to move anyway when looking at the guards.  
"And where might you be going?!" yelled again James at the three agents who were trying to sneak out despite his previous words.  
The oldest one shortly apologized and all three sat back down to their chairs.  
Verndahl gave one of the guards a few orders again and then left through the backdoor. Together with three other guards he was heading for the birch tree.

* * *

  
Keaira and Aodhan started to carefully and slowly circle each other. None of them wanted to face the setting sun and be blinded by it. Keaira noticed from the corner of her eye both Coinneach and Deagan closely followed by Verndahl and three of his guards approaching them.  
She intended to stop them before they would interfere, but James managed to do that instead:  
"I'm sure you both know the rules, so I'd be glad if you stop right now! Neach, Deag, you both as well!"  
The guards have positioned themselves around the whole scene with drawn swords, one with a crossbow at the ready.

"Mister Verndahl, I don't think that you're in a position to order me around at this distance from your tavern! The neutral zone is from 200 to 220 yards around the tavern depending on the direction. We're here 250 yards away and far enough also from the village!" Keaira spoke in a loud voice with a commanding tone herself while never leaving Aodhan from her sight. "That is exactly the reason why we have headed out so far in the first place! I appreciate your concern and I have no intentions of breaking your rules. However – I will also not refrain from ending what I've started and I'd be happy if I could concentrate on the 'matter at hand' without any further interruptions!"  
"I hope that goes for Mister Dá Reo as well, little brat! I'd love to have him watch while I'll cut you to pieces! And then I'll gladly give my full attention to him." added Aodhan suddenly.  
Neach's face was pale as he turned to Verndahl:  
„Is that true? About the distance?"  
James only nodded first, but then quietly spoke: „Yes, but that doesn't mean, that I'm going to just stand here and watch you two attack as well. They both made their choice – seems to me they've agreed on a fair fight, so don't do anything rash. Three on one is not a fair fight."  
„Rash?! A 6.3 feet tall elf against a 5 feet something small woman is a 'fair fight' to you James?! You cannot be serious!" replied Coinneach highly annoyed.  
„But I am, Coinneach!" barked out Keaira in anger. „Don't worry, if I don't succeed, you'll get your chance, but I'd like to get rid of an obstacle in my way right now without your kind help please!"  
Neach's hands with his swords slowly descended, he had a stone face as he replied with a calm cold voice:  
„As you wish, Keaira..." Then he took a few steps back and didn't move anymore.

Aodhan smirked as Keaira almost managed to maneuver him in the meantime against the setting sun.  
 _Smart little bitch..._  
He stopped and forced her to stop as well where she just stood. The tree log was now behind her back.  
"There is one last thing I'd like to ask you little girl before I kill you. Why is a dh'oine helping a Scoia'tael commander? Do you have any idea how many of your kind he's killed?!"  
"Oh I have, by far not enough for my taste if you already ask, elf! And why are you so incessantly trying to kill him for so many years, when he's done so much good for the elves, hm? Does that have something to do with your sister?"

In that moment he furiously yelled and attacked her with full force. The sword in his right hand clashed against hers while he tried to stab her with the knife in his left hand. She had to quickly move out of reach, the power with which he was pushing against her sword almost forced her to her knees. Kea jumped two steps back, the knife cutting the empty air. She regained her balance and nudged with the back of her right foot the fallen tree log behind her back, sword again in defensive posture.  
"So much for the fairness, Aodhan, right?!" she smirked, then immediately twitched her hand and suddenly had a second sword in her hand.  
She used the moment of surprise and instantly attacked him with both hands with short fast blows from both sides alternating the swords. Aodhan was forced to let his knife fall, take a few steps back quickly deflecting her blows with his sword. Keaira increased the speed and his left foot slipped in the wet boots in the high grass. He cursed, ducked and turned while taking his last knife out of a sheath. She quickly circled around him and had him now with his back to the tree log. Kea moved a bit more to the side to force him to the left towards the hole in the ground he couldn't see now behind his back. For a moment they were just watching each other with swords at the ready.

"You seem to know a lot little bitch! So yes, it is because of many things, that happened in the past, but partially also because of my sister and I'm going to kill him for that!"  
"And why do you blame him for her death?! She joined the Scoia'tael voluntarily and died in a battle! How exactly is he responsible for that?"  
"She was my little sister! A female! They're not supposed to fight battles! They're not supposed to fight at all! And he has send her right into a massacre without hesitation!"  
"That's what leading others is about Aodhan! Making this kind of decisions even if they're hard and cause people to die!"  
"Sure, but a true leader owns his decisions! That's why he's responsible for all those that died there that day! Including her!"  
"His death won't bring her back!"  
"But it'll give me satisfaction!"

And with these last words he attacked again. He threw the knife hard, she deflected it with a sword. The knife quickly changed direction in the air and flew right at Deagan. He evaded it in the very last moment throwing himself out of the way to the ground. The knife landed behind him in the clearing and disappeared in the high grass. Aodhan took his sword into both hands and started to rain down heavy blows at Keaira. She had to put all her power into her hands deflecting the blows, but she knew he's much stronger and with two swords separately she won't be able to last for long. Each of his blows caused her hands to violently shake, she could feel every muscle, her wrists burning. She used the split of a second as he was holding out for another blow, ducked quickly and managed to land a hard kick against his left knee. Aodhan roared in pain loudly and retreated immediately.

She instantly threw away the two swords and took out of a pocket Essmaiweth. They were both again standing against each other in the same spots as before, panting heavily and sweating now.  
"Pick up the swords Deag and take them away!" she said to their audience without breaking the gaze with Aodhan.  
Deagan looked at Verndahl before moving. James just nodded, so he slowly approached keeping an eye on both fighters and picked up the swords. Aodhan looked just for the fraction of a second down at him and in that moment Keaira attacked.

With two large steps she crossed the distance going for his left leg again. She made a half turn, skipped from one leg to another, ducked and from a broad arc hit Aodhan's outer thigh causing a deep gashing wound. He reacted just a bit too late, turning his left side away from her, but hitting from his right side her left shoulder, cutting precisely through the seam on her jacket between her shoulder and upper arm, right above the steel eyelets. She felt as if a barrel of dynamite just exploded inside of her shoulder. They both screamed almost simultaneously, but Keaira didn't want to stop right now anymore. She needed to end the fight quickly, otherwise she would have no chance, he was simply much too strong and experienced and she had not enough power to keep him at bay for too long.

She made a backflip, then suddenly ran towards him, moved in the last moment to the right and jumped up to the tree log while holding out with her sword high above her head in the air. Aodhan turned to face her, took two steps back to counter her powerful blow coming from above, when his injured left foot fell into the hole in the ground and he could hear his ankle cracking. He screamed, his swordhand shook. Keaira's blow landed in the middle of his sword, the impact much more forceful through her high jump than he expected. His sword slipped and the tip of her sword pierced his throat.  
He fell to his knees releasing his sword, holding with one arm his injured thigh and with the other his throat. Blood was quickly escaping both wounds.  
He raised his sight towards her, she was now standing above him, holding the hilt of her sword in both palms, the wound on her shoulder also strongly bleeding.

"Who are you and why do you help him dh'oine?" he whispered.  
"Why should I give that kind of information to a dead elf?!" she whispered back, while stepping with one foot onto his fallen sword, pinning it to the ground and holding out again with her own to one last blow.  
He looked at Coinneach, his steelgrey eyes slowly turning glassy:  
"Run away, fraere. As far as you can. The fight is lost..."  
The green-eyed elf watched him for a second and then quietly answered:  
"I know Han. Va faill. See you in hell..."  
Aodhan's face formed one last horrible smirk as Keaira's sword came in another broad arc from the right side severing his head from his torso. The body fell to the ground, her scream subsiding in the air...

Verndahl silently turned away, waved his guards over and they slowly made their way back to the tavern. Keaira was still standing in the same place holding her sword with shaking hands, breathing hard, looking back at Coinneach. He was staring back at her without any motion, face expressionless.  
Deagan glanced at both, shook his head and approached Keaira holding her two swords. He offered her one, so she switched Essmaiweth into her injured left arm, and while painfully groaning, she took with her right the sword from Deagan, pushed the safety lock and inserted the hilt into her belt. Then he gave her the second one and she pocketed it as well.

Deag slowly touched her left palm, looking her straight in the eyes and took the bloody sword from her hand. Keaira didn't make a move as he pulled out of his own pocket a scarf and cleaned the whole sword thoroughly. He was handing it back to her when she took his hand, moved his fingers to the safety lock and showed him without a word how to push it, so that the sword retracts. He watched it disappear and left the hilt in her palm. Kea inserted it back into her belt and looked back at Coinneach. He was angrily staring back at her, his jaw hardened and lips squeezed to a thin line.  
Deagan silently looked at them both again and then headed back to the tavern through the clearing, leaving them alone.

* * *

  
She didn't know what to say, but she didn't want him to be angry at her. Despite all of what has happened, she didn't deserve it. She stubbornly stared back for a while until he moved towards her. He came close, finally sheathed his own swords and looked downwards at Aodhan's body. Then back at her. He started to speak, but was almost shouting barely keeping himself under control:  
"Don't you ever do this again!"  
"I cannot promise you that! It's in the nature of my work!" she shouted back.  
"Really? Is it? To risk your life absolutely unnecessarily?!"  
"Unnecessarily? Would you rather like him to follow us or attack us with some guards somewhere on our way later? Didn't he cause enough trouble already? You know as much as I do, that we needed to get rid of him!"  
"Yes, I know that very well, Keaira! But not like that, not here, not now!"  
"And why not? Because you wanted to do it later on your own?"

He remained silent, gulping hard.  
"See, I knew it. You wanted to kill him yourself. And that is something, that I could not risk, Coinneach! I cannot risk losing you right now! I need you to help me find Iorveth and Isengrim. I need you to convince them to leave this world and come with us. I cannot do this alone!"  
"And if something happens to you, we're all not going anywhere, Keaira! So once again – never EVER do something like this again in my presence!"  
"If that's your concern Coinneach, then you don't have to worry – there's an another agent here and if something happens to me and I don't report back, they'll send him to take you away."

He looked at her with surprise in his face, but then the anger returned to his voice:  
"How do you know, there's another one? You said yourself it's forbidden and you're supposed to be the only one here!"  
"I've met him in Tretogor! I didn't know he's here! It was just by chance, but he recognized who I am and helped me there. If we hadn't met, I'd never have the knowledge I have right now."  
"How come?"  
"I've got a tip, so I've paid a visit to Scannal!"

He was stunned for a moment: "That's why you knew about his sister!"  
"And I know a lot more! YOU weren't very 'talkative', remember?! I needed to make Aodhan angry, so that he starts to make mistakes. And I'm a curious person. So now I know even what you didn't want to tell me! I admit, some of it made my stomach turn, but I don't regret to have asked for it! Some of the stuff just proved to be essential for what I need to accomplish here!"

Suddenly he grabbed her right arm and pulled her close to his body, bending down his face to hers, just two or three inches separating them, whispering furiously:  
"But I bet there's one thing he could not have told you!"  
"And what might that be?! What could an Aen Saevherne not know about?!"  
Unexpectedly he grabbed the back of her head and gave her a fierce kiss.  
As his lips left hers he whispered again, the anger still present in his voice: "That I care about you! So for the last time – never EVER do this again, Keaira!"  
Then he released her hair, turned around and without any further words went back to the tavern leaving her standing there alone, staring at his back in shock.


	9. A night to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> va faill = good bye

When she returned to the tavern and entered through the backdoor, she saw that half of the guests have left in the meantime. Coinneach was sitting back at the long table, talking to Eirnin, Niall, Cian and the others, still looking quite angry.  
Deagan was just saying something to James Verndahl, who was standing in the door to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. They all turned their heads towards her and it was suddenly so silent again, that she could have heard a pin drop. Kea ignored everyone and headed straight to Verndahl while holding the wound on her shoulder.

"Mister Verndahl, may I speak with you please?" she asked James.  
She was expecting him to be angry at her, but instead he smiled and replied:  
"Of course, but before we do so, I must ask you to bring that belt into the armory, where it belongs. I hope you understand."  
She returned the smile only lightly: "Well, now that you know what's hidden inside of it, I suppose I have to oblige."  
Keaira unbuckled her belt, shortly uncovering the nasty wound on her shoulder, which immediately started bleeding again.  
But before she could leave for the armory herself, Deagan stretched out his arm:  
"I'll make sure they're safe." he smiled at her as well.  
She handed him the belt over and watched him leave through the front door as she quickly covered the wound again with her scarf.

Now that the silence was broken, the remaining guests resumed their conversations again and the mood in the tavern went back to normal.  
"If you follow me please." said Verndahl and went inside the kitchen.  
She followed in his footsteps. They've crossed the kitchen with some of the staff openly staring at her and passed a side door to the stables. Next to it James opened another door to a small room, which looked like his office.

"Please, take a seat." he pointed to one of the chairs at a large table and closed the door behind them.  
"Thank you." her voice was shaking a bit as she sat down, she started to feel dizzy from the pain. Verndahl noticed it just like her ashen face.  
"Again – before we continue – I must ask you something first." he said as he turned to her.  
She raised an eyebrow curiously: "Yes?"  
"Can I have a look at that wound?"  
She silently nodded and removed again the scarf with which she was holding it closed. Keaira quietly groaned in pain. James Verndahl stepped closer and looked at the shoulder carefully pushing aside the torn fabric of her jacket with his fingers.  
"I know a good healer – a sorceress. Expensive, but looking at the wound also necessary. A traditional healer would be able to close the wound as well, but it would need a lot of time to heal on its own and I'm not sure you'd want to risk an infection." he looked at her and waited for her reaction.  
"I... yes, thank you... That would be a great help, Mister Verndahl."  
"Please, call me James." he smiled again.  
"Keaira." she smiled faintly as well and slightly bowed her head.

He left the room for a while and returned shortly with a jug and two mugs.  
"I've send someone to bring the sorceress. In the meantime, I think this might help to forget the wound for a while." he grinned as he poured some honey mead for them both into the mugs and handed her one over. "I had the impression you like it."  
"True – as I said – it tastes heavenly." they both shortly grinned and Kea carefully removed the scarf in her right hand from her wound to take a sip.  
"James, I have to apologize..." her shoulder felt as if on fire, but she decided to ignore it as best as she could.  
He interrupted her: "No need, you haven't done anything wrong. Maybe we all just overreacted a little bit to the situation. It's been a long time since something like this happened here."  
"But many of the guests have left then. I suppose they weren't feeling very well about the whole thing and I'm sorry my little 'stunt' had such a negative impact on your business."  
"No need to worry Keaira – as I said, you haven't done anything wrong, I took care of things here, everybody left safely... Tomorrow we'll have a full house again – I don't doubt that. So stop worrying and apologizing."

"I'm just surprised, that you're not angry with me. Not in the least?"  
"No, not in the least. I might have to extend a bit the neutral zone around the tavern though. " he smirked, "It's not that great if the guests can see the fights just happening outside the windows. Don't get me wrong, I'm not that naive to think, that nothing ever happens once some of our guests leave – especially when more of such guests come together in one place as it was today..." again a small smirk, "but I don't need the others to see it happening. This house has a certain reputation and I'd like to keep it that way."  
"I understand."  
"Besides, to be fully honest, I'm grateful. You've managed to kill today somebody, who has deserved it already a very long time ago. He was one of the worst I've ever met in my life. And believe me Keaira, I've met a lot of people..."  
"That might be true, James, but it doesn't make me feel any better."  
"Why?"  
"I take no pleasure in killing elves, James. I grew up with them. And he might have been evil, but I have to ask myself why he became such a cruel person... I know he wasn't always like this..."  
"You feel bad for killing him?"  
"In a certain sense yes... yes, I do..."

She looked down at the table and remained silent for a while. Then she cleared her throat and looked at Verndahl again:  
"Can I ask you for a favor, James? I don't want you to do it for free of course, I'll pay..."  
He watched her with a serious face: "Please tell me what you'd need."  
"Can you arrange, that he'll be properly buried? I don't want to leave his corpse rotting away out there like a dead stray dog... You see, where I come from, we pay respect to our enemies by giving them a proper funeral according to their traditions... if possible..." she gulped, but held his gaze.

She could see how surprised he is by what she's asking from him, but then he nodded:  
"I will make sure he's buried as an elf should be – their way. Even though I don't think he deserved that, but if that's your wish, then I'll do it. We can talk about the payment later, before you leave."  
Keaira nodded thankfully.  
"Speaking of which – Neach rented two rooms. I'm sorry, I didn't have any more left as we're quite full these days, but I hope you can arrange somehow with the others."  
Keaira tried to give him a smile and nodded again. She almost blushed, but scolded herself for it.  
 _Common Kea, you're not a little teenage girl anymore!_  
"For how long did he rent the rooms?"  
"I have no idea Keaira, he said he doesn't know. But... it was before you've arrived. Now I understand they wanted to wait here for you obviously. I don't know why you're here with them and it's none of my business, but I will tell you the same as I've told him – you can have the rooms for as long as you wish. I'll be glad to have you around." he smiled widely and she could see he's honest about it.

"It was him and Deagan, who saved your life, am I right?"  
The smile on his face froze and he seemed quite shocked about her knowing this.  
"How do you know, Keaira? Did they tell you?"  
"No, James. But I know a lot of things about him. Even some he probably would wish me never to know, but it helps me to understand who he truly is."  
He smiled now again: "I see. Yes, it was them two and a few others. Many of them are not alive anymore. It was almost fifty years ago... A lot has happened since. And a lot has changed." he added with a bitter voice.  
"I know. I don't think I like the direction this world is heading to either, but it's nothing we two can change..."

They were for a moment silently looking at each other. The words unspoken having told them both more than their whole conversation before. They smiled in mutual understanding and James wanted to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted him. The stable boy appeared in the door and Keaira almost burst out laughing as she saw him furiously blush again when he spotted her.  
"Mister Verndahl, the sorceress is here."  
"Bring her in, please. And before I forget – did the maids already prepare the two baths on the second floor?"  
"Yes, Mister Verndahl, they should be ready any moment."  
"Good, thank you."  
The stable boy disappeared and instead a beautiful blond short-haired woman appeared in the door.  
Verndahl stood up with an outstretched arm: "It's nice to see you, Melinda."

* * *

  
Night fell outside, some of the guests left the tavern, some retreated back into their rooms and the bard left as well. The Scoia'tael were sitting all back again at their table. Neach and Deag were silently drinking their mead, when Eirnin sat down next to them.  
"Cian is leaving shortly. I'll join him."  
Deagan looked at him with a raised eyebrow: "You're not coming with us?"  
"No, Deag. I want to stay. I've already agreed on that with Cian. You have your reasons for leaving, I have mine for staying."  
Deagan nodded.  
"And Niall?" asked Coinneach.  
"What about me?" sounded from the opposite corner of the table.  
"If you think I'll let you enjoy the whole trip alone, then you're wrong." added Niall with a wide grin.  
Neach laughed: "Good to know I'm not gonna get rid of the annoying youngster."  
"Hey, I'm only eighty years younger than you, so save the jokes for later, old elf."  
They all laughed aloud.

An hour later two of Verndahl's guards came through the kitchen and left through the backdoor. One of them carried a torch, the other one a linen sheet. Deagan noticed it and as his hand was lying on the table in front of Neach, he silently pointed with his finger. Coinneach raised his head and watched the guards leave. Then he stood up and went over to the window to look out just like he did before the fight. He saw in the flickering light of the burning torch the two guards in the distance approaching Aodhan's dead body at the end of the clearing. They placed his remains on the sheet and gathered also his sword and knives. He could see one of them looking for the last knife in the tall grass. He heard James behind his back as he appeared in the kitchen door again, so Neach turned his head towards him and curiously raised an eyebrow.  
"She asked me to have him properly buried."  
Eirnin's mouth was wide open as he heard Verndahl's words. Cian and the others were just about to leave and say good bye to Neach and James as they stopped and watched the guards in the clearing through the window as well. After a while Cian spoke:  
"A pity I don't have the time to get to know her better, you don't meet a woman like that every day."  
Coinneach turned to him and they both smiled.  
"Stay safe Neach, I'm going to miss you. Va faill."  
"I'll miss you too, brother. Stay safe. Va faill."  
They all shook hands and Cian's group left together with Eirnin.

From all the guests there was now just a small group of four dwarves left in the tavern at a table near the fireplace, Coinneach, Deagan and Niall. One of the dwarves called them over:  
"Won't you join us? Better to join forces if we want to manage THAT jug." his beard parted in a wide smile while he was pointing to a huge jug standing at their table.  
Deagan laughed openly, asking towards James: "Gods, how many gallons are in there, James?"  
"One and a half." replied James also laughing.  
"Guess we need to help then, brothers!" said Niall and sat down at the dwarves' table.

* * *

  
Just as Neach wanted to sit down as well a loud painful female yell sounded through the kitchen. He jerked and rushed towards the kitchen door. James stopped him in the door frame.  
"It's all right Neach, I've called for a sorceress – the wound was too deep and looked quite nasty. I've asked her to do it quickly, but it won't be without pain."  
Neach's eyes darted all around the kitchen and between the door at the end of the room and James' face, his hands nervously twitching. James watched him for a while, then took him by the elbow and dragged him inside the now empty kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong Neach? I've never seen you like this before."  
Coinneach sighed and relaxed: "I can't tell you much James, but it's important, that she'll be all right. We need her to... we want to go to Brokilon and getting out of Redania and crossing Temeria without her will be hard for us, if not impossible. Especially for me."  
"I understand." nodded James. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, you can count on me."  
"I know James. And thanks for everything again."  
"Neach? If I may ask – why Brokilon? That's the first place everyone would suspect the Scoia'tael to flee to, so it's not very safe for you there..."  
"Haven't you heard, what happened in Dillingen?"  
"I heard... Wait... Are you looking for the two of them?" now James was quickly whispering.

Coinneach just silently nodded.  
"Then you won't find Iorveth in Brokilon. I can tell you that much."  
"What?! And you're telling me now?!" Coinneach wildly gestured, but whispered as well.  
"Calm down! How was I supposed to know?! We're only speaking about it right now! From what I know, Iorveth headed to Flotsam on the Temerian-Aedernian border! I overheard the information from some of Dijkstra's agents a few days ago..."  
"What about Is?"  
"Haven't heard anything about him. And that's a good thing. It means they don't have any idea. Can you imagine, what they'll do to him, if they catch him?!"  
"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea!"

The door on James Verndahl's office opened and the short-haired sorceress appeared, closing it quietly behind herself. James watched Coinneach's face go pale. The sorceress approached them:  
"I've cleaned, closed the wound and healed it. She might need two or three days until she can move the arm properly again, but thankfully no tendons or nerves have been hit too badly, so she shouldn't have any permanent damage. Although she'll have a scar, but considering the original wound, that's the best outcome."  
Neach audibly exhaled and James thankfully nodded to the sorceress:  
"How much do we owe you, Melinda?"  
"Two hundred crowns James – and that's a special price for you."  
"I'll pay." said Coinneach and added: "How is she?"  
"She lost consciousness. The blood loss was not that big, but the healing spells and procedures can be quite exhausting and painful."

Neach furrowed his eyebrows, then turned towards the door to the tavern's main room, opened it and called for Deagan.  
"Nice to see you again, Mel." was the first thing Deag said as he entered the kitchen and saw the sorceress. An impish grin accompanied his words. The sorceress returned the grin and winked at him. James just rolled his eyes:  
"I guess I finally sit down with the dwarves for a while – it's been a long day..." and he left the kitchen.  
"Deag, head upstairs into my room, take 200 crowns from one of the bags and please pay the sorceress!" Coinneach seemed a bit annoyed, but has refrained from any further comments.  
"Thank you for your help. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said to the sorceress, turned and went into Verndahl's office.

* * *

  
He quietly entered the room. Keaira was in a sitting position in a chair, head tilted back leaning on the table. Her jacket was draped over an another chair, the lace on her blood-soaked blouse untied and one side pulled down revealing the wounded shoulder with a fresh red scar. Coinneach slowly approached her, silently looking her over. Then he moved his hand and gently touched the scar just lightly with his fingertips. She stirred and moaned, waking up again.

He crouched down in front of her, taking her hands into his palms and squeezing them a bit.  
"Keaira..."  
She stirred again and moved her head up, blinking a few times. Her sight still not fully focused, head spinning. She groaned in pain and wanted to touch the wound, but Neach kept holding her hands:  
"No, it's too fresh, leave it." speaking in a soft tone.  
Finally she looked at him.  
"I'm hungry." was the first thing she said and he couldn't help but smile.  
"I'll see what I can do, but we should first get you up to the room. There's a nice warm bath waiting there for you. Sounds good?"  
"Sounds perfect..." she answered with a weak smile. She tried to stand up, but he put an arm underneath her knees and the other one under her back and picked her up. Keaira tried to protest and opened her mouth, but he looked at her with a gaze, that stopped any discussions right away, so she just closed it again and let him carry her, thankful for his help.

He was crossing the kitchen just as Deagan came back with a small pouch full of coins and handed it over to the sorceress.  
"Neach, I've send Niall up to the second room. He's taking a bath and will stay there. Guess, he had enough mead for today..." he smirked and then continued: "I'll come back in the morning..." winking at him while the blond sorceress smiled.  
"All right." Coinneach winked back with a smirk as well. "We're not leaving tomorrow anyway, so no need to hurry Deag..."  
"Good."replied shortly Deag and then leaned forward to Keaira in Neach's arms:  
"Are you okay? You scared the hell out of me today!"  
"Only today? Then I must work on that..." she replied still with a weak voice, but faintly smiled.  
Deagan laughed, then waved shortly and left with the sorceress through the side door leading to the stables.

"You're crazy, little girl!" laughed Neach as well, but then stopped as she said:  
"Please, don't call me like that. At least not today..."  
He looked down at her, his face serious: "I'm sorry... I won't..."  
They were staring at each other in silence for a while until James interrupted them as he entered the kitchen:  
"How do you feel Keaira?"  
"I'm fine. Tired, but fine. Thank you again for the sorceress."  
Coinneach was about to leave when he remembered her words from before:  
"James, I know it's late, but is there any chance to bring some food up into our room?"  
Verndahl looked back again at Keaira: "Did you have anything to eat today?"  
"Well, I had some breakfast..."  
He shook his head: "Guess you need a good dinner then. I'll be there shortly."  
Coinneach nodded and left, carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

  
As they've entered the room she could see her new clothes hanging on a small wooden frame not far away from the fireplace and slowly drying. There was wood cracking in the burning fire illuminating the room, it was pleasantly warm and steam was rising from a large wooden bath tub in the corner. Coinneach sat her down on the edge of the large bed and took one of the four chairs from the table, placing it right next to the bath tub. He added more wood to the fire, then turned back to her:  
"Do you want to wait for the food first?"  
"Ehm, sure, why?"  
"All right, then I'll wait as well."  
"What do you mean you 'wait as well'?!"  
"I'll take a bath too."  
"Well... then... go ahead, you can go first..."  
"No, thanks. I'll wait. It's more fun in the tub with some company." he replied again with arms crossed on his chest and a strange smile.  
"Coinneach!..." she started to be annoyed, but he interrupted her completely ignoring her protests:  
"You know, I also wanted to tell you already before to stop with this 'Coinneach' – can't you just call me simply 'Neach' like all my friends?"  
She was now just staring at him with her mouth open as he completely threw her off balance with this behavior.  
 _What the hell's that supposed to mean?! 'like all his friends.'_   
She narrowed her eyes and wanted to tell him something just as a knock on the door sounded.

Coinneach went to open the door. James came in with a big tray and a mug with cutlery in his hands. He put it all down onto the table underneath the window, wished them a good night and quickly left. Neach closed the door behind him and placed the door bar in the door's hooks effectively locking the room. As he turned away from the door, she suddenly stood up.  
"No need to carry me, I have still two healthy legs!" she sounded angry, but he just smirked, went over to the table and lit on a candle.  
He pulled off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Then he leisurely sat down and was watching her.

Keaira looked at him shortly. The fully unbuttoned shirt slightly opened, revealing a muscled chest and stomach. She could see a part of a tattoo on his chest as well.  
 _Not the best time for such distractions, Kea..._ went through her mind as she made a few steps, then staggered a bit, but stopped and regained her balance.  
"I need to correct myself. You're not crazy – just insanely stubborn..." he commented with another smirk, leaned back and continued to watch her.  
"Stubborn as an elf?!" she replied immediately, but the corners of her mouth already somewhat twitched in a suppressed smile.  
He grinned wide revealing a row of beautiful small white teeth.

She managed to reach the table without further problems and sat down. There was a large plate with meat, potatoes and a lot of vegetables on the tray as well as a jug full of hot honey mead and two mugs. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she looked up at Neach. He was still grinning.  
"Don't you want to eat as well?" she asked sheepishly, but he just shook his head.  
"No, don't worry, I had some food when we've arrived. Besides, I doubt that you'll be able to eat the whole plate, so I'll eat the rest then."  
"All right..." she grabbed the cutlery and started to eat trying to use only her right hand.  
In the meantime he took the jug and filled both mugs, handing her one over.

"So - will you call me Neach?" he raised the mug towards her waiting.  
"Hm, so I'm supposed to call you like all your 'friends'. Tell me, do you usually kiss all your friends?" she replied with a smirk.  
He laughed aloud: "No, definitely not. But that's one more reason to call me Neach. 'Coinneach' might be a bit too long in certain situations..." he chuckled with a wolfish grin.  
She almost choked on the piece of meat she currently tried to swallow...

Keaira coughed a bit causing him to grin widely again. Then she took the mug from his hand:  
"Good, Neach. But only if you stop calling me 'Keaira' all the time as well. I think 'Kea' could come in handy especially in certain situations..."  
He grinned even more - if that was even possible on the elf's face: "What situations are you exactly talking about?"  
"For example when you're angrily repeating yourself all the time 'don't you ever do this again'" she murmured changing her voice trying to sound like him.  
He broke out in loud laughter and she continued:  
"What's so funny, Neach? What kind of situations were you thinking about, hm?" she grinned from ear to ear as well.  
He just shook his head: "Go ahead and eat as long as it's warm."  
Then he remained silent just watching her again with the hint of a smile on his lips.

She finished her meal when her stomach was completely full and looked at the plate. He was right of course – there was still plenty of the food left for him.  
"Feeling better?" Neach asked.  
"Yes, much better." she smiled.  
Keaira handed him over the cutlery. He thanked her and ate the rest quickly.  
She walked in the meantime over to her drying clothes. They were still partially wet. Kea looked at the blood-soaked blouse she was currently wearing and sighed.  
"I'll have to ask James tomorrow if the maid cannot wash it, but I was hoping the other one would be already dry."  
"It will be in the morning, so why worry?"

She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow:  
"Well, I'd have slept in it."  
"There's plenty of blankets and warm furs on the bed and enough wood for the fireplace, you don't necessarily need a blouse or a shirt for the night..."  
"Ehm, yeah..." her eyes were skipping between the bed and him.  
"What's the problem? Are you shy?" he smirked. "I thought you grew up amongst elves – we usually don't have a problem being naked around other people. I thought you'll be used to it..."  
She frowned again a bit annoyed by his overconfident behavior:  
"No, I'm definitely not shy and normally I don't have a problem with that as well, but... it's you..."

He raised an eyebrow and interrupted her: "Me? Am I that horrible to look at?"  
She opened her mouth to reply and then she saw in his eyes, that he's just mocking her. Her mouth twitched and she couldn't stifle a chuckle.  
"You're quite confident, Neach. What makes you think I'm okay with being naked together with you, alone, in the same bed, locked in a small room, when we barely know each other?"  
He stopped grinning and looked at her seriously:  
"Because I've already told you, that I care about you. I like you a lot. You're beautiful, smart and dangerous as hell – I'm interested. And I'm looking forward to spend more time with you. Naked or not. Though I'd prefer the former..."  
"And what makes you think, that I'm interested?" she replied with a serious face as well.  
"Are you not?" he asked her, slightly tilted his head to the side and was waiting for her answer.

It took her a while to sort her thoughts and to reply. To finally admit what she's been thinking about already before.  
"I... am." she gulped, then took a deep breath: "But it's not right. Not here and not now anyway. I'm here because I have a task to fulfill and you are a part of it. It would be wrong to start anything with you. At least while we're here."  
"Wrong for whom, Kea? It is not for me – and may I remind you of who I am?! Are you worried about my reputation here? About what my friends might say? Or your reputation back home? Is there maybe a man waiting for you? If not, then why do you care what the others might think? I certainly don't give a damn!"

"No, there is nobody else, Neach. But honestly – except for the few days right at the beginning, we didn't even talk to each other that much. For the most part of our journey together you were even ignoring me. You don't know that much about me. So why this sudden 'outburst' now?"  
He was frowning at her. He stood up and walked over to Keaira. Neach was towering over her as he stood in front of her, his voice steady at first:  
"Because it was not easy for me when we've met. I was supposed to die and I was not ready for it, but you saved me in the last moment. Only to realize, that most of my friends, most of the people I knew my whole life weren't so lucky. They died a gruesome death. Then you explain to me why you're here and I'm trying to make any sense of it. Feeling first ashamed, that it was a dh'oine who saved my life. A human! A race I've despised so deeply for so long! Only to be confused later by how attracted I feel to you. Me! I didn't want to admit it – lying to myself... And to complicate it even more, I'll find out, that of all people it's Aodhan, who's following me and who's trying to kill me. It was a lot to process and I needed time to figure out what to do with the whole situation and what I really want! In the meantime we parted ways and I had no more the chance to talk to you when I was finally ready to face the truth."

His voice was getting louder as he ineffectively tried to keep himself under control, gesturing wildly with his hands, she unconsciously cringed seeing the intensity of his feelings in his eyes.  
"Can you imagine how I felt, when I saw him suddenly enter the tavern today and you weren't there? I thought he did something to you! I thought he's hurt you! Killed you! And no, it was not because I just thought, that if that happens, I'm stuck here – in that moment I couldn't have cared less, Kea! I was worried about YOU! Then you come in and pull that stunt there – provoking him to an open fight! To be honest I didn't think you'd have a chance against him. And to top it all off you're asking me just to stand by, do nothing and watch! I realized I might lose you even before I had the chance to tell you anything! Do – you – have – ANY – idea – how – THAT - felt?!"  
He emphasized every single word in his last sentence and now he was already yelling at her. She took a step back staring at him wide-eyed, he was visibly shaking. Suddenly there was a loud knock on their door.

Neach was watching her for a second longer, then turned and went to open the door. She exhaled releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat down on the bed's edge.

He unhooked the door bar and opened. Niall was standing in front of him.  
"I had to take a walk and heard you just as I came back to my door. It's none of my business Neach, but... you won't make any woman happy if you scream at her like that... I think she had enough for today. I think we all had enough for today..." He partially turned to leave, then gave him one last look:  
"Try it in a different way... I'd hate to see you both be angry at each other. The trip ahead of us is a bit too long for that." he lightly smiled, went inside his room and closed the door.

Coinneach was looking at his door, gulping, trying to calm down. He turned and looked at Keaira. He saw the corners of her mouth hanging down, he watched the ugly red scar on her wounded shoulder, the nervous fidgeting of her fingers. He scolded himself in his mind, silently closed the door again and placed the door bar back on the hooks. Then he slowly approached her and crouched down in front of her, touching her knees:  
"Kea, look at me..."  
She gave him an angry stare.  
"I'm sorry. I hadn't planned to yell at you like that." he was staring back at her with an apology in his eyes.

She sighed heavily and nodded: "You've surprised me quite a lot..."  
Then she slightly smirked: "It's been a long time since I've seen an elf losing it and freaking out like that." She grinned already at the end of the sentence.  
He grinned as well, then quietly asked:  
"Does the shoulder hurt a lot?"  
"Yes, but I'm trying not to move it too much. Not the first time I've been injured, you know..." she winked.  
Neach chuckled: "All right. Then I'll tell you what I'd like to do now and you can decide if you'd like to do that as well or not..."  
She looked at him curiously.  
"I'd like to take off your clothes, take you to the bath tub, wash you – or at least help you to wash yourself. I'd like to sit there and relax a bit with you, drink some more mead and talk... Then I'd like to take you to bed and make love to you."  
To say she was stunned in that moment would be a huge understatement.

* * *

  
He slowly stood up, went over to the table, took the jug with the honey mead and their mugs and placed it all on the chair standing next to the bath tub. She was following him with her eyes.  
Neach turned to her and pulled off his shirt draping it over the chair's back. Then unbuckled his boots, took them off and left them standing in the corner next to the door. He had that wolfish grin from before on his face again as he reached out for his belt, unbuckled it and unlaced his pants. The corner of her mouth twitched, biting her lower lip trying not to grin too much. She had to admit she enjoyed the show...  
He took his pants off hanging them over the chair's back as well and stood still looking back at her.

Keaira was looking him closely over from head to toe. Seeing him for the first time like this she noticed the strong muscles on his arms, the toned muscled chest and flat stomach. A beautiful intricate elven tattoo starting at the left side of his chest, curving along his side and ending below his navel. Plenty of old scars all over his body, some looking horrible. Her eyes slipped lower to his crotch and she grinned openly.  
 _So my guess was right – nice 'equipment' indeed...  
_ She remembered noticing his size already on the very first day.

"Anything in particular you're enjoying?" he asked suddenly, she quickly looked up and saw his wide smile.  
"Ehm... yes, the... tattoo is really... overwhelming..." she replied and then burst out laughing loud.  
He laughed as well, then came close to her and took the bottom hem of her blouse into his hands:  
"I'd like to see yours as well...", waiting for her reaction.

She looked into his eyes and stood up. His eyes were burning with desire. Nodding slightly she allowed him to carefully remove her blouse and pull it over her wounded shoulder. He threw the blood-soaked blouse to the floor, reached behind her head and untied the knot in her hair. The curls fell around her shoulders hiding her breasts. He traced her neck with his fingers, her collarbone, following the line along one of the curls to her left breast, softly removing the hair and pushing it behind her back, careful not to touch the scar. While he did the same on the other side with his left hand, the fingers of his right hand returned to her breast and circled around her hardened nipple.  
She was breathing hard when she looked into his eyes again:  
"I think you promised me a bath first..."

He smiled and without saying a word he reached for her pants, unlacing them and pulling them down while he crouched in front of her again. Holding one of her hips with a hand, he unbuckled her boots with the other. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support as he took them off one after another and then helped her out of her pants. His hands moved slowly along the back of her calves and thighs to her ass, pulling her close, placing a short kiss on her navel, then crossing his arms underneath her buttocks and standing up while lifting her up high as if she would weigh nothing.

Neach carried her over to the bath tub, stepped in and slowly put Keaira down into the hot water.  
"Hot bath for the stubborn woman – as promised." he said with another smile and sat down into the tub.  
She returned the smile and sat down as well, leaning against the opposite side of the tub. He removed the lace from his hair, releasing it from the ponytail and submerged himself completely under water for a while. When he resurfaced, he removed the wet hair away from his face behind his pointed ears, reached out for the two mugs with honey mead and handed her one over.  
Then he leaned his head back against the edge of the tub, one arm lying over the side's edge and holding his mug with the other. They both took a sip and were quietly watching each other for a while.

"Now that I know you already have a lot of information about me, I'd like to know a bit more about you, Kea."  
"What would you like to know, Neach?"  
"Let's start with the tattoo. Where do you have it from? I've never seen a similar one, although it's obviously elven. Nice colors." he pointed with a finger to her right breast and the tattoo, that started above it, continued in a low curve around her side above her hip and ended high on her back between her shoulder blades. It was a complicated elven design with rich green, yellow, white and brown colors.

She smiled a sad smile. "I've told you about the Academy, haven't I?"  
"No, not really. You've explained a bit the situation within the Federation, but you haven't mentioned an 'Academy'."  
"Oh... I might sound now like a scholar – apologies," she replied with a smirk, "but if I recite some of the advertising slogans they're using, it will be actually the quickest explanation. So: The Academy is a military educational institution for the elite soldiers and agents within the Elven Federation. Teaching the future officers in advanced combat and the necessary theory, these agents are the best trained warriors the Federation has to offer..."  
She smirked again.  
"So much for the advertising slogans. What they don't tell you, is that you have during all those years you spend in the Academy regular tests – some of them are just to see how good you can handle certain weapons or how much of the theory you remember, some are in real combat situations against very dangerous opponents and the casualty rate is quite high... So those of us, who survive until the very end, get always a tattoo like the one I have – it's a tradition. There are not so many people with such tattoos..." the sad smile was back.

For a short moment he was quietly watching her and then she saw suddenly sparkles in his eyes as he asked her with a wide grin:  
"Wait, now I remember what you've told me on that road to Drakenborg – 'I'm terrible in archery, I had to repeat the tests twice.' – is that the tests you've meant?"  
"Partially, yes." she replied with a smirk.  
"Archery is just one of the things we have to master during the training. It's considered to be one of the 'Old Weapons Arts' just like swordsmanship, so in these we are allowed to repeat the tests up to three times if we fail during the first ones. And... well... I'm really not that good in it... Despite having as teacher an elf holding the title 'Master of the Old Arts' – I drove him crazy with my archery 'skills'..." she shrugged and laughed.  
"But have you ever seen a human being a good archer?"  
"Actually – yes." he replied, now having himself a sad smile.  
"Her name was Milwa. She lived with the dryads in Brokilon. I've met her a few times, she was very kind, even though she tried to pretend not to be... She was guiding our commandos during the war through the forest. Once she told me, when I've asked her, that it was her father, who taught her archery. A pity she's dead..."

"I suppose we should change the topic, Neach..." Keaira said quietly after they've been silent for a while again.  
"Agreed... I'd like to avoid sad topics at least for tonight." he smiled at her. "Wait – did you just say 'officers' before?!" he raised an eyebrow.  
Keaira cleared her throat with a small frown:  
"Ehm, yes. We receive the ranks already during the training, depending on how good one masters the theory and practice and how good one is during the tests we have every half a year. The highest rank you can reach when finishing the Academy, is Lieutenant Colonel – the equivalent of your Commander."  
"I see. So what is yours, Kea?" He asked and continued to smile.  
"Well, let's just say I'm not obliged to take any orders from you, because we're equals, commander..." she replied with a smirk.  
"That won't stop me giving you some from time to time – at least as long as we're on MY world..." he replied with a smirk as well.  
Then he looked at her seriously again: "Like now... Come here, I'd like to wash your hair." and he stretched out his arm towards her.

Keaira gave him first her empty mug back, which he set aside together with his own and turned with her back to him. Neach bent his knees and carefully leaned her back against his legs, her head lying on his knees. He poured some water over the top of her head and started to wash her hear surprisingly gently with a soap.  
"Kea?"  
"Hm?"  
"Are you shaving yourself?"  
She giggled: "Ah, have you seen before anything in particular you've been enjoying?"  
He chuckled: "Yes. I'm curious."  
She smiled with closed eyes as he was massaging her head.  
"No, where I come from the females tend to have the hair on some parts of their bodies removed permanently."  
"Hm, practical..." he smiled as well, even though she couldn't see it.

He rinsed her head off with clear water, bent forward and kissed her forehead, whispering:  
"Can I wash the rest of your tempting body now, or would you like to do that rather on your own?"  
She straightened up, turned and grinned: "I'd like to do that on my own, though I might need help with the left arm and shoulder."  
"It's a deal." he grinned back with a nod and started to wash his hair in the meantime, while she struggled with the soap using just her right hand. Kea successfully managed to wash herself for the most part, while he did the same.  
Then he took the soap from her hand: "Turn with your left side to me and bite your teeth together – I'll try to be quick..."  
"Hopefully only with the washing..." she couldn't resist to make the remark.  
He stopped soaping her arm, bent close to her ear and quietly murmured: "Be careful what you're wishing for, Kea, you might be surprised..."  
"I highly doubt the surprise would be much bigger than the size of your cock..." she whispered back with an impish grin.  
"Tsk tsk tsk." he shook his head in mock disgust, but the corner of his mouth twitched strongly in a smile.

She slightly winced when he was carefully washing the scar.  
"I'm sorry, but it has to be done." He said firmly as he was rinsing it slowly off.  
She exhaled when he finally released the wounded arm and wanted to return to her previous position on the other side of the tub, but he put an arm around her belly under the water and pulled her closer.  
"No, I'd like you to lean against me. We still have some mead left and the water is still warm, I'd like to enjoy this bath with you a bit longer..."

Neach bent one knee and leaned it against the side of the tub, pushing the other leg under water to the other side and pulled her close to his crotch, her back and head leaning on his chest, still holding her belly with his left arm. She could feel at the small of her back how hard his cock already is. With his right hand he filled their mugs and again handed her one over. She took it and sipped from it a few times, savoring the calm moment.

Coinneach drank up everything from his mug and placed it back on the chair. He slowly moved his right hand to her face, holding her chin as he touched her lips, caressing them with his thumb. His grip on her belly tightened.  
"And how do the females in your world prevent pregnancies, hm?" he whispered into her ear suddenly.  
Kea opened her eyes wide and turned her head up to face him: "You can be damn shocking straightforward if you want, Neach."  
"Yes – if I want. And if I expect the same from the other one. Evading the question?"  
"Heh, and I'm the one here you call stubborn..." she frowned. "No, I'm not evading the question, but I wonder why you ask. I've told you already that I live on an elven world. That means as you surely know, that the great majority of the females there is elven – they ovulate once in ten or twenty years – no need to be that careful..." she sounded annoyed.

He replied with a sarcastic tone: "But you're not an elf, Kea! You can get pregnant quite quickly. And the reason I'm asking is obvious, don't you think? I want to know if you'll need something, because I wouldn't like to cause you any unnecessary trouble while you haven't finished your assignment here. But I also want to enjoy it when I fuck you without having to control myself every time!"  
"And there's the 'romantic elven soul', pha!" she tried to wriggle herself out of his embrace, but he tightened his grip even more and was holding her now with his right arm across her chest as well, snarling into her ear:  
"Stop being so childish, Keaira! I'm trying to talk to you openly. Don't make me regret that! I haven't talked to a woman like that in a long time, so sorry if that doesn't sound nice enough for you now! Would you rather like me to be a selfish asshole, who just bends you over the table without asking?!"

She stopped fidgeting, but the mood was gone. They were quiet for a long time and she could feel the tension in his muscles. She started to regret her reaction and what she said. Thinking about all he told her today. It could not have been easy for him and yet he had the courage to open up to her. Considering all she knew – he was without a doubt one of the most reclusive of the Scoia'tael commanders and most probably only a handful of people have ever seen him like this - smiling, grinning, laughing so much... She felt as if she had just slapped him in the face.

Keaira slowly turned her face up to him. He looked at her and she noticed his hardened jaw. Taking her right hand out of the water she softly traced the outline of the jaw and caressed his sensitive pointed ear causing him to sharply suck in his breath.  
"I'm sorry Neach. I'm really sorry... I didn't want to ruin this evening for you... I... didn't mean to hurt you." she whispered.  
He released her chest and gently covered her hand with his palm, a small smile appearing on his face.  
She continued: "It's just that... I haven't talked to a guy like this for a long time as well..." she cautiously smiled back at him.  
"I thought about you as well while I was alone and truth be told, if you haven't said anything, I'd be denying any feelings, just finish the assignment, go home and try to forget about you. I wasn't sure if an elf like you could even be interested... I mean - I AM a human and you... I was scared to be hurt... Scared of my feelings - considering the reason why I'm here... And scared to fail – guess I still am..." she smirked during her last words and he grinned.

"Don't worry, we won't." He kissed her forehead again and then added with a chuckle:  
"I'm a bit too stubborn for that." She laughed and he gave her a wide smile.  
"And I appreciate, that you speak so openly to me, Neach – despite my stupid comments and the childish reaction... It was just something I really did not expect from you. And so fast..."  
"I don't want to push you into something you don't want Kea, normally I'm not the one to rush things. But it was an intense day... I guess it's all what's happening, the circumstances... Intense... that would be the right word."  
They were silently smiling at each other.

"Do we still have some of that mead?" she interrupted the silence with a quiet voice and leaned her head back to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
"Mh, just give me a second..." He reached for the jug and filled their mugs with the rest of the honey mead.  
"You do realize, that too much of the stuff can cause quite a headache in the next morning?" he said tauntingly when handing her one of the mugs over.  
Keaira took it and nodded trying to keep a serious face: "Well, we have a bathtub full of water if we get too thirsty in the morning."  
He raised an eyebrow trying to suppress a grin.  
She added: "You know, if we don't want to leave the bed too early... I heard 'somebody' say, that we're not leaving tomorrow, so I thought we might skip the breakfast and use the time a bit more... efficiently." she winked and felt him finally relax again as he openly laughed.

Kea drank the rest of her mead and handed him the empty mug back: "So - where were we? Ah, yes, evading questions!"  
He drank the rest from his mug as well and placed both of them back on the chair.  
"Stubborn, stubborn..." he commented while returning his left arm back onto her belly in a tight grip.  
She laughed and then continued: "Well, to answer your question Neach – it's a bit different where I come from..."  
"Who would have thought..." he said in mock surprise interrupting her, but she nudged him with her right elbow and laughed again.

"There are many ways how to prevent pregnancy – we don't use just herbs like you do here. We have other means how to do it. Either the man can take care of it, or the woman. As I'm not relying on the first, I took care of it myself already a long time ago. Basically it means, that I only ovulate when I want to and this way I can without any worries – how did you put it? – enjoy a fuck without the man having to control himself every time..."  
"Sounds very good if you ask me..." he chuckled into her ear and nipped at her ear lobe, the fingers of his right hand gently playing with her nipple.  
"See, I never asked this, but I'm curious with you here and now – do you see any difference between an elf and a human man?"  
"Weeeell, I don't think there are many – we have different ears, different teeth, the elves are usually much taller... aaand I've noticed, that your cocks are definitely bigger..."she replied trying to keep a very serious face as she looked up at him, although she knew exactly, that this is not what he was asking her about.

"Kea! You don't have to tell me that, I'm not a stupid child! I know this myself – although I have to admit - that last remark was quite interesting..." he scolded her while laughing. "But that's not what I've meant."  
"Oh, no? So what did you mean then?" she fluttered her eyelashes pretending to be surprised.  
Neach looked at her and said grinning: "I can see it in your eyes, that you know exactly, what I've meant." They both laughed.

"To be honest Neach, I don't know." she shrugged with her right shoulder looking at the water's surface in front of her.  
"You don't know?" now she surprised him a bit.  
"I've never slept with a human man, so I cannot tell you, if there's any difference in having a fuck with an elf and having one with a human man. I suppose not, but that's just a guess."  
"Was there no opportunity, or did you simply not want to?"  
"There was, but I have no interest in human men. There's nothing that I would find attractive in them..."  
He remained silent, so she turned again to look at him only to find that impish grin in his face and eyes full of desire.  
"I think I better take you to bed now – the water somehow starts to get cold..." he winked at her.

Coinneach released his grip on her belly and Keaira straightened up, sitting on her haunches. Just as she wanted to stand up, he moved to kneel in front of her, grabbed her ass and lifted her up a bit. She leaned against his chest, her right arm around his neck, lips slightly opened. Kea clenched her thighs around his waist and put her lips to his mouth. The tip of his hard cock was pressing against her ass. He stood up holding her buttocks, lifting her higher and while kissing her passionately he stepped out of the bath tub and went over to the bed, water dripping from their bodies all the way. He gently laid her down into the furs covering the bed trying not to break the kiss, but as he heard her moan painfully, he stopped.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot." he whispered apologetically and moved over to her injured left shoulder, propping up on his elbows, kissing her all the way along her collarbone and neck, ending at the scar. She pushed his hair behind his left pointed ear, caressing the deep old scar there.  
Neach moved his mouth to her left nipple, licking it first, then sucking and softly biting. She moaned again, but not painfully anymore, closing her eyes and holding his head. Tracing her skin with his tongue he switched to the other breast giving it the same attention. With the fingers of his left hand he traced her old scars in the meantime, slowly moving down towards her navel. She started to giggle uncontrollably. He chuckled against her skin and raised his head:  
"Ticklish?"

She just giggled more because his index finger hasn't stopped making small circles around her navel. He smiled.  
"Stop it! Please, stop it!" she laughed and tried to catch her breath.  
"Nooo... this is fun! You'd have to offer me in exchange some other incentive for stopping this..." he wrinkled his nose in a wide grin, now holding his palm flat on her stomach without movement. She looked down at him grinning as well:  
"You'd have to stand up for that..."

He smirked, winked and stood up next to the bed, his eyes roaming all over her body. She sat up straight on the bed's edge, her face leveled with his crotch. He flexed his cock a few times in front of her mouth, without saying a word he took her right hand and placed it on the cock's base. She closed her hand around his cock, not able to encircle it completely, opened her mouth and engulfed its head with her lips. He groaned loudly, grabbed with one hand her still wet hair at the back of her head and made a quick thrust with his hips. He hit the back of her throat, she looked up at him and moaned around his cock.

His breath quickened, he grabbed her hair with his other hand as well, holding it tight and started to thrust into her mouth at a fast pace. She moaned again with her mouth full of his cock trying to get in as much as possible, but his size was too much for her. He groaned louder with each thrust, staring into her eyes with a lustful gaze. She was holding on to his hips breathing hard through her nose, moaning as well as she could taste his precum on her tongue. He gave her one last hard thrust, then quickly slipped out of her mouth, forming fists in her hair holding her head still. He tilted his head back, his chest quickly rising and falling, heart beating in a frenzy.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned as he caught his breath, staring at the ceiling. "I need to slow down."  
He released her hair finally and looked down at her. She was heavily panting, saliva dripping down from her chin, longing in her eyes.  
"What a gorgeous sight..." he whispered, bending down to her and kissing her almost violently.  
Then he knelt down in front of the bed and placing his palms on her inner thighs, he spread her legs wide open. He softly kissed the inside of one of her thighs, pushing his tongue against the skin he made one long lick towards her pussy, stopping just a half inch away. She moaned loudly and laid back onto the bed. He turned to her other thigh repeating the same long lick, only this time he continued over her pussy and circled around her clit. She bucked her hips, moaning again. Neach placed one hand on her stomach, holding her down, keeping with the other one on her legs spread and suddenly pressed his mouth fully to her pussy, sucking hard on her clit, his wet hair tickling her inner thighs. She arched her back, the wounded shoulder completely forgotten, tilting her head back and pushing it into the furs. It was almost a scream when she groaned loudly, grabbing the furs in her fists.  
"I like this kind of screaming much better..." he murmured against her clit with a smirk and continued to lap, lick and suck on her pussy for a long time until she wasn't pushing back with her hips against him in an increasing rhythm.

Just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, catching the moment when she thought she'll cum all over his mouth. He released her stomach and thigh, standing up and pushing his palms under her back. Neach lifted her up and moved her towards the middle of the bed, covering her then completely with his body and propping up only on his elbows again. His chest pressed against hers, he held her cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb. Kea looked into his eyes, breathing hard just the same as he did, holding on to his biceps. He licked his lips – sensually and greedily, then inserted his thumb into her mouth and forced it open. He bent down, pushing his lips onto hers and sticking his tongue deep inside her mouth. She could taste herself all over his tongue and moaned into their kiss. As she was much shorter than him, he could feel her wet pussy on his stomach now and again the bucking of her hips.

He raised his head, breaking the kiss, looking down at her with a wicked smile:  
"I don't think the wetness on my stomach is from the bath. Are you trying to tell me something with it?"  
She groaned almost frustrated: "When are you going to finish what you've started?"  
He bent down again towards her ear, licking her ear lobe and whispering:  
"I want to be inside of you when you cum. I want to shove my cock all the way in into that wet tight precious pussy and fill it with my cum while you scream in pleasure, because that's how I like it the most..."  
She panted hard: "For fuck's sake, then what are you still waiting for?!"

He chuckled, then knelt quickly, grabbed her hips and dragged her down towards his crotch. Pushing his hands under her ass, he lifted it up, holding her with just his left he took with his right his cock and placed the tip at her pussy. He looked into her eyes again and thrust hard. Now she groaned again in pain while he stifled a roar. He stopped moving, only caressing her breasts, breathing hard and whispering hoarsely:  
"Damn, you're so tight, Kea! But I can't stop anymore even if you beg me!"  
Yet he was waiting for a while until he felt her relax and slowly adjust to his size. Then he thrust again eliciting a throaty moan from her:  
"Neach, I'm gonna be sore from that tasty tidbit tomorrow..."  
He smiled, then laid down on top of her, propping himself on his left elbow and gripping hard her ass with his right hand. He could feel her breath on his chest. She tilted her head back looking up at him with glassy eyes and a half-opened mouth. He looked at her, sweat on his forehead, saying with a husky voice:  
"I believe so, because I haven't even started yet..."

And with that he started to fuck her with sharp thrusts continuously increasing the pace until her hips were bucking wildly and she screamed in pleasure barely being able to breathe. He felt her tighten around his cock, he was groaning and moaning loudly as well, pinning her to the bed with each fast thrust. When her breath started to come in short bursts, he lifted her ass up higher, pulled his cock halfway out and gave her a few short shallow thrusts, hitting the right spot. He could feel her pussy twitch hard, clenching his cock, squeezing and pulsating, while she came and shouted in a long husky groan, digging her nails into his upper arms. In that moment he couldn't hold back anymore, he released her ass, grabbed the back of her head holding her tight and thrust hard a few more times with his full length, tilting his head back and cumming inside her with a powerful roar. He collapsed with his chest next to her onto the bed, leaving his cock still inside her pussy, trying to catch his breath.

They were still moaning, panting raspingly, when he laid an arm across her chest and pulled her close. Tightening his grip possessively around her, he put his other arm underneath his ear, moving close to the top of her head and deeply inhaling her scent. With her eyes still closed she smiled and spoke first:  
"Can you stay like this please? I'd like to feel that big toy inside a bit longer before you take it away from me..."  
He chuckled, eyes closed as well, and replied with a husky voice:  
"With pleasure. Although I'm planning to return it back to you a few more times tonight anyway."  
She laughed, raised her right hand and ruffled his hair.  
"Besides..." he added with another wolfish grin she couldn't see, "...I want to play a bit more with MY new juicy toy as well..." and slipped his hand between their bodies, rubbing her clit vigorously. He started to move his hips slowly again, raising his head and watching her as she moaned. He bent down and kissed her passionately, then breaking the kiss again, gripping her ass while he started to increase the fierceness of his thrusts watching her writhe underneath him.  
She opened her eyes staring back at him amazed:  
"Where do you have that stamina from - you demanding, possessive, ravishing elf...?" slowly spreading her mouth into a wide grin.  
He bent his head down again murmuring against her lips:  
"What a perfectly accurate description of me, Kea... I think, I told you to be careful what you're wishing for...", resuming his fierce kiss while she was groaning into his mouth.


	10. Calling home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> sor'ca = sister

Keaira stirred and blinked a few times, the light shining through the window hurting her eyes. She grunted and cursed silently. At first she noticed the strong headache, then her left shoulder which felt like somebody has put gunpowder inside of it and set in on fire. And then as she stirred again she felt her entire underbelly explode in a firework of pain. She quietly groaned and opened her eyes wide...  
 _What the... Oh no, did I just really allow that to happen last night...?!_   
She closed her eyes again noticing for the first time since she woke up the muscular arm holding her chest in a tight grip, the strong leg lying across her thigh, the big warm body spooning her back and the hot breath on top of her head. She sighed and quietly cursed again.

"Do you curse every time when you wake up instead of saying 'good morning'?" a hoarse voice whispered into her ear and she could hear him chuckle while saying this.  
Kea slowly turned her head to the side and looked up at him. Neach was propping his head with his hand, looking down at her face with a wide smile.  
"I can't believe this... This isn't happening... I obviously drank too much yesterday..." she closed her eyes while frowning. "Tell me this is just a dream..."  
"I hope not. And if it is, then please don't wake me up from it..." he replied with a smirk.  
She turned her head away, eyes still closed and grunted again:  
"This isn't funny, Neach. I'm really not sure if sleeping with you was the best idea... This... is not what I've planned. Not what I've... expected to happen."  
She felt his arm move away from her chest, touching her cheek and turning her head back to face him again.  
"Do you regret that?" there was something strange in his voice.  
She opened her eyes again and looked into his, surprised by what she saw in them. There was... Pain? Fear? Anxiety? Uncertainty? He was staring back at her, not moving. Waiting for her to say something.

She gulped: "Well, I..." she started, but saw his lips form a thin line and his gaze growing cold.  
_No, no, no!_ Screaming angrily at herself in her mind. _Didn't it feel so... right? Might not be the right time, the right place, whatever... but he just... feels right!  
_ She bit her lower lip, frowning heavily. _Gods, I've turned into an emotional wreck – again!... What's wrong with me?!  
_ Her sight was nervously skipping all over his face. Despite all her doubts she realized in that moment, that she's never felt so good, so familiar and so at ease with any of her previous lovers.  
 _Oh, to hell with it – I like him too much to fucking care if anybody thinks this is wrong!_

Kea took too long to find her resolve and to answer him. Kea saw him turning his head away, his leg moving away from her thigh, gulping hard and staring out of the window, preparing to stand up and leave the bed. As if he'd regret now what happened, regret to have opened up to her.  
Despite the terrible pain in her shoulder, she quickly turned and laid her right hand on his chest, propping up on her injured left arm and painfully groaning with gritted teeth. He stopped moving, turned his head back to her with a stone face, but she could see the pain in his eyes.  
She took a deep breath: "No, I definitely don't regret that last night! I'm just... worried... of what lies ahead of us... It could get... complicated... That's all. But I don't regret anything." she whispered and could see a warm smile slowly spreading through his face. He laid back on his side facing her and reached out to touch her face, when she continued:  
"Maybeee..." she started and his hand stopped in mid-air, the smile on his face freezing, but she grinned:  
"...I regret having too much of that honey mead, because my head is currently exploding..." he started to spread his lips into a wide grin.  
"And maybeee... I regret having my shoulder wounded so badly, because it REALLY hurts as hell..."  
He cupped her face in his palm, put the other hand under her back and laid her down onto the bed to take away the pressure from her left arm.  
"And maybeee... I regret just a tiny little bit to be so 'damn tight', because I'm sore and somehow my pussy feels like it has been split in half." she finished still grinning, while he threw a leg around her, moving his body above hers and bending his head down towards her lips, whispering:  
"I'll see what I can do about the first two things, but I'm afraid there's only one solution for the third problem..."  
"And that is...?" she whispered back against his mouth, caressing the scar on his ear.  
"You need more practice to get used to my 'big toy'." he chuckled as she grinned to his last words and then he devoured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

  
When she woke up the next time, Neach was still sleeping lying on his back, with her head on his chest. She realized, that she's now the one possessively clutching his torso in a tight grip with her leg draped across his waist and smiled. But the headache seemed to be even stronger now, so Kea carefully and slowly disentangled herself from his body in order not to wake him up and got off the bed. Using a washcloth and some of the soapy cold water from the bath tub she quickly cleaned herself and dressed in her dried new clothes, tying the knife's sheath back to her thigh and simply braiding her long hair on her back. He stirred in his sleep and she stepped closer to the bed, intently watching if he wakes up.  
 _No. Good... Is that a smile on his face in his sleep?_   
She grinned, then remembered, that she wants the maid to bring him some food, so she covered his waist with one of the blankets while smiling. He looked amazing, so relaxed in his peaceful sleep.  
As quietly as possible she unhooked the door bar and left the room closing silently the door behind herself.

As Keaira came down the stairs, she could see, that the tavern is already half full with many of the guests eating lunch.  
 _Lunch?! Ooooh myyyy...  
_ She noticed Niall sitting at a table in the right corner, where the Scoia'tael were all sitting yesterday, holding his head in a hand and staring at the mug in front of him. He looked... tired. Just as she was about to approach him, Deagan entered the tavern through the front door. Looking a bit tired as well... She smirked.  
 _Thank gods there's no mirror in the room, 'cause I don't wanna know how I'm looking... Probably tired..._

Deagan saw her and waved. She pointed with her hand to Niall and they both sat down at his table at the same time. Barely sitting, Deag turned to Niall on his right:  
"Why so glum, Niall? Didn't sleep well? Too much honey mead yesterday?" asking with a wide grin.  
Niall's head shot up, first he looked at Keaira accusingly, then at Deagan with a frown as he saw him grinning and replied obviously annoyed:  
"No, it's not the honey mead, Deag. But I really didn't sleep well. Because THEY..." and with that he pointed his finger towards Kea, who was sitting opposite to him, "...were LOUD! I mean REALLY loud!"  
Deagan only very slowly turned his head towards her and she could see how heavily he's biting his lower lip trying to suppress a laugh. The corner of her mouth strongly twitched as she tried to keep a serious face, but when she saw Deagan's obvious efforts trying not to bite off his lip, she burst out in loud laughter together at the same time with him.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny!" barked Niall angrily. "I would wonder if some of the other guests haven't complained about it as well..."  
This only caused them to laugh even harder, although Keaira tried to apologize to him, but was not able as she was rather busy catching her breath in between of the multiple laugh attacks.

A waiter approached their table and both her and Deagan finally calmed down and ordered some food. Niall seemed to have just had his lunch as the waiter took an empty food plate from the table.  
"Anything else?" asked the waiter.  
"Yes, can you please bring more water?" said Niall looking at Keaira while handing over to the waiter an empty jug.  
"And one more thing please..." said Keaira while turning to the waiter. "Can you please ask one of the maids to clean the last room on the second floor? Plus – it would be great if you could bring some food to the room as well. With a big jug of fresh water, please."  
The waiter nodded and left for the kitchen. She turned back to the table and nodded to Niall:  
"Thanks for ordering the water for us. And sorry... you know... for the 'noise'..." she smirked and saw the same kind of smirk on Deagan's face as well.  
"So, did you have a good night?" asked her Deagan and winked.  
"Did you?" she asked instead of replying and winked as well.  
"You could say so. Guess it's good we're not leaving today, because I'd probably fall asleep right in the saddle."  
They both grinned widely. Niall stood up:  
"I'm going to take a nap..." and left the table without looking at them. Which was good, because they both again heavily tried not to burst out in another laugh attack. That would certainly not make him happy.

The waiter returned with their order and placed everything on the table. He also placed in front of each of them a cup with some kind of tea: "Courtesy of the house."  
Keaira raised her head looking questioningly at the waiter, but before she could ask anything, Deagan said with a smile:  
"Feverfew tea. Good against headaches."  
She smiled back at him and then turned again to the waiter to stop him before he could leave:  
"Is Mister Verndahl here?"  
"No, he's currently out, but should be back any minute."  
"Could you please let me know, when he returns and has some time? I'd like to speak to him."  
The waiter nodded and left.

"Call me Deag, please." Deagan raised the cup with the feverfew tea in his hand and grinned.  
"Really? A toast with a feverfew tea?" she laughed, but raised her cup as well: "Then you have to call me Kea."  
They both silently ate their lunch and she drank most of the water from the jug alone. Together with the feverfew tea it helped surprisingly quick. The headache slowly disappeared.  
"Is Neach still up there?" Deagan asked after they've finished their meals pointing with his finger towards the ceiling.  
Keaira slightly smiled: "Yes, he was still asleep when I've left."  
He watched her for a while with a faint smile: "He really likes you a lot... He was quite anxious yesterday..."  
"I know, he yelled at me like a madman in the evening." she rolled her eyes.

"Yelled? Neach?" Deag had a surprised face.  
"Yes, quite a lot... Which was actually the first time Niall came knocking on our door, because he heard us..." she smirked a little.  
"I see..." he smirked back at her and then his face turned serious:  
"It's been... years... since I heard him yell at somebody..."  
She studied his face for a while, then replied with a small smile:  
"Guess, it's been years as well since you've seen him smile in his sleep..."  
Deagan returned the smile and nodded.

"Where's Eirnin, by the way? I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." she asked while taking another sip of water from her mug.  
"He left. With Cian's group – the other Scoia'tael who were here yesterday. He didn't want to come with us."  
She raised an eyebrow: "Left?" Then she looked at him curiously: "Deag, how much did Neach tell you about the reasons I'm here?"  
"Everything... It was shortly after we've separated near Tretogor."  
She leaned back in her chair, tilted her head back and stared at the wall behind him: "Oh no... He wasn't supposed to tell anybody..."  
Deagan cleared his throat, so she looked back at him.

"I'd like to come with you. Away from this world I mean... Niall as well."  
"Deagan, I'm not sure if that's possible. My orders were quite clear..."  
"Can't you... ask? If that's somehow possible..." there was a plea in his eyes she couldn't ignore.  
"I'll see what I can do." she replied earnestly just as the waiter arrived at their table:  
"Mister Verndahl is waiting for you in his office."  
"Care to join me, or are you going to take a nap as well?" she smiled at Deagan.  
"Guess I've slept a bit more than Niall." he grinned. "I can take a nap later. What are your plans for the afternoon?"  
"Some shopping and... I'll need to send a report home, so... I could ask about you and Niall." she replied and saw the hint of a smile cross his lips.  
He nodded: "Then I'd like to accompany you."

* * *

  
Keaira thanked James again for his help and took her armor jacket from his office. He pointed her to a shop where she could buy a good winter cloak and to a hunter and craftsman who could repair her jacket. They had to promise him to join him all for the dinner as he was quite insistent and before they could leave, he stopped Keaira at the door quietly whispering:  
"One last thing... ehm... I've received some minor 'complaints' about... ehm... 'noise' from some of the guests on the second floor..."  
Her head shot up looking at him with great unease, but she saw him winking at her:  
"Seeing as we have some free rooms again for tonight, I've currently moved the other guests to the first floor..."  
She could hear Deagan chuckle behind her. James looked at him and added: "Although I've left you in the room right next door..."  
"That's all right, I probably won't be staying over night here again... I don't mind."  
Keaira turned and gave him an amused look: "Not sure if Niall will be so pleased though."  
Now they were already all three widely grinning when James added: "Well, there's a good brothel not far away from here – you could 'mention' it to him..."  
She and Deagan left Verndahl's office chuckling all the way as they've walked into the village.

They've found a very good high quality winter cloak for her in one of the shops and she left her armor jacket at the craftsman's shop asking him if he could enhance it while repairing with some additional pauldrons. He agreed and told her, that the jacket will be ready for her in the evening, so they've paid upfront and left. Keaira also bought a new blouse and button-up shirts for herself asking Deagan if he needs anything, but he just shook his head and thanked her.

They walked out of the last shop in the village chatting and having a good time.  
"Deag?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know a secluded spot somewhere in the woods around here?"  
He raised his eyebrow with a stunned expression in his face and she laughed aloud seeing it.  
"Not for what you mean, Deag!" and still laughing continued:  
"I need to send the report and I have to make sure nobody sees me, when I'm doing so. It has to be somewhere out in the open with not too many trees or buildings around, so I can't do it in our room inside the tavern."  
He grinned widely: "Sure, it would be a longer walk though – do you rather want to get our horses from the tavern?"  
She nodded: "I'll need my belt anyway, so we have to drop by in the armory as well."  
He frowned slightly, not fully understanding her intentions, but said nothing and they've returned to the Green Oak. She retrieved her sword belt from the armory and Deagan took one of his swords just in case they run into some trouble.  
When they've entered the stables she smirked as she saw the young stable boy.  
"Hey sweetie! Do you want to earn another coin?" she asked the blushing boy, who just looked to the ground and nodded.  
"Good. I'd like to ask you to pick up my armor jacket from the hunter in the village in the evening and bring it to me back here to the tavern. Will you do that for me?"  
"Yes m'lady."replied the boy shyly when taking the offered coin. Even Deagan had to grin about the boy's behavior.

They've saddled up their horses and Deagan helped her, so that she doesn't have to use her wounded left arm. It still hurt, but much less than in the morning. She left the things, she has bought in a bag in the stables being sure the stable boy will keep an eye on them and they've left the tavern again with Deagan leading.  
"Deag – might be a stupid question now, but... what's actually your full name?" Keaira asked him while they were trotting through the forest.  
"Deagan aep Easnillen." he replied with a smile.  
She looked at him surprised: "Are you related to Ciaran?"  
He nodded: "He's my younger brother."  
"Hm, strange coincidence... He's Iorveth's right hand and you're Neach's..." Keaira said pensively.

He remained quiet for some time, then spoke with a serious voice:  
"That's why I went to the Ravine the first time – before we have met. I haven't heard from him in a long time and after I've been told what happened in Dillingen..." his voice trailed off.  
"Were you looking for him?"  
He just nodded, then remained silent for a while again. Clearing his throat he continued after several minutes:  
"I've climbed down..."  
She looked at him again and saw the pain in his eyes.  
"He wasn't there. Looking at... the bodies... I've realized they've only taken the commanders. Nobody else was there, so I figured he might have made it and maybe he's still alive. Like I am."  
She clenched her teeth and stared ahead of them.  
"Deag? Would you like to find him? I mean – he is on my list anyway, so..."  
"Yes, I'd like to. If possible... When I heard, that Iorveth escaped, it crossed my mind, that they might catch up with each other... somewhere... So my hope is, that if we find Iorveth, he might be with him. Or at least Iorveth might know something about his whereabouts..."  
She nodded and they remained quiet for the rest of the ride until they've arrived at a large dry river bed.

* * *

  
"This might look now very strange to you, but – this is really no magic or any tricks – it is normal in my world – it's the way how we communicate over large distances..." She tried to explain to him, when she stood next to a large rock in the middle of the dusty river bed and checked the surroundings.  
Deagan only nodded without saying a word and patiently waited a few feet away from her.

She was a bit nervous not knowing how he will react to the modern technology she was about to use, but then – she had to do it and if he and the others will reach Gwaeloth, they'll be confronted with it on a daily basis. They'll have to adjust. And learn. A lot. Might not be easy for them. She knew it. Keaira saw, that he's a bit tense and decided to wave him over and let him see at close range what exactly she's doing. Deagan approached her warily and stood next to her. She looked at him and smiled:  
"This..." she started as she turned over the buckle holding her belt and removed from the underside a very small metallic object in a rectangular shape, "...is a tool... a device... that will allow me to receive and send a message to... the person on the other 'end'. Anyone with a similar device like this." and she held out the small square in front him on her opened palm, so he can take a look. Now he understood why she needed to retrieve her belt from the tavern's armory.

Kea placed the object on top of the flat boulder in front of her and carefully pushed a tiny hidden button on its side. A loud beeping sound could be heard and within a second a blueish screen appeared above the device. He twitched and unconsciously wanted to take a step back, but she stopped him with her hand on his arm and smiled encouragingly:  
"It's all right, Deagan. I'll try to explain. You might not understand completely, but I'll try to keep it simple, okay? This thing cannot do anything to you or to me – it is just for communication and nothing else..." she waited until he didn't relax a bit and only then proceeded.  
"Hm, so how to describe it... Well... This small device can change some particles... to create this screen... and then..."  
He frowned heavily and she sighed, scratching her head.

"Okay, let's start again a bit differently... You must imagine it a little bit like sending messages here in your world. If you want to send a message to someone – you either write it on a piece of paper, give the paper to a messenger and the messenger takes it all the way to the other person, who takes the paper and reads your message. Or you can say your message to the messenger, who has to remember it and then the messenger goes all the way to the other person and repeats every word he has memorized." He nodded.  
"So – this..." she pointed with her hand to the screen, "... is my 'messenger' and I'm going to speak to it, so that it can remember my words and bring them to the other person... But I can also use it as a piece of paper if I want and write something on it and the message will be delivered in written form then. If I communicate through this tool, you must imagine it as two messengers working together. I send my message with my own messenger, he meets somewhere on the way the messenger of that other person and either gives him the paper, or repeats to him my words. Then the other messenger returns to his... hm... master... and delivers the message. Does that make sense?"

He cleared his throat: "Yes, it does. It just looks so... strange."  
She smiled: "I know, but believe me – it is a very very comfortable way to speak to someone very very far away."  
He shortly smiled back and nodded again.  
"Tell me, how long does it take here to deliver a message?" she tried to make him ease up a bit more by involving him into her explanation.  
"Hm. That depends on the distance of the two people, how quick the messenger and his horse are..."  
"But it would be still hours or days at least to have the message delivered and then it would take the same amount of time to receive the answer. Correct?" she interrupted him.  
"Yes, naturally."  
"See and that's where this device is much better than any of your messengers. It will deliver my message is just mere seconds or minutes and I can receive an answer in just the same short time span as well."

He raised curiously an eyebrow: "That sounds..."  
"Unbelievable?"  
"No. Very practical." he grinned.  
"I see you start to understand the advantages of modern technology." she grinned back.  
"All right. I have already send a message previously back to my homeworld, so first I'm going to look, if they did not reply back in the meantime." she bent towards the screen and then turned to him once more,  
"I can only communicate with them if the device is active like now, but they can send me a message in the meantime. In your world it would mean, that they send out their messenger with a message for me and he is now waiting somewhere on the way until my messenger does not arrive to receive the message. "  
He nodded in understanding again.  
"Good. So let's send first our messenger to them empty handed and see if he comes back with a message. The only thing, which is different, is that you don't actually see him leaving. But you can hear that beeping sound – that basically means, he's on the move... "  
And with that she touched an icon on the lower right part of the screen. Another beeping sound could be heard and this time Deagan didn't wince anymore.

Kea straightened up and waited. She wasn't sure how long it'll take this time. The last time she had to wait almost for twenty minutes, because none of their spaceships was close enough to this solar system. She needed one nearby to pass the message on to Gwaeloth through a ship's transmitter quickly.  
"How long does it usually take until the messenger is back? You said it could be seconds, or minutes. That's a difference. Just like hours and days here in our world. Right?"  
He slightly surprised her with his smart question and she was happy to see how quickly he starts to understand.  
"Think Deagan – when I've asked you how long does it take here – what did you answer?"  
He smirked and nodded: "I get it - depends on the distance."

"Yes, partially correct. Only my messenger is much much faster and can cover far larger distances in a shorter time than any of yours. I'm now trying to reach somebody very very far away, so it might take a few minutes. The other important part is, that both of these 'special messengers' need... a certain... 'special place', where they can meet and exchange the messages."  
She wasn't sure if now's the time for explaining to him also spaceships and transmitters. _Might be a bit too much information at once...  
_ "So it also depends on the fact, if such a special place is somewhere near, along their way, or if they both need to go a bit further away to reach it..."  
"I feel like a small stupid child now..." he said and she wanted to protest, but he continued right away:  
"But you can explain things very good. I understand, that it is not easy to explain it to somebody like us. It must be the same as for me... hm... Like if I would meet with an ancient caveman who has never before seen something made out of metal, much less a steel sword – and I would have to explain to him how the sword is being manufactured and how it can be used... So... I appreciate your efforts of trying to explain and to show me."  
_Oh gods – how did I call them before? 'Medieval savages'?! Shame on you, Kea, shame on you..._

The device suddenly beeped again.  
"Does that mean you have a message?" he asked now obviously interested.  
"I don't know yet, Deag. It might just say, that there's no message at all, because none was send to me. Let's have a look." she bent down to the screen and touched the same icon as before. A long text appeared on the screen and she could feel him moving behind her and stepping closer to look at it as well.  
"That's... elven... but I don't recognize the language... Although it's seems familiar." he spoke quietly.  
"It's in muiren llinge – my native language. Let me read it and then I can translate it for you if you wish." she replied while already flying with her eyes over the unusually long text message.

He was studying her face while she was reading and saw first her jaw harden strongly, then she raised both her eyebrows in a surprise, then frowned again. And then at the end he could see a wide smile forming on her face. Kea straightened up and exhaled after reading the message completely. She turned to him and opened her mouth to speak, then saw him grinning.  
"Why are you now grinning like that, elf?"  
"You should have seen your face while you were reading."  
"Oh... I sometimes forget myself when I'm reading." she smirked.  
"Your face was like an open book now."  
She rolled her eyes: "Now you sound like my brother!"  
"You have a brother?"  
"Had..." she frowned a bit.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"That's okay. Want to know the latest news?" she winked.  
"The good or the bad one's? Obviously you've received both..." he looked at her seriously.

"Forget the bad one's – they have nothing to do with us here. Or - not that much – to be precise... It was just to keep me up-to-date with what's happening at home. But I like the good ones." she winked again.  
He curiously raised an eyebrow and curved one corner of his mouth into a small smile.  
"The good news is, that I don't even have to ask anymore, if you're allowed to come with me. I've been practically ordered right now to do so and if there is somebody left from the Scoia'tael experienced and trustworthy enough who would be... ehm... 'suitable', I'm allowed to make him an offer... Soooo... would you like to hear an interesting offer?" she grinned at him.  
He suddenly pulled her close and gave her a bear hug, making her speechless for a moment.  
"Thank you, Kea!"  
"Ugh, I can't breath, Deag! And you're squeezing my wounded shoulder!" she mumbled into his chest and chuckled. He quickly released her.  
"Sorry..."  
"No need to apologize and I'm also not the one to thank to. You'd have to thank my superior. Actually... would you like to do that?" she asked him smiling wide.  
He now definitely looked like a small happy child, when he frantically nodded. It was very rare to see an elf showing openly so much emotion. But there was far and wide nobody else to see it, so he probably simply didn't mind.  
"Okay. Let me speak first and give them my message and then you can speak after me and... say whatever you like... Just - keep in mind, that you'll meet that person when we return to my homeworld, so... no inappropriate jokes, right?" she winked and they both grinned.

She touched another icon on the screen and spoke calmly towards the screen making her standard report and summarizing in a few words, that she has killed Aodhan and that they'll continue now to Brokilon. Then she quickly said, that Ciaran aep Easnillen might be still alive and that she is adding two new names to her list. After that she turned to Deagan and switched to hen llinge again:  
"You can introduce yourself and Niall now if you want, Deag."  
He looked a bit uncomfortable speaking to the strange device, but like her before he also very calmly and quickly said his and Niall's full names and shortly described their positions within the Scoia'tael summarizing their experiences and skills. When he was done, he nodded to her.  
"That was good, Deagan! Very professional. I have to say I like your first report." Keaira smiled at him and touched the icon for sending messages. The device beeped again. She stretched her hand out towards it in order to deactivate it, but then stopped in the middle of her movement, shortly thinking.

Keaira turned to Deagan:  
"Deag?"  
He watched her, waiting, but slightly frowned seeing the expression on her face.  
"I need to ask you... I need you to promise me something."  
"I don't like the sound of your voice now, Kea."  
"Please. I cannot ask Neach... I need somebody whom I can trust, but I cannot ask this of him. I'm afraid he wouldn't want to listen. Not after all that 'yelling' yesterday..."  
Deagan sighed already guessing where this is going to: "I understand."  
"Deag, if something happens to me, I need you to do two things please."  
He gulped, but had otherwise an emotionless mask on his face now and nodded shortly.

"You'll take my belt with the swords, you activate this device, send a message saying who you are, describing where you currently are and somebody will come for you. Don't worry about speaking in Elder Speech, somebody on the other end will have it translated very quickly and make sure you receive an answer in your own language. Then..."  
"Kea, please..."  
"No! I need to make sure, that you're all get out of here safely regardless of what happens to me, so let me finish." she spoke with a strict voice, so he remained silent.  
"Then, when you're on my homeworld, you will take this belt with the swords and bring it to Ariven Daelys Cyred'ther aep Briaroth – remember the name please!"  
"Kea, honestly – I hope I won't ever have to do this..."  
"But if you don't Deag, then all my efforts here, all I've done, would be in vain... And I want to help my people, Deagan. If getting you all out of here is what they need, then I have to make sure I don't fail at this task. Even if I'll die... Do you understand that?" she looked at him and her lips were squeezed.  
He was watching her silently with a stoic face for a long time, then slowly nodded:  
"Show me how to activate it and send and receive a message again."

* * *

  
They were silent most of the time during their ride back to the Green Oak. The sun was already setting, shining through the trees, bathing the grass and the bushes in a golden light. The autumn leaves on the trees were rustling in the wind. She felt just now finally at peace with the whole situation.  
"I must say I like it here." she smiled towards Deagan.  
"Here as in this forest or here on our world?"  
"I like this world."  
He raised an eyebrow: "You mean a world, where there are constant wars and where the humans and the elves are killing each other all the time?"  
"No, that's not what I've meant. It's so... quiet here... I feel so... free here... You can ride for days on end through the woods, be out here in the nature, inhale the fresh air... without air pollution and constant noise in the background and security cameras and DNA-scanners and spies watching your every step and the political games of the Council and..." she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the look on his face. She had to giggle.

"You'll understand once you're on Gwaeloth..."  
He smirked: "Listening to you - now I'm not sure if asking to come with you was such a great idea..."  
Keaira laughed: "Don't worry, Deag. There are many other worlds in the elven territory and you can choose on which one you'd like to live – that's part of the offer for you. I actually know one, that is very similar to this one – doesn't have many inhabitants or built-up areas and the nature there is absolutely beautiful. Almost untouched by civilization. Plus - except for two or three months it's constant summer throughout the year there..."  
"Sounds good."  
"I know. I've recently purchased a large piece of land there. Before I left for this assignment. I've been saving money for that for years... I'd like to build a house there... Already found the perfect spot for it..." she smiled to herself while looking up at the trees.  
Deagan watched her and smiled as well.  
"You're alright, sor'ca..."

She turned to him and grinned: "Now you really do sound like my brother! But thanks for the 'sister' – I know you almost never call any humans like that..."  
He grinned back, then looked at the setting sun:  
"We should spur the horses. It's getting late and Neach will probably not be very happy, that we're away for so long..."  
"Yeah, he's kinda... possessive, isn't he?" she wrinkled her nose in another wide grin.  
He looked at her questioningly and this time didn't return the grin.  
"What?" Kea frowned.  
"Nothing... But... If you describe him like this and mention he was also 'yelling', then he might like you more than I thought..."  
She watched him quite surprised, but he didn't say anything more, just spurred his horse into a gallop and she quickly followed.

* * *

  
After they've left their horses in the stables and their swords in the armory, they've entered the tavern. She could see Neach and Niall sitting together at a table with James Verndahl, so she just waved and pointed to her bag with the new goods she's bought, showing that she's bringing them up to the room. Coinneach nodded and Deagan joined them and sat down.

When she came back, there was already food on the table and Neach pulled away the chair to his left and offered her to sit next to him.  
She sat down and nodded thankfully. There were jugs with wine, beer, honey mead and water on the table, Keaira took an empty plate and put some food on it, starting to eat immediately seeing that the rest of the group already started as well. For a while she was just listening to the conversations the others had while eating. It was nice to see them all relaxed, even Niall seemed to be in a much better mood.

"Can you hand me a mug over, Deag?"  
"Sure. What would you like to drink, Kea?"  
"Informal already?" asked Niall with a grin.  
Neach raised an eyebrow and looked at Deagan first, then at Keaira.  
"Yes, we had a nice chat this afternoon." she smirked.  
"Over a cup of feverfew tea." chuckled Deag.  
"And some shopping. Thanks for the tips, James." she smiled towards Verndahl, then turned back to Deagan:  
"Not sure if I want again that honey mead. Not that it wouldn't taste great, but I'm not really fond of the idea of having another cup of feverfew tea tomorrow morning..."  
"Morning?! It was lunchtime!" interrupted her Niall with a grunt.  
"But I still wasn't the last one to get up..." she winked towards Neach, who chuckled.

"So, what will it be then?" asked Deagan again with the hint of a smile.  
"Wine, please."  
"Then I think you'll still need a feverfew tea in the morning, Keaira..." said James with a laugh.  
"We shouldn't drink too much though, I'm planning to leave tomorrow." Neach said suddenly and surprised them with his serious face.  
"What's the hurry, Neach?" Deagan was watching his face.  
"I have some news from James." Coinneach replied by pointing with his head towards Verndahl at the table's head. "We know where Iorveth could be..."  
Deagan blinked and quickly looked at Keaira.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Niall suspiciously watching their faces.  
She cleared her throat: "Neach, why didn't you tell me, that Deagan and Ciaran are brothers? I've told you already more than month ago, that Ciaran is on my list..."  
"It didn't cross my mind! I had... other 'problems' at the time!" he replied angrily.  
"It's alright Neach, forget about it." Keaira answered quickly trying not to upset him more, but wondering about his strange behavior.  
"We have some news as well, but I'd rather tell you later." said Deagan and glanced over to James.  
Coinneach understood and only silently nodded, but his face remained a bit sour.  
"And the news about Iorveth?" Niall tried to divert the conversation back to the topic.  
James and Neach explained quickly to the rest of the group what they know.  
"Good news then – we might even find Ciaran, Deag! Didn't you say, that he wasn't..." Niall started, but stopped after seeing the look on Deagan's face.  
"Ehm... guess we should not discuss that here as well..." he quietly added and remained silent, sipping a bit from his beer.

The following silence was a bit awkward and Keaira was thankful, that it was interrupted by the blushing stable boy, who entered the tavern with her armor jacket in his hands and brought it to their table. She thanked him and thoroughly checked the repaired jacket and the newly added pauldrons. They were covered in dark brown leather with the same intricate elven ornament on the edges as her jacket had on its back. She carefully traced it with her fingers.  
"Wow, he really did a great job..." looking fascinated at the ornament matching the jacket's embroidery and smiling.  
The stable boy left again and she noticed, that both Coinneach and Deagan are staring at each other with a hard glare.

"Guys... I suggest either we change the topic now, or we call it a night." she advised and Neach turned to her:  
"I was thinking about splitting up the group. Two of us should head to Flotsam and two should continue to Brokilon."  
"I see. Not a bad idea – it might save us some time. But the two groups would have to meet again somewhere."  
"We can figure that out later. I'm just not sure who should head where to." said Neach again to her.  
"Iorveth might need a bit more 'convincing' as he's quite... determined to... fight the humans here." he frowned while trying to explain to her Iorveth's attitude as diplomatically as possible. "But he might listen to me... and some good arguments."  
"Ciaran is just the same." added Deagan. "If we talk to them both at once, it might be easier."  
"All right, so it's clear then – you two head to Flotsam and I go with Niall..." she started, but was interrupted by both Coinneach and Deagan with a loud and fast "No!" almost in unison.  
Her gaze was jumping between the two of them, then she just slowly laid her cutlery back onto the table and stood up:  
"You know what? I think it's best I'll get some sleep now and leave you here to figure it out on your own... James – thank you again for everything, please excuse me now." she politely bowed her head to him, took her jacket and went upstairs.

* * *

  
She saw a fresh bath with steaming hot water prepared in their room again and a large fire burning in the fireplace. A maid has knocked on her door shortly with a tray in her hand asking if she'd like to have some wine and water, obviously send by James Verndahl. Keaira smiled and accepted the offered tray, giving a tip to the maid. Then she closed the door, poured some of the wine into a mug and stepped into the bath.

It didn't take long and she could hear multiple steps on the floor and then the door on the other room being closed. She relaxed for a while in the bath tub, but frowned when she heard a loud argument from the other room. Kea couldn't understand what they're talking about, but she recognized Deagan's and Coinneach's voices. After a few minutes the argument subsided and the voices were muted. She finished her bath, dressed in her new blouse and her pants and checked her bags. All the money was where it should be, so she rearranged a bit the contents of her other bags, putting all her clothing in one to have it at hand and preparing the rest of the baggage for the next morning. She could see in Neach's bags, that he has some new clothes as well and she smiled.

The door behind her silently creaked and Coinneach entered, closing it behind him and locking it with the door bar. He went over to the table, poured some wine into the other mug and gulped down everything in just one go. Then he immediately poured another one, took a swig and turned to her:  
"What's going on, Keaira? You disappear with Deagan for the whole afternoon and then I hear you've asked him to call your people if something happens to you and to bring your swords to some elf? Why did you ask HIM to do it?"  
"I see he told you the news already... And what's wrong with you, Neach? You frown at me when I talk to him, you almost have an open argument with him downstairs in the middle of the tavern, then you actually have one in the next room – and quite a loud one, then you..." she stopped and suddenly smirked.  
"Are you... jealous?!"

He stepped closer and was playing with her braided hair avoiding eye contact: "A little..."  
She rolled her eyes.  
 _What an understatement...  
_ He looked at her smiling almost shyly: "I like it, when you have your hair like that."  
She smiled back at him:  
"Neach, he's just a good friend. He reminds me a lot of my brother."  
Putting her arms around his waist and pulling him closer, looking up at him, she continued with a serious face:  
"You have to face the truth, Neach. There's a good chance, that something happens to me, or to us both. I wanted to teach him how to send a message to my world if that happens, so that somebody comes and picks you all up. I want to make sure you'll get out of here no matter what. Because that's why I'm here..."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her firmly, nodding, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers and murmuring:  
"I guess I'd go a bit mad if something happens to you..."  
"I know... And that is why I've asked him and not you. I hope you understand." she whispered back.  
He nodded again, then sat down on the bed's edge and pulled her down to sit on his lap.  
"But why did you ask him to give your swords to some elf? Who is that, Kea?"  
She sighed: "Because these swords are not mine, Neach. They belong to Ari. You remember the teacher I've mentioned? The one who taught me archery?"  
"The 'Master of the Old Arts' you mean?"  
"Yes." she nodded. "He also taught me swordsmanship amongst others. I could have taken my own swords, but they're not retractable, so I could only take two with me and this belt allows me to carry up to eleven. He borrowed me his own swords the night before I left, because I can handle them very good and they give me an advantage here... Especially having so many – I have eight in total now with me. I probably wouldn't attack the guards on the road to Drakenborg otherwise so directly and definitely not all at once."  
"I see... I think I'll take a bath now. Did you already...?" he asked with a wink.  
"Yes, I took a bath already in the meantime. While you were arguing with Deagan..." she smirked and saw him slightly frown.

She stood up and he went over to the bath tub, pulled his clothes off and sat down in the water. Keaira took the mugs from the table, took a sip from her own and brought the other one to Coinneach. He took it from her hands, drank it all and after handing her the empty mug back, he leaned against the tub's side, watching her.  
"You said he gave you the swords in the night before you left..."  
She looked at him cautiously and cleared her throat: "Ehm... yes, he came to my apartment..."  
Neach narrowed his eyes studying her face: "Kea... is there something..."  
"No!" she replied hastily, then looked down to the ground, went over to the table again, took a chair and sat down next to the bath tub.  
"Well... almost..." she sighed.  
"I've asked you yesterday...!" he sounded annoyed. And hurt again.  
"Let me explain, Neach. Please..." she looked at him with a serious face, so he nodded and remained silent, waiting.  
"I... like him. He's a good friend. I'm aware, that... he'd like it to be something more. But as long as he was my teacher, it was unthinkable... We..." she gulped and sighed again feeling uncomfortable to talk about it.  
"A few years back, once after a training, we were drinking together. A lot. We talked for hours about private stuff. He... kissed me... And then he walked away apologizing, that he should not have done it. I was... angry... at him. I wanted him... But I also understood the situation we're in. So we haven't talked about it ever again. And I've never told him about my feelings."  
"Do you still want him?"  
She looked at him. He was tense, his otherwise full lips forming now a thin line, jaw hardened - just like in the morning.  
"I'll be honest with you Neach – sometimes I still think of him. But... it's not with the same feelings anymore. I moved on and... I've met you now..."

They were looking at each other with serious faces for a while until a knock on the door hasn't interrupted the silence.  
"This... might be for you..." he said with almost a sad voice and hastily started to wash himself.  
She looked at him surprised, but went to open the door. It was the maid again, handing her over a small bowl with a pleasantly smelling ointment. Keaira took it and thanked her, still looking quite amazed.

She closed and locked the door again and when she turned, she could see, that Neach has finished his bath already and was drying himself with a sheet in front of the fireplace.  
"Neach? What is this?" she approached him slowly. He was standing there naked and motionless, looking into the fire.  
"That's for your shoulder. I've visited a local healer this afternoon and asked him to prepare it for you..." he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
She was standing behind him, stunned, watching his back. Then she gently touched his arm and forced him to face her.  
"Thank you!" she whispered, gulping hard and blinking a few times to suppress the sudden tears, that formed in her eyes.  
He smiled very lightly, cupped her face in his palms and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"You're welcome, Kea."  
He stroke her cheeks with his thumbs and then slowly unlaced the front of her blouse, took the hem and carefully pulled the blouse over her head.  
"I'd like to take care of your shoulder now." he whispered while unlacing her pants as well and pulling them down. "And then I'd like to make love to you."  
She smiled at him: "Hmmm, just like last night?"  
"No..." he smiled back and she raised an eyebrow, but he continued in a whisper: "Last night was not 'making love'..." and he kissed her lips gently.

He sat her down in the middle of the bed and knelt to her left, then he carefully started to apply the ointment onto her left shoulder, touching it only very lightly. When he finished, he laid the bowl aside and bent his head towards her hair, inhaling her scent while he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and he started to kiss her – slowly, gently and taking his time, roaming with his hands softly all over her body.  
She was overwhelmed with emotion from his gentleness, from his caresses and tenderness that night and only understood how deep his affection is for her, when he quietly whispered into her ear shortly before bringing her to yet another orgasm: "Say you're mine, Kea... Please..."  
She came while moaning his name, holding on to him tightly and then almost cried when she whispered back: "Only yours, Neach."

* * *

  
When she woke up the next morning, he was again spooning her, softly stroking her belly.  
She turned her face to him with a smile: "Good morning."  
He looked at her with mock surprise in his face: "What – no cursing today?"  
She grinned and caressed his cheek: "No. Thank you for the wonderful night..."  
He smiled and kissed her lightly: "Let's go downstairs for breakfast and decide what we're going to do."


	11. A very special cake

The sound of church bells filled the air as the horses trotted through the forest on the north-east side of Oxenfurt. The four riders were silent, carefully watching their surroundings. So far they haven't decided yet if they want to split the group or not, just agreed on crossing the Oxenfurt bridge to Temeria first and see later what would be best for them all as they had to get to the other side of the Pontar River anyway.  
There was still a slight tension between Coinneach and Deagan, but Niall and Keaira were most of the time during their ride making jokes and telling funny stories, so slowly the mood within the group got better, only worrying now about how to actually cross the bridge. Kea had an idea, but kept it to herself for the moment as she wasn't sure it'll work.

All of a sudden they've heard a distant whistle behind their backs – Keaira already recognized it as the Scoia'tael's signal. At the very same moment Lanaer stopped and completely turned into the opposite direction, facing the narrow path through which they came. She was already smiling. Yes, somebody was following them, but there was no need to worry about it this time, even though her horse repeated his own warning sign to her just the same as many times before and stepped back, standing still with ears pointing forward and waiting for her reaction.  
Deagan looked at Coinneach with a raised eyebrow: "Sounds like Cian if you ask me..."  
Neach only silently nodded, intently watching the forest. The sound of many galloping horses got louder and soon a group of elves was visible through the trees, lead by Cian and closely followed by Eirnin and five other Scoia'tael. Kea noticed, that two of them are female.  
She turned to Niall asking quietly:  
"Didn't you say, that Eirnin went away with Cian because he didn't want to come with us? Why the hell are they suddenly here..."  
"I'm wondering myself about it, Kea..." he replied quietly as well, glancing over to Neach and Deag who were watching the approaching group without any motion and any expression on their faces.

Cian stopped his horse right in front of them, a bit out of breath from holding on to his saddle through the neck-breaking gallop.  
"I was already worried I don't catch you before you cross the damn bridge!" he spoke quickly.  
"What's the hurry, Cian?" asked Deagan towards him, but his eyes were on Eirnin carefully studying his face.  
"Well that idiot told me a bit late what you're planning and we need to cross the river to get to Temeria as well." Cian replied by motioning with his head towards Eirnin, who now clenched his teeth hearing his statement.  
"I thought we might try together. At first I wanted to ride upriver closer to Aedirn and cross on one of the bridges there, but going with you would save us all a lot of time and with her it might work without getting too much into trouble..." he nodded with his head towards Keaira with a slight smirk.

"I hope that's the only thing 'the idiot' told them..." murmured Keaira under her nose with a frown and turned her horse around again proceeding towards the city without a further look to the group she left behind.  
Cian looked at Neach quite surprised: "What's her problem?"  
Neach only frowned a little bit as well and just like Keaira turned around without saying a word and followed her.  
His palomino trotted forward until he was next to her right side: "A bit too many now..."  
"Yeah, my plan how to cross the bridge just failed..." she looked at him from the corner of her eye and continued: "What do you know about them?"

"You mean in case he told them more?" Neach glanced over to her, then shortly looked back at the group following them.  
They were both talking too quiet for the others to hear what they're saying and Deagan with Niall were keeping a distance between Keaira and Coinneach in front of the group and the rest of the elves, knowing that they have to give them some time to talk now.  
"Cian was the right hand of..." Neach started as he turned his head back to Kea.  
"Riordain. I know. Plenty of information there in the Archive about them both... I wonder about the others." she glanced over to him and he noticed the hard look in her eyes. There was this cautious warrior back whom he'd seen on the road to Drakenborg in the last moments before she attacked the guards. Her face like stone, her gaze cold and merciless.

"The males are Tighearnan , Fionnlagh and Meallan – they grew up together with Riordain, knowing each other since childhood. Very loyal, absolutely reliable and great warriors – I can vouch for them. One of the female elves is Grainne. She's younger than the rest. Close to Niall's age. The other one is..."  
"Liadan. I've recognized only her because she was in Riordain's file... He spent a lot of time with her..." She replied with a slight smile and turned her head towards the road looking ahead.  
Neach grinned: "Why do you ask then if you seem to know the answer..." still looking at her profile from the side he realized something:  
"How long have you studied and prepared before you came here?"  
"Longer than the time I've so far spend on this world, Neach. I've memorized each single file about all of the commanders I was supposed to get out of here, each detail. How they look, who's their friends or loved ones, their right hands... I still wonder why I haven't recognized who Deagan is in the first place – he looks a lot like his brother. Even though we didn't have his name or picture in your file... Overall there was only very little information about you and your group. Much less than about the others..." she watched him from the corner of her eye again and saw him frown.  
"I'm surprised you don't speak in riddles like you've obviously used to do in the past, Neach..."

He moved no muscle in his face despite suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable, so she continued:  
"You're the only child of your parents, the last living descendant in an ancient family line. Your forefathers were amongst the first ones who have settled on this continent – long before any humans arrived... Your family has always been upper nobility, hereditary aristocrats. Often explorers or warlords with highest ranks... Or both..."  
Her voice trailed off leaving an almost palpable tension in the air between them two.

She glanced over to him again and saw the raised eyebrow and the cold stare and countenance, just multiplied a moment later by the hardness in his voice:  
"WHY do you ask then if you obviously know so much?!"  
"Because aside from their names I don't know anything about them and I want to know whom I'm traveling with. Whom I'm helping here. I want to know what YOU know about them, Neach. Not what maybe some file is telling me. There's often so much more, so many things I don't know. I need to know what is not in those damn Archive files, because it might be important! And there's a lot there, believe me. I was practically reading and learning day and night almost with no breaks. It happened more than once, that I simply fell asleep in the Reading rooms... But you can't sum up everything from an elf's long lifespan in a single file and you'll never have complete information about people from medieval worlds. I've learned that the hard way when I talked to Scannal... We spoke together for almost eleven hours – it was all only about four people, Neach! Four! And he didn't ONCE say a thing, which WOULD be in the Archive..."  
He remained silent digesting what she just told him and that she managed to recognize Liadan although seeing her for the first time in her life. How much she must have known while not revealing it. He simply let the palomino just trot alongside Lanaer for a while. She surprised him again with something new and he was suddenly aware of how little he knows about her.

She interrupted the silence as they came out of the woods, stopping the horses and looking right at the city's wall in front of them:  
"I don't trust Eirnin... I have no idea who that elf is, Neach. Who he REALLY is... And even if you object, that you and Deag know him – it cannot be longer than since two or three years... Am I right?"  
He opened his mouth to speak, she saw the surprise in his eyes, but in that moment the rest of the group reached them and he just closed it giving her a reproachful look.

"Any ideas Cian?" Neach turned towards him.  
Deagan's mouth twitched slightly in a suppressed grin. He knew exactly why Coinneach is asking him. There was a time over two centuries back, when Cian wanted to study philosophy at the Oxenfurt Academy - the largest in the Northern Kingdoms. Long before it got so bad, that the elves were stripped of their rights to study here. He even started under the guidance of professor Iascaire Meginfrid – a half human, half elf, who was one of the youngest professors back then in the university, but quickly rose to fame thanks to his overwhelming knowledge and great sense of humor. His lectures were always attracting more students than the old halls could bear. Deagan wondered shortly if he's still alive. While living much longer than an average human due to his elven heritage, Iascaire was nevertheless half human, which meant his lifespan wouldn't be the same as the one of a pure-blood elf.

Cian's reply interrupted his thoughts: "Well... if you don't have a better idea, then I suggest to get a message to Blathnat, that we're here and ask for her help. I'm sure she'd organize some accommodation and who knows – maybe even a meeting with some of our old friends..." he winked towards Niall while finishing his sentence and Keaira could see Niall actually blush a little.  
 _Ah, that might be some interesting evening then..._  
She smirked a bit when looking at him, but then turned her head towards the city's wall.  
"Just tell me where to find her and what she looks like." she said out loud and jumped down from her horse, unsaddled it and took the blanket with elven embroidery from his back.  
Keaira turned towards the group and saw their stunned faces.

She smirked at Deagan: "Déjá vu?" remembering how they separated outside of Tretogor a few weeks back.  
She basically left them no other option than let her go alone inside the city. Just like now.  
He started to laugh, jumped down from his horse and after unsaddling him he handed her his blanket over. His had no embroidery, it was simple and just what she needed. After the exchange and saddling up their horses again, she quickly looked at her clothing and with a few fast moves turned the fringe on her boots over and pushed it inside, so that no further elven ornaments were visible. Her new blouse and armor jacket were not decorated with any patterns anyway and her gloves quickly disappeared in one of the saddle's pockets.  
When she was sitting on Lanaer's back again, she looked at Cian and waited. He took her to the side and quietly explained all she needed to know and what message to deliver to Blathnat. She nodded, looked back at them all and slightly bowed before she spurred the horse towards one of the city's gates. With the corner of her eye she could see a small smile on Liadan's face and her slight bow as well just before the horse moved away from the group.

* * *

  
The city itself was fantastic. So full of life... Colorful wooden houses with pointed roofs and narrow streets, workshops, studios and stalls selling whatever you could just imagine on a medieval world. There were inns, taverns, stands, huts and portable grills with all sorts of food. Her stomach growled as she passed them by on her horse. This was clearly a city living off the Academy and the trade providing the students, scholars and all visitors with everything they needed. She thought about stopping for a while and getting something to eat, but then she remembered the elves waiting for her return outside of the city without this luxury and quickly dismissed the idea – much to her stomach's disapproval.  
Keaira found with her eyes in the distance the renovated elven aqueduct and followed it towards the campus. Arriving there she looked around to find in one of the flowerbeds the bronze bust of Nicodemus de Boot - the first chancellor of the Academy. Now she knew where to go to.

* * *

  
The group of elves made a small camp in the forest while waiting for her return and Deagan noticed Coinneach slightly frowning all the time.  
He sat down next to him: "What's bothering you?"  
"Kea asked me something before she left and now I'm wondering if she's right."  
Deag followed his gaze and saw Eirnin standing next to their horses, saddling up again. He turned towards them, a cold look in his eyes:  
"I'm going hunting, we need to eat something."  
"She could be back soon, don't go too far." replied Deagan with a stern voice.  
"I don't care, I'm hungry! There's no game around anywhere near and who knows how long it'll really take until she returns!"  
With that he took his horse and left. Neach immediately went over to Niall and took him by his elbow to the side, lowering his voice:  
"Follow him – discreetly..."  
Niall looked at him questioningly, but nodded and quickly saddled up his own horse. Just before he left, Coinneach stopped him once more and added:  
"No matter what happens, no matter what you'll see – do not reveal yourself and come back before sunset."  
Niall nodded silently again and spurred his horse following in Eirnin's tracks.

* * *

  
Keaira was waiting in a small room, standing and leaning against a table, arms crossed on her chest. Looking out of the window she could see the University's main square. Students standing there and chatting, scholars with books and paper scrolls passing them by in a hurry from one building to another. The autumn sun still shining strong, giving the statues in the square an almost orange glow.  
The room's door squeaked and a woman entered. Long blond hair curling around her almost to her waist, she wore a light white dress accentuating her slender body. She watched Kea for a while with big bright eyes without saying anything.  
Keaira turned towards her, made a few steps into the woman's direction and stretched out her hand with a smile:  
"My name is Keaira Ther'eyllis. I have a message for you from Cian."  
The woman's face formed a large smile as she shook Kea's hand: "Blathnat Raidhfil."  
"As I see finally I'm not the only human with an elven name..." Kea grinned at Blathnat.  
She returned the grin and offered her a seat: "Please tell me, how can I help you?"

* * *

  
Keaira returned to the group just as the setting sun touched the treetops in the west. Coinneach stood up from the ground, where he was leaning against a tree and walked towards her. Reaching her, he stroked Lanaer's muzzle, a small smile on his lips as he looked up at her. She returned it and quickly looked around the camp. Liadan again greeted her with a nod, while Deag had a frown on his face.  
"Where's Niall and Eirnin?" she asked quietly as she dismounted.  
"I have no idea where Eirnin is, but Niall is supposed to watch him..."  
She raised an eyebrow at Neach, but didn't comment on his words.  
"When are they supposed to be back? We need to hurry."  
"I told Niall to be back at sunset."  
"Now I understand why Deag's frowning."  
With that she turned to the group and raised her voice: "Saddle up the horses, I need to take them over the bridge."  
Cian now jumped up: "Without us?! No way!"  
"Calm down! I have a plan. Somebody will wait for us with the horses on the other side of the bridge. But I can't cross the bridge with all of you on your horses. Or with those clothes you're wearing..." she said the last sentence already with a devilish smirk.  
"Did you really think it took me a whole day just to find one woman and talk to her?"

Everybody moved towards their horses when they heard a rider approach. Fionnlagh and Meallan drew their bows, waiting for the rider to get closer. A whistle sounded from the forest and before anyone could react, Keaira whistled back. They all looked at her – some stunned, some with smirks on their faces.  
She just shrugged with a grin: "I wanted to try it."  
Niall appeared on his horse. Alone. He trotted towards the group and quickly spoke towards Neach:  
"I suggest we leave immediately. Eirnin will surely not come back."  
He jumped down from his horse while Keaira and Coinneach exchanged a telling look.  
"As I followed him, he went around through the woods to the eastern outskirts. He didn't go there right away of course. He obviously tried to make sure nobody's following him. That made me quite suspicious, so I was even more careful to keep a good distance between us. A cloaked man was waiting for him in front of one of the houses there. I was too far to see who it was, only caught a glimpse of him. But by his build and movements I'd say he was human, not an elf... They greeted each other like old friends and disappeared into the house. I had to wait for almost an hour until they came out again. They both took their horses and went straight to the city. I've tried to follow them, but the nearer I got to the wall, the more guards were around, so I decided to return. As I went back I've stopped at that house hoping nobody would be there and I could look around. But then I saw another two men enter the house. They were clearly from the secret service..."  
"I hope you're not joking, Niall!" said Deagan coldly, frowning now even more.  
"Give me the horses, now's not the time for long discussions!" said suddenly Keaira, turned to Lanaer and took out several folded thin dark blankets from one of the saddle's pockets.

Nobody said a word anymore as they've saddled up the horses, while she was covering each one with the blankets she brought, fastening them around the saddles and tying the horses to each other. When she finished, she turned to Cian:  
"Blathnat is waiting for all of you at the house on the river. She said you and Niall will know which one..."  
She saw them both nod and continued: "Go there, I'll meet you later. Everything is arranged with her."  
She went over to Lanaer and wanted to leave as Neach stopped her with a worried look:  
"What's your plan, Kea?"  
She glanced around quickly and when she was sure nobody's watching them, she reached inside the pocket on her belt and took something out of it. Kea looked into his eyes and slowly opened her palm. His eyes visibly widened and he raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was staring at a small badge with the redanian crowned silver eagle and the emblem of Drakenborg on it. Then his jaw hardened as he realized where she possibly could have it from and he looked back at her face only to find there a mischievous grin.  
"I told Aodhan I'll take a memento from our meeting when I manage to kill him... I guess he had no idea what I needed it for..."  
"Maybe I should start sleeping with one eye open when we share a bed..." he grinned widely before giving her a rough passionate kiss: "No unnecessary risks, right?"  
Kea just smiled jumping up onto Lanaer's back, took the reins of the first horse next to her and trotted away with all the horses following her in a line.

* * *

  
She arrived at a side street close to the bridge. An older pair with two teenage boys were waiting for her at the agreed place. Next to them were four covered wagons with goods. The older woman saw Keaira with the horses and shortly waved at her. She stopped in front of them, they exchanged a few quiet words and then Kea quickly unsaddled the horses and the merchant pair hid the saddles inside one of the wagons behind piles of leather skins. Four of the horses were harnessed in front of the wagons, the rest tied behind them. She only kept Lanaer, then silently handed over a pouch of coins to the older man and trotted away along the river. In the distance she stopped, hiding in the evening shadows, turned around and silently observed the guards on the bridge for a long time.

* * *

  
It was already completely dark when she reached through a narrow street a big house directly on the river bank. She looked up at the three-story building. The windows on the upper two floors were wide open, she heard people chatting and laughing, somebody was playing on a fiddle.  
_Hm, so that's how a student's party sounds like in the Middle Ages... Poor neighbors..._  
Keaira smirked and passed the house by trotting towards a small dock with stables nearby. Upon entering the stables she spotted Meallan sitting on a wooden beam. The cinnamon-haired elf winced a bit when she entered so suddenly, but then smiled as he recognized her.  
"Good you're here. We were already a bit worried."  
"We?"  
"Well, Neach mostly. And Deag. And Cian. And Liadan I think..."

She started to laugh shaking her head: "You make it sound as if your lives were depending on me..." and then she immediately stopped laughing as she saw the serious look on his face.  
"You would be all right even without me. You survived worse. I'm the human here. I'm the stranger. Remember?"  
"I know. Only after today I'm not so sure whom to trust anymore. If we start to betray each other, there will be soon no Scoia'tael left. And then the rest of our species will just quietly disappear one day..." his grey eyes were now darker, clouded by despair and sadness.

Kea started to unsaddle Lanaer, continuing to talk to Meallan without looking at him.  
"Meallan, what exactly did Eirnin tell Cian when you've tried to reach us so desperately? The horses were in quite a bad shape. That must have been one hell of a gallop..."  
He came closer, took the saddle from her hands and began to help her wipe Lanaer dry.  
"I heard Cian asking him why he didn't stay with Deag. He replied only that all of you want to cross the bridge over to Temeria and continue to Brokilon and that he rather prefers to stay in Redania. Cian already told you the rest. We want to cross as well. Leave Redania as quickly as possible..."  
"Why?"  
"It's getting worse here every day. People like Aodhan are only the tip of the iceberg..." he paused in his movements and thought for a while before continuing: "I think we will split up after we cross and everyone will just go their way. Probably for the best..."

She looked at him, studying his face, then turned back to Lanaer and covered him with a blanket.  
"Why didn't Eirnin then just leave the group if he didn't want to..." she murmured to herself and suddenly stopped in mid-sentence staring at her hand on the blanket.  
"Keaira?"  
"It's nothing..." she replied after a while, but it was obvious something's bothering her.  
"Did Blathnat manage to get the prison cart?" she asked after a while and Meallan nodded towards a cart in the far corner of the stables.  
"Good. Redanian uniform plus helmet?"  
He nodded again: "And the shackles..."  
She noticed the sarcasm in his voice.  
"Believe me, I'm not happy we have to do it this way, but you're simply too many to just bribe the damn guards. Nobody would let us simply pass merrily trotting on our horses over the whole bridge. No amount of money would make that possible..."  
He sighed: "We should have a good dinner then, enjoy ourselves a bit and silently pray it'll all work as planned. Otherwise the dinner will be our last meal..."  
She frowned as they walked out of the stables back to the big house.

* * *

  
Inside the noisy house they've met Cian on the ground floor talking to a grey-haired older man with a short white beard and a pair of glasses positioned almost at the tip of his nose. Keaira noticed on his ears he must be a half-elf.  
Cian waived them over with a happy grin: "Keaira! Meallan! I'd like to introduce you to someone! This is my former professor – Iascaire Meginfrid. Now the Dean of the Department of Philosophy on the Oxenfurt Academy."  
She smiled and stretched her hand towards the older gentleman.  
"Keaira Ther'eyllis. Nice to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine, young lady." replied the professor with a courteous bow of his head.

They've exchanged a few pleasantries and then she was immediately introduced in a short time to so many professors and students, that she had no chance to remember all their names. Looking for a way out of the situation she went up the stairs to the first floor trying to find Neach or Deag. The large rooms were full of people, yet no sign of the two elves anywhere. Just as she was about to go up to the highest floor she spotted another door behind the staircase and opened it hoping to find someone familiar. Well... she did... Only not like she's imagined...

The room behind the staircase seemed to be something like a pantry full with food stacked on shelves and large boxes scattered around. The brief glimpse into the right corner before she silently closed the door again with a wide grin was a sight to behold.  
On one of the boxes she could see Blathnat sitting, the skirt's hem of her white dress inserted into her bodice revealing long pale legs spread wide open and a dripping wet pussy full with Niall's cock pounding into her mercilessly. With his pants dragged down to the middle of his thighs and his arms hooked under her knees he was holding on to her hips groaning aloud with each thrust. Blathnat's knuckles white from the desperate attempts trying to hold on to the boxes edge which was uncompromisingly moving towards the wall behind them in a steady rhythm...

Just as she closed the door behind her and turned towards the stairs, she saw Neach walking down. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead.  
"Hungry?"  
Kea nodded into his chest and he chuckled.  
"Good, let's go upstairs and have some dinner. I was waiting for you."

* * *

  
They sat down at a long table together with Deagan and some of the students and ate as much as they could. After a while and some small talk the students left, which gave them the opportunity to discuss as silently as possible in the noisy room their plan on crossing the bridge in the early morning hours.

As Deagan left them alone at the table, Coinneach turned to her and slightly tilted his head to the side.  
 _Oh-oh...something important is coming now..._ flashed through her mind as she watched his face.  
"Tell me something about you, stranger... So far you've given me only bits and pieces and I wonder who's the woman I'm sleeping with..."  
"What would you like to hear, Neach?"  
"I've noticed today how little I know about you and how little you're in fact revealing about yourself... There's obviously a lot more behind that facade of yours. I'd like to know more about your life, more about you..."  
She smiled strangely: “There’s not really that much to tell you.”  
Kea remained looking at him without saying anything further and his gaze suddenly went hard:  
“Why so hesitant, Kea?”  
“There are things I’m not fond of remembering.”  
“Me neither, but you still didn’t hesitate to rather ask complete strangers what you wanted to know about me - probably just listening to a few more of the crude and bloodcurdling things I've done - instead of simply talking to me." he growled ironically at her hinting at her meeting with Scannal, “Can't we just talk about ourselves to each other like normal people?”  
"Do I have to remind you again how you replied to me, when I really asked you once, that it's none of my business? I'm not judging you for what you have or haven't done in your past, Neach! I've already told you that. Otherwise I'd have hardly fallen in..." she stopped in mid-sentence and turned her head away from him squeezing her lips.  
He studied her profile silently with a serious face, then exhaled and calmed himself, raised his hand and gently traced the outline of her rounded ear with his fingertips. He leaned his head forward, touching with his forehead her temple and closed his eyes while whispering so quietly, that only she could hear him:  
"You don't have to tell me what I already know, my little stubborn human woman..."  
She turned her face back to him with quite a nervous expression, but then saw his smile as he added:  
"You're beautiful even when you look at me that way. I can't even be angry with you..."  
She couldn't help but smile now as well:  
"We'll talk about that, when we're alone again, ok?"

* * *

  
Somebody's hand pushed a large plate between them with smaller and larger slices of a chocolate cake with raspberries. They both looked up from their chairs to see professor Iascaire holding it with a wide grin and then asking:  
"Would you like to have a small orgasm or a large one?"  
Both their jaws almost dropped and they looked back at each other. Suddenly they've burst out in loud laughter causing several of the people around them to gaze at them as if they'd seen two lunatics. Keaira simply couldn't stop because Iascaire was patiently standing there and waiting with the same silly smile in the same spot and every time her current laugh attack subsided, she looked back at him, opening her mouth trying to reply something, but the only thing that came out of it was yet another laugh attack.  
Neach was holding on to the table's edge trying to catch his breath and coughing hard between his own laugh attacks:  
"Oh dear gods, you'll have to tell me that story behind your question now, because the Dean of the Department of Philosophy would not ask something like this without a reason..."  
"Very well, my friends..." Iascaire replied still holding the same grin on his face and placed the plate on the table in front of them.  
"Although I think it would be best to call Blathnat over as well, as the story is as much hers as it is mine."  
He continued and was looking around the large room to find her.  
"Ehm..." Keaira cleared her throat and grinned back: "I think she's a bit 'occupied' right now..."  
"Ah, I see..." was the only telling remark from Iascaire as he took an empty chair and sat down next to Keaira's right turning towards her and Coinneach on her left.

"Well, both me and Blathnat have our birthdays around the same time of the year – during Imbolc. The year before the war we agreed to celebrate it together. I was supposed to bring some wine and she a birthday cake for our guests."  
Both Neach and Kea quickly glanced over to the cake on the table with a smirk and focused back again on the professor's face while he continued:  
"She wanted of course to be sure, that the cake she brings, will be great and tasty, so she offered some of it first to a friend of hers to get his opinion. She described later his reaction as almost ecstatic and his judgement of the cake's taste as followed: 'Oh, I just had an orgasm.'"  
Keaira bent over in that moment in another laugh attack and Neach grinned widely already knowing where this is going.

"So then she brought the cake to our birthday party and told me and all our colleagues this little story while proudly offering the cake. I'm sure you realize why I simply could not pass such chance for a small joke and I started to offer after that the cake to anyone asking them an unexpectedly intimate question..."  
"I'd love to have seen their faces in that moment, professor..." chuckled Neach.  
"Has your sudden interest in their preferences not caused a 'certain debate'?"  
"Oh no, not my interest itself, but they had questions of course about the story behind it – just like you've asked me as well... So I had to explain. Now - whether her friend said 'he had an orgasm while eating the cake' or 'the cake was like an orgasm' - is unknown to me, but I think that is for the best, as THAT might have incited quite a heated philosophical debate in the case of the latter statement - if those two things are even comparable to each other – of that I am sure..."

While Neach and Kea were almost choking while laughing during Iascaire's explanation, Blathnat appeared at their table and sat down next to the professor. He turned towards her and asked her with the same smile as Neach and Kea before:  
"Would you like to have a small orgasm or a large one?"  
"Gods! Are you telling them the story about the cake?!" Blathnat asked him appalled and blushed.  
"Yes, of course! This story is too good not to be told, my sweetheart!" answered Iascaire with a bright smile and filled her glass with red wine from a dark richly ornamented bottle.

They were all chatting together and drinking the wine while Iascaire continued to describe how since that birthday every time when they are eating this cake, he seizes the opportunity to gladly offer it to everyone with a very simple question...  
Niall joined them at the table as well and when Keaira winked at him, he grinned at her from ear to ear.

"I forgot to ask you - is this wine Castel de Neuf?" Blathnat asked Iascaire later in the evening while he offered her yet another glass.  
"Oh no, my dear Blathnat! This is one of the best wines you can buy in this world! This is a Toussaint Red wine called Est Est. It is an excellent and very expensive wine produced in Toussaint. The wine is aged in cellars of Castel Ravello. That's a famous castle in Toussaint, around which are lush vineyards."  
"We're drinking here Nilfgaardian wine?!"  
"Of course, my beautiful! Toussaint is a duchy within Nilfgaard famous for its wines, enabled by the volcanic soil. It is known worldwide and there's no better wines in this world than the ones from Toussaint!"  
"I see you are a true wine connoisseur, professor."  
"I'm not only a wine connoisseur, but an expert in many other areas as well..." said Iascaire with his hand on her knee and a wink.  
Blathnat just giggled and replied: "I will remember that, professor!"  
Needless to say, that on the next day she didn't remember a thing and her colleagues had to tell her the whole story while she was silently wishing to have magical abilities, make herself invisible and simply disappear...

Neach and Kea were watching the conversation in front of them with big grins on their faces. Then she turned to him, raised her glass and said with a sarcastic undertone in her voice:  
"A toast with the very unique nilfgaardian wine to a very unique Scoia'tael commander..."  
He chuckled almost menacingly: "And a toast to the Drakenborg guards..."  
Cian was just passing by their table and when he heard them, he stopped and bent down to them lowering his voice:  
"You've got it both wrong! The correct ironic toast with that wine should be: Vrihedd!"  
Kea almost spilled the wine from her glass while she was laughing: "Never thought I'd say that one out loud, but... Vrihedd!"  
Neach grinned and toasted with her: "Never thought I'd see a human say that one out loud, but... Vrihedd!"

* * *

  
They continued to exchange jokes with Cian and Niall for a longer while until both left to mingle with the crowd and some students joined the table to talk to the professor. One of them looked with obvious disgust from time to time towards Keaira and Coinneach and although Neach kept an emotionless face ignoring the student completely, she started to be quite annoyed after a while.  
"Young man, I don't think we know each other. My name is Keaira and I'm wondering why you seem to be so uncomfortable sitting with us at the same table?" she motioned with her hand towards her and Coinneach, tilted her head to the side and waited with narrowed eyes for the student's reply.  
Before the student could reply though, Iascaire interfered: "Apologies for not introducing you sooner. This is Bronach - the best student in philosophy we have this year in our University."  
"No need to introduce me to these two criminals, professor..." muttered the student angrily.  
"Pardon me?!" Keaira straightened her back and raised an eyebrow ignoring Neach's hand squeezing her wrist under the table lightly trying to keep her calm.  
"I cannot believe someone like him is just sitting here with us as if it would be completely normal! I'm not used to dine with murderers!" the student spat angrily towards Coinneach.

"That I can understand, although I don't agree with you calling him like that. However you have called both of us 'criminals'. What makes you think I am one?"  
The grip on her wrist tightened.  
"You sit here amongst peaceful students and scholars in armor with a bow and a quiver right next to you! And I doubt you use that knife you have just for cutting onions!"  
The corner of Coinneach's mouth slightly twitched and he could see the same movement on Kea's face from the side.  
"Ah, I see..." now her voice had an ironic undertone, which Neach only barely registered and the student in front of them obviously not in the least.  
"You're mistaken, dear Bronach. I'm not a simple murderer, nor a thug or hired mercenary, but a trained soldier. That's a difference. So far I've killed only those who endangered me or tried to prevent me – forcefully - from fulfilling my task."

"So you are a criminal and a murderer!" he said annoyed.  
"Even the great Nicodemus de Boot – the first rector of the Oxenfurt Academy – already wrote: 'Murder is always murder, regardless of motive or circumstance. Thus those who murder or who prepare to murder are malefactors and criminals, regardless of who they may be: kings, princes, marshals or judges. None who contemplates and commits violence has the right to consider himself better than an ordinary criminal. Because it is in the nature of all violence to lead inevitably to crime.'" Then he raised one eyebrow, looking back at her with a challenge in his eyes.  
Keaira smiled and calmly replied:  
"To answer you I will use a quote from the same man from the same famous philosophical treatise 'Meditations on Life, Happiness and Prosperity': 'Intolerance and superstition has always been the domain of the more stupid amongst the common folk and, I conjecture, will never be uprooted, for they are as eternal as stupidity itself. There, where mountains tower today, one day there will be seas; there where today seas surge, will one day be deserts. But stupidity will remain stupidity.' And you have just with your previous statement demonstrated a lot of it..."

Now his face was red with anger and for a moment you could almost hear him gnash his teeth, but Keaira still continued with the same calm smile as before:  
"Sometimes in order to keep the peace or to save lives, you have to kill. There's nothing philosophical about that - it's pure mathematics – kill one person here, save hundreds of others there... Every government trains special soldiers or warriors for that. Even yours. Those people are highly skilled and usually go through a harsh training for years. They do not kill anyone without a very good reason, which is usually not just simple greed or lust - that is mostly the case with the common murderers. The other ones do it only if necessary to fulfill the task they've been given. Often to protect others. It is their job. It is MY job. By doing this I am by no means the same kind of an ordinary criminal like the ones you have in mind. But by comparing me to them, you only show how intolerant and prejudiced you are towards others. Tell me – if you would be one of those hundreds I'd save – would you still judge me like a simple murderer and hate me for killing the one?"

Everyone at the table was now amused, silently watching their conversation and waiting for Bronach's reaction. He looked surprised at Keaira for a while and then wordlessly stood up, turned around and hastily left the room with a loud slam of the door.  
She turned with a triumphant smile towards Iascaire and asked sarcastically:  
"And he's supposed to be the best student in philosophy you currently have in the whole Academy? I suggest he should take further lessons in argumentation theory..."  
Iascaire started to laugh so hard that he almost choked on a piece of the 'orgasm cake' he was currently eating.  
Neach gently stroked her back and bent his face towards her ear, his lips almost touching it when he whispered:  
"Everyday you surprise me with something new. And everyday I adore you more and more for that."  
She looked at him with a smile, took the plate with the cake slices into her hand, turned sideways on her chair offering it to him and asked just like Iascaire before:  
"Would you like to have a small orgasm or rather a big one?" and winked at him while he chuckled and took a small piece:  
"I'd like to have now a small one and a nice big one later. But for the big one I'd need you, not the cake..." and winked back at her.

* * *

  
The door at the far side behind Neach opened just as she wanted to answer and she could see out of the corner of her eye Eirnin coming silently in followed by an unknown man. She immediately turned her head towards the door. The stranger was a human, his hands hidden inside the pockets of his jacket. Time seemed to slow down as she narrowed her eyes while her brain tried desperately to dig out the information somewhere in her memory where she'd seen such jackets before... The Archive... What was it... For the split of a second their gazes met and in that instant she knew the answer realizing there was something very important missing on his jacket – an emblem.  
 _Special forces!_

In one swift motion she stood up throwing away the plate with the cake slices, pushing Neach to the side with a force so strong he fell to the side hitting another chair, utter disbelief on his face not knowing what changed her mood in the split of a second, not seeing the scene behind his back.  
The unknown man's hands emerged at the same time from his pockets, two daggers glistening in the air as he threw them in her and Coinneach's direction - in the same moment as her hand twitched, unsheathing her own knife from her thigh and throwing it at the man's throat in one fluid move with lightning speed.  
He was fast, but so was she.  
The stranger managed to jump out of the room through the still open door, evading her knife, which only scratched the skin on his neck and instead pierced the wooden wall next to the door frame.  
She leaned over Neach's side to prevent him from standing up and to evade the flying daggers. One of them had passed her head just inches away while she moved, yet the other one never came.  
Kea raised her sight and looked around quickly while all the people in the room still stared in shock, not realizing what has just happened so quickly.  
She saw them starting to move, heard the first shouts...  
Then she noticed Tighearnan's legs shake, his knees bending ever so slowly as he knelt down with a loud thud onto the wooden floor.  
She heard a loud yell, realizing only a second later it was Cian's voice as he raced towards the now kneeling elf, jumping over tables and chairs.  
Neach sat up in a sudden motion, holding her pressed against his chest and turning his head, only now understanding what's going on.  
He saw Tighearnan's lifeless body sliding onto the floor, hitting it partially with his side, a dagger stuck in his chest...

And then the whole room came to life. People screaming in panic, tripping one over another, trying to run away, yet there were only two doors and she saw Eirnin just disappear through one of them shortly before the exit was crowded by the fleeing masses. Her sight returned to the dead elf. Cian was now sitting beside him, holding his head in his hands, saying something to the pale unmoving face in front of him. She couldn't hear him, but she saw the despair in his eyes. Then he looked up into her and Neach's direction and their gazes met. She could swear she's never seen such wrath on an elf's face before.

A hand on her cheek forced her to turn her head again, looking into Coinneach's eyes just inches away from hers. Keaira could feel his racing heartbeat, the other hand on her back tightly squeezing her. She only quickly nodded knowing he wanted to ask if she's all right. Deagan made his way through the crowd and yelled at them: "We have to leave! Now!" pointing with his finger towards the open window.  
Liadan suddenly appeared next to Keaira seemingly out of breath as she made her way through the panicking crowd, handing Kea the knife over which she threw before at the man from the special forces:  
"Can't leave it here with the elven carvings on the blade – would not be 'healthy' for neither of the professors or students here if Dijkstra's men would find it..."

Kea thankfully nodded, grabbed her knife from Liadan's hand, then turned towards the window through which already Deagan climbed out and saw Coinneach helping Grainne to reach out for the molding on the roof. She quickly took both their bows and quivers leaning against the table, strapping it all on her back and climbing out behind Niall, closely followed by Meallan, Liadan and Fionnlagh.  
Neach was the last to leave to make sure they'll all get out without any trouble. Just before he climbed out of the window as well his sight caught professor Iascaire. The old professor was helping some students to carry out of the room Tighearnan's body in a hurry. Their gazes met and Coinneach gave him an apologizing look. Iascaire only nodded and waved with his hand, his mouth forming a silent: "Go..."

* * *

  
They quietly crossed on the roof to the other side of the building, jumping over to the smaller house standing next it.  
"Did I ever tell you I'm scared of heights?" Keaira whispered with a smirk to Neach as they safely landed on the second house's roof while she handed him over his bow and quiver. He smirked back at her:  
"No. Just a tip – don't say that too loud in front of an elf..."  
She stifled a chuckle and followed him to the side where the others already started to climb down to the ground.

Just as she was about to turn and begin her own descend, she noticed a shadow moving further down the street. Kea turned her head into that direction and followed with her eyes the shadow for a few seconds until she was sure she recognized him.  
"Eirnin!" was all she hissed through her clenched teeth while already taking out an arrow from the quiver on her back with one hand and taking her bow into the other.  
Before Neach could say or ask her anything, she surprisingly quickly drew the bow, aimed high and released the arrow. It flew in a high arc and pierced Eirnin's left calf from behind. They could hear a muffled scream.

"Fuck!" she muttered under her breath, but before she could take another shot, she suddenly saw a second arrow flying through the air. Eirnin has just turned on the street to look for his attacker when the second arrow hit his throat. He immediately fell to the ground holding his neck, his body shaking violently for a few moments before it finally lay still.

Keaira slowly turned around and saw Neach lowering the bow in his hands, looking back at her:  
"I thought you've said you're terrible in archery..."  
She saw the corner of his mouth slightly twitch and grinned:  
"I am – otherwise I wouldn't have hit only his calf..."  
He nodded with a small smile: "We should really leave now." and started to climb down.  
She turned around once more looking with a frown at Eirnin's body in the distance.  
 _I wonder who you really were... And who has send you..._


	12. Bridge over troubled water

A slight mist was hovering above the river, clouding the bridge in the first morning rays of the sun as the prison cart neared it. From afar the bridge almost looked like a foggy illusion. Eight poorly looking elves in half-torn clothes with shackles on their hands were sitting inside the locked cart with their heads down. The old mule towing it looked quite worn-down itself. A young boy sitting on the bench holding the mule's reins. In front of the cart a middle-aged man in a redanian uniform was riding on a dark horse with a grey dot on its muzzle.

The cart reached the first small group of soldiers guarding the bridge over the Pontar river. Another group of guards was positioned in the middle and the third group – this one already temerian - at the other end of the bridge. The special forces officer following the cart in a distance was grinding his teeth as he saw how the rider flashed some badge towards the soldiers on the bridge and they've simply stepped back and let the cart continue towards the next group of guards.

Unbeknownst to the special forces officer another person was watching him from behind. But the small woman hiding underneath the cloak of a priestess was intentionally and inconspicuously closing the distance between them both rather quickly. She let the special forces officer talk to the first guards and slowed down her approach just a little bit, so that she doesn't meet him right in front of the soldiers. She heard him mumble something with apparent disgust towards the oldest of the guards, turning away and proceeding with swift steps towards the bridge's middle as well.

Keaira reached the first guards now herself. Throwing just a quick glance at the cart in the distance in front of her she turned towards the soldiers and without wasting much time, took out of a satchel a small pouch and a letter, handing it to the nearest soldier. He looked at her surprised, but then read the letter. The soldier quirked an eyebrow, but then opened the pouch and peaked inside.  
She didn't say anything, just patiently stood and waited for his reaction. The young soldier was staring at her quite shocked not knowing what to do now. The oldest of the guards – obviously the commander of this group – has now approached them as he saw the dumbfounded look on one of his soldier's faces. The young one only handed him over the pouch and the letter. The old guard looked inside the pouch, shortly glanced over the letter and smiled at her:  
"Of course, you may proceed." and quickly stowed away the pouch in one of his pockets. She nodded, thanked and as she was about to turn towards the middle of the bridge, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Still smiling she looked behind her. A unit of redanian special forces lead by a tall muscled man was approaching the bridge. All on horses. She counted twelve riders armed to the teeth before she quickly turned her sight back towards the bridge's middle. The smile disappearing and her lips now forming a thin angry line.

The prison cart has already passed the middle section and was now heading towards the temerian guards. She looked further away behind the bridge. The road was making a sharp turn to the left about a hundred feet away from the bridge, leading to the opposite direction as Pontar's stream, disappearing behind a thick tree line. Kea tried to quickly estimate how much time the cart would need to reach it with that slow speed it had. Then she checked the distance between the cart and the lone special forces officer and between her and the officer. A quick glance back at the large special forces unit made her quicken her pace.

She heard now the special forces officer in front of her loudly complain about something to the guards on the middle section of the bridge and saw him waving around with his arms angrily. With a few quick steps she reached the guards just as he was leaving and repeated her little trick with the letter and a pouch full of coin. Her information was good – the guards would let her pass probably even in her full elven armor if the contents of the pouch were just abundant enough... Kea noticed, that the redanian special forces unit behind them hasn't even reached the first patrol on the bridge.  
_Might still work out, although..._

She turned back to the lone special forces officer and saw him speeding up with the obvious intent to reach the prison cart before it passes the last group of guards. He started to shout and scream something and to run as he saw the cart being waved through by the temerian guard's commander.  
The temerian soldiers have not understood the yelling officer, he was still too far away, but she could hear every single word and saw how the other guards on the bridge from the middle section she's just passed start to stare into their direction. Not to mention the large unit of the special forces that has just passed the first patrol. The scene unfolded in a way she desperately wanted to avoid.

With a few strong twitches of her left hand she tore the hooded cloak of a priestess from her body while starting to run, not caring about the coin pouch she's leaving behind, revealing the armor underneath. Her right hand going for the knife on her thigh. She saw one of the guards in front of her already reacting and starting to draw a crossbow. Kea knew the same will happen in a few seconds also behind her back. She shortly glanced over to the prison cart, which has in the meantime entered the road on the other side of the bridge, while the rider accompanying the cart had just looked back at the turmoil.

A few heads in the cart turned into her direction as well. As did the lone special forces officer in front of her. She reached him with a few last long leaps with a grim face and a knife glistening in her hand. He only managed to raise both eyebrows in surprise. His mouth was agape but suddenly completely silent when she grabbed his jacket's collar with her left hand, pulled him close to her and simultaneously stabbed his torso with her right hand in an upward move to reach his heart with her blade. She used the energy of her motion to turn around with the officer in a small fluid circle while hearing some arrows piercing his back and one scratching her right thigh. Turning two more rounds closer and closer to the bridge's stone railing she put more and more power in the circling motion like a figure skater trying to gain momentum, all the while hearing the shouts of the guards, the galloping horses of the large special forces' unit and the sound of flying arrows hitting the dying officer in her grasp...

The rotating uneven pair of a dying man who's knees just started to give in and a small woman has reached the railing, bending and falling over it into the river below. The man's back resembling an oversized hedgehog pierced by multiple arrows. The bodies crashed into the river below and the water closed over them.

* * *

  
As Keaira released her grip on the officer underneath the water's surface, she realized he's holding on to her, grabbing her right wrist with the knife. Bubbles of red-colored air escaping the man's mouth, eyes wide open, still full of shock and surprise. She saw the shallow riverbed coming close behind his back at high speed. His grip on her wrist loosened only as his back and head crashed against the rocky bottom. She used the moment to pull the knife out of his body and grasp, pushing against his torso with all her might to counter the impact and propel herself back towards the surface.

* * *

  
"Try to get us behind the tree line before we draw their attention." said Coinneach to the rider accompanying them with an expressionless voice as the Scoia'tael in the prison cart turned their heads away from the bridge and focused on the road ahead.  
They've all seen what happened and how Keaira killed the special forces officer who was responsible for Tighearnan's death the night before. Seen them both whirling around and falling down from the bridge. With all the guards shooting arrows at them the whole time. Most of the elves thought it hardly possible to survive a fall like this. The mood in the cart wasn't the best at this moment.  
"I was wondering what she's planning when she disappeared during dawn as we've met with Alwin and his son..." murmured quietly Niall, but quickly closed his mouth as Deag's harsh look silenced him.  
Deagan frowned even more as he reached inside the pocket on his pants and watched the very small metallic object of a rectangular shape in his palm, which she gave him before she left. Heavily gulping he silently put it back after a while. The thought of having to use it without her didn't sit right with him.

Alwin was the man dressed in redanian armor riding alongside the cart on Lanaer's back – an old friend of Blathnat and Cian. The merchant whom Kea has met before when bringing their horses to the merchant's family. He currently tried his best to force the old mule towing the cart to a faster pace together with his son on the front bench. His wife and second son took the elves' horses, weapons and armors, loaded them onto other separate carts and disappeared before dawn, long before they were all ready to approach the bridge. The two were waiting for them on an agreed spot.

They've managed to reach the road's curve without anyone on the bridge really noticing and the cart disappeared out of sight. Despite their previous agreement Alwin immediately stopped, dismounted, unlocked the cart and with his son unshackled everyone.  
"Sorry, but I'm not going any further. Not after what happened." his voice a bit shaky as he was pulling down the uniform and changing into his own clothes hidden inside the cart.  
"Understandable. Just describe to me how we get to the meeting point. We need now our weapons and horses fast." replied Cian.  
While Alwin explained the necessary details to Cian and was rewarded with additional coin, Neach approached Lanaer and raising a hand he wanted to take the reigns. The horse loudly snorted as if warning him and moved his head to the side, reigns dangling now out of Neach's reach.  
"Eeehm... I almost forgot – she said the horse would stop listening to me once I'm not anymore sitting in the saddle..." Alwin sounded almost embarrassed as he looked at Coinneach and handed him over the badge with the redanian crowned silver eagle and the emblem of Drakenborg on it.  
Neach nodded, took the badge and hid it in one of his pockets. Then he turned back to the horse and mumbled more to himself than to the horse:  
"And what shall I do with you?" crossing his arms on his chest and staring at the horse, the horse silently staring back at him.

The rest of the Scoia'tael hid meanwhile the prison cart and the discarded redanian uniform deeper in the woods between the trees, covering it extensively, so that it can't be seen from the road. Alwin, his son and the mule continued down the road to get back to Redania through a different bridge a few miles away. As the majority of the group started moving away towards Alwin's other son and his wife, who had their horses and weapons, Deagan coughed aloud, raised an eyebrow and looked at Neach expectantly from the forest's edge. Neach just glanced over at him and shrugged:  
"Don't want to leave the horse here."

* * *

Keaira's head emerged from the water with a splash and she took a loud deep breath, quickly sheathing the knife she still held in her hand. She tried to swim further away from the bridge while still underwater, but as the first arrows immediately started to rain down onto her now, she knew she's still too close to all the guards. With the arrows piercing the surface all around her, she didn't hesitate, took another deep breath and dived back into the murky river.

The large mounted unit of the redanian special forces rushed on their horses towards the end of the bridge to continue the pursuit along the riverbank, but they've been stopped by the temerian guards there. Time passed as they've haggled with the soldiers. The temerians weren't so happy about a redanian special forces' unit entering their lands, but in the end they'd have to let them through. Meanwhile Keaira's head appeared again above the Pontar's surface to take another breath and quickly look around. Then she was gone.

Within this short moment above water she noticed the disagreement on the bridge from the distance and then further downstream at her left a shallow place on the riverbank behind some large rocks nearby. It was time to get out of the water – the current was getting stronger now and swimming in the river trying to keep close to the shore was quickly becoming exhausting. Not to mention that she was an exquisite target out there in the open and felt her thigh bleeding all the time. The Pontar has taken her quite far away from the bridge and unfortunately to the opposite direction of the agreed meeting spot.

When she emerged again, this time much closer to the riverbank, she reached out for the nearest rock and pulled herself over to the shore, trying to find the ground with her feet. She just wanted to sit down for a moment and calm her breathing, but couldn't even finish the thought as she spotted at the same time two drowners running towards her from one direction and hearing in the distance the special forces' horses starting to move again from the other direction. A short look down to her right leg eased her worries at least a little bit – one of the arrows has only scratched the skin's surface and although the wound was bleeding still, there was no bigger damage done. No other injuries - the special forces' officer's body took the brunt of the hit when they smashed against the river's surface.

_Unbelievably lucky Kea... Dumb stunt..._ she thought to herself as she drew two swords heavily panting and started to whirl with them around her body to keep the approaching drowners at bay.  
Focusing on the immediate threat in front of her she was grateful, that there are no roads right next to the river on this side of the Pontar. The riders pursuing her had to slow down as they've tried to find a way between all the trees, shrubs and bushes to get to her.  
As she cut down the first drowner by almost ripping him into two, she realized she won't be able to get away from the special forces quickly enough. An idea flashed through her mind and she quickly whistled twice as loud as she could, hoping she's not out of reach of her horse's excellent sense of hearing...

* * *

  
If Alwin would be still in Lanaer's saddle at this moment, it would have been quite a painful fall. Just as Deagan and Coinneach were contemplating what to do with the horse, Lanaer reared up on his hind limbs, neighed loud and started a sudden wild gallop into the woods downriver. The two elves looked at each other a bit surprised, but both quickly realized what the strange horse's behavior might have meant. Coinneach's mouth formed a large smile as they were wasting no further time and also entered the woods on the other side of the road and began to run following Cian's trail.

* * *

  
Keaira quickly dispatched of the second drowner as she severed his head from the rest of his body with a heavy side blow, then immediately retracted and pocketed her swords and without hesitation ran up the short riverbank to enter the forest. Calming her breath as much as she could, she focused her senses on the surrounding area. Some of the special forces' officers have left their horses at the forest's edge and were now approaching fast on foot, making their way through thick shrubs, dry leaves rustling underneath their heavy boots. Her trained ears told her, that they're trying to close a circle around her. Kea started to quietly and slowly move towards one of the sounds through the underbrush.

She heard a whisper to her left and a quiet answer in front of her as she reached a thick brush. A man and a woman. She decided to kill the woman first and moved back a bit and to the right, slightly peeking out to have a look at the woman in front of her. The woman was turned with her side to Kea, her red shining hair braided on her back reminded Keaira for a second of Eronia – her good friend from the Academy. Kea closed her eyes dismissing the thought and when she opened them again, there was only a cold look calculating the distance as she prepared to throw her knife into the woman's throat. Her hand moved silently, twitched and the other woman fell almost noiseless to the ground as the knife pierced her carotid artery and the windpipe as well. Keaira quietly made her way to the fallen body. The woman in the special forces' uniform was lying on her back, her hands at the knife's hilt in a futile attempt to remove the weapon, eyes and mouth opened wide in a silent scream.

Keaira straddled the woman's torso, cruelly placing a hand over the woman's mouth as she grabbed the woman's hand holding the hilt of her knife and twisted. A muffled wheezing sound was the last thing the dying woman was able to do as she closed her eyes and her body relaxed, the blood forming a pool under her body, painting the autumn leaves on the ground with crimson color. Kea didn't move yet and still straddling the dead body she quickly glanced around. She saw movement, but it was obvious the rest of the special forces group was unaware of what just happened as they still tried to close the circle around the spot on the riverbank. Without making any noise she moved back to the thick brush, now moving towards the man. As the officers were dispersing they were moving through the forest further to her right and past her position. Only this one was still in the way.

The man was on the move as well and she avoided being spotted by him just in the very last moment when hiding behind a large tree. No way she could get to him unseen. If she would attack him now, he would have enough time to warn the others and soon they'd all swarm around her.  
The noise of a galloping horse was her salvation. The officer left his position, turned towards the approaching sound and drew his crossbow. She ran out from behind the tree, a sword already twirling in her hand. Focusing so much on the target in front of her that she hasn't noticed the running horse was Lanaer. The man started to turn to face her just as she reached him and her sword severed his wrist holding the crossbow. A terrified scream resounded through the forest and alarmed everyone around them. She grimaced unhappily, but there was no time for her to think about it now. Keaira took the hilt of her sword into both palms and hit the man with several fast blows. As his body thudded to the ground, she tried to whistle again. The heavy panting and dry lips were of no help as only a strange quiet sound left her mouth.

A horse's snort behind her back was the most welcome sound amidst the calls and yells of the rest of the special forces unit closing in on her fast. Kea turned and stared for a second at Lanaer, then smiled wide. If anyone would have seen the sight at the moment it would probably be quite disturbing – water still dropped from the small woman's body, her pants dirty from the wet soil and leaves, blood splashed all over her armor, her thigh still bleeding through the tear in her pants. Yet there was this cheerful smile on her face.

An arrow piercing the tree just inches away from her brought her back to reality. She hastily jumped up into the saddle and turning the horse around she faced her attacker. It was the leading officer. The tall muscular man she saw as his unit approached the bridge, sitting on his horse with a bow in his hands. Strangely he also had a smile on his face, but his was an evil smirk as he tucked his bow away onto his back and reached out for the sword on his belt.  
Kea smirked back...

She forced Lanaer again into a wild gallop heading straight for the leading officer, sword in hand. He did the same and just before they've met, she ducked, slashed his right calf and jerked her horse away to the side. The man yelped angrily, his sword hitting only empty air, but then lost precious time stopping and turning his horse around. Meanwhile she was already on her way out of the thickest forest continuing the wild gallop on a dusty road towards the agreed meeting place where she expected the Scoia'tael to be waiting. Kea shot a glance over her shoulder to see the officer trying to keep up with her. She smirked evilly a second time. There was a reason why she's picked all those years ago Lanaer for training... With both Lanaer's parents being famous race horses the officer's mare never stood a chance and the gap between the two galloping horses was growing bigger by the minute.

The angry man realized this as well and abruptly stopped his horse. As the sound diminished behind her back, she turned her head again. Just in time to see him draw his bow and aim at her. The reins in her hands jerked again and the horse bolted to the side disappearing behind a group of trees. The leading officer slowly eased his arms with the bow, his azure colored eyes squinted and his lips curled in disgust as he had to break off the pursuit and gather the rest of his unit. He had to give her credit though as he looked down to his calf. It was clear she just wanted to get out of the situation as quickly as possible and would probably manage to do much more damage if she had the time. Sabin Udayle nodded to himself, then thought about what happened on the bridge and remembered the cart in the distance. Now he as well smirked evilly a second time. There was a connection between this cart and the woman...  
He decided to head back to the bridge and thoroughly question the patrols guarding it - and the secret service.

* * *

  
The Scoia'tael reached the meeting point in the woods – a small clearing not visible from a nearby road. Alwin's wife and his other son were waiting as agreed with their horses, clothes and weapons. They didn't waste any time, quickly redressing, saddling up their horses and taking all their weapons. Cian took Tighearnan's swords and bow with quiver, distributing them within his group without a word.  
Deagan nodded thankfully to the merchant's wife as he handed her over another coin pouch, but then turned to Cian with a questioning look, motioning with his head towards Tighearnan's horse. Cian only waived his hand dismissively and turned away.  
"Please take the horse as well, we don't have any use for it. You can sell the saddle." offered Deag the older woman.  
The woman looked surprised, but then thanked them all, harnessed the horse in front of one of the carts, hid the saddle inside of it and together with her son moved away, back towards the bridge to Oxenfurt.

A whistle sounded from another direction shortly after the two have left, accompanied by the sound of a galloping horse. Keaira emerged from the woods riding Lanaer. They looked her over quite surprised, but an obvious relief was visible on their faces as well. Without stopping she passed them by shouting: "Hurry!" and continued her fast gallop though the next patch of trees out onto the road. They all quickly followed, spurring their horses, a group of wildly galloping Scoia'tael on the road away from the bridge. She lowered her speed a bit for them to catch up and then they turned away from the road again into the forests to disappear from sight.

* * *

  
Kea needed a break, so when reaching a corn field, she stopped amongst the last trees and quickly jumped down from her horse. The water soaked clothing was hanging heavily on her and she was thirsty.  
The rest of the group did the same, stretching their limbs and taking refreshments.  
Coinneach came to her and ignoring her wet clothing he gave her a bear hug, clutching her tightly and giving her a passionate kiss before murmuring silently into her ear:  
"You scared me to death, crazy woman. Told you not to do this again."  
She just smiled at him: "Told you I can't promise that." and gave him a wink.  
Drinking quickly some water, she took out dry clothes from Lanaer's saddlebags and without a word started to undress to get out of her soaked and muddy armor.

"You could have used the bushes." came a grinning remark from Deagan.  
"Why? If you feel uncomfortable or don't like the view, then just look the other way." replied the already half undressed woman without even looking at him and smirked.  
And though not an uncommon sight for an elf, the human's unabashed nakedness was quite surprising.  
Deagan just shook his head, strange smile on his face as he regarded her, then just said: "Catch!" as he reached into his pockets and threw towards her the small communicator. She grasped it in the air, giving him a few 'tsks' while shaking her head. Although he noticed her wink as well.  
"Finally seeing the whole tattoo." was the only remark from Niall as he turned away on his horse and started off to cross the corn field, followed closely by Deag.

Liadan stopped her though when she was about to get dressed again: "Let me have a look at that wound." as she noticed the bleeding thigh.  
Kea patiently waited for the female elf to come to her, crouch down and observe the wound.  
"Here, it's just a scratch, but clean it and it should be fine." handing Kea over a small bottle.  
Keaira grinned at the sight of the bottle, took a scarf out of the saddlebags, drenched it in the vodka contained in the bottle and first rubbed the wound clean, then turned the scarf and tied up the wound.  
She nodded thankfully when she returned the bottle to Liadan and continued to dress in her dry spare armor.  
Neach was watching it all with quite an amusement and when she was done, stuffing her soaked clothes back into a saddlebag and joined him on Lanaer 's back next to his side, he just whispered:  
"It's been quite some time since they've seen a human like this."  
"Want me to apologize?" came a sarcastic whisper back from her and he just grinned as he spurred his horse to a trot to follow the group before them.

* * *

  
After a few miles they've taken a short rest again with Kea bringing up the question hanging in the air since they've crossed the bridge.  
"Well, what's your plan?" directing her question mostly to Grainne, Liadan, Meallan, Fionnlagh and Cian.  
"Where are you going?" came instead an answer a question from Liadan.  
Keaira turned towards Neach with a raised eyebrow, tilting her head with a questioning look, silently giving him the lead in this decision.  
He thought for a while and then said decisively: "Flotsam. Iorveth should be there."  
Now Liadan also thought for a while, then looked around and seeing agreeing nods, she replied for the whole group: "Then we should stay together."  
Kea nodded with a smile, then turned to one of Lanaer's saddlebags and after a while of searching, she took out something. She motioned for them to come closer and now fully unfolded the map she had in her hands, laying it onto the ground.  
The map was huge, showing a strip of the continent with Cidaris, Temeria, the Mahakam mountains, Aedirn and Lyria.  
She turned it around to the other side to see the satellite images. Some of those standing closer to her looked stunned at the map with images like they've never seen before.  
"This looks like from a bird's perspective." commented Deagan watching over her shoulder.  
She turned her head to him and only said: "From a much higher perspective, Deag..."

They all remained silent as she raised her head, looking around to see the sun and then leaning over the map, finding the spot where they were and slightly turning the map to match the top of it to the north. Then she took a step back to see it from further away, studying it and nodding to herself, going back to the map and knocking with her fingertip on a certain spot.  
"This is where we need to go. And we're somewhere here." she knocked again with her fingertip on another spot.  
"That's quite a distance." came a sigh from Niall.  
"Since when does that bother you?" came right away from Deagan.  
She saw Grainne smirking as she looked up.  
Then turned towards Coinneach: "I think we should have our next longer stop somewhere here." pointing to yet another spot.  
"Maybe we can stock up on provisions, and can camp nearby in the woods. That area should give us an advantage if the special forces should catch up with us."  
She was pointing to a small spec on the map, looking like just a few houses in the middle of the woods, with no real roads visible leading to it. It could hardly be called a village.  
Neach nodded and shortly after they were on their way again.

* * *

  
The road for the next couple of days was quite uneventful. They've backtracked a couple of times, split up into different directions, then joined together, sometimes walking a couple of miles through rocky small streams, all just to make it harder for any pursuers to follow their tracks. They've hunted down a deer on their way, providing them with enough meat for quite a while. Neach tried to return to her the Drakenborg badge, but she just smiled and waved him off.  
"Keep it as a memento."  
He stared for long at the badge in his palm, then the corners of his mouth curled up in a grin and he nodded. It would remind him of that day on the road to Drakenborg, when his life changed so much and in a way he would have never imagined.

During the day while they were traveling, Keaira and Coinneach kept a distance behind the traveling group.  
Kea was talking, telling Neach more about her life and eventually more about the world she called her home. He was intently listening, sometimes asking questions, sometimes openly laughing and sometimes shaking his head as she revealed more about herself and her friends.

* * *

  
When they finally reached their destination, they've spend two quiet days camping and resting near a small river. Kea went on the third alone to the small village nearby to buy some supplies for the next part of their journey. To her surprise, the secluded village's inhabitants were mostly dwarves and halflings with just a few humans and she even found a blacksmith in one of the houses, who was willing to take care of all their equipment for a good price without asking too many questions. At dusk he was finished and she returned to their campsite.

She thought about sending another report and ask a few important questions, which bothered her since Oxenfurt, but first she wanted to speak with Liadan's group. It looked like the female elf has naturally taken the leading position in that small separate group. After Tighearnan's loss Cian was mostly silent the whole time and didn't share much of his thoughts.

"Liadan?" she approached the crouching she-elf who was cleaning some fishes they've caught in the river.  
The female elf raised her head and motioned for Kea to join her.  
She crouched next to her, taking a fish as well and starting to clean it.  
"Where did you learn that?" asked her Liadan after a while when she observed the movements of Kea's hands.  
"From an elf." was the short reply with a wink.  
The female elf just nodded approvingly and continued: "Call me Lia." without looking up from her fish.  
"Kea." was an even shorter answer and they both slightly smiled.

"I was wondering, what are your plans once we arrive in Flotsam?" Keaira spoke quietly after a while.  
"I'm asking myself the whole time."  
Kea's head shot up, studying the female elf upon hearing that. Lia's dark brown hair was tied back in several long braids, her eyes were almost darker than her hair and she had light wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes. She was not so young anymore, but then – neither was Riordain despite his looks...  
Liadan just silently continued: "What's the point in continuing to fight... We're just losing people... Family, friends, loved ones..." with that she paused for a while, a flicker of sadness in her eyes.  
"We're fewer and fewer each day, soon there won't be a single elf left. And then the fight is over for good." she silently sighed and grabbed the next fish.

"What would you do, if you'd have the power to do anything you want?" asked her Kea and the older female elf studied her face for a long time, but aside from the question in her eyes, Kea's face hasn't betrayed any other thoughts.  
"For me personally? Or in general for the elves?"  
"That's up to you to decide, when you have the power to do anything you want, isn't it?" Kea smiled and tilted her head still expecting an answer.  
"I would leave these lands, travel far away, maybe over the Blue Mountains, to Zerrikania or Haakland, take all our people and settle down there. Far away from anyone else. To live in peace." she sighed heavily as she said the last sentence.  
"What if I'd tell you that you can travel even further and that what you envision is possible?" Kea still continued to smile, but her eyes were serious.  
"Are you mocking me?" Lia's lips formed a thin angry line.  
"No. I'm offering you in all seriousness that possibility." Now Kea stopped to smile, firmly staring back.  
"Who are you?"

To Kea it was clear the she-elf figured already out, that she's not coming from anywhere in this world.  
"Someone who grew up on another world, an elven world. Far away from here. A human is a rarity there. You'll never have to see one again if you wish. There's peace," she struggled a bit with herself when saying that, considering what she's going to ask of the she-elf next, but then continued: "a good life, nobody is hungry there or needs to look for a shelter in the forest. We all have a home..." she stared back at Liadan and saw her doubts.  
"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Do you still have something left in that bottle?" was Kea's only answer.  
Night was falling, the sun disappearing behind the horizon. They were done with the fish and Meallan came to collect them as they were preparing the evening meal with Grainne.  
"I do..." was Lia's answer as she stood up and walked away towards the river.  
Kea followed, just waving dismissively towards Neach and Deag who both had questioning looks as they watched them leave.

* * *

  
She found Lia sitting in the grass on the riverbank, leaning against a large fallen tree and looking up at the night sky, where millions of stars were flickering in the dark. Keaira quietly sat down next to her and tilted her head back to look up too.  
They remained silent for a while, then Kea raised her hand, pointing with a finger to the sky:  
"Do you see that orange dot almost in the middle of those five bright stars?"  
Liadan squinted her eyes, searching the sky and then nodded: "Yes."  
"That's Verzuun. It is a sun much larger than yours, there are six planets orbiting around it. One of them is a world similar to this one and home to a very intelligent species. They're called Z'evelians. Quite the diplomats..." she smiled.  
Liadan looked at her from the side: "And your sun is where?"

She smiled and turned towards the she-elf:  
"It's not visible from this side of the world. We would have to be half the world across to see that portion of the sky. And even then I'm not sure if we could see it with just the naked eye. It must be very faint at this distance." Keaira replied honestly.  
"Hm, I"ve always wondered what else is out there..." replied Liadan and stared back up at the stars.  
Kea did the same, but continued the conversation:  
"Many worlds. On average there's about four to five worlds orbiting each sun. Each of the dots you see up there and more. There's whole groups of stars, which are so far, that you perceive them only as one dot, but it's many suns with many worlds in fact." and she pointed again with her hand to the sky imagining some of the beautiful galaxies out there.

"So wha'ts the catch?" came the same question from Lia as before and a hand holding a small bottle appeared in front of Kea.  
She chuckled, took a few sips from the bottle before returning it back and then started to talk. Explaining everything why she's here, continuing with Coinneach's rescue and how Deagan and Niall have already agreed. Saying why she's going to meet with Iorveth and expressing her desire to find Faoiltiarna. When she was done, she looked back at the female elf and waited for her reaction.  
The older female had a stern look on her face:  
"You look too serious to be making jokes and considering Dá Reo's attitude I'm willing to believe you."  
She paused and then frowned: "But you're asking me to fight again."  
"One last time. And after that you should be able to live the rest of your life exactly how you want to..."  
The she-elf sighed and looked up at the night sky again.

"It calms me when I sit like this and watch the stars. It makes all of one's problems seem so... unimportant." she added.  
"I agree." came a short reply from Kea – still waiting for an answer.  
The she-elf snorted: "Riordain would have killed you at first sight."  
"He'd be welcome to try." the sarcasm in that sentence could not be overheard.  
The female elf snapped her head to face her:  
"You're lucky I like you." And then after another pause: "My answer is yes. And I will speak with the others."  
With that she stood up and wanted to return back to the camp.  
Kea's hand on her arm stopped her: "I'm sorry I arrived late in Dillingen..."  
The female elf turned to look at her: "He chose his path long ago...", she slightly bowed and left.

* * *

  
Kea looked back at the camp site and then around the river. While they've gathered around the campfire with Neach and Deag chatting on the side with Liadan, she spotted on the other side of the small river a good spot. She crossed the water jumping over large rocks sticking out of the riverbed and used a tree stump to place her communicator there. She activated it and sat down in front of it. Two beeps sounded immediately. Keaira looked surprised at the screen upon hearing that and touched an icon on it.

The screen was black at first, it took about two minutes until it blinked and a sleepy looking El's face appeared.  
"Was waiting for your call back quite some time. Trouble?" he asked right away as he rubbed his bleary eyes.  
She stared at him for a while, then frowned: "We're not supposed to make vid calls here! And… where the hell is the nearest transmitter when I have such a good connection?"  
"Emergency... And no mood for typing. And there's a ship in orbit above you. I've send it earlier. Will send you the call coordinates later."  
She looked surprised studying his face for some time: "What kind of emergency?"  
"The negotiations will take place two months earlier." he blinked the sleep away from his blue eyes and stared back at her frowning.  
"I don't like it just as much as you probably right now."  
"How much time do I still have?"  
"Not more than five months. Any progress?"

She saw Neach and Deag crossing the river and come closer, but she showed them with a low hand to stay quiet and out of sight. They both nodded and were intently listening, standing a few feet away. As she spoke in another elven language they didn't get all of it, but the general discussion seemed to be clear judging by their faces. Especially Deagan was catching on quite quickly to muiren llinge. Most of the elven languages had the same roots and the grammar rules were the same, even some words.

"We're in Temeria, heading to a small outpost called Flotsam, have news Iorveth is alive and well and should be there with a unit. I've probably another five people, but this is ridiculously few. I guess you were hoping that by enlisting the commanders and leaders, the units will follow. At least that would be my logical guess… Considering how many are dead after the war, then about three to four hundred people or so? And that would be just the remnants of the Vrihedd brigade, not counting any other Scoia'tael..."  
"That was the hope..."  
"I get that – it was clear when the extension of the assignment came – in order words – enlist any elf who crosses your path… Sounds quite desperate to me El."  
He shrugged: "Lhoril's order… And not just to you, all the others out there got the same. Looks to me like this was his plan all along from the start."  
She remained quiet for a while, understanding, that they're gathering a much larger force from all the possible planets than originally planned. Glancing up at the two elves in front of her, they clearly understood the last bit – at least Deagan who was whispering something into Neach's ear.

"El? How good are you in hen llinge?"  
"Ehm, not bad I'd say. Not as good as you and Ari though. Why?"  
She now openly waved them over and motioned for them to sit down next to her. They were a bit surprised to see a face on the modern screen in front of them, but none of them showed any discomfort, so she continued.  
"El, this is Coinneach Dá Reo and Deagan aep Easnillen. You've alredy got from Deagan a message before…" she spoke now in hen llinge, so that they understand everything.  
El looked a bit surprised as well to see them there, but then thought that it's best they get used to this as soon as possible and bowed slightly greeting both elves. They returned the gesture.  
He switched to Elder Speech as well: "Elanhar Ithraides Tarnruth. Looking forward to meet you in person when you're here."  
"Major General Elanhar Ithraides Tarnruth…" she added with a wink towards the two next to her emphasizing the first two words.

El quite untypically for an elf rolled his eyes and quickly summarized what they've previously discussed, even though she knew Deagan understood already. Then he turned again to Kea, waiting.  
"Still no word about Faoiltiarna, which worries me. Regarding that – I also have 'an emergency' and a favor to ask..." and she frowned with the last statement.  
Elanhar quickly blinked: "Emergency?"  
But she has already reached inside her belt pouch and produced a very tiny metallic object, showing it in front of the communicator's camera.  
El blinked again... "What is this?"  
"El, don't play me for a fool – you know what this is! It's a damn ID chip! A damn Federation ID chip! And I've pulled it from a dead elf's body, who obviously wasn't supposed to be here. Just like the other Academy agent I've met in Tretogor!" her face was grim as she growled into the camera.

His jaw went hard just like his gaze and he thought for quite a while.  
Then as if an idea crossed his mind, he asked: "Do you think the same as I do?"  
She nodded: "Someone has sent an Academy agent here already two years ago – to hunt down some criminal from the Federation hiding on this world, but then once his job was done, he had to stay to observe the Scoia'tael. Which would be still ok for me, because he actually helped me. But how come neither you nor Ari know about this, when you're in charge of this operation here and now? Governor Lhoril or the Academy Senate should normally inform you about other operations colliding with yours, right? That's point one and what you do with that information is up to you. Point two bothers me more."

El stopped her before she could continue: "What's the agent's name?"  
"Lorcan. Don't have his surname."  
El smiled: "No need, one of our best. I'll check with Hastos, if they can't support us. Lorcan is usually not working alone, so there should be one or two other agents with him."  
She raised an eyebrow. Lorcan hasn't mentioned anything like that to her, but then she remembered the two elves accompanying him, when they've met at the Bearded Axe and the strange gut feeling she had back then.  
"He's not alone? Wait, he serves under Hastos?"  
"Yes, Hastos and Klaern…"  
She whistled silently: "Wow… If they can help, I'd be glad to be honest…"

Elanhar nodded and she held up again the ID chip and continued:  
"His name was Eirnin," the two next to her visibly twitched and looked at each other, "although I doubt that this was his real name. Doesn't bother me too much now as well, because I will find out as soon as I'm back on board of one of our ships… But what's more disturbing is, that this guy was not an agent. At least not from the Academy – no tattoo. Infiltrated in Neach's group for over two years, because there's no mention of him in the Scoia'tael files in the Archive, which are dated about three years back. So – Federation ID chip, obviously trained for medieval worlds, no Academy agent…"  
She raised an eyebrow when finishing and staring hard back at El.  
"What if he started the Academy, but broke off?"  
"Yes, that was my guess as well. But who brought him here El? For what purpose? He ratted us out in Oxenfurt to the local secret service!"

He frowned: "I guess this is starting to be a political game. The thought that comes to my mind is that someone in the government made a secret pact with the Aen Elle. Although I cannot see now why… The Aen Elle petitioned for a new world where they could settle right upon their admission into the Federation, but they were denied. Officially at least... And that's probably why Eredin was present when we briefed you about this assignment – governor Lhoril's request…"  
She stared and him silently, thinking hard, then suddenly gasped:  
"You mean that they'd get rid of the Aen Seidhe first, to then openly attack here and seize this planet?! So Eredin was just there to see what exactly will be the extent of our mission here and how much it would interfere with their plans… And Lhoril is part of that conspiracy... But… that would definitely require more than one…"  
She stopped realizing the extent of what they're just talking about and how careful she'll have to be with the elves she doesn't know.

"My guess is that there will be soon another war on that world, humans turning against non-humans, incited by these agents… Let them kill and weaken each other, then march in… Divide and conquer." added El, now frowning even more.  
"Yes, in good conscience that 'no Elves were harmed in the process', because there simply won't be any…" she added grimly with a sarcastic undertone.  
They both looked at each other in silence for a while, then El spoke again:  
"You know I have good friends at the Firali."  
She nodded and just quickly whispered to the two next to her: "Federation spies".  
El continued: "I might be able to dig out something, because I cannot fathom how the Federation would officially justify this. But if we're right…" he paused.  
She calmed herself in the meantime, then continued with a cold voice:  
"The depth of our meddling on this world is unbelievable. How long has this been going on? And on how many worlds, which we officially cannot touch?"  
"I don't know… But my guess is we're just scratching the surface."

She thought for a while in silence about everything he said and then asked sternly:  
"El, do you realize what it means if this comes out?"  
"An enormous crisis with the whole Federation in turmoil shortly before a potential war."  
She sighed and looked out into the distance staring at nothing.  
Then she sighed again and turned back to the communicator:  
"I'll investigate with you when I'm back – quietly. But I'll need yours or Ari's help, because you have both a higher level of access to information."  
Before El could answer, Neach turned her around:  
"What will happen then in the meantime with all the other elves here? All of our brothers and sisters?" and he turned towards El: "If your conclusion is right…"  
Elanhar looked back with an uncompromising gaze:  
"Then help her gather as many as you can and convince as many as you can to leave. I'll take civilians as well if need be – elves only! – and it'll be on my head, but that's all I can do!"  
Coinneach stared back at him for a while, hard gaze as well while he was thinking. Then he slowly nodded, stood up and left towards the camp without a word, leaving Kea and Deagan behind.  
She was quite impressed by this gesture from Elanhar - he just took a great responsibility and a great risk with that offer to Neach.

"You had a favor to ask?" El continued after a pause.  
"Yes, regarding Faoiltiarna – I'm feeling like hunting a ghost." Deagan smirked next to her hearing that statement, just like El on the screen.  
"Any chance to get the newest satellite images from Brokilon? And Flotsam… Infrared maybe as well? If there's a chance to get something from the Dillingen area about two-three month's old…"  
The hint of a smile appeared on El's face as he nodded: "Is that all?"  
She just silently nodded too and bowed respectfully before they ended the call.

Kea turned to Deagan. He was still sitting there without moving as if thinking something over, then he looked at her:  
"Can you imagine if Isengrim would have something like this and we could simply reach him now?" pointing with his hand toward the communicator.  
She sighed with a sad smile: "That would make the task a bit too easy, wouldn't it."  
He grinned, then he stood up to leave, but turned back to her shortly:  
"Will you teach me your language?"  
She nodded with a faint smile and watched him leave towards the campsite. Then took her communicator, placed it back behind the buckle on her belt and followed.  
All the time thinking about the fate of those they'll leave behind once they leave this world...


	13. Old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, the timelines are not necessarily correct as per the Witcher books & games, I had to adjust those to fit the story. E.g. the timeline between the Peace of Cintra and Henselt's attack on Upper Aedirn will be much shorter, hence there's a couple of deviations from the books.
> 
> Also, due to the lack of physical description of some characters in the Witcher books, I've depicted those as they are in my imagination, although I've kept their basic features already mentioned in the books.
> 
> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> fraeren = brothers  
> vrihedd = freedom  
> sor'ca = sister  
> evall = horse

That night Kea had a strange dream. They were sleeping huddled around a small campfire, Neach spooning her with their feet towards the fire. Cian kept watch.

She started to stir, images flashing in her mind.

_She saw a small city on the horizon with church towers sticking out, sitting on a small bench in a garden. She turned her head and saw a house. Their house. She recognized it. Her small feet dangling above the grassy ground, squeezing a small flower in her tiny child's hand. Then she turned back as she heard a thunderous sound. She looked up to the sky. The largest piece of a mountain she could've ever imagined has pierced the clouds in the sky, rushing down to the ground, somewhere far behind the city. The whole sky seemed to be filled with that one large rock. She heard her father scream for her and run, then felt as he grabbed her and ran back to the house, to the underground cellar they had. The last thing she saw before they disappeared inside was how the tip of that large mountain touched the ground, while it's end still hang high in the sky, igniting everything around, a bright flash of light and fire..._

"Fire!" she almost screamed as she woke up from her nightmare suddenly with a jerk.  
Half of the group was on their legs in no time, Neach grabbing her wrist as he woke up immediately, sitting up and looking around with a sword in his other hand. Cian seemed to be the most surprised as he had walked around the whole campsite and sat down just a minute ago to add new wood to the fire. There was nothing disturbing the quiet night. Aside from her sudden scream.

They all turned to her, she was sweating and panting and staring back at them with wide eyes. A second later she averted her gaze murmuring: "Sorry.", stood up and went out of the camp.  
Neach sheathed his sword, motioned for the others to stay and followed Keaira.  
"Just a bad dream." noted Cian and looked around. The rest of the group relaxed, but decided to stay up already, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and stretching their limbs.

* * *

  
He found Kea not far from the camp, standing there. Her legs straight, yet she was bent down, her palms holding her knees and staring into the ground as she tried to calm her breathing.  
He stepped closer, watching her for a while, then took her chin with his hand and tilting her head up to look at him.  
"Which fire has scared you so?" He asked intently watching her face.  
"The one that destroyed an entire world. The one I've just remembered for the first time since I'm a child..."  
"An entire world?"  
"Yes."  
"Everything?"  
"Well, I'm still here..." she managed a small joke as she regained her composure and Neach quietly chuckled.  
"So you've remembered something again from your past." it was more a statement than a question.  
She just nodded and then waved her hand: "It's ok. Sorry I woke everyone up."  
"Never mind, we should be leaving soon anyway. Still a long way to Flotsam."  
"We're running out of time…" she sighed as she turned her eyes towards the east.  
The first rays of light have made their way through the dark sky, brightening the horizon. When they came back to the campsite it was time to pack and leave.

* * *

  
An owl hooted. And everyone froze. She looked around seeing that Grainne is missing and how all the others take their weapons and without a sound slip into the forest. It must have been Grainne who warned them. Kea saw Neach motioning for her to go along as he and Deag went to the left, so she took her bow and quiver and followed silently as well. Deagan and Coinneach both climbed quickly two trees while Neach reached down for her hand, but she denied, motioning to stay on the ground. And then he watched in surprise as she almost blended in and disappeared into the bushes. He grinned. She was silent just like the first night when she found him tied to that tree with the redanian escort.

Another owl was heard from the right side of the camp and then it went silent. She heard a suppressed quiet cough somewhere in front of her. That was not an elf. They would let an army of ants walk all over them without even batting an eye, not coughing like this, giving away their position. Kea slowly and quietly readied her bow, taking an arrow out of the quiver on her back and her eyes watched intently the forest in front of her. She was kneeling in a dense large shrub. Between the leaves she registered a movement in front of her, slightly to her left, about fifteen feet away. The end of a quiver was peeking out from behind a large tree, hardly noticeable. She lowered her body even more, almost lying on the ground, positioned the bow in front of her with the arrow pointing at the tree, but not yet drawing.

Then from the right campsite a loud curse was heard as an arrow from Meallan hit a special forces' soldier in his shoulder.  
And the forest now erupted with sound and motion, the whole special forces' unit all attacking at once. Three of them were dead within the first two steps they've taken. Deagan has shot from his high perch one of them in the neck. That one fell to the side, clutching his throat and stopped moving very quickly. The second was shot by Neach – a perfect shot to the heart of the attacker, who stopped, then knelt and looking down at his chest fell face first into the ground.

The third one was the archer behind the tree whom Kea has spotted. When Deagan and Coinneach fired their shots, he immediately stepped out from behind the tree with a drawn bow, targeting the trees where the elves were hiding. He raised his head watching up high and within a second an arrow stuck in the underside of this head. Going in at a strange angle as if from a person lying on the ground, it went all the way through and stuck in his brain. The archer fell backwards, releasing the readied shot, but it went off too high, over the treetops, vanishing somewhere in the dense forest far away.

They couldn't see what's going on at the right side of the camp, but they heard the rumble, the screams and the fighting. Someone sprinted around the bush she was still hiding in and she saw multiple braids flying around the running Liadan. Sword in her hand she was charging at... Kea raised her head and saw Sabin Udayle, charging as well at Liadan. In that moment she left her bow and quiver where they were, running out of the shrub and taking out two swords from her belt, activating them as she was running. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a stream of arrows passing her by to her left, where two other special forces' soldiers were moving in her direction. They both got quickly hit, but not seriously and continued their approach. She heard the thumping sounds as both Deagan and Coinneach jumped down from their trees, now with swords drawn going for the two wounded soldiers. She heard the ringing of blades as they've entered the fight. Her focus was though now on the man in front of her. He easily parried Liadan's heavy blows and she could see why – he had two swords, Liadan only one and she had her hands full in avoiding his side attacks.  
Keaira entered the fight from the right, forcing Sabin to slightly turn and with a calm voice told to Liadan: "I've got this, go further ahead and check how many there still are."

With a short look back she saw that Neach and Deag have just finished their opponents. Liadan quickly backstepped from the fight and motioned for Deagan to follow her. In the meantime Keaira and Sabin exchanged quick furious blows, swords ringing with each parry, their feet dancing on the forest floor. She managed a couple of minor hits on his legs, despite his furious attacks and good defense. As Neach approached them, the fight paused for a minute, both Kea and Udayle keeping a solid distance, Sabin sizing them both up quickly. Kea noticed a frown cross his face.

"I don't think he likes his odds." she mentioned to Neach as he positioned himself next to her left.  
Sabin Udayle snorted and immediately attacked again. In rage and without really thinking. He made a mistake. They both parried with their right hands and - as if reading each other minds - both of their left arms went down low with their second swords, slashing each knee of the special forces' commander. He yelped and went down, still holding his arms up with swords, trying to defend himself, although he realized how futile his attempt is against these two.  
"You may kill me, but they'll chase you your whole life, Coinneach dá Reo!" angrily spat Sabin Udayle as he tried to stand up again.  
Surprise flashed through Neach's eyes, but too short for Udayle to notice it. He must have gathered good information from Oxenfurt's secret service before he started his pursuit. It did not matter anymore.  
"And they can search the whole world and they won't find me." he replied calmly to the special forces' commander.  
Kea stepped back from the fight and hearing still some fighting going on at the right side of the camp, she asked Neach while hypnotizing the wounded Udayle:  
"Will you finish?"  
"Yes." came a short reply and she turned away moving quickly through the trees to retrieve her bow and quiver, observing her surroundings carefully.  
Then she disappeared towards the right side of the camp.

* * *

  
Coinneach resumed a defensive posture and smiled at Sabin Udayle: "Fight, Dh'oine!"  
Udayle barely managed to stand up, his knees pulsating with stinging pain, but he also went into a defensive stance and didn't attack.  
Neach almost laughed aloud: "Iorveth will be amused when I tell him about our meeting, Redanian."  
And with that he attacked quickly left, right, left, right. Udayle barely managing to keep up with his parries. Neach's speed increased and many hits got through the defenses of the wounded man, slashing his ribs, arms and legs, opening multiple new wounds.

Then - expecting the next parry - with a quick flick of his wrist Neach circled his sword around Udayle's sword, slapping it so hard aside, that it flew away from Sabin's hand. He immediately clasped his now free hand around the hilt of his only remaining sword. Holding it with both hands Udayle shot a hateful look towards Coinneach and tried to move to the side as the next attack started.

But as he put more weight to one of his legs, his wounded knees finally both gave in and he buckled down, releasing his sword, trying to catch his fall with his hands, landing on all fours.  
He didn't see anymore how above him two swords went out to the sides of the elf, how the elf's lips formed a thin angry line. How the swords came in a rush towards his neck from both sides. He only saw a second later a pumping stream of blood flowing to the ground, quickly forming a pool. It took him a while to realize that it's his. But by then his arms also gave in and his face fell into the pool of his own blood.

Neach was standing still, arms crossed in front of him holding his swords as he finished his move.  
He looked at the dead body and for the first time in more than a century he asked himself quietly what all this killing is good for...

* * *

  
Keaira hasn't seen anyone else hiding in the forest, so she counted in her head the dead soldiers before arriving on the other campsite. Including the special forces' commander, it would be six. She didn't doubt for a minute, that Neach would not kill Udayle quickly. That left her with four remaining soldiers. If they didn't get any reinforcements…

But when she arrived on the right camp site, where Deagan just struck down the last standing soldier, she realized, that from the four bodies lying on the ground, only three are redanian special forces' soldiers. The fourth was Grainne...  
Meallan was crouching next to her, but there was nothing else he could do for her. An arrow was stuck in her chest and she wasn't breathing anymore. Kea hasn't seen Liadan and Cian though and turned with a questioning look towards Fionnlagh.  
"They're off chasing the last one." was a short reply as he stepped closer to Meallan, tapping his shoulder. "We should bury her and be off as soon as possible."  
Meallan just nodded and scooped up Grainne's dead body in his arms, carrying her towards the campsite.

Deagan approached her commenting with a wink: "That was one hell of a shot back there."  
And she felt so proud. She made the perfect shot when it mattered the most.  
Had it just not been for Grainne's death, the chilly morning could've been the start of a glorious day. She saw the sadness in Deag's eyes despite his encouraging words.

The silence was interrupted by several whistles. Too many just for Cian and Liadan. Kea still holding her bow in her hand, looked around. An arrow came out of the woods, hitting the tree next to her. A warning. She looked at the arrow, then at Deagan who stopped a few feet away from her and turned his head with a raised eyebrow towards the woods, the grip on his sword tightening. She slowly strapped the bow to her back and her hands went both to her belt, looking back into the forest.

"Stop it!" the unmistakable voice of Coinneach Dá Reo has cut through the air and now it was very quiet again.  
"Why shoot your own, fraeren?!" he turned towards the dark forest as he just arrived at the scene, his arms out wide in a gesture.  
A large group of elves emerged from the forest. All on horses. The leading one just lowering his bow. Stares of utter disbelief on their faces.

Kea counted almost twenty, not properly seeing all of them. Then others started to emerge. Slowly one by one she saw further and further horses coming out of the woods. And she almost lost count. This group was huge, she was seeing surely more than seventy elves.  
And two prisoners on foot behind all of them, tied to two horses, stumbling and half-running to keep up.  
And Liadan and Cian following one of the prisoners, who seemed to be the last escaped redanian special forces' soldier. The arriving group of elves must have caught him as he ran away from the fight.  
Both Lia and Cian were leading a couple of horses behind them, which belonged to the special forces' unit that attacked them.

Kea studied the faces of the arriving Scoia'tael, recognizing some of them as being former members of Faoiltiarna's, Dá Reo's and Bri Cri's Vrihedd units together with members of…  
She looked back at the leading elf and the female elf right behind him. Immediate recognition. And she started to smile. Wide.  
Before anyone said a word, she loudly spoke with a respectful bow:  
"You have no idea what a welcome sight you are, Ciaran aep Dearbh and Toruviel Aep Shihiel. Please do tell us, whether you're coming from Brokilon."  
The shock of seeing Coinneach dá Reo alive and well in front of him, made Ciaran aep Dearbh automatically reply as if in a trance without even realizing it:  
"Yes, we do."

* * *

  
She was standing on the side and just watching as they all greeted each other, to her sheer surprise she saw some of them openly crying, when they hugged and patted Coinneach and Deagan, especially those from Neach's former unit.  
Toruviel – one of the few females in that large group with raven hair, in which two thin plaits were braided at her temples and with dark, almost black eyes – was thoroughly looking Keaira over from head to toe, squinting her eyes, trying to figure out how this human woman fits into the small group they've just found in the woods.  
Kea ignored the suspicious glare, slightly bowed and turned away to their campsite. She gave them space to talk without her being present.

Arriving back, she saw Meallan and Fionnlagh carrying Grainne's body deeper into the woods on the other side of the river. She frowned, unhappy about the outcome of the fight.  
Lia came to her side, watching them too, then turned to Kea:  
"She wanted to go with you…" a deep sigh escaping her mouth when she continued: "Fionnlagh and Meallan too, but Cian has denied."  
"Why?" asked Kea now also turning her head to see Lia's face.  
"He said he'll probably try his luck in Dol Blathanna. Or anywhere else where he's left alone and no one asks him ever to fight again… I think he gave up… For good."  
"They'll not let him stay there, he knows that, right?" Kea looked questioningly at Liadan.  
"He said he wants to try anyway." And with that she shrugged, leaving Keaira standing there.

The large group has now arrived at the campsite, unsaddled all the horses, stretched out their limbs, some of them going hunting into the woods, but most of them sitting down and talking. Coinneach was in the middle and they've bombarded him with questions. Deagan right next to his side. She didn't know how much they'll tell them, but she was sure they'll both speak of what they saw at the bottom of the Ravine of the Hydra. And they most probably did as she saw many heads around them hang down, quiet whispers and eyes full of sadness, hate and anger. Kea observed them for a while, especially Neach. Sitting in the shadows of the trees, his eyes also sad and angry at the same time, they became a darker hue, almost losing their green color, flashing with a dark passion she had rarely seen in the months they've spend together. It must have taken him almost an hour to explain everything.

* * *

  
She quickly ate, checked her bow, leaving it next to her bags with the quiver and looked around the campsite - now filled with elves and horses, saddles, equipment, blankets, bags… She saw the two prisoners who were very uncomfortably tied to two separate trees, far from each other. And Neach was just finishing with a huge quiet crowd around him as they've intently listened. She had to smirk as she saw him after a while wildly gesturing with a smile on his face, a couple of those standing around him raising their arms with bows and swords high above their heads, shouting: "Iorveth!" and "Isengrim!" and "Vrihedd!"

Toruviel looked back and forth as Neach was talking, throwing strange looks towards Kea, then approached her, still having that suspicious glare from before:  
"Who are you, human?"  
The missing 'dh'oine' in her question was a minor surprise to Keaira, considering of what she knew about Toruviel. But then – her information was neither the newest, nor complete. She couldn't have known how Toruviel suffered at the end of the war, how she received unexpected help from the humans, which she hated so much. And how she accepted the help with tears running down her face.  
"I'm the one who helped Neach." She kept her reply as short as possible and added with a respectful nod: "My name is Keaira Ther'eyllis."  
She noticed a slight surprise in the she-elf's eyes as she spoke her elven name and when she called Coinneach simply 'Neach'. Despite that though the female elf continued to question her studying her face.  
"Why would you help him?"  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to ask this Neach. I can't tell you that. At least not now. I leave it up to him whether he decides to tell you. Or any of them." And she motioned with her hand towards the large group surrounding him at the campsite. "But I can assure you that my intentions are good. And he knows this too."  
Toruviel was staring at her hard for a long time, but Kea's face remained expressionless.  
"Not many know my full name. You're strange, Keaira Ther'eyllis. I'll keep an eye on you."  
Then she simply turned and left, going back to Coinneach and Deagan. The group around them has just dispersed.

Kea sighed, but had no time to think about that discussion as Ciaran aep Dearbh approached her with another elf. That other one had long blond hair and green piercing eyes. She was searching her memory for his name as his face seemed familiar to her.  
"Ciaran aep Dearbh, but you already seem to know this." Aep Dearbh bowed to her as he introduced himself and Kea had to faintly smile. His respectful approach was nice.  
"This is Treasach Ath-Eagaraich." And the blond elf gave her a small nod, his eyes never leaving her face.  
The alarm bell in her head made a small 'ping' and she remembered...  
_Thanned Island, he was there with Faoiltiarna, he's one of his unit. Only twelve of them survived the Thanned coup. It was a massacre with rampaging mages and sorceresses, that effectively started the whole war…_  
Despite her thoughts, she bowed slightly introducing herself with a serious face.

The blond elf spoke quietly: "Have been listening to Coinneach. Quite the story…" he looked her over from head to toe, his gaze following the unknown elven embroidery on her armor, stopping shortly on the visible top of her elven tattoo peeking out from under her unlaced blouse underneath the unbuttoned jacket.  
"I'm not your enemy." She replied keeping still that serious look, ignoring his studying gaze.  
"That much is clear to me from what I've heard, sor'ca." jumped in Ciaran aep Dearbh and she worked hard on not moving a muscle on her face as he called her 'little sister' in Elder Speech.  
That kind of trust had to be earned first with and elf. But he seemed to be clearly on her side. Looking at him she saw a relatively fresh scar on his head, flashing red between the flow of his dark brown hair, that ended below his shoulder blades. His brown eyes were looking at her friendly when he was talking to her.  
She returned her gaze to Treasach: "Do you wish to discuss anything in particular?"  
"Later." Came a short reply, continuing to study her face intently.  
"Though you should probably speak with that one." he motioned with his head towards the prisoner they've brought with them.  
It was the other one, not the redanian special forces' soldier. She followed his eyes to one of the trees, looking at the older human male in hunting clothes, with a short beard and thin hair combed to the back of his head. He looked beaten and she saw ugly wounds on his face.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly turning back at the blond elf.  
"We caught him on our way from Brokilon a few days ago. Asked him who he was, didn't say much, laughed actually, saying he's not scared of us. Not anymore after traveling with an ugly elf…" he left the rest unspoken as she quirked her eyebrow again upon hearing that last sentence. No human would call an elf ugly. Unless…

She turned around fully regarding again the man tied to the tree. Then mumbled "I will…" and started off towards the prisoner.

* * *

  
She felt the all the elves' gazes at her back as Aep Dearbh and Treasach returned to them, quietly whispering. Kea looked the prisoner over from head to toe, then walked away shortly, taking a wide log from the edge of the camp, positioning it in front of the prisoner and sat down on it, her elbows resting on her knees, silently continuing to watch him.  
"What do you want from me?!" he barked at her after a while under her unrelenting gaze.  
"What's your name?"  
He moved his mouth and she saw he's gathering saliva. Keaira knew what will follow. He spat at her, but she was prepared, just moved to the side with a jerk, avoiding his spittle.  
"As you wish." She stared at him hard, then stood up, towering even with her small height over the sitting man, then turned towards the camp and left.

Some of the Scoia'tael had proud smirks on their faces. They've already tried a lot with the prisoner, questioned him thoroughly, yet he did not say much more as what she already knew now. Without a word she went over to one of her bags, removing from it a small pouch she still had left from Mairead, opened it and took out a couple of peppercorns. Then leaving the pouch lying next to the bag, she walked over to one of the stones surrounding the fireplace, laid the corns on top of it, smashing it hard with the hilt of her knife. She left it there, confidently walked over to Niall's bags and took a small pot out of one.

Some smirks were leaving the elves' faces, some others just now started to grin with ugly smiles. It dawned on them what will probably follow, however that method seemed new to them. Curious looks on dozens of faces started to accompany every one of her moves.

Kea took the pot and casually walked over to the small river, gathering a handful of fresh water. All the time looking coldly at the thin-haired man tied to the tree. He followed her with his gaze, snorting arrogantly. She went back to the camp, carefully gathered the ground pepper in her hand, throwing it into the pot, which she positioned on the trivet above the fire. Still without a word and without looking at anyone. She stood up, crossed her arms on her chest and stared hard at the man in the distance.

Nobody said a word, the elves watching her movements with slight amusement as the water boiled and she went to her bags, now taking out two ropes and her old blouse, still torn at the shoulder from Aodhan's strike. She cut the fabric on the front of the blouse with her knife and tore it apart into two stripes, leaving the rest lying on the floor. Then took the stripes with one hand and the ropes with the other, again casually walking over to the prisoner.

* * *

  
He suddenly realized what's coming, jerking around, kicking with his legs, shouting curses at her in an endless stream of words.

Kea just smiled hearing the profanities, then laughed out loud with a devilish grin when hearing his poor try in hen llinge, calling her a treatuir – a traitor. Ignoring his attempts at offending her, she threw the ropes next to his feet and walked to where his head was leaning against the tree, catching suddenly his nose and snapping his head backwards. He held his breath, still jerking around almost dislocating his shoulders as his arms tied up behind the trunk of the tree didn't budge an inch. But she squeezed his nose painfully and he finally opened his mouth to take a breath. One strip of the fabric was quickly stuffed inside his mouth gagging him and immediately held in place by the other strip, that covered his mouth and was tied at the back of his head.

She came to his feet, he was trying to kick her, but she lightly turned and gave him a swift hard kick on a spot on his hip. His leg straightened out automatically with a painful muffled groan, she grasped it immediately and expertly tied the end of one rope around his ankle, then repeated the same on his other side.  
Kea picked up the end of one rope, continuing her casual walking, she stretched it, stretching out one of his legs to the side in the process, until she heard him shriek into his gag and then tied the rope around the nearest tree. Then repeated the same process on the other side.

Most of the Scoia'tael came closer, some standing directly behind her as she sat back down onto the short log. The prisoner looked around and went quiet. Kea still ignored the elves, focusing on the man in front of her.  
"I will now show you what a 'traitor' does, then give you some time to think and come back to see if you haven't changed your mind."  
She went silent again. His eyes glaring at her with pure hate, sitting there with his legs spread wide in front of her.  
"I'd have preferred you simply talked to me." Silence again as she was continuing to stare him down. He lowered his head and stopped moving completely.

Kea stood up, walked over to the fire and carefully took with her gloved hand the handle of the boiling hot pot. The elves made room for her as she returned back, placing the pot on the ground if front of the man's crotch. He twitched, staring wide-eyed at the boiling contents of the pot.  
She stepped back, smiling at the bearded man:  
"Will you talk to me now, or shall I continue, Dh'oine?"  
She heard a few quiet chuckles behind her back.  
He started to shout, but only muffled 'mhms' were heard through the gag. The expression on his face betrayed his words – another stream of curses.

She crouched down right in front of him. Slowly. And ever so slowly took off the glove on her left hand, stuffing it into her jacket's pocket, then pulled with her right her knife out of her sheath, holding it in front of her face, almost covering one eye with its serrated blade. In her other eye he could see a death glare.  
Then Keaira smiled. A wicked evil smile when she so painfully slowly reached out with her bare left hand for his pants and pushed her fingers behind the seam on his waist. A sudden hand move made him scream into his gag as she tore the front of his pants wide open with the knife in her right.

He blinked, sweat forming on his forehead and he stared at her desperately.  
Her movements were really slow, calculated. She stared at him with that devilish smile all the time as she reached again with her bare left into his pants and grasped his cock, pulling it out of his torn pants.  
He screamed again into his gag and started to squirm and beg, the gag making him choke on his words, eliciting further chuckles from the elves standing around.

And then she flicked her right wrist and he screamed in a long howl biting into the gag.  
She cut a thin line on his cock, opening the skin. Then laying down her knife she turned around to pick up the pot with her gloved hand.  
"Mhm hmh mhmhhhhm. Mhm hmh mhmhhhhm. Mhm hmh mhmhhhhm." He cried into the gag in his mouth, tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the sweat on his face, eyes wide, pleading with her.

Kea stopped her hand with the pot just inches above his exposed bleeding cock.  
"You've decided to talk? So quickly?"  
He nodded. He nodded so much so fast she thought he'll break his neck.  
Keaira turned around to look at those standing around her, her gaze stopping at Treasach Ath-Eagaraich's face.  
"What have you tried to make him talk?" she smirked and his mouth went into a hellish grin as well: "Not this."  
She continued to smirk, when she turned back to the man tied to the tree:  
"Don't make me continue and show them the whole procedure…"  
"I'm willing to learn." came a short dark chuckle from Toruviel behind her back.  
The man started to cry heavily, his shoulders shaking as he was sobbing into his gag.  
"I'll come back in a few minutes. Then we talk. Do you understand?" she asked as she slowly straightened out, pointing at him with her bloody knife, that was now again in her hand.  
He nodded again ferociously and she left him there as he is, with the hot pot next to his crotch, walking towards the stream to wash off her blade.

* * *

  
The Scoia'tael have dispersed again, some of the hunters coming out of the woods with rabbits and two of them with a rather large boar. She heard a lot of chatter, saw the looks on some faces, loud laughter, respectful bows towards her…  
Kea silently sighed. She wasn't very happy about doing all of this, but it seemed the only way. To make the bearded man talk. And for the new elves to perceive her as one of their own.

She finished washing off her knife, sheathing it, then put her glove back onto her left hand and walked towards the prisoner. Halfway through she looked around. Noticing Neach, Deagan, Toruviel, Liadan, Ciaran and Treasach standing together on the side, she motioned for them with her head to follow her.  
Keaira reached the man tied to the tree, sat down on the log again and waited. They've gathered around her, although not just the ones she called over. She noticed a couple of elves from Faoiltiarna's former commando following Treasach and joining as well with interested expressions on their faces.

* * *

  
She turned towards the bearded man, slowly reaching out and pulling down the fabric covering his mouth. Then she took with her gloved fingertips the end of the fabric lump in his mouth and pulled it out, throwing he fabric into the hot pot. She made sure he follows her hand with his eyes as the fabric descended into the spicy hot water. It was not a pleasant thought for him to imagine having this as a gag back in his mouth.  
He raised his eyes, looking at her with obvious fear now, staying silent with just a quiet sob and not moving at all.  
"Let's start again. What's your name?" she addressed him with a cold voice.  
He cleared his throat before he silently answered: "Boreas Mun."

She looked him thoroughly over once more: "And what do you do for living, Boreas Mun?"  
"I'm a tracker."  
Kea smirked: "And yet you get caught by elves."  
"They were too many." He blurted out averting his gaze to the side.  
"And you are from Nilfgaard." She stated simply.  
A couple of hands behind her twitched nervously, grasping the hilts of their swords.  
She held up a hand and just said still looking at Mun: "We need to hear him out."  
They relaxed a bit, but she heard an angry whisper behind her back.

Boreas Mun stared at her for a while, then slowly nodded.  
"Your accent betrayed you. Although I have to admit you have almost none."  
"Fort Rocayne." He added, his eyes nervously skipping from one elf to another, then finally settling back on her face.  
"You've mentioned travelling with an ugly elf…"  
He nodded again, but hesitated. She slowly pointed with her gloved finger to the still hot pot:  
"Ground pepper. Extra spicy. I can go back to the fire and reheat it…"  
"No!" Mun shouted out and the corner of his mouth hang down as he regarded his bleeding cock.

"Did the elf have a scar like this?" she took out her knife – he jerked visibly – then positioned it diagonally in front of her face, the tip of the knife at the top of her forehead, slightly to the right, the knife in line with her brow, nose and left cheek down to her chin.  
The tracker nodded.  
She noticed a couple of the elves immediately walking away – towards the camp and everyone gathered there, watching the scene from the distance.  
"Did he introduce himself?" she asked Mun again.  
"I… I don't remember..." he stuttered and she suddenly stood up, grasping the handle of the pot, moving it in a flash over his exposed cock.  
"Wolf Isen! Wolf Isen!" he shouted again desperately, his body shaking violently in fear.

Kea stopped, laid the pot aside and started to laugh. Hard and loud. The elves at the camp looked back at them surprised.  
She heard Neach's chuckle and turned to him: "That is about as creative as calling him" and she pointed with the tip of her knife towards his palomino, "Evall."  
Several chuckles were now heard as she turned back to Boreas Mun and sat down again.  
She had still this evil smile when she calmly told him:  
"I'm sure you know who it was, Boreas. His real name is Isengrim Faoiltiarna."  
He visibly and audibly gulped staring back at her amazed. He obviously didn't know that.

"Now tell me everything that happened." And she pointed again with the tip of her knife – this time again towards the pot.  
He coughed, then cleared his throat once more:  
"I was about to leave these lands. For good. I've… I've feared for my life…" he shortly stopped and looked at her again with pleading eyes.  
She nodded: "Fleeing. I'm not asking you to tell me your tale. This is not what interests me. What I'm rather surprised about, is that you're still here…" and she tilted her head to study his face.  
"I… I came back… Sigi asked me… We… We left the elf and went back…"  
"Sigi?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Sigi Reuwen."

She thought for a while, then on a hunch she asked him: "Describe the man."  
"He was powerful, bald, big stomach, tall, I'd say almost seven feet and…"  
She interrupted him: "Did he limp?"  
Treasach realized whom she means. He has met the man personally on Thanned.  
"Yes, a bit…"  
"That was Sigismund Dijkstra, Boreas. The head of the redanian secret service."  
The man's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets and he started to cough aloud.

"He was limping because Geralt of Rivia once broke both of his legs… One of them never healed properly…" she smiled coldly and Mun gulped again visibly.  
"The white haired witcher?!" he asked sheepishly, remembering the man clearly.  
She nodded, continuing to smile:  
"That's quite a traveling party, Boreas Mun."  
He was still staring at her, only now realizing the truth of the company he kept for weeks.

"Where did you meet?"  
"Elskerdeg pass..."  
She raised an eyebrow, stopping him again: "That's a very short time to get there and back, Boreas… I'm not sure I believe you…" and she frowned heavily.  
He shuddered. Then continued:  
"I think they've both lost their horses only shortly before entering the pass. If they were spurring their horses as much as I did, then…"  
Kea stopped him again now:  
"And you want to tell me that you have returned with the same neck breaking speed back? Hardly!"  
"No… Sigi… Mister Dijkstra has made me an offer… If I just arrive quickly in Novigrad and meet there with a man to prepare his return… We went to Spalla, to a mage… He teleported me to Ceann Treise at the Brokilon forest. Said it's the best he can do..."  
"So Dijkstra is still on his way back from Spalla on his own?"  
"Yes, the rock troll accompanying him is not so fast… And the mage didn't want to teleport them… I don't know why…"

She heard another chuckle from somewhere behind her back when trying hard not to smirk herself at the mention of a rock troll accompanying Dijkstra. Must have been quite the pair...  
"Where did you leave Faoiltiarna?"  
"At the pass, about three and a half weeks past the Solveiga Gate. He wanted to continue to Zerrikania, perhaps even further… Sigi and I decided to return. You have no idea how dangerous it is at that pass!" he shouted out suddenly angrily, shaking again.  
Kea was silent for a minute, she heard the nervous shuffling of feet behind her after Mun's last statement.

"What happened there, Boreas?" she stared at him intently.  
"Sigi… Dijkstra saw a woman being roasted at a campfire, I heard strange sounds in the night, there's skeletons on stakes and cruel savages! Not to mention the dangerous animals… I… I've offered them both a roasted skrekk… and to travel together…" he went silent now, staring at the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
A long silence followed. Only interrupted by Boreas Mun's silent sobs.

She stood up, still watching the tied man and asked the elves:  
"Anything else you'd like to ask?"  
Another silence followed. She turned around watching their grim faces.  
Then she turned back, picking up the pot – Mun jerked again – and taking it with her she left the group saying: "Let him go."

* * *

  
Toruviel caught up with her on the way and whispered angrily:  
"You can't do that! He's OUR prisoner! He will run to the first soldiers he sees and tell them about us!"  
"By that time we'll be long gone." replied Kea with a firm voice, piercing with her gaze the female elf, "He hasn't done anything wrong. By what he said, he helped Faoiltiarna…"  
The raven haired she-elf was staring at her for a long time with an expressionless face, but then simply nodded and went away.

Kea went to Niall, who was sitting at the fire with a couple of the hunters, handing him over the small pot: "Would you mind, Niall?"  
He smiled, took the pot out of her hands without saying anything and went to the river to wash it.

She approached Lia.  
"Do you still have something in that bottle?"  
"Need a drink?"  
"No, a wound needs cleaning."  
Lia followed her gaze to the prisoner being now untied from the tree by a couple of elves, painfully hissing and groaning all the time clutching his groin. The she-elf shrugged and went over to the wounded man.

Deagan arrived at the camp, taking her elbow, moving with her to the side, whispering just like Toruviel before:  
"You really want to let him go?"  
But his voice was not angry, rather concerned.  
She gave him a tired look without answering.  
"And give him a horse as well, I guess?"  
"We have more than enough, don't we?" she said pointing to the horses of the dead redanian special forces unit.  
Now he didn't answer.  
"Just let him go, Deag. And give him some new pants. There's enough dead bodies lying around. One of those should have the right size…"

Then she turned towards the river, went to the spot where she sat the night before with Liadan in the grass, leaned her back on the fallen tree and exhaled. Slowly. With a heavy sigh. Staring at the clear water rushing by on its way to the lowlands…  
A minute later her head shot up with a wide grin. Boreas Mun mentioned teleporting and she almost forgot the mages and sorceresses of this world. They had megascopes and scrying mirrors… and could teleport others…

* * *

  
She immediately stood up, catching up with Boreas Mun just as he was given a horse, wanting to leave the elves far behind him as soon as possible.  
"Boreas Mun?"  
His body jerked again upon hearing her voice. He turned to her, lower lip trembling, thinking this to be some kind of a sick joke the elves and this human are playing with him. But she stopped further away from him, just staring at him coldly:  
"What was the mage's name in Spalla? Did Dijsktra mention just by chance any other mages?"  
His lip trembled again, his eyes jumping quickly from the woman to his new horse and back. He shuffled his feet and then replied:  
"Eltibald. I do not know of any others."  
"Hm, famous for the Curse of the Black Sun… His whereabouts unknown… Interesting." She tilted her head as she regarded the trembling man, then suddenly almost barked: "Be off!"

He turned in a flash, mounted the horse and spurred it to such a gallop, that she heard several chuckles of the elves around her.  
An arrow passed him by on his way out of the woods and stuck in a tree not far from him. He yelped, spurring the horse even more, disappearing out of sight.  
Ciaran aep Dearbh lowered his bow with a faint smile: "For good measure…" as she regarded him.  
She couldn't help but smirk.


	14. Divided roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter
> 
> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> Evetean tuath’re = Good luck (literally: Much luck)  
> Esphaere que’n se’ved = I hope we see each other again (literally: I hope that we see us)  
> Lláev esse esphaera = Life is hope (translated Aen Muire proverb to encourage someone)  
> va faill = good bye  
> bloede = damn; bloody
> 
> VI = virtual intelligence (a tool, the Aen Muire version of a smart phone, but of course much better

Far behind the Blue Mountains a tall elf stood at the base of another mountain range - the Fiery Mountains, looking out into the Korath Desert in front of him. The sun was intensely burning, the dry hot air scorching his lungs.  
He squinted his eyes, the blue spots in his irises forming a small circle around both of his pupils in the otherwise grey eyes. Then he raised his hand and rubbed the sweat from his scarred face. The elf’s fingers moved towards the colorful bandana wrapped around his head and slowly removed it. His long dark blond hair fell below his shoulder blades, a couple of bangs tickling the tip of his nose. He blew them away as he bent down and stowed the bandana in his bag.

Then the elf turned around. One last look at the Elskerdeg pass far behind his back made him curl up his mouth into a strange grin full of disgust. He noticed far in the distance small moving dots at the foot of the hills, descending from the pass towards the lowlands.  
Humans? Elves?  
He suddenly realized he doesn’t care anymore.

The elf glanced around once more and then started off towards the southern slopes of the Fiery Mountains. His gut feeling telling him to avoid crossing the desert in front of him directly, rather traveling on its edges.

* * *

  
At the same time Geralt of Rivia, the white-haired witcher, has just killed Bernard Loredo – Flotsam’s commandant, and was rushing on a small boat towards the ship, which was on its way to the dwarven town of Vergen. With Iorveth and an injured Ciaran aep Easnillen on board, along with a large Scoia’tael unit of more than one hundred elves and some dwarves.

The small trading post was filled with smoke from burning houses, while humans were massacring the non-humans in the streets…

* * *

  
Lorcan Firbaeless aep Chylnoth found a suitable spot and activated his communicator. Two beeps sounded instantly. He raised an eyebrow, his hand hovering above the icon on the screen, then looked at the two other elves accompanying him. One of them scratched his chin, then shrugged, motioning for him to start the video call.  
He touched the call icon and the blueish screen flickered. Instead of Hastos the ice-blue eyes of a black-haired elf appeared on the screen. The three elves saluted immediately.  
“Major General...” Lorcan started, but was cut off by an additional face appearing next to Elanhar on the screen. It was Hastos, who interrupted him immediately:  
“No time. Sending you the call ID of another agent, her name is Keaira…”  
“We’ve met in Tretogor.” interrupted Lorcan instead and his nose wrinkled in a grin. Now Hastos raised an eyebrow, but El simply continued:  
“She told me. Are you still in Redania?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, we have a new job for you.”

* * *

  
“Common, Bart! Hurry up a little bit!” the unusually tall fat man sitting on a horse told impatiently to the rock troll slowly moving behind him, “We’re almost there.”  
“Aye, aye.” came back from the rock troll huffing and puffing behind Sigismund Dijkstra.  
The city of Rivia was looming large on the horizon in front of them.

* * *

  
Once they’ve eaten and rested for a while, the large troop of elves with Keaira moved on. She was surprised how they all quietly and quickly obeyed Coinneach’s orders to pack and leave the place littered with dead redanian special forces’ soldiers. Kea had a good idea of the hierarchy within each of the original individual commandos, but she’s never experienced any interaction between the different groups.  
And to her surprise it had seemed, that even though some of the Scoia’tael had their own commanders with them, like Toruviel or Ciaran, all of them – including those two - were following Neach’s lead. It told her a lot about the possible ranking the commanders following Faoiltiarna had.  
Later that same day she was introduced to all of the elves and clearly remembered those, which have appeared in the Archive files. As for the rest - she tried to learn all of their names, but still had to ask from time to time Neach or Deag to remind her.

On their way towards Flotsam she took the time to join several smaller groups of elves for a day or two and talk to them. A couple of them still seemed not to be overly friendly to her, but they’ve clearly followed the leading elves’ example and – although begrudgingly – accepted Kea. Neach sometimes glanced over to her with the hint of a smile on his lips, while mostly talking to Treasach, Toruviel and Ciaran. It looked like Liadan took over Bri Cri’s former unit members, while Deagan was staying close to the remaining elves from Neach’s commando and she quietly observed their interaction from afar.

* * *

  
The ship dropped anchor on the shore near Vergen, the Scoia’tael carrying the badly wounded Ciaran aep Easnillen have moved towards the dwarven town with the witcher in tow.  
They knew their welcome would be uncourteous, but they haven’t expected that they’d be needed to fight right at the beginning against a multitude of wraiths to help save Saskia and Prince Stennis.

Before the war council went into session, the witcher surprisingly persuaded Philippa Eilhart into healing Ciaran aep Easnillen’s most serious wounds.

A strange magical mist was surrounding both Vergen as well as King Henselt’s camp nearby on the right river bank, when Saskia has been poisoned and the witcher had to investigate it, while keeping the angry peasants in the city in check together with Iorveth.

* * *

  
The three elves camping still near Tretogor with a couple of other elves, have split up and Lorcan made his way towards the Kestrel mountains, which were Redania’s borders with Kaedwen. He intended to cross as soon as possible and start contacting the remnants of the Scoia’tael hiding around Aedd Gynvael far in the north.  
Another one of them went towards Gelibol with the rest of the elves, staying in Redania and the third towards Brokilon and then further south to Sodden.

* * *

  
The tall elf tripped over a small rock protruding from the sand and just barely managed to keep his balance. He cursed aloud, shaking his head. It’s been years since his steps have been so unsure. Last time maybe when they were so drunk back then with…  
The elf shook his head again, squeezing his eyes and pushing the memory out of his thoughts. They were probably all dead anyway, so why torment himself with these memories.

His parched throat burned as intensely as the sun above his head. There was no way to go around the desert from the base of the Fiery Mountains. The scarred elf realized that too late. Too many miles into the wrong direction. He might as well turn around and go back.

The thought of going back to the Elskerdeg pass made him curl his lips into a disgusted snarl once more. Neither was he fond of returning back to that western side of the continent.  
No, there must be water here, he saw a few smaller creatures during the night, there must be…

Isengrim Faoiltiarna noticed a group of larger boulders in the distance, raised his hand and held it above his eyes to block out the stinging sunlight. His unusually colored eyes focusing on the rock formation.  
_Shade. At least there’s some shade…_

* * *

  
Kea trotted one day towards the four leading elves, squeezing between Coinneach and Toruviel, wanting to join in on their discussion and see whether it wouldn’t be the right time to reveal the true reasons why she’s saved Coinneach and maybe make them an offer.  
Neach gave her a small smile and she noticed a knowing look on Treasach Ath-Eagaraich’s face, but heard no comment as the blond elf simply turned his head towards the road ahead of them. Ciaran aep Dearbh nodded respectfully to her while looking at Coinneach who started to speak first. For now Toruviel ignored her completely.  
“Kea, almost forgot to ask you…” Neach’s gaze fell to her belt, “What’s written on that sword?”  
“Which one, Neach?” she smirked at him.  
All the swords had elven inscriptions on their blades.  
He chuckled quietly: “The one you had a problem to remove from a soldier’s head.”  
Keaira noticed the surprised looks from both Toruviel and Treasach and they were obviously as well waiting for her reply.

She took Essmaiweth out of the belt, pushed the safety lock and the sword expanded high above Lanaer’s head. While Treasach and Ciaran only quirked an eyebrow looking very interested at the sword, Kea thought that Toruviel’s jaw will get hurt by being dragged across the forest’s floor, the she-elf’s mouth agape.  
The female elf blinked a couple of times as Kea spoke aloud, gliding with her gloved index finger across the blade’s inscription, translating the words:  
“’Hold me close in times of darkness, for I am your protector. I am the one, that grants a quick death.’ That’s in ancient muiren llinge. We only use the last part as the sword’s name – Essmaiweth.”  
Kea looked again at Toruviel, who was heavily gulping, her hands twitching as if wanting to reach out for the sword. That was a new side of the otherwise broody and stern she-elf, surprising Keaira, just like Toruviel’s behavior which followed shortly after.  
“Want to try it?” she smiled at the female elf, who immediately stopped her horse, greedily grabbed the sword with a mischievous look on her face and jumped down nearing the first sapling she saw with determined steps.

The whole crowd of elves behind them stopped as well, trying to see what’s going on at the front. The black-haired she-elf reached the poor sapling and started to cut it with flowing circular movements from left and right until almost nothing remained of the young tree. Toruviel remained silent for a while, observing the sword in her hand once she was done. Then she looked back at Kea with such a wide grin, that Keaira thought the corners of the she-elf’s mouth will disappear behind her pointed ears.  
And then Toruviel started to laugh aloud…  
“Mwi-hi-hi-hi-ha-ha. Mwi-hi-hi-hi-ha-ha...”  
Her shoulders shaking and Kea couldn’t help but to start laughing as well hearing the strange happy grunting noises the female elf produced, just like a couple of the elves around her.  
“I love this sword!” the still giggling Toruviel said appreciatively once she reached Keaira and returned it.  
“I have eight of them.” Kea wiggled her eyebrows and Toruviel grinned at her slyly:  
“All right, show me what you can do, strange human…” the she-elf wiggled back with her eyebrows.  
“Do I hear a challenge?” Deagan chuckled behind Kea’s back.  
“I’d need a volunteer who doesn’t mind losing some of his or hers clothes…” Kea spoke loudly looking around with an impish twinkle in her eyes.

To her surprise one of Neach’s commando – Ailill, an unusually bulky thick-muscled male elf with chocolate brown hair and cornflower-blue eyes, almost a head taller than anyone else – dismounted and started to undress behind his horse, taking some old clothing out of his saddlebags.  
Kea looked back at Toruviel and saw a cheeky smile on the she-elf’s face. It made her grin in the same way as she dismounted and took a few steps towards a grassy area with fewer shrubs.  
Aillil arrived at her position wearing some old and quite torn pants and a button up shirt - with more holes than buttons on it. He stopped in front of her with a strange smile and she had to tilt her head back almost painfully in order to look up into the elf’s blue eyes.  
“Close your eyes and don’t – I repeat DON’T – move! Not even the fraction of an inch!”  
The elf’s smile was even stranger now as he lightly nodded and closed his eyes, standing still like a statue.  
Kea took his forearms and moved them up, away from his torso, then nudged his left calf with her foot. Aillil’s feet moved wide apart and she took a step back, took two swords out of her belt and activated them.  
“You know, Neach,” she spoke without tearing her gaze away from Aillil’s body, “the nights at the Academy were looong and boooring…”

Before he even managed to chuckle or reply something, she suddenly twirled the swords with her wrists next to her sides and then in the blink of an eye moved her hands forward, slashed across the fabric on top of the elf’s shoulders, continuing on top of his arms and ending at his wrists. The open sleeves haven’t even started to move towards the ground as her swords dropped low and started to rise along the sides of his torso with lightning speed, separating the front and back of the shirt along the seams. Almost reaching the skin on his armpits, the tips of her swords turned outwards and she twitched her hands to both sides, cutting open the bottom of his sleeves now. The swords returned in a wide arc to her sides, pointing up and shortly twirling in small circles as they’ve done before.  
What was left of Aillil’s button up shirt silently glided to the ground – one piece of it towards his feet, the other falling behind his back.

Kea glimpsed briefly a quick heavy gulp on the elf’s throat, the strange smile gone from his face, before her hands shot forward again and the tips of her swords slashed his pants’ fringe on both of his hip bones, continuing downwards in a fast move, forming a ‘V’. She bent her knees slightly, leaning forward as the tips of her swords touched each other at the bottom of his crotch, slicing further the fabric between his legs and butt-cheeks. Halfway through when moving her swords back from behind his legs, she turned the tips outwards again and tore the pants on the insides of his legs apart in a sudden downward motion, from his crotch to his ankles.  
The front part of the pants on his crotch slowly peeled away as gravity was working its magic and revealed his cock, which was in a flash visible to everyone standing around as Keaira incredibly fast moved behind his back, giving the pants two last slashes from his ass outwards to the fringes on his hips.  
The pants quietly fell apart and drifted towards the forest floor, the thick-muscled elf remained standing there as naked as mother nature had created him, releasing a faint hiss and taking a deep breath.

There wasn’t a single scratch on his body.

Keaira stepped forward from behind his back, twirling the swords for the last time, then pocketing them in an instant and bowing low with a very elegant curtsy towards her audience, a smile playing on her lips.  
The first two things she heard in the absolute silence surrounding her ‘performance’ was Neach’s clapping hands accompanied by his loud laughter and Aillil’s muted “Fucking hell!” as the naked elf stared down at his cock, checking if everything’s still where it should be…

It took a second longer before the other elves erupted in laughter, some appreciative whistling and further clapping hands.  
Keaira curtsied again, turned towards the naked elf and suddenly growled:  
“Don’t move!”  
Aillil’s body went stiff and his eyes went wide as he watched her immensely quickly take out again two swords from her belt and throwing them up into the air while her upper body started to lean back and twist.  
Before she rapidly kicked the swords into his direction, she already had another two in her hands, throwing them up right away, turning and kicking…

The naked elf closed his eyes, squeezing them shut very hard, a silent prayer on his moving lips as he felt the flow of the air around him.  
Eight swords flew around his body in rapid succession in mere seconds and he only opened his eyes again once Keaira stood perfectly still in front of him, patting his upper arm:  
“I couldn’t have wished for a better volunteer.”  
Aillil saw first a wide grin on the small woman’s face and then the stunned bewildered looks on all the elves around them.  
The forest was suddenly so silent as if no living beings inhabited it.

The naked elf slowly turned around and looked at two trees behind him. Four swords were horizontally sticking out of each of them, lined up like steps in a bizarre ladder…  
He blinked and when he turned back to Kea’s grinning face, he cleared his throat:  
“You owe me something for that last part…”  
Kea didn’t stop grinning: “Anything specific on your mind?”  
She heard Neach cough aloud peculiarly behind her back and rolled her eyes, still turned towards the naked muscular elf in front of her, looking him thoroughly over from head to toe with a twitching corner of her mouth…  
Aillil’s eyes glanced over to Neach. Kea had no idea how his face must have looked like, but Aillil’s suddenly produced a very attractive wicked smile as he cleared his throat a second time:  
“A round of Gwent.”  
“You have Gwent cards?” her face lit up with a happy smile as she saw the naked elf nodding:  
“All decks, all hero and special cards.”  
“Oooh yeaaah! Next stop – we play!” she patted him once more on his upper arm and turned to the two trees to collect her swords.  
“I wouldn’t risk it if I were you.” grinned Treasach Ath-Eagaraich at her.  
“The wording in your sentence is wrong. Correct should be ‘I wouldn’t risk it if I were him.’” was the only reply he received from the small human woman gathering her swords, accompanied by a very dark chuckle…

That evening she’s beaten Aillil eight times mercilessly at Gwent before he raised his arms in surrender and gave up with a loud laugh while shaking his head in disbelief.  
On the next day Kea noticed, that the frowns and silent mumbling of some of the last unfriendly elves have disappeared. Well, aside from Toruviel.

* * *

  
Faoiltiarna woke up from his slumber with a jerk, noticing the shadow in front of him is much bigger than the rocks behind his back. It was only a feeling rather than any motion or sound, that made him realize he’s not alone.  
The elf turned his head around, looking straight at the side of a strange animal with two humps on its back. In between a large saddle with a man. The man’s skin had the color of roasted coffee beans, so unusually dark and his eyes were black just like his mustache. On top of the man’s head was a large turban formed from a black cloth, adorned with jewels. The rest of his clothing was black as well, but without any embellishments. Faoiltiarna’s eyes followed the line of the man’s folded black tunic shirt to a wide red fabric belt holding two extremely curved swords on his sides.

“I’d hhae no expectid to sae one o you hheeere.”  
The dark human’s voice spoke with an accent that sounded as if the man would be singing and coughing at the same time and the elf had to concentrate hard on listening to understand the words.  
“You mean one of my kind?” a hopeful twinkle appearing shortly in the otherwise tired elf’s eyes, his voice deep and husky.  
The dark-skinned man nodded and continued to stare at Faoiltiarna:  
“Pleny my eyes sae, budd none hheeere. Was sinkink you be deeaad.”  
The corner of the elf’s mouth twitched a little:  
“I didn’t come here to die.”  
The strange man was eyeballing the elf for a while silently, not moving and sitting still on that bizarre animal. His gaze studied for a while the elf’s scarred face and the large knife on his belt. The formerly white button-up shirt was now yellow from the dirt, sweat and desert’s sand, the opened first three buttons revealing an intricately tattooed muscled chest, the tattoo curling up to both sides of the elf’s neck and disappearing on his back behind the shirt’s collar. Those black jackboots looked like army boots and the dark-skinned man thought he has seen those already once somewhere…

Then his eyes moved towards the elf’s meager belongings – a fairly large bag and an empty waterskin. Looking back at the elf’s dry chapped lips and sweaty forehead the man nudged the animal with his feet and as it walked around the boulders closer to the elf, the man slowly leaned backward and reaching into one of the bags on the strange animal’s back yanked something out of it.  
Faoiltiarna’s hand went instantly to the hilt of his knife and he took a cautious step back, unsure what to expect. His muscles relaxed when he saw a full waterskin in the dark man’s left hand reaching out to him.  
“You looky as if need hheeelp.” The man bent forward from his funny steed and moved the full waterskin towards Faoiltiarna even more.  
The elf’s face wrinkled in a rarely seen smile: “Thank you, good man.” And he took the waterskin taking huge gulps from it immediately.  
The dark-skinned man watched the elf’s stature for a while.  
“Tsey call me Azahhar.” He spoke almost swallowing the first ‘a’ in his name and pronouncing the ‘h’ as a strange sound vibrating in his throat.  
The man remained sitting still and watching the elf with expectation.

Faoiltiarna moved the waterskin away from his lips, a quiet contented sigh escaping his mouth as he returned it to Azahhar. The elf noticed his gaze and decided to react friendly to this odd person who probably just saved his life.  
“Wolf Isen.”  
Of course he was still cautious enough not to divulge his real name.  
Azahhar took the waterskin, placing it back into a bag and then looked at Faoiltiarna again:  
“Swoord?” pointing with a finger towards the elf’s scarred face.  
The tall elf only silently nodded, but with obvious reluctance.  
“Goodd wits tsem yourseeelf?”  
Again an unwilling short nod.  
“You’ll need umlaas… hm… moneeey. Desssert woun’t keep you aliveee.” Azahhar smirked, his white teeth flashing beneath his black mustache and Faoiltiarna couldn’t help but smile back with a knowing grin. He truly did look like a destitute lost fugitive.  
“Hheelp me and you’ll hhae enoughh.” The dark-skinned man stretched out his arm again towards Faoiltiarna and waited.

The elf didn’t hesitate for a moment, threw his bag and the empty waterskin over his back and grabbed Azahhar’s hand. The dark-skinned man pulled him up into the saddle behind himself and turned the animal around, trotting away further to the northeast.

* * *

  
The witcher successfully found out who might have been the poisoner of Saskia and it didn’t bode well for Prince Stennis. Once the situation was resolved, the Prince ended up dead, with the witcher quickly gathering his blood spilled on the floor – the last ingredient he needed to save Saskia.

With Philippa Eilhart’s help Saskia was fully healed in no time – much to the joy of all the city’s inhabitants. And the witcher was ready to lift the curse above the ancient battlefield next to Vergen, causing the mist of wraiths spreading already almost to the town’s gates. He knew as well, just like Iorveth and Saskia, that once the curse is lifted, nothing will hold back Henselt from attacking the city. It was then when Iorveth decided to leave Vergen through the mountains to gather more of the remaining Scoia’tael hiding in Aedirn, to help defend the city against Kaedwen’s King.

Henselt was in a truly foul mood since a few weeks already as he was informed by his spies, that the deal he’s made with Loredo will never be fulfilled. Flotsam’s commandant was dead and the trading post quickly received a new commandant. One, who was not so antagonistic against the non-humans as his predecessor. And who quickly restored order in the small port, allowing the non-humans to return to their homes, punishing those humans, who incited the riot. Even paying reparations to the dwarves and elves who lost their homes. The small port was quickly rebuilt and remained belonging to Temeria – much to Henselt’s dismay.

* * *

  
The horse’s hooves were carefully stepping at each stone in the small valley. Lorcan has almost crossed the Kestrel mountains, but a landslide that must have happened not so long ago had turned the last canyon into a very dangerous rocky terrain. He silently counted the days in his head and cursed, realizing the same as Keaira already earlier – they’re running out of time…

When he and his horse have finally made it out of the valley unharmed, he didn’t waste a minute, mounting the horse and spurring it into a gallop towards the north across Kaedwen.

* * *

  
The large troop of elves was on its way through Temeria gathering more and more new members – a lot of them surviving Scoia’tael, but also five families with six small elven children. These kids were treasured and protected more than anything else and Kea slowly realized how few young elves or even children she has seen so far on the road. The Aen Seidhe were truly on the brink of extinction in this world.

Her mind was sad when she thought shortly about Gwaeloth, thinking of the large Aen Seidhe city with more than seven million inhabitants, just a couple of miles away from Rum’har - the huge government district housing the Academy, the President, the whole Congress, the Senate, major military and most renowned educational institutions. The whole planet was consisting of one city next to another, often divided just by lakes and rivers, or small parks and strips of forests. Only two seas were dividing the two main continents. The elves living there had often no idea how good their life is compared to some others of their kinsmen.

About a week before they’ve arrived in Flotsam, the unit had already almost 150 members and it became more difficult to hide their movements. Kea took the time to get to know the families and she had to silently admit, that these elves were by far more friendly towards her, than most of the Scoia’tael. Naturally, she understood.

It was the time, when they bid Cian farewell, giving him as many provisions as they could. When Keaira was saying her last words to him, she didn’t hesitate and produced out of her small belt pouch a gemstone, placing it in his hand, instead of shaking it.  
He looked at the stone in his palm, it was almost black with dark blue hues. Cian raised his gaze towards her face and all she said was:  
“It’s a black opal, a rare kind. Wherever your fate will take you, you should be able to live a good life.”  
The elf gulped, not knowing what to say, a sad look in his eyes. He looked around, seeing probably for the last time so many of his friends, his eyes darting back to Kea’s face:  
“Evetean tuath’re, Keaira. Va faill.”  
“Esphaere que’n se’ved, Cian. As we say back home: Lláev esse esphaera. Va faill.”  
  
They watched him disappear between the trees, his horse quietly moving into the forest with a lone rider on its back.

When they’ve settled for the night that day, she wanted to have a look if any of the requested satellite images haven’t arrived. Glancing over at the leading elves she decided not to waste any more time.  
“Neach, I think it’s time to tell them.” she gently touched his shoulder.  
He raised his head towards her from his sitting position and the small group around them went quiet for a while, observing them.  
Keaira heard a muted chuckle from Treasach before he whispered only for the group to hear:  
“I think most of us have already noticed that there’s something going on between the two of you…”  
She looked at him with a dead serious face: “That’s not what I’ve meant.”  
The chuckle vanished and he stared at her with a question in his eyes.  
Neach cleared his throat, forcing the elves to focus on him and quietly explained everything they didn’t know yet.

Kea only regretted in that moment not to have her personal VI with her – the looks on the elves’ faces were definitely worth taking a picture and immortalizing this scene forever…  
She saw Liadan nodding all the time as Neach was explaining and hearing Deagan’s additional information as he told them how she communicated back with her homeworld and what they know so far about the scheme of the governors, what most probably the plans for this world are…

Treasach Ath-Eagaraich looked at her hard when both Coinneach and Deag finished, contemplating something. Then the blond elf took a deep breath:  
“Is that offer for everyone here?” he motioned with his head towards the families and the elven children already sleeping soundly, curled up against their parents.  
“Yes. And I can tell you that this will have consequences for my superior once we arrive on my world. This is his own initiative and was never part of the original plan.” Kea stared back just as hard at him.  
“Why would he do that?”  
“His wife is Aen Seidhe.”  
Her reply caused a few gasps and she elaborated further:  
“There’s Aen Seidhe also outside of this world. A large group of them lives on Gwaeloth – that’s the capital world of the Elven Federation. I don’t think his wife would ever forgive him knowing he didn’t help you.”  
“I’m not going anywhere until we find Is.” Treasach’s voice was cold, but she noticed a flicker of joy in his eyes.  
Kea gave him a pleasant smile: “You already know he’s my highest priority. So is that a ‘yes’ once we find him?”  
Now a faint smile appeared on the blond elf’s face as he nodded:  
“That is a yes, Keaira. I think considering the development in the last couple of years, this is the best hope for our people right now. I’m pretty sure he’ll see it the same way.”  
“Do you have any idea where he might have gone to?”  
“My tip would be Haakland. It lies further to the north than Zerrikania, with a similar climate like here, which would be preferable. Heard of a few who went there to escape the Northern Realms already before and during the war. Do you have a plan?”  
“Why do you think I’ve asked Boreas Mun about the mage who teleported him?” she winked and heard him chuckle shortly before she continued:  
“I’m sure that I’ll find a way – either by having us teleported to his location or by other means.”  
“Other means?” it was Deagan who looked at her questioningly.  
“I don’t know of any mages that could teleport us all.” growled Toruviel with a frown, looking arrogantly Kea over from head to toe.  
“No need to teleport everyone. I’ll take a small group with me and the rest will be... picked up.” Kea finished with a tone that left no more room for further questions.  
“Hmph, so we’re to trust a dh’oine… Nonsense! All of it!” Toruviel snorted, her voice full of disgust, but mixed with trepidation.  
She still wasn’t comfortable having Keaira around and the memories of the last war were fresh in her mind.  
“Would I be here if I wouldn’t trust her?” came out of Neach’s mouth, a challenge in his voice as he stared hard at the black-haired she-elf.  
“Pha, you’re sleeping with her!” she barked at him with a lot of disrespect in her eyes.

Kea took subconsciously a step to the side as Neach next to her stood up in a flash, immediately crossing the short distance between himself and Toruviel, his hands gripping the female elf’s collar, yanking her up to her feet, growling at her, his face just inches from hers with a dark look Kea has never seen before on his features:  
“If you don’t like it, then look the other way! I have enough of idiots like you who charge in head first without thinking, letting themselves blind by their hate to their own fate! Aelirenn made a mistake leading the Aen Seidhe the first time into a demise! WE made another mistake by siding with Nilfgaard only to face another disaster for our race!”  
He let her collar go with a jerk that send Toruviel staggering backwards a couple of steps, then making her sit down hard on the ground. Neach leaned forward, an angry storm in his eyes:  
“You can stay here, Toru! Nobody forces you to believe her! Just stay and fight a lost battle if you wish! And if you do, then go back to that ravine,” his index finger pointing in the air towards the Ravine of the Hydra far away in the distance, “and take a good long look down at its bottom to see the fate that awaits you!”  
The disrespect was gone from the black-haired she-elf’s eyes staring back at Coinneach with a blank look on her face and the commotion has caused already most of other elves come closer and observe the exchange between those two, quietly listening.

Kea had to take in a breath trying to stay calm as Neach suddenly turned towards the rest of the camp, angrily barking aloud with a booming voice:  
“Anyone else having a problem with whom I’m sleeping with?! Anyone else being imbecilic enough to die here in this world like stinking rats?! Anyone else fond of being treated like shit for the rest of their lives?!” he didn’t wait even a second ignoring the stunned faces when he continued:  
“No?! Good! Now start to use you damn brains and think about your future! OUR future! Why do you think Isengrim left?!” now he turned back towards the still sitting Toruviel:  
“Because he’s not a fool! He can see just as clearly as I do, that we cannot stay here! Look at the kids!” he pointed towards the small elven children who already woke up from the noise, staring at the yelling elf wide-eyed, while he still held his gaze with Toruviel:  
“We’re almost 150 and how many children do you see?! How many of them will still die?! Or how many will not even be born because of the stupidity of the likes of you who rather prefer to continue to fight and die, instead of leading a normal life?! Do you not wish for any children of your own?! If so, do you truly wish for them to grow up in THIS world?!”  
The female elf blinked a couple of times, suppressing the tears that were forming in her eyes. His chest was quickly rising and falling as he slowly calmed down, still staring furiously at Toruviel.  
“You might as well explain now to everybody…” quietly whispered Deagan as he came close to Neach, holding his arm, trying to get him away from Toruviel and looking around at all the elves who were now watching them expectantly.

Keaira cleared her throat and motioned for Treasach to follow her. The blond elf nodded silently, leaving them all and disappearing behind the trees towards a small meadow.  
She sat down in the tall grass and took out of her belt the broadest sword, activating it and laying down on the ground in front of her. The blond elf joined her, sitting down next to her and watching her movements as she turned the buckle on her belt, took out a small metallic object and placed it on top of the sword’s blade.  
Before she activated the communicator, she turned towards his face:  
“Would you recognize Isengrim even if you’d seen him from very far away?”  
Treasach nodded, puffing out his chest: “I’ve grown up with him, of course I’d recognize him.”  
His chest quickly deflated and he stared wide eyed at the object on her sword as she pushed the small hidden button on the communicator and the blueish screen appeared.  
Compared to Deagan’s reaction when he saw it the first time, Treasach was the embodiment of stoicism.

They both heard a beep and something akin to a whistle. Keaira smiled as she’s read the message on the screen and seen next to it in the corner the continuing download of files.  
“Is this what Deag mentioned? How you communicate with your own world?”  
She only silently nodded, gliding with her fingers across the screen as the download finished, flipping through the files. He was inquisitively looking at the images that appeared one after another on the screen. Kea stopped at one, touching with all her fingers the middle of the screen and dragging them across towards the screen’s corners to enlarge the image. They’ve seen a tall figure jumping into the river from a shed’s window in Dillingen’s port. Treasach stretched his finger dauntlessly towards the screen:  
“That’s him.”

Kea nodded with a smile. His observation was consistent with what the fisherman at the docks has told her.  
She continued to flip through the images until she stopped at one, staring at it and gulping:  
“They really did a good job…”  
The image was showing the Elskerdeg pass, a lone figure climbing down a rocky slope.  
She turned towards the elf next to her and saw him smile:  
“That’s him as well. Definitely. Is that the Elskerdeg pass?”  
“Yes, he’s already on the other side. They’ve send me more than I’ve asked for…”  
Treasach was watching her intently for long, then faintly smiled again:  
“I’d say they owe you something – sending a human to find Scoia’tael…”  
She chuckled shortly: “Neach said something similar.”  
He was studying her again for a while, then patting her shoulder in a friendly manner:  
“If I’d be you I wouldn’t worry about the others, he has a lot of respect from all of us. Together with Iorveth they were both next in line right after Is. Toru is just a bit mad anyway, she always was. She’ll calm down after a while. And Neach’s surely not the only one to have ever had a relationship with a human...” he finished with a strange ‘ahem’ and went silent.  
“You?!” Kea stared at him and her lips formed a large grin as she saw him shrug with an almost embarrassed smile.  
“Heard Aillil as well…” the blond elf wrinkled his nose in a smirk and it just made her laugh.  
“Ok, now I understand that odd look from him before I undressed him and Neach’s weird cough…”  
The blond elf was now laughing as well:  
“I’ve tried to keep a straight face…”  
“All right, we should have a look at the other images from Brokilon and Flotsam.” Kea still chuckled a bit and started to flip through all the other images on the screen.

Once they’ve checked everything else, they were sure, that there’s still some Scoia’tael hiding in Brokilon and that Iorveth’s unit truly did seem to be in Flotsam. Treasach managed to recognize him on one of the infrared images, which quite frankly stunned her as he explained to her that Iorveth wears a bandana most of the time around his head to hide his missing eye and that he usually has a feather behind his ear. Kea looked more closely at the images and saw the same as what he described, nodding appreciatively.  
The images were a couple of weeks old and they both couldn’t know how much has changed in the meantime.  
Keaira thought shortly about sending a report, but decided against it, not knowing what’s going on back at the camp. She just silently packed everything without a further comment.

When they’ve arrived back at the camp, the mood of the elves has significantly changed. The majority of them were staring daggers at Toruviel and Kea found it odd, but the children’s parents were smiling at her and when she reached Neach and Deag, they shortly told her, that in fact most of the elves liked the idea of living on a new, elven world.

She thought about it during her watch in the night, it all seemed suddenly so easy. Too easy. And she owed a lot of this to Neach. Kea looked back at the camp, watching him cuddling her blanket in his sleep and smiled. But looking slowly around her expression changed to a tired frown. She sighed heavily. Kea still had doubts about how they’ll all adapt to their new life. Worrying again for the gazillionth time what the future will bring for all of them.

* * *

  
With enough supplies from his ‘friends’ in Rivia and after crossing the Mahakam mountains, Dijkstra’s horse was slowly moving towards Maribor accompanied by Bart, the rock troll.  
He still had a long way to go to reach Novigrad, hoping Boreas Mun has already arrived in the city and contacted Frances Bedlam – the King of beggars.

* * *

  
The horses were moving through a swampy area near Flotsam when Treasach Ath-Eagaraich abruptly stopped his horse, raised his hand and watching something on the ground told them:  
“Watch your step, traps!”  
Kea looked around and saw multiple of the traps on the ground, partially hidden underneath the grass and tree roots.  
Most of them dismounted and took the first suitable wooden staffs they could find, walking around and prodding the traps until they’ve snapped and were disarmed.  
She raised her head again, seeing a hut on the edge of the swamp. With its doors wide open it looked deserted and once they’ve reached it, they saw a few dead bodies strewn across the area in front of the hut.  
“Looks like the work of a witcher if you ask me…” Niall was studying one of the dead, turning him around.  
The older elves looked around, silently nodding until Ciaran aep Dearbh didn’t curse aloud, staring ahead to a tree at the other end of the small swamp:  
“Gods dammit! Bloede dh’oine!”  
They’ve followed his gaze to a dead body hanging from the tree. An elf.  
Kea frowned, then even more as one of former Bri Cri’s Scoia’tael walked out of the abandoned hut saying:  
“Looks like a destroyed fisstech lab.”  
  
They all had to return back to the hut in the swamp when they’ve realized, that the only bridge they could’ve used to get into Flotsam on their horses, is in disrepair. A large group of the elves remained near the hut in the swamp and about fifteen of them made their way through the small river, climbing up the rocks on the opposite bank.

As soon as they’ve entered a small clearing a pair of endrega warriors has attacked them. Keaira earned a few bewildered looks, when she pronounced:  
“Ah, target practice!” and immediately took two swords out of her belt, activating them.  
She heard a quiet “Crazy woman!” from Liadan, but ignoring it Kea started to twirl her swords in her hands, dancing around one of the endregas to evade its pincers and swinging tail.  
“Want to join in on the fun?” she said towards Coinneach, but he had already a smirk on his face and both of his swords in his hands as he moved towards the other endrega warrior.  
Toruviel entered the fight next to Kea with something that could be described as a mad laugh, slashing the creature every time, when it reacted to Keaira’s attacks and turned away from the she-elf.  
Deagan, Treasach, Ciaran and Ailill joined in too and just within a few minutes the endgregas were lying dead in the tall grass.

Once they’ve moved again, she saw in front of them a waterfall forming a tiny lake underneath a high cliff and a path next to its left. She turned towards Neach with a questioning look and he stepped closer, wrapped his arms around her chest and nodded with his head towards the path and then up at the cliff’s top:  
“Cáelmewedd. Elven baths. Hidden beneath a statue of Eldan and Cymoril.”  
He kissed the top of her head.  
“Ah, the eternal lovers...” she grinned, knowing the tale, but biting down a remark about ‘another elven hogwash’. Had she been there alone with Neach, she might have said it aloud just to egg him on, but she thought that Toruviel’s still-not-so-friendly attitude might be a bit more of a problem.  
“We can visit the place on our way back once we find Iorveth. We could all use a bath.” grinned Treasach at them.  
“Not just us. Everyone else back at the swamp too.” Liadan added with a smile.  
That smile disappeared as Deagan stopped in his tracks, cursing silently. He was staring at something at the other end of the tiny lake and Kea spotted what seemed to be a dead elf leaning against a large tree.  
Treasach passed her by in a hurry, almost running and then kneeling down once he reached the body.

Before they could join him, several drowners emerged from the water, wanting to attack them. They had no chance to even take a few steps. Kea and Neach were on them in an instant, complementing each other’s movements as they quickly cut them down in a maelstrom of flying swords.  
Kea walked out of the water, still holding her swords in her hands, just waiting for other forest beasts to attack.  
“This was Cedric.” Deag turned to her with a sad look in his eyes. “He used to be a Scoia’tael.”  
“Used to be?” Kea looked surprised at him.  
“He had a quarrel with Iorveth some time ago. Remained here for a couple of years.” Neach explained.  
“It doesn’t look like the work of one of us.” Treasach frowned. “Although I’m sure, neither he nor Iorveth were happy about seeing each other.”  
Keaira frowned as well, looking around:  
“Let’s find Iorveth quickly.”

They were searching the forest for some time until they’ve found an inconspicuous path leading up on some rocks. Once they’ve reached a clearing, they’ve spotted a dead arachas not far away from what seemed to be a cave entrance.  
“Be ready for anything.” Toruviel quietly hissed, then jumped down and quickly crossed the clearing.  
The group followed, only to find an eerily empty deserted Scoia’tael hideout and absolutely no clues to what has happened or where anyone had disappeared to.

Kea looked around the cave one last time before meeting the others in the clearing, listening for a while to their conversation:  
“I don’t like this.”  
“Something must have happened.”  
“Agreed, Cedric’s dead and Iorveth’s unit gone.”  
“Yeah, as if they’d all evaporated in an instant.”  
“Might be the garrison got them.”  
“Without a single drop of blood or a dead body?! Doubtful.”  
“Cedric’s lying there with a few nasty cuts, haven’t you noticed?”  
“He’s not one of us anymore, you forgot?”  
“No, I haven’t. But they might have turned on him anyway.”  
“You mean the garrison? Why would they?”  
“I don’t know, but something’s wrong.”  
She cleared her throat, interrupting them. All their heads turned towards her only to see her hiding the fringe of her boots inside of them and removing her bow from her back, handing it over to Neach. She was wearing her brown spare armor on that day, so there was nothing else on her clothing to be worried about.  
“Unless I go and ask around you might as well be standing here speculating for days on end.” Kea smirked and adjusted her belt.  
“You want to enter the town?” Aillil sounded concerned.  
She just pointed with her finger towards her ear and grinned:  
“Sometimes rounded ears have their perks. I don’t think anyone will bother me too much.”  
She heard a few chuckles and Neach’s “We’ll be at Cáelmewedd.” before she climbed back up to the rocky path and made her way towards Flotsam’s gates.

* * *

  
Faoiltiarna quickly learned, that the strange animals are called camels and that Azahhar surely wasn’t alone out there. His ‘partners’ as Azahhar called them, were cutthroats robbing caravans along the western trade route from Zerrikania to Haakland. The elf saw them often enough in action during the past few weeks in order to wonder why Azahhar has even helped him and offered him ‘a job’. Although Isengrim had no problem with the robberies and the occasional death of the merchants or their guards. He and his Scoia’tael did the same often enough in the past.

He received his fair share from the robberies and about three weeks into his new life he was almost openly jumping for joy when one of the merchants’ wagons - on their return from Haakland to Zerrikania - revealed a cargo of swords, bows, quivers… The elf had to wonder, remembering Azahhar’s words from their first meeting, that he’d seen plenty of elves. He knew he wasn’t the first elf to cross the mountains and flee from the Northern Realms or Nilfgaard and his gaze often wandered towards the northeast, towards Haakland somewhere there in the distance.  
The elf adjusted to the life on the borders of the great desert, but he missed the woods, missed the change of seasons, missed his friends...

Faoiltirna shook his head once more – as so often in the last months, dismissing the painful memories that have crept into his thoughts yet again and concentrated on the road below them. They were hiding on a small rocky slope behind boulders and bushes. Considering the fact, that they were only seven and the caravans often guarded by more than twelve guards, he started to understand Azahhar’s offer.  
The group has suffered heavy losses not long ago before the dark-skinned man found the dehydrated elf in the desert.

The human with his strange accent seemed to be fond of the tall elf, often spending the evenings in their camp talking with Faoiltiarna about his life and about Zerrikania. The man seemed to not know any prejudice and the scarred elf appreciated his wisdom and open words. For the elf the word ‘dh’oine’ was left behind in the Northern Realms, behind the Blue Mountains, where he lost his own brother and four cousins, so many friends and brothers in arms. As if the mountains were a magical border to a completely different world where he was never met with hate or foul language towards his race. Staring into the night sky - so clear at the desert’s edge - during his regular watches, he pondered and reflected on his previous life, reviewing his decisions, chewing on the mistakes he’s made.  
He had a smirk on his face when remembering his discussion with Dijkstra on the Elskerdeg pass. Of course he recognized him, just like Dijkstra surely the elf’s scarred face. It wasn’t a happy talk, but he had to give the man some credit for his sober view of the world.

The wagons rolled towards the last oasis before entering a long strip of the desert on their way, the next stop with any source of water being almost 110 miles away. When Faoiltiarna heard that information for the first time, he realized once again how lucky he was when Azahhar found him.  
He counted fourteen armed camel riders accompanying the five wagons, being pulled by horses. They were outnumbered two to one, but it wasn’t anything that would scare the elf. Crouching as he was behind the rock, he nocked an arrow, keeping the bow horizontally leaning on the boulder’s surface and slowly moved his hands over the edge, waiting for the signal.

A small rock rolled down the opposite slope and the caravan stopped, all the guards’ heads turning away from Isengrim and two other hidden men on the right side of the road.  
In the split of a second the elf raised his head above the boulder, drew and released an arrow, swiftly nocking the next one from the quiver on his back and releasing it just as one of the guards nearest to him fell from his camel with an arrow in his neck.  
The guards all drew their curved swords, shouting and charging in his direction, the wagons rapidly moving towards the end of the short valley. Neither he, nor Farhab or Moncelf did care at the moment, because a new set of flying arrows from the opposite side has hit the backs of the charging guards. Another two have been mortally wounded, falling to the ground. The riders were screaming again at each other, jumping down from their saddles, trying to hide behind the camels’ bodies, yet drawing their swords, continuing their approach towards Faoiltiarna’s position.

The elf stood up, as tall as he was, holding the drawn bow now vertically in his hands in front of his body and releasing another arrow. In the commotion in front of him, he only hit an arm of one of the charging guards, but that was enough to incapacitate the man’s sword arm.  
Now his two companions sprinted out of their hiding spots with swords drawn yelling at the guards and diverting the charge away from Isengrim.

He was left with two opponents attacking him directly, both with two swords in their hands. The elf dropped the bow instantly, unsheathing his own two swords and stepping back into a higher position on the slope. Frowning as he saw the third wounded guard pulling he arrow out of his arm and grabbing the hilt of one of his swords with his healthy left palm. He didn’t get far - Azahhar’s precise strike severed the spine in his back and the injured man crushed hard to the ground with a terrified scream. A few quick moves of Azahhar’s hands ended his life by cutting his throat, continuing towards one of the men charging at Faoiltiarna. Behind him Khadem, the fifth in their group ran towards Farhab and Moncelf to help them deal with the remaining guards.

The wagons didn’t get very far as two riders intercepted their path, spooking the horses harnessed in front of the wagons and bringing the fleeing caravan to an abrupt halt. Junayd and Qutb pointed with their swords towards the drivers, threatening them without a word merely with their gazes.  
The last wagon’s horse neighed as it bolted to the side, it’s driver cracking the whip madly yelling. He fell from the wagon’s bench as soon as the dagger flying away from Junayd’s hand hit his neck. Qutb smirked carefully watching the other drivers as they one by one raised their hands in defeat and remained still.

In front of the elf the man in strange dark blue clothing assumed a defensive posture with a condescending grin. Surprisingly his swords looked like elven ones’ instead of the usual extremely curved Zerrikanian shamshirs. The blade of the sword in his right hand twinkled strangely in the sunlight as if it had a greenish hue.  
_Poisoned blade!_  
Flashed through Faoiltiarna’s mind, but it wasn’t right. In that short moment he had not noticed any hint of an oil on the sword. It rather looked as if the whole blade would have been made of some bizarre material. The elf’s gaze skipped to the attacker’s left hand only to notice that this sword was also unusual. Although for the moment he had no idea what the blueish hue of the sword’s blade might indicate. For the split of a second the elf also noticed that the man’s long gloves and scabbards were each different. The right hand glove and the scabbard on his right hip had a green embroidery, while his left glove and scabbard a light blue one.

The guard attacked him hissing a few arrogant words through his almost closed lips, which Isengrim didn’t even try to understand. He parried quickly with both swords and countered with a riposte only to have his opponent quickly jump back from his reach and turning to attack the elf’s left side. Faoiltiarna parried that one without a problem, swiftly changing position with his legs and countering with his own left hand towards the man’s forearm. The greenish blade twinkled suddenly next to his pointed ear and he jerked to the side, crouching low and slapping both of the attacker’s swords simultaneously to the sides in a wide arc. His right leg shot up and connected with the guard’s thigh, sending him staggering backwards down the slope. Isengrim wasn’t fool enough to press the attack at this point, rather straightening and going into a defensive posture. That guard was definitely not a beginner, his movements fluent and precise.  
He let the guard attack him again, parrying each strike of the man’s strange blades, focusing only on this fight now. The man increased the speed and their swords were ringing constantly, the sound carrying across the whole small valley in an almost continuous echo. It went on for a couple of minutes without neither of them really gaining an advantage against the other.

The man attacked with even more fury as he saw no opening in the elf’s defenses, then suddenly rolled to the right, avoiding Faoiltiarna’s flying blades and managed a short stab with his blueish blade during his roll into the elf’s left upper arm.  
Isengrim immediately went into a defensive position as the guard came up from his roll, quickly straightening. The elf felt in that moment a piercing chill in the small wound on his arm and looked down in a flash. For a second he was speechless, seeing a crust of ice on the wound, causing the outer side of his upper arm going numb. He realized now what the color of the opponent’s blade means.  
The guard attacked yet again and after a while Faoiltiarna knew he’s in trouble as he parried with his left arm with increasing difficulty. If that was the effect of the ‘freezing’ blade, he didn’t even want to imagine what the other might do to him if he got hit. The elf curled up his lips into an angry snarl, the cupid’s bow on his upper lip shifting menacingly to the side, his small white teeth flashing in the sunlight.

When the next attack came, Isengrim parried with two heavy blows, putting all his remaining strength into the fight, the man’s arms flying out to the sides yet again. Then the elf suddenly let his left sword fall, turning around as he stepped in before the guard’s hands could come to the front of his body, pressing with his back against the man’s chest. With his now free left hand he grabbed the oncoming left wrist of the guard, purposely laying his fingers on a certain spot, heavily twisting the skin of his attacker, while parrying with his right the greenish blade in front of his chest. The man yelped and released the blueish sword, instantly trying to grab Faoiltiarna’s throat. He was too late.  
The elf’s right hand heavily slapped the greenish blade away just for the fraction of a second, catching now the guard’s right wrist in an iron grip with his left free hand, bringing the tip of his own right sword up and behind him. The man’s pierced throat released a gurgling sound as the elf pressed the end of his blade further in. Isengrim’s neck and back were quickly covered in blood as the dying man descended to his knees behind him. The elf yanked his sword out of the guard’s throat and let the body fall to the ground while still holding his fingers closed over the dead man’s right wrist, staring at the greenish blade.

Faoiltiarna looked around instantly, heavily breathing, but calmed down as he saw Azahhar and Moncelf just finishing off the last one of the guards. He looked back down at the dead guard and didn’t hesitate for a second, releasing the wrist he was still holding, pulling off the gloves from the dead man’s hands and untying the scabbards from his belt. His own two swords forgotten, he untied his own scabbards, exchanging them for the blue and green embroidered one’s. Then he pulled off his own gloves, putting on the new ones before carefully picking up the two strange swords. Isengrim brought them closer to his face, studying the blades and the inscriptions on them intensely before a large smile appeared on his scarred features. He was right, these were not common swords, neither did they have any layer of oil on them. It was the blades themselves, that must have been enchanted when they were forged.

When they were splitting up the booty from the wagons, he was with his thoughts already far away. Far in the northeast - in Haakland.

The next day he said farewell to Azahhar and his men, farewell to the desert and the stinging sun.  
Farewell to the Blue mountains, still faintly visible on the horizon in the distance.  
And farewell to everything he left behind in the Northern Realms.

With a full bag of gold, gemstones and coin, his two new enchanted swords and his bow he was full of hope as he took one of the horses they’ve kept from their raid, mounted it and spurred towards his new life.


	15. Mirror, mirror, on the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no details about Haakland in Sapkowski’s books, hence the description in my story is pure fiction as I’m imagining it - a combination of old Dutch and Danish cultures and countries.  
> The seasons and travelling times also do not necessarily match the books and games as I needed to adjust them to fit the start of the story.
> 
> Hen llinge (Elder Speech) translation:  
> sor’ca = sister  
> invaerne = winter  
> ichaerblath = red poppy  
> aun = and  
> cainéal = cinnamon

After laying some coins onto the counter in front of the innkeeper, she’s been given a tip to visit Einar Gausel, a local merchant selling books and taking care of the non-human community in Flotsam. Keaira thanked quietly and moved out of the noisy tavern to cross the small town square, noticing a blacksmith next to the town’s wall opposite to Gausel’s house. Most of the houses in this part of the town looked to be freshly repaired, including the smithy’s workshop.  
The dwarven merchant turned out to be a great source of information, telling her about Foltest’s death and Iorveth harboring the kingslayer in the woods, while Geralt of Rivia was chasing him, wrongly accused of the murder. He told her about what happened in Flotsam a few weeks before they’ve arrived, about the riot and how the Scoia’tael captured the prison barge and sailed off with the witcher. But not before Geralt managed to kill Loredo.  
The dwarf nodded appreciatively while speaking of the white-haired witcher.

Kea had to press him a little bit to reveal where the elves were headed to as the dwarf was afraid of the consequences if he tells her what he knows. She took a small coin pouch out of her jacket’s pocket and silently gave it to Gausel. The dwarf studied her for a while, not even looking at the contents of the pouch and after she’s assured him that nobody will ever hear about the source of the information, the dwarf sighed and then finally told her:  
“They went to Vergen. Saskia the Dragonslayer is there, defending the city from Henselt.”  
Einar Gausel spat at the floor when mentioning the name of Kaedwen’s king and mumbled a few – relatively polite - curses.  
“I think they want to establish a new free state in Upper Aedirn.”  
“How do you know that, Mr. Gausel?”  
“Zoltan Chivay dropped by just before they’ve left.”  
Kea searched her memory for that name, but to no avail. Had she known, that Chivay was part of the dwarven company who killed the fleeing Field Marshall Menno Coehoorn at Brenna, she would’ve probably laughed at the little ironies of life. A dwarf previously fighting against Nilfgaard on the side of the Northern Realms now joins the Scoia’tael who fought for Nilfgaard…

“Do you know what happened to Cedric?” she asked quietly and the dwarf was looking at her shortly in disbelief, wondering how she even knew the elf’s name.  
“Aye.” he said sadly before taking a tired deep breath:  
“The kingslayer forced the witcher’s mistress – Triss Merigold – to teleport them away and Cedric tried to protect her. He was badly wounded, when he left the town, but I do not know where he is. They say he’s dead...”  
“He is.” Kea said quietly again and saw the dwarves’ shoulders slump down.  
“We’ll bury him.” she added and Gausel’s head shot up to look into her eyes:  
“We?”  
“I’m not alone here, Mr. Gausel. But in case someone asks, you need to keep THAT information to yourself. Thank you for everything.”  
The dwarf thanked her as well, looking the strange woman over as she bowed lightly before leaving his house and proceeding out of the trading post through the gate by the forest.

* * *

  
Isengrim avoided the western trading route as much as he could, staying out of sight, until he hasn’t reached a boundary stone telling him he’s crossing Haakland’s borders. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth and the elf looked around for a place to settle for the night.

The climate was changing – the dry hot air and barren rocks have disappeared, slowly replaced by grass and bushy areas, with lush vegetation visible far in the distance. The nights became more chilly and he realized that in the Northern Realms it must be much worse now at the end of autumn. Thankfully Azahhar provided him with a light cloak they’ve found in one of the robbed wagons, but the elf was well aware that he’ll need to buy new clothes and a fitting armor soon. Sooner than the winter further up in Haakland will fully unfold.

* * *

  
Geralt of Rivia was preparing to lift the curse around Vergen when Sigismund Dijkstra reached Maribor and visited some of his old acquaintances to look for a shelter for him and his unusual rock troll companion for a week or two.

* * *

  
Another lone elf found a suitable spot for the night and activated his communicator.  
Lorcan’s eyes were flying over the last message he received and then he copied something from the screen with his fingers and pasted it into another message, typing a couple of words for Keaira on a holographic keyboard.  
He was too tired to write everything, just giving her the basic information and not long after he’s send the message, his head dropped, his eyes closed and he fell asleep sitting as he was, leaning against a tree.

* * *

  
Kea climbed up the path to Cáelmewedd and once there, stood silently for a while admiring the statues in front of her. Aside from still thinking the tale of the ‘eternal lovers’ to be just that – a fairytale, she studied the craftsmanship of the stonemason who made these statues centuries ago. They were really amazing.

She noticed a path to her right and descending down on it in a half spiral she found the entrance to the baths. When she came inside, the pool filled with hot steaming water was almost full, the fifteen elves leisurely sitting naked side by side waist deep in the water on the small steps, which were framing the whole basin.  
And while Neach, Deag and Lia already knew what will follow, the rest of the elves just stared at her openly as she started to casually undress, neatly folding her clothing and armor into a small pile on a bench nearby.  
Kea turned around, hands on hips as she noticed their gazes:  
“You look as if you’ve never seen a naked human woman. Anything wrong with me?” she smirked as she glanced down at herself and then back up at the elves.  
“You show off more scars than I have, a tattoo the likes of which I’ve never seen before, a pair of tits better than anything I had my hands on in the last decade and…” Ciaran aep Dearbh’s eyes wandered to her bare pussy and he cleared his throat: “…and you’re seriously asking what’s wrong with you?!”  
The darkbrown-haired elf looked down into the water covering his crotch and then back at her with a wolfish grin:  
“He says there’s nothing wrong with you, sor’ca.”  
Everyone chuckled as she entered the pool, immersing herself fully in the water before sitting down next to Neach’s right and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Found out anything?” Treasach asked her and she noticed a huge scar on his chest.  
Starting at his left shoulder and diagonally crossing his torso to his right hip, it was disappearing underneath the water, heavily distorting the beautiful tattoo he had across his whole chest and that hip.  
“Yes. To make it short, Iorveth and his unit are in Vergen.”  
Then she turned towards Deagan sitting next to Treasach and Toruviel:  
“Probably also with Ciaran, but the dwarf I’ve talked to couldn’t give me more details.”  
Kea saw his eyes twinkling as he thanked her for that piece of information with a silent nod of his head.  
“Why would they go to Vergen?” asked Toruviel and Keira explained all she knew.  
When she finished, she shortly added:  
“We should bury Cedric, I’ve promised it to the dwarf.”  
She noticed a couple of raised eyebrows, but nobody objected and so she left the topic for now.

“Soap anyone?” Kea interrupted the silence and she saw a soap bar in Lia’s hands, that was quickly being handed over to the next elf and then the next, until it arrived in Aillil’s hands on her left.  
He gave it to her with an impish grin and Kea had to smirk as she saw his face. She washed herself completely ignoring them, as if she’d be alone, but of course noticed a couple of grins directed at Neach and tried not to laugh.  
When she was done, she passed the soap to Neach and it slowly made the round again as some of the elves were only now washing themselves too.  
“Where do you have that fresh scar from?” asked her Bradach – an elf from former Bri Cri’s unit with golden brown hair and jade-green eyes, pointing at her left shoulder.  
“Aodhan.” Kea smirked maliciously and heard Tresach:  
“Neach said you’ve killed him.” as he regarded her respectfully.  
“How long have you trained with swords?” the look in Aillil’s eyes was one of sincere interest.  
“Since I was a child. On the world where I grew up, the weapons have already evolved and although the elves still sometimes use the swords, not many are really excellent at it. But,” she raised a finger from the water, “not knowing how to use one at all is very frowned upon. Hence many families try to teach their children already when they’re young. Even though females are mostly not being taught, my adoptive father hired a good teacher for me. Poor guy…” she grinned before she finished: “I’ve broken his hand once with a wooden practice sword.”  
Kea heard a few chuckles when Toruviel looked at her inquisitively:  
“Adoptive?”  
“Yes, I was raised by elves. On an elven world. With about 30 or 40 humans on the whole planet. The remaining eleven billion are elves…” she smirked with an unrelenting gaze at the female elf, causing a few gaping mouths and total silence around her for a couple of minutes.

“But you know what’s the best there compared with this world?” Kea wiggled her eyebrows at Toruviel, who already had a faint smile on her face.  
“Every single household has a bath – almost better than this one. You can simply turn the water on or off whenever you wish, and you have hot water instantly – without the need for warming it up. Just like here.” she pointed to the pool they were sitting in, seeing curious eyes all around her when she continued with her nose wrinkled in a grin:  
“And when you need to take a shit, you don’t need to go into the bushes or use a latrine, you go to a toilet – very clean, private, usually with a heated seat, especially nice in winter… By the way, there’s a special paper being produced for the sole purpose of wiping your ass with it…” she had to laugh already at the end of the sentence seeing the faces of the elves around her.  
A hand emerged from the water and they’ve all looked at Toruviel:  
“Count me in, Keaira.” she said with a dead serious face, but the corners of her eyes were wrinkled in a smile.  
“Which part did finally persuade you?” Neach was chuckling next to Kea, “The heated seat or the special paper?”  
The elves were all laughing hard now and once they’ve finally calmed down, Kea nodded appreciatively to Toruviel:  
“I’m glad you’ve decided to come with us.”  
The black-haired she-elf nodded back and looking around said smiling:  
“We should go back to the swamp and bring the others here as well. They deserve a bath too.”  
“We’ll stay overnight and move out tomorrow morning. Bring everyone to the small glade where we’ve found Iorveth’s former hideout. It’s better than staying in the swamp, at least for the families. And leave someone guarding the horses in the swamp. I’ll send a new watch in three hours, so they can rest as well.” Coinneach’s tone was a clear order and Treasach with Deagan nodded in acknowledgement.

The elves started to withdraw from the pool, dress and leave when Neach added with a grin:  
“We’ll wait here until the others arrive.” looking at Kea and winking.  
She noticed another one of Aillil’s impish smiles as he glanced over to them just lacing back together the opening on the crotch of his pants, trying to squeeze in his big half-hard cock and Kea smirked playfully when she turned her head back to Neach’s face. She earned a few mocking ‘tsks’ from him when his hand wrapped around her waist underwater and moved her to sit in front of him.

The elves were barely out of the baths when his other hand slowly traced her breasts, neck and jaw, moving her head to lean on his chest.  
“What is it with us and the water, hm?” he whispered into her ear, squeezing one of her nipples and she grinned widely.  
“If you take it too slow, we might not finish before the rest of them comes here…” Kea whispered as she played with the tip of his pointed ear and felt him shudder behind her.  
“I’ve already told you to be careful what you’re wishing for…” Neach replied in a husky voice as he simply grabbed her torso in front of him, stood up carrying her and moved to the part of the pool, where the steps were broader, leading out of it, putting her down on all fours in front of him.  
He knelt down behind her, holding with his left arm her hip, while the fingers of his right hand excruciatingly slowly caressed the folds of her pussy, avoiding her clit.  
She hissed with closed eyes, holding on to the edges of the next step in front of her as she arched her back, raising her ass higher to give him better access.  
Neach chuckled quietly, moving his fingers up and down, sometimes barely touching her clit until he didn’t feel her juices leaking. Kea felt his hand retracting and she jerked a second later with a laugh when he blew his hot breath against her folds. Next she felt the head of his cock pushing against her entrance and moaned hearing his amused words in a throaty voice:  
“Hold on for the ride…”

With one hard push he embedded his cock fully inside of her tight pussy and a feral growl escaped his lips as he grabbed her hips with both hands and started feverishly to pound in and out of her. His head dropped, watching his cock moving and he groaned, his now longer hair sticking to his shoulders and upper arms, his chest heaving with quick bursts of breath.  
Her knuckles went white as she squeezed the edge of the tiled step in front of her with one hand, trying to keep the balance, the other hand immediately going for her clit and she began frantically flipping her fingertips through it. She whimpered as one of his hands fisted in her hair, pulling her head back and he growled again passionately, the position of her head causing her breaths to come out of her mouth with throaty rasps. For a few minutes their groans and moans were accompanied only by the sounds of moving water and a wet sloppy noise every time his balls hit her juicy pussy.  
His thrusts became almost erratic when the walls of her pussy started clamping down on his cock with her impending orgasm, the water splashing wildly around their thighs.

The urgent way how he impatiently hammered her insides turned her on like never before and when her strong orgasm hit, she felt him almost stop, leaning forward and roughly grabbing her breasts as his whole body jerked spasmodically on top of her. He bit her shoulder almost hard as he tried to stifle a powerful roar when his cock erupted inside of her twitching pussy, filling her to the brim.  
Kea’s hand gave in and she moved her head to lean her cheek against the tiled step ahead of her, barely able to support his weight on her back. Neach growled again as she was moving forward, holding on to her waist with a steely grip, he lowered one hand into the water to support his upper body, burying his face into the wet hair on her neck, panting heavily.  
“That one was good…” she managed to whisper between her own gasping breaths and giggled shortly.  
“Want another round?” he asked in a hoarse voice, chuckling as well.  
“Unless you want some audience, no.” Kea replied when hearing approaching voices of the elves who came to take a bath.  
“I wouldn’t mind…” Neach said already laughing as she pinched the tip of his ear with an incredulous head shake and wriggled out of his embrace to quickly take a dip into the pool once more.  
“Another time maybe, with no kids around…” she winked towards him and that surprising reply elicited a wide wolfish grin on his face.

Just as another group of elves arrived with the families and children, they’ve stepped out of the water, greeting them and drying themselves with rags they’ve previously found in one of the crates near the stone benches.  
Thankfully the elven kids were used to having naked people around and didn’t stare too much at her.  
_Unlike some of the adults…_ Kea thought with a smirk and waved back at a small girl already in the pool, smiling at her while jumping and splashing the water around.  
She left her hair open to dry fully and it instantly started to curl up. Neach bent down and kissed her lips lightly:  
“I love your hair.”  
“Just my hair?” she quirked an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitched in a smile.  
“Of course not.” he grinned again impishly and gave her a pat on her ass as they were leaving the baths.

Neach leaned towards her neck once they were outside next to the statues in the garden, embracing her tightly and inhaling deeply:  
“Hmmm, ichaerblath aun….”  
“Cainéal.” she finished for him when he stopped in mid-sentence, thinking.  
He chuckled against her neck, whispering:  
“This is also what I love about you.”  
“The natural scent, or my bad hen llinge pronunciation?”  
Neach smiled before he gave her a passionate kiss:  
“Your pronunciation is already perfect – aside from the cursing. But that scent is driving me crazy…”  
Kea laughed into their kiss before they’ve made their way towards the glade to join the others.

During the night they’ve silently buried Cedric in the forest, on a place that had a nice view and would not be disturbed by any of the monsters and creatures living in the area. It pained their hearts, that they couldn’t build a funeral pyre and give him the farewell the elf had deserved. Even if he wasn’t a Scoia’tael anymore, he still was a respected person. The fire would surely draw unnecessary attention from Flotsam’s garrison.  
It was already the second body after Grainne they had to bury this way and the following evening at the camp in the glade was very quiet.

* * *

  
Faoiltiarna woke up the next morning to a rustling sound at his right and he slowly opened one of his eyes, moving it towards the source of the noise. A raccoon was at his bag, incessantly trying to open it, smelling the dried meat inside and obviously not noticing the tall elf lying nearby.  
_Look at that - the breakfast arrived on its own…_ popped up in his mind as his mouth twitched in a suppressed smile and his right hand calmly creeped towards the knife in a new sheath on his thigh.  
He stopped abruptly when the raccoon raised its head, looking around fearfully. The elf lowered his eyelid, only peeking out from under it while keeping his other eye thoroughly shut. The raccoon sniffed the air for a while, then turning around it went back to work on Isengrim’s bag. The elf’s fingers reached the hilt of the knife and were moving it inch by inch out of the sheath without shifting any other muscle on his body. When he touched the blade, he started to turn the knife around, making short pauses every time the raccoon lifted its head to look up.  
Just as the animal managed to open one of the buckles on the bag, he gripped the flat sides of the blade with his fingers, sat up in a flash, his arm twitched and the knife glistened in the air briefly before it pierced the raccoon’s neck. The poor thing started to wildly jump around, grabbing at the knife with its small paws as if trying to remove it, opening deep gashing wounds on the paws’ pads. In just a few seconds the movements stopped, the grey-furred raccoon was lying on its side, jerking occasionally with one of the last contractions of its muscles.

An hour later the raccoon was being roasted above a campfire while Faoiltiarna found a tiny creek nearby and finally washed himself fully after a long time. He didn’t care about the ice-cold water, his nose was wrinkling awfully already for a couple of days before, each time he smelled himself when the wind stopped and the odor from his body reached his olfactory receptors.  
The creek wasn’t higher than up to the middle of his calves, but he still sat down into it, splashing the water all over his body and using bits of lemongrass he found at the creek’s banks to thoroughly scrub his skin and hair clean.  
Isengrim washed his clothes as best as he could, scoffing at the large hole in one of his socks, then left it all to dry on a rock and went back to his breakfast.

The naked elf sitting on a flat stone ate as much as he could, then packed the leftovers and took care of his horse. He let the horse drink from the creek for a long time before going to collect his clothes. The mare’s color was dapple grey with lighter and darker grey spots covering its whole fur, the mane and tail a very dark distinctive grey color.  
“You look like a country in winter.” he smiled at it, tapping its neck and caressing its muzzle, then added:  
“How about calling you Invaerne?”  
The horse was standing still, staring at him and blinking a couple of times.  
The lone elf laughed quietly and tapped the horse again:  
“Invaerne it is then.”

Once his clothes were relatively dry, he dressed again, throwing the socks away with disgust after some short hesitation, packed his belongings and mounted his horse, continuing now openly on the wide road turning sharply towards the north a couple of miles in front of him.

* * *

  
Dijkstra was given a large room at a viscount’s house in Maribor, knowing the man for many years. The landlord didn’t look very appeased by Dijkstra’s presence, but he didn’t have the boldness to throw him out and offered him to stay for a week with gritted teeth.

The former head of secret service immediately asked for a messenger and started to write some letters for his contacts in Redania.

* * *

  
It was a week later after he departed from Vergen, when Iorveth has been already followed by more than two hundred Scoia’tael, approaching the woods near Gulet. Gathering the remnants of the elves around that area, he ordered to dispatch more scouts to search Aedirn and send everyone they can find to Vergen.  
In a hurry the large unit has made its way back to the dwarven town.

* * *

  
Kea used a rocky outcrop on the glade’s side to sit down and activate her communicator the next morning. She received two messages, reading and replying first to El’s, requesting further data and then looking at the other one.  
With a surprise she raised her eyebrows when she finished, then read the message again. And then again for the third time with a wide smile…  
‘Collecting everyone left in Redania, Kaedwen, Brokilon and Sodden. Will share same ship, got the call coordinates. Requested satellite images. Get everyone in Temeria, Aedirn, Lyria and Rivia. Dol Blathanna? Hope you find Faoiltiarna soon. Let me know what you have so far. Lor.’  
The automatic message stamp beneath it listed his full name and rank and now Kea chuckled. Not certain why she hasn’t associated his given name already the first time with who the elf really was, even though she’s never seen him before.  
_Brigadier aep Chylnoth… Well, looks like I’ve slept with a legend._  
She raised her sight glancing over at Neach and sighed.  
_This will be hard to explain…_

Her now dry full hair was in many long tight curls hanging down her back and she couldn’t help but notice a couple of fascinated looks from the elves.  
_Just like home… Staring at curly hair like magpies eyeing a copper…_  
Kea had to smirk again when she replied to Lorcan via voice message, not able to bite back a remark about being shy to speak and typing instead. She chuckled slyly when hitting the send button – that elf was the last one whom she’d normally call ‘shy’, but teasing him was fun.

She deactivated the device and hid it in her belt, then looked around the glade. A few hunters came back with game, starting to prepare it for breakfast. Keaira braided her hair on the back, wrapping herself tightly into her winter cloak around her elven armor she was wearing that day and climbed down, going straight for her saddlebags, which she’s brought the evening before with Meallan in tow as the guards were exchanging. The last night was freezing cold and all she could do was to hope that she’ll not get a cold or a flu from her wet hair. Drying it completely took almost three hours and she was heavily starting to miss her blow-dryer and other ‘modern silly things’…

Waving Neach over she looked for the maps again, finding a separate one of the Pontar Valley she stretched it fully, laying it on the ground. The leading elves gathered around her, crouching, leaning their heads forward to see the whole map.  
“This is Vergen with its surroundings – showing a three miles radius around the city.” she pointed to a picture in the left corner.  
“Rocky terrain, I think there’s only two ways how to reach the city on horseback.” Treasach nodded pensively.  
“Can you show me?”  
“The Metallurgists’ Gate in the east here and the Mahakam Gate in the southwest here.” he tapped with his finger on two opposite sides of the dwarven town.  
“What’s this – another gate behind the first one?” she pointed to a spot on the map.  
“That’s the Old Gate. Not really used anymore and not important.”  
She looked at the picture silently, imprinting the town’s layout into her memory.  
“Then from here the Mahakam Gate is the only option.” Kea said, looking at the larger map and finding Flotsam on it, checking the distance between the cities.  
“I’d say one day’s ride away, correct?”  
“Two. We have small children with us and not everyone has a horse.” replied Neach.  
“All right, let’s eat then and leave as soon as we can.” she looked up at him and he nodded.

“Treasach?” she stopped the blond elf before he left.  
He turned around with a smile:  
“Treas will suffice.”  
“Kea in that case. I hope you don’t have any feverfew tea at hand…”  
She heard Deagan starting to laugh heartily behind her back, watching as Treasach’s eyes skipped between her and Deag with a question in his eyes.  
Keaira smirked: “Forget it, just an inside joke. I’ll tell you on our way.” she winked and continued with a more thoughtful tone:  
“Just by chance – does any of you have a personal item, that belonged to Faoiltiarna? Maybe something he was wearing, or… I don’t know… an arrow or… a comb or… well, anything…” Kea looked at him with pleading eyes and the green-eyed elf understood:  
“You’d like to locate him through scrying.”  
It was more a statement than a question and Treasach closed his eyes, thinking silently.  
They’ve popped wide open with a huge grin on his lips a few seconds later: “Wait!”  
He turned around, quickly walking over to his bags, desperately searching for something.  
“Hah, I have no idea why I’m still keeping it!” the elf turned around with a victorious smile, holding a decorated button in his fingers and bringing it to Keaira.  
Treasach placed it in her palm and she studied it for a while:  
“Is that from his Vrihedd brigade’s jacket?” she looked up and saw the blond elf nodding almost proudly:  
“I’ll tell you the story on our way…”  
Kea smiled widely: “Can I keep it for now?”  
Treas only nodded again and left her to pack her things just like everyone else around them.

Before they’ve left, Kea searched for something in her saddlebags, then sat down with a few small satchels in her hands and put a couple of gemstones into one of them, keeping the rest in the pouch on her belt. Aedirnian ducats were distributed between other small satchels and one by one they’ve disappeared in various hidden pockets on her elven jacket.

Two hours later the large group was on its way towards Vergen.

* * *

  
Isengrim crossed a bridge over a larger river, arriving in a small town with many windmills, large crop and flower fields surrounding it. The harvest season was of course long over, but he could see a few farmers planting the winter wheat now.  
The town sign showed in large beautifully written letters ‘Oudewater’ in multiple languages and cute white houses were framing the river’s banks on both sides. The inhabitants in the streets all greeted him with a smile and he tried to smile back even though not understanding what they’re saying.  
It’s been a very long time since he’s felt unsure like this. Strange people in a strange land with a strange language… With obviously no apparent hate against elves.

He spotted a couple of signs hanging above the doors on a wide avenue full of shops and merchants. Focusing his sight, he found not far away a sign showing scissors and a button.  
When he entered the tailor’s shop, he was again greeted in an unfamiliar language and he shrugged, smiling apologetically towards the man behind the counter.  
“Ah, ehm… need… ehm… clothes?” the shopkeeper said as if trying to remember the correct words.  
Faoiltiarna smiled widely upon hearing the tailor’s broken Elder Speech:  
“Yes. And someone who can make me an armor. New boots would be nice as well.” He tried to pronounce it all very slowly to make sure his counterpart understands.  
“Armor not me, you need go to Gijsbert. For shoes go to Reynken.”  
“Then I’d like to buy some clothes first.” the elf’s scarred face produced a rather charming smile: “Where did you learn hen llinge – the Elder Speech?”  
“Many customers like you.” the tailor grinned back, indicating with a finger the elf’s pointed ears.  
That wasn’t really surprising news anymore, he was already aware, that there must have been plenty of his kinsmen crossing Haakland’s borders in the past based on Dijkstra’s and Azahhar’s information, but the fact that the shopkeeper managed to learn – if a bit broken – their language just from ‘many’ customers, was quite telling.  
While picking out some shirts, pants, socks and other pieces, he tried to get more clues from the shopkeeper where to find any elves.

An hour later Isengrim found the local armorer Gijsbert and just before closing time the shoemaker Reynken. He would have to wait for two weeks to have the customized boots and armor ready, but he didn’t mind. The elf felt finally safe and wasn’t in a hurry.

Another tip from Reynken brought him to the doorsteps of a comfortably looking large inn with adjoining stables.  
Trying to pay in gold proved to be a small problem, but the innkeeper resolved it gladly with a smile by sending one of his sons to a local money changer.  
The amount of coins Faoiltiarna received for the gold pieces elevated his mood significantly and he contentedly sat down for a meal in the dining area, while a room with a bath was being prepared for him upstairs.

* * *

  
The large group of elves remained silent as they were approaching some gullies near Vergen. Neach raised his hand just at the moment when Lanaer trotted forward a bit faster, then wiggled with his ears and stopped. The whole unit came to a halt.  
She looked down from her saddle as the horse snorted loudly, moving his head up and down, then stomped hard twice on the ground and stood still. Coinneach reached her and she had her head tilted, listening to something in the distance.  
Then she whispered:  
“That’s not a small fight. That sounds more like a huge battle. I’m afraid we’ve arrived in the middle of Henselt’s attack on the city.”  
He nodded with a grave expression on his face, turned around on his horse quietly giving some orders to the rest of the troop. Kea saw the families being herded towards a rocky outcrop and a few heavily armed elves remained with them as the rest quickly prepared for a fight.  
She looked down at Lanaer, then back at Neach:  
“We should leave the horses here, we’ll be quieter and faster without them in this rugged landscape.”  
Coinneach nodded again and she dismounted, bringing her horse to Meallan who stayed behind with the families, giving him a few instructions. To his surprise she also left her bow and quiver with him, winking:  
“I’m better with swords anyway.”  
The rest of the horses was gathered in a small ravine, containing a grassy area and having a more leveled ground.

* * *

  
The elves reached Vergen’s gates through the gullies only to emerge right behind Kaedweni soldiers, who were attacking the town at the southwestern Mahakam Gate. They’ve immediately retreated a couple of steps behind a corner in the gullies.  
Keaira and the leading elves climbed high on the side of the rock wall at their left, peaking out and seeing what’s going on at the gates, then even further in the town itself.  
It took her less than half a minute to notice Henselt, Dethmold and another sorceress who looked surprisingly much like Philippa Eilhart, but she was too far away. Then she saw further in the distance on a high wall a blond woman in armor, who must have been the famous Dragonslayer Saskia and next to her Geralt of Rivia fighting alongside the dwarves. A bit to the side she saw some Scoia’tael archers, but no sign of Iorveth, neither did the number of the elves seem to be big enough to be all of Iorveth’s unit. A plan popped up in her head. Kea smiled and climbed down again, waiting for the others to gather around her and Neach.

She addressed them before Coinneach could speak, her jaw hard, eyes focused, quietly starting to give orders with a determined voice:  
“Deag, take two or three archers, climb that ledge on the right – see that?” she pointed quickly with her hand into the distance and saw him scanning the area, then narrowing his eyes and nodding back to her.  
“Try to at least incapacitate the mage. I think it’s Dethmold, Henselt’s advisor. Stay shielded behind that rock and you should be fine.”  
_Unless he destroys it with a spell…_ Kea thought, but she was wise enough not to say it out loud.  
Deagan’s face was serious as he nodded yet again and made off with three other elves, silently climbing the wall high above the heads of the soldiers in front of the gate.  
She shortly looked at Neach thankfully, that he let her have the lead in this, then at Treasach:  
“Take Lia and a third of the unit and go along the left wall. Stay high on the rocks, the soldiers shouldn’t notice you. Once you’re on top of the oil valves, climb down and try to make your way towards Saskia and the witcher. Stay on the left side, you should be covered by the archers there.”  
“What’s your plan?” Toruviel asked behind her back.  
Kea turned around and smiled with a small evil smile:  
“If Vergen’s defenders are not stupid, they’ll let Henselt’s army inside the town, to reach the Old Gate. Then they’ll close the Mahakam Gate and trap this way many of the soldiers inside the city.”  
A dark chuckle left Toru’s lips:  
“They’ll be like sitting ducks.”  
“Exactly. And we’ll wait here for the remaining soldiers, who’ll not be trapped and will try to retreat through the gullies.”  
“I like that plan.” she heard Neach’s appreciative voice and gave him a smile accompanied by a wink.

The elves moved out, the larger group remaining with her and Neach, spreading around in the area and waiting on multiple hidden positions, blocking all exits from Vergen in the gullies. Many climbed higher with their bows, the rest was with her and Coinneach down on the ground hiding behind rocky outcrops and patiently waiting.  
Kea adjusted her belt, checked her armor and gloves, then moved her hands to the sword’s hilts and peered around the corner watching the events unravel.

Deagan and the other three archers reached the ledge and hid behind a boulder on top of it. He turned around, signaling to Kea that they’re ready.  
She looked up at the left wall – a long line of elves was eerily silently moving on the wall towards the oil valves. Once on top of the wall covering the valves, Treasach signaled to her as well.

* * *

  
Keaira focused on the fight in the city, the attacking soldiers already made it through the Mahakam Gate, pouring in into the town with Dethmold summoning a storm. They were all soaked through with cold rain in just a few minutes. She noticed several Kaedweni soldiers flying high through the air, away from the wall, where the witcher was standing and Kea almost laughed aloud watching him using the Aard sign on anyone who tried to climb up the ladders leaning against the wall. The sorceress and the mage were throwing fire and lightning bolts at each other, the mountains surrounding the town seemed to be thundering with an echo of the raging battle going on in the town.

She chuckled suddenly. A tall elf with a red bandana on his head appeared in the distance and behind him literally hundreds of archers, including the rest of his own unit.  
_Perfect timing!_  
Kea turned towards the group behind her back:  
“Ready for the fun?”  
The elves all nodded silently and she chuckled again:  
“I can’t hear you!” she said yelling loudly now, the sound carrying across the gullies towards the soldiers in front of the Mahakam Gate and terrified faces turned around to have a look behind their backs.  
Just as dozens of throats screamed in a battle cry, she stepped forward from behind the corner, seeing Iorveth wave his hand and the first arrows flying towards the Kaedwenis, she stretched her arms out wide above her head, glancing over to Deag and Treas, swiftly moving her hands down.

The four archers on the rocky ledge stood up, drawing their bows, aiming for Henselt’s mage. All four of the arrows hit him, but simply bounced off to the side.  
_Dammit, stone skin spell…_ Kea cursed seeing it, but none of the archers around Deagan were discouraged by the sight.  
They’ve simply nocked new arrows and continued to rain down a continuous stream of them on Dethmold. Between Eilhart’s fire bolts and the Scoia’tael arrows, the mage couldn’t hold the storm spell any longer, the clouds quickly disappeared and the sky was clearing, the weak rays of the early winter sun shining through.

Treasach’s group climbed down, almost jumping at the heads of the soldiers fighting with the dwarves on top of the wall covering the oil valves. The Scoia’tael blades were glistening in the air when the elves started to clear a path towards Saskia.  
Aillil stepped closer to Kea and Neach:  
“I’ve got your backs.” he grinned maliciously and she took out of her belt with her right Essmaiweth and with her left Auvrygos – the ‘Blood of the sting’ – a sword with a vicious serrated blade, especially made for piercing through vital organs and tearing them into pieces when used for stabbing.  
“Try not to make anything crazy…” Neach winked at her with a smirk and she retorted:  
“Can’t promise that.” when she took a couple of steps and then started running.

A few soldiers came racing towards her in a desperate try to flee and the elves stared for a while in sheer amazement watching the small woman jumping, turning in small circles, crouching and straightening, blades flying around her body and appearing in unexpected places, cutting down the soldiers one after another as she proceeded towards the city’s gates in her deadly dance. Bradach was the first one to react, rushing forward with a roar, he went to the right, intercepting the escapees. Neach joined on Kea’s left and she heard Aillil’s footsteps following her, finishing off any soldiers that might not yet be dead. Arrows were flying all around her, bodies falling, when the others moved behind them and together they’ve cleared many of the Kaedweni ranks before they’ve seen the Mahakam Gate being shut, splitting Henselt’s forces and leaving the King trapped in the large market square between the Old and the Mahakam Gate.

* * *

  
Treasach’s group reached Iorveth on top of the gate and the one-eyed elf was smiling wide when seeing who’s arrived.  
Without further ado he suddenly yelled loudly:  
“Notch!”  
Everyone in the group and all the archers on Vergen’s walls froze where they were standing, nocking an arrow into each of their bows.  
“Draw!” his rough-edged voice carrying over across the whole battlefield and hundreds of elven arms drew their bows, aiming at the Kaedweni soldiers beneath the walls.  
“Loose!”  
Kea has just raised her head up and thought the sky went dark again from Dethmold’s magic, only to realize a second later, that the rays of the sun had no chance to make it through the sky filled with flying arrows.

It was over sooner than Vergen’s inhabitants ever thought, King Henselt has suffered a resounding defeat, one of the many reasons being the sudden arrival of so many Scoia’tael from two different sides. Kaedwen’s king took off his crown and surrendered.  
The soldiers in front of Kea yielded, opening a path between them for the elves to enter the city.

* * *

  
When Neach’s group finally reached the victors, both him and Iorveth were blinking a couple of times before falling into each other’s arms in a tight hug, patting their backs, eyes and mouths tightly shut. None of them spoke a word as if not wanting to disturb the magic of the moment.  
The elves from Iorveth’s unit and all the Scoia’tael he brought with him from all over Aedirn, have welcomed the new arrivals in a similar manner while the soldiers in the square below them were dragging Dethmold and Henselt towards Saskia.  
Next to her was a sorceress with long black hair tied up in two braids framing her neck and chest. A chest with a way-too-deep cleavage on a dress, that made Kea smirk in an unusually snotty way. She recognized the sorceress definitely as Philippa Eilhart. Now, standing not far away from her, Kea was sure. Questions popped up in her mind.  
_What’s a redanian sorceress doing in Aedirn I wonder… Hm…_ she smiled as the only possible solution presented itself in her head.  
As if Lia would have heard her thoughts, she came close to Kea and leaned down towards her ear, whispering:  
“What’s she doing here?!”  
Keaira turned around and whispered back, but also for Treasach and Ciaran aep Dearbh next to them to hear:  
“What she always does – looking to gain more power. I guess she had to flee from Radovid and a new state with a new ruler at its head was the perfect opportunity…”  
She heard a couple of dark chuckles when she turned her head back, flying with her eyes over the faces of the elves behind Iorveth. He himself had a strange look on his face staring back at her with his one healthy green eye – a mix of condescension and curiosity. The rest of the elves were whispering quietly with Neach’s unit, but she couldn’t see Ciaran aep Easnillen anywhere and saw Deagan nervously glancing around as well. Her gaze stopped at the witcher’s face and she bowed her head respectfully, seeing Geralt of Rivia reciprocating the gesture wordlessly, yet looking her over from head to toe thoroughly.

Philippa Eilhart interrupted her discussion with Saskia, watching the surrounding elves and a human female. Her eyes narrowed, looking at Keaira for a long time, then she stepped forward, coming close to the woman, ignoring everyone else.  
“Where are you from?” the sorceress looked her over from head to toe just like the witcher before with an interested gaze, but her voice sounded like the one of a snake just before it bites. To Keaira it was clear she couldn’t fool a sorceress of Eilhart’s caliber.  
“Nice to meet you too.” Kea chuckled, arms folded on her chest and from the corner of her eye she noticed the witcher’s mouth twitch in a suppressed smile.  
Eilhart stared at her incredulously, all the people around them watching the conversation unfold in a strange manner.  
“My apologies, Philippa Eilhart.” The sorceress scoffed with a lot of sarcasm.  
She received the same tone as a reply from Kea: “Keaira Ther'eyllis. And I’m not from this world as you’ve probably already guessed.”  
Philippa studied her for some time again, then nodded:  
“I can sense that.”  
Behind Eilhart Kea saw Yaevinn arrive at Iorveth’s side, both their gazes flipping wildly between her, Neach and Treasach upon hearing Kea’s elven name and her last statement. She tried to keep a straight face upon seeing the black-haired elf here in Vergen.  
_This will be interesting…_

Keaira reached slowly into the pouch on her belt and fished out with her fingers two larger gemstones, hiding them in her palm. Then she stretched out her hand towards Philippa, holding the gemstones with her thumb, so that nobody could see:  
“As I said, nice to meet you.”  
The sorceress narrowed her eyes, but tentatively reached out for Kea’s hand. The moment their hands have touched, Keaira pressed the gemstones against Eilhart’s palm. The sorceresses’ eyes widened just for the fraction of a second and then a sly smile appeared on her face.  
“I’d like to speak with you shortly once you’ve dealt with Kaedwen’s king.” Keaira faintly smiled and Philippa cleared her throat:  
“I don’t have much time, we have to leave with Saskia to Loc Muinne for the peace summit.”  
“It won’t take longer than an hour. Sure you can’t spare the short time for someone like me?” Kea continued her deadly smile and saw the sorceress glancing over to Saskia, who nodded.  
“One hour, not more.”  
The sorceress released her hand, holding the gemstones in her palm, which immediately disappeared in a side pocket on her dress.  
Kea bowed slightly before turning away and walking over to Neach. And while most of the people standing around focused on the dialogue, that Saskia and Philippa had with Henselt and Dethmold, Iorveth gave Neach a disbelieving look when seeing his arms wrapped around Keaira and defiantly grinning back at him.

* * *

  
The innkeeper arrived at his table and Isengrim ordered a beef and onion stew with bread, an ale and a jug of fresh water. He searched the room with his gaze, seeing a couple of other travelers and locals having an early dinner.  
The establishment was too pricey for any ruffians and the promise of a quiet peaceful evening with a clean room and a comfy bed after such a long time made him look out of the window on the side with a smile.

* * *

  
The swift execution of Dethmold on the spot made the surrounding dwarves and elves raise a couple of eyebrows, but when Saskia turned towards an older dwarf discussing something and King Henselt was being escorted out of the city, Philippa Eilhart motioned for Keaira to follow and left everyone, going towards a house on the hillside.

She entered the house together with the sorceress and standing in the middle of a large room Eilhart’s hand went back to the pocket on her dress and brought forth the two gemstones. Kea looked around when going over to the wood cracking in the large fireplace, taking off her gloves and warming her hands against the flames.  
“You needed something from me?” the sorceresses’ voice sounded behind her back and Kea turned to look at her as Philippa studied the large diamonds in her palm.  
“I’m looking for Dijkstra.” came a reply in an ice-cold tone.  
Eilhart’s head jerked towards her and the sorceress started to laugh madly:  
“If I’d known where he is, I’d surely not tell anyone.” her laughter stopped abruptly just as it started and she hissed the rest: “I’d like to kill him myself.”  
“I want to talk to him, not kill him. And I’m not an idiot to believe that you’re not keeping tabs on him…” the deadly smile returned to Kea’s face and her eyes were reflecting her still cold tone.  
“And how do you intend to talk to him?”  
“I’m sure you’re capable of opening a portal and teleport me, or not?”  
The conversation of the two women resembled a death dance of two highly venomous taipans.  
“Do not underestimate me, stranger!”  
“If I would, I wouldn’t talk to you, but to Dethmold before he died.”  
“You have a big mouth.”  
“Now you know why my nose was broken already four times.”  
Philippa Eilhart stared at her for a moment silently, then sighed heavily and shrugged:  
“Let me locate him first.”  
With that she went to a small side room, disappearing out of sight.

Once she returned, she stepped closer to Kea:  
“I’ll open the portal and leave you there, I won’t risk keeping it open the whole time. You have ten minutes. Then I’ll open it again for you to come back.”  
“Where is he?”  
“In a house…” the sorceress smiled evilly and Kea nodded, taking a sword out of her belt and activating it. Just in case. Only a fool would fully trust Philippa Eilhart.  
The sorceress shortly blinked before taking a step back:  
“How did you do that? I can sense no magic…”  
“There is none. Will you open the portal now?”

Philippa growled, then made a few moves with her hands and whispered something. The air changed with a buzzing sound and an outline of a round portal appeared in front of Kea. The inside of the circle was completely black, surrounded by what looked like a ring of fire.  
Keaira smirked and stepped through.

* * *

  
The portal closed behind her immediately when she stopped in a room, seeing Dijkstra jump out of his chair and grabbing a sword leaning against the table he was previously sitting at, silently cursing in his mind, that he’s send Bart away just a few minutes ago.  
He was eyeballing her for a while, seeing a drawn sword in her right hand as well. A small woman dressed in elven armor… But she didn’t move to attack him. The woman just stood there almost casually, watching him as if waiting for his reaction.

“My, my, darling. And what are you doing here?” Dijkstra spoke first with a confident grin.  
“Looking for information.”  
The tall fat man laughed obviously amused while stretching his arms out in a wide gesture towards the room:  
“And why do you think I’d be willing to share any with a stranger invading my privacy uninvited?”  
Kea moved her left hand slowly towards her jacket and fished out a tiny pouch, throwing it to Dijkstra’s feet.  
“Because if you’re going to Novigrad with the intentions I’m thinking, then you’ll need the money.”  
He stared at her for a while, not moving or speaking and Kea continued:  
“I’ve talked to Boreas Mun. He wasn’t willing to share any information in the beginning too. In the beginning…”  
She tilted her head looking at him with an evil smile and waited for his feedback.  
“Who teleported you here?”  
“An old lover of yours.”

Kea saw his jaw harden as he frowned, the grip around his sword tightening. To anyone else the almost seven feet tall huge man might have looked quite intimidating, but she was used to such postures and didn’t give it a second thought.  
“Where is she?” he growled and Kea almost laughed seeing how much he wanted this piece of information from her.  
“In Vergen. She had more sanity in her mind by fleeing from Radovid than you. You’re returning back and all I can do is cross my fingers for your plan to work out.”  
Dijkstra snorted: “How would you know my plans?!” looking her over from head to toe thoroughly now.  
“I think we can both agree, that he’s a madman. I wouldn’t mind if both him and Nilfgaard’s Emperor would simply vanish one day. This world would be a better place.”  
He looked at her for a long time, then slowly crouched and picked up the pouch at his feet, keeping his eyes still on her.  
“Why should I help you, sweetheart?” he said as he straightened his tall figure, but his tone has changed as he peeked inside the pouch for a second, seeing the glittering of a few gemstones in it.  
“You’re holding the answer in your hand.”  
The former head of the redanian secret service suddenly smiled at her slyly:  
“Tell Philippa, that I’ll kill her when we meet again.”  
“I’ll make sure to convey the message once you’ve told me what I want to hear.”  
“Make it quick then, pretty bird.”

“You’ve met Faoiltiarna at the Elskerdeg pass.”  
He nodded, frowning. Boreas Mun truly must have talked to this woman. More than Dijkstra liked.  
“What were his thoughts when leaving? Where did he want to go?”  
“Why are you looking for the Iron Wolf? You of all the people…” he looked again at the woman’s embroidered elven armor stained with fresh blood, in great contrast with her rounded ears and a quite pretty face and didn’t finish his sentence.  
“For the same reasons I’ve saved Coinneach Dá Reo’s life.” Kea replied seeing his eyes went wide hearing this information.  
“He was to be hanged in Drakenborg.”  
“And officially he was. But I’m sure that – if you still have contacts with your old spies – you’ll hear another story. One where a single woman killed the whole escort surrounding him…”  
The tall fat man smiled cunningly:  
“Despite of what they’ve done – siding with Nilfgaard, killing innocents, I’ve never really had a problem with elves.”  
“Mh, that’s why you’ve allowed for so many of them to be tortured and hanged in Drakenborg…” she said sarcastically with an ugly grin hearing his rather stupid try at avoiding a fight with her.  
“I’m not the king to decide such things, darling.”  
“But you’re planning to be one? Find yourself a good puppet then, because you’re not exactly popular amongst the common folk…”

Dijkstra remained quiet, his hands nervously twitching.  
“You haven’t answered my question. What do you know about Faoiltiarna’s whereabouts?!”  
The spymaster sighed, quickly glancing at the pouch with gemstones in his hand:  
“I’ve advised him to go to Haakland, rather than staying in Zerrikania. The Emperor’s reach is long, he wouldn’t be safe there.”  
“Where in Haakland? The country is almost as big as all the Northern Realms together. Would be nice if you could be more specific.”  
“Ebeltoft or Naarden would be a good place to start looking. There’s plenty of elves living in that area. Including some ex-Scoia’tael, who fled from here.”  
Keaira slowly nodded and waited for the portal to be opened again. To Dijkstra’s surprise her sword disappeared after a quiet clicking sound and she inserted the remaining hilt from her palm into one of the round pockets on the outside of her belt. He looked closer at the strange belt and only now realized how much more this woman was armed in spite of what he thought earlier. The air behind her started humming and changing as the outline of another portal appeared.  
Before she turned away, Kea looked at Dijkstra one last time:  
“You know what Radovid will do to you if he finds you in Redania…”  
He started to laugh: “No, he won’t find me, darling.”  
“Just a tip, Dijkstra – and trust me, I know what I’m talking about – you should try to find someone with a good knowledge about what you call ‘The Wild Hunt’. It might come in handy in the future…”  
Kea left him there with a strange astonished look as she stepped through the portal to emerge in Philippa Eilhart’s quarters in Vergen.

* * *

  
“What was that nonsense about the Wild Hunt?” the sorceress asked suspiciously as she heard the last part of Kea’s and Dijkstra’s conversation after the portal has opened.  
The small woman was already the second to mention the Wild Hunt to Philippa within the span of just a few days.  
“Nothing that should concern you.” Kea smiled shrewdly and felt Eilhart probing her mind.  
She concentrated, not moving, only imagining a balled fist punching the sorceresses’ face and Philippa’s head suddenly jerked in the air a couple of times, blood trickling down her nose.  
“Before you get a rage fit – what you’ve just tried is called in my world psionics and we have a special training to learn how to block it out. Or punch back… Or do something you might like even less…” she smiled coldly into the angry face of the sorceress as Philippa wiped away the blood from her face.  
Eilhart was boiling inside, but reconsidered her next move and instead of hitting the small woman in front of her with a spell, her hands simply dropped to her sides. Just like the mind intrusion didn’t work, who knew if any of her spells would even have an effect on the stranger from another world.  
“Don’t do this ever again!” the sorceress hissed with narrowed eyes, but Kea just continued to smile:  
“You neither. To say it’s impolite would be a monumental understatement. By the way, Dijkstra sends his regards. He said he’ll kill you if he ever meets you again.”  
The sorceress suddenly laughed, her anger forgotten: “Oh, he can try…”

“I have another favor to ask.”  
“After you punched me?!” the sorceresses’ eyes were wide with disbelief when she heard Kea’s request.  
“I’ve paid you, didn’t I?”  
“I cannot believe I’m doing this…” Philippa Eilhart mumbled shaking her head and shrugged:  
“Hurry, I need to leave with Saskia to Loc Muinne.”  
Kea took out of her belt pouch the button from Isengrim’s Vrihedd brigade’s jacket and handed it over to the sorceress:  
“I need you to locate Faoiltiarna.”  
Eilhart’s look was completely undecipherable as she stared back at Keaira for a minute.  
“There’s a price on his head, did you know? I could get very rich just by whispering this information to someone in the Northern Realms.” Philippa looked at her arrogantly, but her gaze changed as Kea responded:  
“There’s a price on Iorveth’s and Geralt’s heads as well and yet you haven’t turned them in.”

The sorceress frowned, then turned around without saying a word and walked over to a large mirror leaning against a wall in the small backroom. Kea silently followed, watching Eilhart’s movements. She laid the button on a small cushion in front of the mirror and whispered an incantation. The mirror started to bend into different directions and Kea thought it’ll break, but then it suddenly straightened out again and a hazy image formed on its surface. Philippa continued to whisper something and the image was now as clear as if they’d be standing right in front of the elf who appeared on it.

Keaira took a step closer, studying the elf’s face. Despite the long scar crossing it, his delicately chiseled features were even more beautiful than in any of the pictures she’s seen in the Archive files. A nice straight nose, lips just right – not thin, not too plump, the cupid’s bow on his upper lip giving it an interesting shape. She leaned even more forward studying his unusually colored eyes, partially covered by a few dark blond bangs. His long hair disappearing behind his shoulders just like the tattoo visible on his chest underneath the unbuttoned blue shirt. Philippa was watching her with slight amusement from the side, but Kea ignored her, studying the elf sitting obviously in some tavern or inn alone at a table, eating what seemed to be a stew with bread.

* * *

  
The hair on Faoiltiarna’s neck stood up and he stopped eating, laying the spoon aside, carefully watching his surroundings. There was nothing out of the ordinary. A couple of people eating just like him, the innkeeper running around the tables, serving food and collecting coin. But something was off…

Then he noticed in the strip of light shining through the narrow window the dust particles in the air turning awkwardly as if avoiding a certain area in front of his table. The elf slowly stood up, leaning over the table and looking at the floor behind it. A long thin line seemed to be imprinted in the dust. His eyes shot forward, staring at a spot directly in front of the table, where only empty air seemed to be.

* * *

  
Kea took involuntarily a step back, watching the tall lean elf with a muscular chest looking right back at her from the mirror.  
“He can’t see us.” the sorceress assured her, but Keaira wasn’t so convinced:  
“Well, it seems to me he knows we’re watching him.”  
Eilhart shrugged: “Some people have a good sixth sense. They know when they’re being watched. Even if it’s through scrying.”  
“Can you tell me where exactly he is?” Kea asked not tearing her eyes away from the little blue spots in Faoiltiarna’s eyes.  
His face in the mirror was so close, that she would feel his breath on her skin if they’d be really in the same room.  
“Not precisely, somewhere in Haakland, but I could draw a small map.”  
“Much appreciated…” came Kea’s reply as if in a trance as she saw the elf’s finger point towards her with a frown and his lips clearly forming a silent 'Stop it!'  
She shook her head and turned towards the sorceress:  
“That would be enough, thank you.”  
Eilhart whispered again something and the image in the mirror vanished, showing now only them two standing in a small backroom in Philippa’s quarters.  
The sorceress turned away and walked over to a table, taking a paper and a quill, quickly drawing what looked like a map.

Kea was for a while staring at herself in the mirror, noticing her unruly hair, blood covered armor and black circles under her eyes.  
_A kingdom for some indoor plumbing, a hairdresser and some make up…_ she sighed, picked up the button and followed Eilhart into the large front room.  
She cleared her throat:  
“Philippa, how many people could a mage or a sorceress with your skills and powers teleport at a time? On horses. And how far?”  
Eilhart’s head turned around to look at Kea with a cold stare:  
“Trust me, Keaira, it doesn’t matter how many. I would strongly advise against it. Especially when you’re planning to find someone who’ll teleport the Scoia’tael. There have been many recorded incidents, when the teleported people didn’t arrive where they should. Or they’ve arrived without a limb or two… Sometimes they’ve never appeared again…”  
They were both silently looking at each other for a good minute before Eilhart’s head lazily turned back to the paper in front of her and she continued drawing the map.

* * *

  
Isengrim watched the thin line on the floor disappear as if it has never been there and the hair on the back of his neck calmed again. The elf slowly sat down into his chair, still frowning. Why would a mage or a sorceress use scrying to look at him? And how? They’d need some kind of a personal item from him to be able to do that…  
He did not remember anymore the moment in which Treasach grabbed his jacket during the battle, ripping off a button in the process, to move him to the side as a couple of crazed horses ran towards them across the battlefield with burning tails.  
The button stayed in Treasach’s hand and for some unexplainable reason he didn’t simply throw it away, but stashed it into one of his pockets…


End file.
